The Two Differences
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan is a young princess who was betrothed to Natsume, the prince of Fire, at a young age. Now, aged 16, they have to start preparing for their wedding and to live together by 18. Can two of the most royal people learn to get along? T in case
1. Chapter 1

**The Two   
Differences**

Mikan is a young princess who was betrothed to Natsume, the prince of Fire, at a young age. Now, aged 16, they have to start preparing for their wedding and to live together by 18. Can two of the most royal people learn to get along?

**Me: DISCLAIMED! (weeps)**

** One  
Growing Up**

Ever since Princess Mikan was born, she had been set an arranged marriage with a an infant prince named Natsume who was the prince of Fire in the Alice kingdom. Mikan was the princess of the whole of Alice, but they were to wed at the age of 18 and live together in Mikan's palace by 16.

But no one would know how much the two would disagree to like each other. They would soon start a fued, for the first time they met when they turned 5, for that was then they would meet, and hate each other...

When they had both turned 5, they were told by their parents the plan for the two to marry each other. Mikan was the most shocked and locked herself in her room for 2 days, no food, no water, and then she came out because she was hungry and needed a bath. Natsume went and threw darts at pictures of his parents, saying they ruined his life, then, they had to meet for sure.

"Natsume, darling, it's time to go and meet Princess Mikan." his mother explained as he stuck his tongue out rudely and folded his arms. He then walked away with his mother who was sighing, whilst in another part of the kingdom, Queen Yuka Sakura was having problems with his daughter, who had yet again baracaded herself in to stop herself from meeting the young prince.

"Mikan! You have to come out soemtime soon. If you don't, then I'll give the nice prince all your chocolate cake and then he will be happy, and you won't!" her mother cried, black mailing her daughter as Mikan gasped out loud, and ran to her door. She needed to save her precious cake before the stupid prince got to it! Mikan opened her door, and her mother, as quick as lightning, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room, and walked with her down the stairs, dragging her daughter down the large staircase as Mikan gasped and struggled, realizing her mother had tricked her.

"No! No! I would rather eat cabbage and your cooking!" Mikan screamed, holding onto the banister as her mother turned, giving her a deathly glare as Mikan paled.

"WHAT!?" she yelled as Mikan shivered, her mom could be _so_ scary... Scarier than her cooking! Her mother couldn't cook for beans! She could even burn salad she was that bad!

"N-Nothing... I just don't wanna see the bratty prince, mommy!" she cried as her mother dragged her by the arm until they were outside, and Mikan had to stand there, clutching her mothers dress skirts as she sniffled and tried not to cry, when a carriage came that contained Queen Hyuuga and Prince Natsume. They came out, and Queen Hyuuga and Yuka curtseyed as Mikan stood behind her mothers dress skirts. Natsume stood there, looking bored.

"Yuka... I missed you! I can't believe this is the day they finally meet, now, where is the pretty little thing?" the woman asked as Yuka smiled and brought Mikan out to show her daughter off. Even as a 5 year old, she was pretty and elegant. She sighed, and curtseyted towards Natsume, her head bowed.

"Hello, your highness." she said, trying to be polite and nice, but Natsume noticed she had a bitter tone in her voice. It wasn't like he wanted to visit, either.

"Whatever, ugly!" he snapped as she stood straight and gasped, glaring at him then running behidn her mother, and huffing. She didn't like Natsume at all, she didn't want to marry the pompous boy! Not at all!

"Mommy!" she cried, but her mother just put a hand to Mikan's head, then smiled towards Natsume who folded his arms grumpily, and turned away. He hated the plan his parents had for him to marry the princess.

"Prince Natsume, we welcome you into our palace! From now on, every summer until you two are 16, you will spend your summers here or my daughter Mikan will go to your palace and spend time there with you so you two can finally get aquainted." Yuka explaiend as Mikan and Natsume stared at her in horror, shaking their heads as Mikan ran to the front and clutched her mothers dress skirts.

"MOM!!! That will ruin everything! He will make sure to be _mean!!!"_ Mikan yelled persistantly as she cried big tears and Natsume went to his mother, glaring at her, folded arms.

"I don't want her touching _my stuff!!!_ She will infect it with idiot germs! And me!" snapped Natsume angrily as the mothers tried to calm their children down and they both sighed, looking at each other while holding their children, because Mikan and Natsume were trying to have a kick fight to see who was best. Yuka stared apologetically like Mrs. Hyuuga did.

"Natsume, this summer you will spend time here with Princess Mikan, then, next summer, Mikan will spend time in our palace and so on... Capiche?" his mother asked, and he pulled away from her roughly, glaring as Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, and he growled, curling his hand into a fist.

He then turned to his mother, who was staring at him curiously.

"Fine... But don't expect me to like her! Now... Where is my room, little brat!?" he snapped as Mikan growled and went to punch him, but she missed and tripped as her eyes widened, and he smirked as she fell and her long skirts flipped up.

"Nice underwear... But I don't go for babyish little girls!" he snapped, "Now, where is my room!?" he yelled, ready to walk away as Mikan screamed and ran after him, jumping on his back and slapping him as he tried to get her off and he punched her arms as she cried and bit his shoulders.

"I am not your maid and I am 5!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH MOMMY!!!" she screamed as he bit her hand and then they rolled around, getting covered in dirt as Yuka and Nina both sighed, hands in their heads. Their children would make a handsome couple and have beautiful children, but... They would never get along. Was their arranged marriage right?

"I HATE YOU, UGLY!!" Natsume yelled as Mikan screamed when he pulled her pigtails. They hoped they would get along... One day. But... When would that be?...

That summer, Natsume stayed at Mikan's palace and they fought like cat and dog. As they sat at the dinner table, Mikan threw peas at him and he growled, throwing his mashed potato as she gasped when it fell from her chestnut locks, and she whined.

"M-Mommy!!!" she wailed, and her mother looked up, and sighed, not again. Natsume kicked her under the table, and Mikan squealed, what a baby, he thought to himself. He really hated her. Then Mikan threw her whole plate of food towards him, but he ducked, and the plate smashed against the wall.

"Mikan!!! How dare you! Go to your room!" she snapped, and Mikan gasped, mashed potato still dripping from her hair as Natsume smirked and pulled a face.

"B-But... He was being mean!" she cried, and her mother glared at her as Natsume grinned, and Mikan was sent to her room, her mother pointing, so she walked away. But as she was walking past, Natsume threw his water over her and she screamed because she was all wet and he was beaming like the devil.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed loudly, and ran to her room, holding her skirts in her hands as Natsume watched her. Yuka sighed. Why were they playing up all the time? She shrugged, and started to eat again. Natsume did the same, smug because he had succeeded. But Mikan would get him back...

A few years later, when they were both 10 years old, Mikan went over to his for the summer, yet again like the other years before, she dreaded it more than anything. He dreaded it, also, and they wanted to just spend their summers alone, but they had no choice in the matter. Once Mikan was off the boat, though, Natsume threw a rotten Tomatoe her way and she gasped, wiping it off her face and growling as he laughed along with his friend, Ruka, the stable boy.

"Eurgh... Pigs." she whispered to herself as she walked away from the laughing boys, while she held her skirts, trying to look graceful as tomatoe stained her face and clothes and bits were still in her hair. She thought it was disgusting. He was supposed to be a gentleman!

When she stayed there, Mikan had trouble co-operating with the two mischevious boys. Ruka was alot nicer than Natsume by far, but she still didn't like him. They wouldn't let her play their games with them or let her in their dens. They were stubborn and she would huff.

"Hey! Let me in!" she cried as she tried to climb the tree into their secret tree house, and they grinned, blowing large raspberries as she glared at them both, and folded her arms.

"_This isn't fair,  
They kick and pull at my hair!  
Why is he so conceited!?" - _Mikan

_"Why is she so outrageus!?  
I can't stand her, she's a pain!  
Can't she leave me alone!?" - _Natsume

_"I wanna go... Home!  
I think he's annoying.  
So weird and so mean!  
I wanna play their games, they leave me out.  
I wanna beat him in his little games!" _- Mikan

_"She's so weird and loud,  
She acts quite proud!  
I threw a tomatoe, that was so fun!  
It hit her in the face!  
She is such a loser, bleurgh!" - _Natsume

_"I hate that thing!" -_ Both

Mikan then huffed and walked off as Natsume and Ruka laughed harshly, only to realize Mikan had come back with a fotball and aimed it at the tree house, and it fell down as they cried and she smirked, leaving them with broken arms and legs, and she was unharmed. Natsume growled as he glared at her whilst she walked away.

_" This is so fun!" _- Mikan

More years passed, and they were both 15 years old and Natsume was coming to visit Mikan, this time, again, and he was dreading it more. He had a picture of Mikan on his wall which he threw darts and arrows at whenever he felt angry or miserable. It always seemed to ease him.

"I have to go back to ugly's castle!?" he snapped as his mother sighed and shoved him inside the carriage, which took them to Mikan's castle as she sat in her room, rolling her eyes. Yret again, the door was locked and her mother threatened to bomb the door down. Mikan was unfazed.

"I don't want to meet him!" she yelled as her mother huffed, and walked away. She knew her mother would be back, so, Mikan walked towards the window and went down it, forgetting to make an escape rope and she slipped from her balcony. It was the second day Natsume had been there, and he saw her falling. He knew she was struggling and she was gasping as she tried not to fall.

She didn't really want to die, she had forgotten the escape rope again, she thought, and mentally hit herself, when... She slipped.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled, falling, waiting for the ground to get her and kill her, but she landed on something soft, and she opened her toghtly closed eyes, and gasped, to see she was in the arms of Natsume, her enemy, who was smirking.

"You should really try an escape rope... Polka-Dots!" he teased, and let her down as she screamed, yet again, he saw her underwear! She yelled and blushed red, running after him with a stick and trying to hit him as he laughed whilst her mother watched, smiling. They were getting along fine...

"You're a pain! I can't wait until you leave and never return!" Mikan snapped angrily as Natsume growled and was ready to throw an arrow at her because he was practicing his archery, whilst she was pestering and annoying him.

"Neither can I... But you do know our parents want us to live together by next year after we turn 16? And then they'll be preparing for a wedding I won't be attending!" he snapped as Mikan folded her arms, angrily as she sat on a bench.

"How dreadful! Well, I'll play the runaway bride and stand you up!" she snapped as he glared at her, and his bow hit a tree by accident, missing the target completely. She distracted him with her irritating voice and horrible clumsyness.

"No, you'll be the one to be stood up! It would be hilarious! A handsome prince jilting the ugly toad bride on her wedding day!" he grinned as she glared at him, and kicked a bucket of water that was nearby into the rose bushes, and stomped towards him.

"How dare you! I am the princess of Alice and I will NOT tolerate your disgusting attitude!" she snapped as he smirked, and stepped closer to her, he was by half taller than she was, and he towered the petite princess.

"Your not the only one, polka-dots." he hissed, and left as she glared after him, then picked up the bucket, and threw it at his head.

She hit him in the back, and he turned, to glare at her as her eyes widened and she started to run as fast as she could while he ran after her, angrily as she screamed and lifted her skirts to run faster, leaving her heels on the ground because they stopped her from running fast.

Mikan ran into the woods and tried to hide, but he caught her and put a hand over her mouth as he stood behind the princess and she shivered at bhis touch. Her heart though, seemed to be beating fast.

"Remember, little girl... I can hurt you. You're lucky today I will let you off... But I _hate_ you. I despise your guts!" he hissed, then pushed her onto the ground, and walked off as she watched him, and sniffed. Her feet were bleeding because she had been running on sharp stones, which she had payed no attention to, and she whimpered as she clutched her feet.

Natsume, from a small distance, heard her whimper. He felt a flutter in his heart. He had been feeling that for a while, now, as they had grown up. Whenever he was around Mikan, he felt that, and he hated seeing her flirting with other guys at dinner parties. He sometimes wanted to burn them. He walked back to her.

"You baby..." he whispered, because she was crying, and he picked her up swiftly, bridal style as she gasped, and he carried her out of the dark woods as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know... I don't despise you, polka-dots... But don't think I like you, okay! I don't like you, and never will. You're too annoying." he said quickly as she stared up at him, nodding, then wiping her eyes and giving him her smallest smile.

"I hate you too, but... You can be sweet, sometimes... You always seem to save me when I'm falling." she said, referring to times when he stopped her from danger, like when she had fallen, and in the past, he helped her to keep away from dangerous horses and other things. He thought she hadn't noticed.

She had.

"I guess a pompous prat like you has a few good qualities." she whispered gently as he glared at her, then smirked.

"I'm a prince, Prince Natsume... _All_ my qualities are good. You have a few yourself... And your taste in underwear isn't one of them!" he grinned as she gasped, but didn't feel like hitting him. She just smiled, and sighed.

"Okay, mr. Prat... You perv." she mumbled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished! Please, hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it as long as possible! Plus, I was watching too much Swan Princess mwahahahahaha PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!!!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Learning to Dance

All they have to do is get married, but that's hard for two people who are very different and hate each other, but still, they like each other all the same. And when Reo, a mysterious wizard turns up, starts to threaten Mikan, can only Natsume help her?

Me: Sadly this nis disclaimed... I will be in my grave before they give me Gakuen Alice and some of their ultimately cool plushies...

Note: Oh, Mikan does not turn into a swan in this... I think she turns into a deer... Ehehehe... Nah, but, if you want me to make her a swan in this just tell me so in your reviews, okay?

IF you review haha's.

** Two  
Learn to Dance**

That day Mikan slept soundly until 12:00pm, because her feet hurt and she had fallen ill. She just really wanted to avoid Natsume, because he was going to taunt her about being weak. Mikan hated his taunts. They were so silly and childish.

She rolled in her bed and sighed. he knew her mother would terribly scold her, like she even cared. She was always scolded. Just another 2 weeks, she thought. Then Natsume would be gone. She smiled at that thought, hugging her pillow...

Downstairs, Natsume's mother had come to visit and she was speaking with Yuka as they sat in the lounge, all smiles as they chatted away. Ruka had also tagged along to see his best friend, and they were outside, playing archery.

"You know, Mikan can be kinda cute sometimes." Ruka explained, letting his arrow fly as Natsume glared at him, and Ruka started to laugh nervously,

"Erm... As cute as a blood-thirsty lion, I meant." he added quickly, and Natsume sent his own arrow flying with a flame lit at the end of it. Natsume and Mikan went back to hationg each other after he had helped her from the woods and showed her his wonderful side. He shook his head, his burning arrow hit the board, a perfect bulls eye.

"So... You still hate her after all these years?" Ruka asked him as he stared at his blonde friend, who grinned and started to sweat. He knew Natsume would burn him if he didn't stop jabbering soon. He didn't want to be scarred now, did he.

"She's annoying, ugly and has no taste at all. Plus, she is greedy and fat." Natsume lied to Ruka, about the fat part. Now even Ruka knew that Mikan wasn't fat. Natsume was just being harsh, was all. He was always like that to everyone.

"You know, she was flirting with the castle guards, again. She is so slutty when she wants to be." Natsume said as Ruka stared at him, and sighed. Was that a hint of jealousy, he thought? Natsume's voice had sounded so bitter and he looked angry at what he had said. It was his fault, after all. Not the bit about Mikan flirting, but about saying it. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well, let her. If you don't like her then she can do all she wants. You said that before, Natsume." Ruka explained, quietly as Natsume sighed, and threw his bow down. Ruka was right.

But why did Natsume suddenly get this hatred flaring up whenever Mikan started to flirt with others? Why did he hate her being with other guys? He thought he detested the little brunette brat with bad underwear!

He was about to walk away, when he heard a voice calling out to Ruka, and he looked up, the same time as Ruka did, and they both saw Mikan on her balcony, dressed in a nice pink gown as she waved towards Ruka, her pigtails styled with pink and white ribbons made of silk. A far as Natsume knew, Mikan had left her shoes off. Her feet had currently been bandaged.

"Ruka-pyon! How is the rabbit you brought up!? And the horses, and the tigers!" Mikan cried out, referring to Natsume's pets, except the rabbit, which was rightfully Ruka's as he had saved it, and Ruka smiled, staring up to her.

Over the years Ruka and Mikan had gained a special friendship, and Ruka gained a slight crush on her. He stopped being a rebellious boy towards the princess and didn't pick on her when Natsume did. He helped her and was kind towards her. Mikan said he was one of her best and most loyal companions, and friend.

"They're fine, Mikan! Don't worry about them so much. How are your poor feet?" Ruka asked as Mikan smiled, then glared over at Natsume, who glared back. She gave Ruka a reassuring smile that dazzled him and made the sun lose his job. Natsume looked disgusted when she smiled, and turned his head away.

"They are okay, Ruka!" she samiled, and Natsume then harshly turned, and pointed to her.

"You're so stupid! And your pigtails look so babyish!" he snapped as Mikan glared at him. She never noticed he had changed the subject. Natsume had been slowly getting jealous as she payed more attention to Ruka than him. Mikan folded her arms across her chest.

"Shut up! Your face looks stupid, Natsume!" she yelled, and walked back into her room, he thought she had gone to cry, but, she came back holding a pink shoe with a small heel, and she threw it at him then huffed and went into her room as it hit him square on the head, perfect aim. He growled, that would leave a bruise, he said to himself. He picked up the dainty shoe.

Her feet were that small, he thought? He grumbled and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly, then stomped off towards the woods. He was going to shoot the birds, to ease his mind. He picked up a bow and 50 arrows, and went to the woods. Ruka decided to hold back and go to the stables to care fro Mikan's horses. He knew Natsume wasn't a happy bunny...

Mikan sat in her room, sitting at her window seat, her knee's to her chin as she looked outside and sighed. She stared down at her feet, which were cut but not bleeding. Mikan shook her head, and turned back to the window, then, her mother walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Mikan, darling... I have some news for you." her mother said, walking towards Mikan as her daughter looked up, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Natsume died?" she asked, breathless. Her mother scowled, her daughter was so bloodthirsty. Cute, but evil, she thought. How could Mikan even dare to think like that about her future husband? Yuka shook her head.

"No, no, NO! It's better news, something you _have_ to agree with. Promise?" her mother asked, sitting on Mikan's four poster bed as Mikan rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window, her hair falling in her face as she had let her pigtails unravel.

"I won't make any promises, mother." she said, and Yuka shook her head, then went over to Mikan's wardrobe and smiled, opening the double doors and walking into it, staring at all the beautiful gowns and shoes. She sighed, then turned back to Mikan.

"You know your birthday? I have prepared a dance for you, and... Natsume Hyuuga, your fiancé, will be attending. And Mikan, I expect you to have the first, and the last, dance with him." Yuka explained, and Mikan's haead snapped up, her mouth open as she stared at her mother. How could she!?

"WHAT!? You mean he's coming back after the summer! On January 1st to my _birthday!?_ MOTHER HOW COULD YOU!?" Mikan yelled as her mother stared at her and sighed. She had thought her daughter and the prince had forgotten their differences and started to finally like each other.

"Oh, Mikan... I thought you and Natsume had put your differences aside and finally agreed to marry. I thought you two had got over this silly fued you seem to have. Why you have it, I don't know. Natsume is a perfectly wonderful and charming boy, if you had just given him the chance to get to know you, you two would be blissfully in love, now." Yuka sighed, and Mikan stood up, ignoring the pain that seared in her poor feet.

"You_ thought!!?_ Mom... You never think! All you do is act, act, ACT!!! You don't consider my feelings. For once, just listen to me! I don't like him, we will always hate each other! He doesn't want to know me! He hates my guts! He told me so himself! And how would you even know about love!? You just stayed with father because of ME!" Mikan yelled, running out as she cried and her mother watched her run as she sighed.

She thought about what Mikan had said, maybe she never even considered her daughters feelings, maybe she just wanted a king to rule Alice, because she had been left to rule the Alice kingdom all alone when her husband died. She sat on Mikan's bed, as Mikan sat in one of the 30 bathrooms in the palace, and cried...

"And turn, then go back to each other... Good." said the Hyuuga queen as Mikan practiced her dancing with Ruka, who was the same height as her. Mikan sighed. She would soon have to practice this dance with Natsume,. It was the opening dance, and then the last dance was just a slow one where the guy had his arm around her waist. Mikan dreaded that dance. But he had to have his arm around her in the first dance, too.

"Can we stop, now?" Mikan asked, whining for about the hundredth time in 40 minutes. Her mother sighed and told the piano player to stop, and Mikan smiled, walking off. Natsume had taken to his room because he hated dancing, and he knew Mikan couldn't dance for gold.

How had the two gotten into this? Mikan never remembered to agreeing, she remembered running off and crying her eyes out, but she never said to her mother she would agree to dance with Natsume. And Natsume never agreed to the same with his mother, either.

It seemed their parents yet again decided to think about themselves and not their children and how they would feel. Mikan didn't even want a dance for her birthday. She detested dancing alot. So did Natsume, that's a passion they both shared, they detested it so much. They could barely stand the stupid thing their parents forced them into.

It was almost as bad as getting married to each other. Mikan walked back to her room, after grabbing two or three cookies, and she sat in her room, her feet curled under her long gown as she watched the purpley pink sky turn darker. She sighed.

Did she have to dance with him? She meant Natsume. Mikan sighed, she was so useless at dancing and Ruka was so talented. She stepped on his feet constantly, yet he never complained. She wished she was marrying Ruka, but she didn't even love him. Mikan put her chin in her hand, and half closed her eyes, still holding half a cookie. She wanted to sleep, but wasn't tired. She wanted to forget everything, to wish that she wasn't marrying the arrogant and conceited Natsume Hyuuga.

But did she even have the free choice? No, not at all. It was never her choice, it was always her mothers choice. Mikan dropped her cookie onto the floor, she didn't notice, and she watched the sun set and hide behind the purple mountains of Alice that were tipped with ice and snow. She stood up, passing the cookie, and walking to her bed. She decided to rest. She was going to have to be forced into dancing again, tomorrow.

Mikan fell asleep, still fully dressed, not bothering to go under her covers, and Natsume passed her room on his way to get something to eat. Her door was open, and he saw her sleeping so peacefully, plus, her hair was down, he noticed, and he couldn't help but think she looked sweet, almost like an angel, when she slept soundly. And he realized he never got a headache when she was asleep...

The next day, Mikan had to put her smallest heels on, get out another gown and have a long bath before she went to practice dancing, this time, with Natsume. It was, of course, for her birthday. She grimaced at the thought of dancing with him. She sighed as she got ready, her hair still fairly wet as she dressed herself and made her hair look nice with a beret and some pretty hair bands.

She then walked out of the room. Her feet were a little better, although she was limping, slightly. Halfway across the landing, Mikan and Natsume came face to face. Mikan quickly turned and walked down the stairs as fast as she could, without slipping. Natsume watched the girl, and shook his head, leaving down the second flight of stairs as Mikan watched him from the corner of her eye, and then she sighed.

Another day of dancing, she thought. But this time, with him, the devil of the world. The fire demon. She scrunched up her tiny nose, cutely, and pouted. She stood beside a suit of armour as maids and servants passed her. Natsume had obviously gone off to find a sanctuary. One she wouldn't find, she thought.

"Most likely up a tree like a cat..." she mumbled, walking off in the direction of the kitchens to sneak some food away from the maids and the cooks. Then Mikan went outside to sit by the fountain, eating bread and honey as she watched birds fly over her. She didn't notice that Natsume was on the other side of the fountain, reading a book he had randomly picked from the royal library. Mikan ate as he read.

He knew she was there. He heard her loud feet stomping towards the fountain. Whoever said princesses were graceful should have been shot, because this princess was not the least bit graceful.

She was as graceful as an elephant in ballet slippers with a BB gun, he thought to himself. He flipped a page of the book he was reading, and held his breath so that Mikan wouldn't notice him. If she did, she would start world war III with him.

He kept silent as she munched her snack and then sighed a heavy sigh, then stood up, folding her arms and staring up at the sun.

_"What will I do?  
Why does it have to be this way?  
I don't want to marry him, but I have to...  
He is arrogant, pushy and mean.  
I wish I had never seen,  
his face, why does it have to be this way?"_

_"He kicks and taunts, it's been like this,  
For so long.  
I wish it could stop, and he would go... away..."_

Mikan sighed sadly, she didn't know Natsume had heard her singing, it seemed to comfert her to sing, and it made _his_ heart lurch when he heard her singing. Mikan put her finger tips in the water of the fountain. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, a cat from over the hedge meowed suddenly, and Mikan gasped, jumping and falling head first into the fountain as Natsume heard the splash, and realized his clumsy bride-to-be had fallen in.

He would normally have run towards her and laughed, but he stayed silent as Mikan thrashed around in the water, crying and wailing her heart out. Soon he got bored, and walked off with the book in his hands, towards the woods. He still heard her crying as maids went to calm her down. The idiot, he thought. He came into the dark woods, and saw the birds he had killed the other day. He walked past them, ignoring their limp bodies.

He didn't know Ruka had followed him, and was upset that he had killed innocent animals. Ruka loved animals. He then ran back to the stables, too upset to follow Natsume any longer. Natsume knew he had been there, and shook his head.

He walked on until he came to a lake and sat there, staring into it's watery depths, looking at his handsome reflection.

A shadow suddenly cast over him. He thought it was Mikan, and was ready to tell her to go away angrily, when he turned and came face to face with a black cloaked and hooded man who seemed to be grinning behind his hood. Natsume couldn't see his face.

"W-Who the heck are you?" he asked, quietly as the man loomed over him, then clamped a hand to Natsume's shoulder, tightly. Natsume glared at the man and tried to get his hand off of him. He was too strong. He wondered who he was and what he wanted with him.

"You shouldn't kill birdies, princey... You might make a mistake one day and target the wrong one." he said darkly, and Ntasume stared at him, confused with what he had said, and he knew the man was smirking.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, but the man finally let go of him, and walked off, disappearing into the woods as Natsume shuddered, then realized he needed to get to the ballroom and endure hours of Mikan stepping on his feet, trying to learn to dance...

After 2 weeks of pain and dancing, Natsume was finally leaving and Mikan was happy he was going. She had to watch his carriage leave, but wouldn't wave ike her mother insisted she did. Mikan just stood there, sulking. Once the carriage was out of sight, though, she jumped in the air and yelled her delight, as her disapproved mother tutted at Mikan's happiness. She sighed, and went back into the palace as Mikan ran around the long, wide garden, screaming her lungs off.

Even Natsume could hear her from his carriage, he could hear her through his ear plugs. He had them for whenever he came, because she always screamed her delight when he left her castle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope this chapter was enjoyable! I might make this more like the Swan Princess, YAY! That's if you don't mind, okay? You send me your reviews or something, telling me if you want her to be a swan in it thanks to Reo. If no, you tell me so. If yes, tell me. I will count them and the most decides weather she will be a swan, or not.

Thanks for reading!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Meeting Reo

Soon it is Mikan's beirthday, but beforehand, she meets the dastardly Reo who wnats her to marry him instead! When she refuses, he changes her, using his black magic...

Okay, my friend Maeve wanted to also do a Swan Lake version but I have never watched Swan Lake. So I don't know if the Swan princess and swan lake are the same? She seemed a little upset... I don't know...

But I wanted to make this a long time ago anyways. DISCLAIMED!

** Three  
Meeting Reo**

After Natsume had left the palace of Alice and Mikan had tired herself out from screaming so much, Mikan went to sleep and slept soundly. Now she had no more worries because Natsume wasn't there anymore. She sighed, and smiled, forgetting about everything as she slept soundly in the night, hugging her pillow, dreaming sweet dreams and snoring her little princess head off.

The next morning, Mikan went through her daily routines. She ate reakfast after bathing, then she went to her math, english, sience, art and sewing lessons. Cooking was on Tuesdays and Fridays. Then she went out and practiced her archery. She never practiced around Natsume because he would distract and taunther until she lost control and hit someone in the head with the sharp arrow.

Mikan drew the arrow and let it go when she thought she would get it as perfect as possible. All she did was think of Natsume's head as the Bull's eye, and she scored a perfect hit. She smiled and got another arrow. A few more bull's eyes. She smiled to herself then put the archery things down and walked away from it, to have a walk by herself in the gardens.

Mikan felt so overjoyed because she wouldn't be seeing Natsume again...

Until her birthday, she thought, and grimaced at that very thought. She wished she could miss her birthday all together and then become a 5 year old again, or maybe a toddler, just to get away from being a 16 year old and being legally allowed to marry. She would have to stay with Natsume in the palace for 2 years first off, though, she knew, and she sighed.

Mikan sat down on a stone bench near the maze in the royal gardens. She sighed, thinking about how terrible her life would be if she ever married Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of conceit. She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, making them look chubby like a chipmunks cheeks. She then put her feet on the bench. Her mother was inside the palace, preparing Mikan's birthday. It was only September, Mikan's birthday was 4 months away, not the next day!

She closed her eyes as the air blew through her long hair,. Yet again that day she had left it down, and it brushed against her rosey cheeks as she sta with her arms wrapped around her knee's, that were tucked under her chin as she thought about her future with the annoying Natsume.

Her heart thudded slowly when she thought of him, every day, she grew stronger feelings for him, but this was un-noticed to her. She never noticed she would sooner or later fall for Natsume Hyuuga, the prince whom she detested so greatly!...

Natsume was practicing his fencing wuith his tutor that early morning. He won yet again, for the thirteenth time. His teacher was proud of the young prince, as always. Natsume took off the fencing mask, and put his sword away as his teacher bowed to him before leaving. Queen Hyuuga came up, beaming and clapping as Natsume stared at her.

"You're so talented, Natsume. One day, maybe you can show young Mikan your skills, and fight fro her!" his mother cried out as he rolled his eyes, glaring at her as she smiled, she was already preparing the future.

"Yeah, right. Like _I'd_ fight for that ugly duckling! Grr... I'm going to the gardens!" he growled as he walked past his mother, who watched him and sighed. He walked to the gardens briskly. They were filled with his mothers favourite flowers, not his.

He never really took interest in flowers, anyway. As he walked through the scented gardens, he realised that whenever Mikan wasn't there, or when he wasn't in her palace, everything was quiet... Too quiet. He kinda actually missed her loud mouth. He then shook his head, and walked around the garden.

Then, his mind wondered to the mysterious man who had said those weird, cold words to him...

_"You shouldn't kill birdies, princey... You might make a mistake one day and target the wrong one."_

He didn't understand what that man meant, but he wouldn't bother to listen to him, because he would kill what he wanted, when he wanted. It didn't concern anyone but him, even Ruka didn't tell him to stop, so why did a stranger say it? He was ready to punch something because he was so annoyed. He always seemed to act before he thought.

It was like one time, when Mikan had shoved him and he burned her because he didn't think, and she was locked in her room for 2 weeks. He felt a little bad for it, but just ignored that regretful feeling.

He went to sit down by the fountain, sighing heavily as he stared up at the blazing morning sun, and he breathed out, his hair falling into his auburn eyes and hiding them behind a curtain of raven locks. He barely cared, no one could see him. He then looked around, making sure no one was around. There was nobody in sight. They always left when he came, because he burned them.

He walked towards a wall around the garden and pressed his back against it, sighing. He wished he had a woods in his palace like Mikan did, but, he thought, he would soon be living there, so, he could barely complain. He smirked. He would be able to rule all over alice, even if it was with a spoilt little girl who had no taste, the same girl he detested greatly.

He looked at the stone on the wall and rolled his eyes. His mother and father had carved their names in it when they werwe children, symbolising their love when they were teenagers. He rolled his eyes. His mother had told he and Mikan about that when Mikan had visited once when she was 8 years old, when she had been very curious to know what it was and why it was on the wall.

Natsume thought it was petty and stupid, like Mikan was...

As Mikan sat in the deep woods, her warm feet cooling in the crystal lake that she sat by, the sun sparkeled over the waters and she smiled, then saw Swans passing by and she wished she was that beautiful and graceful, then she would be less clumsy, and Natsume wouldn't pick on her so.

But she did not know she was being watched by the same man that had warned Natsume, the one whom seemed to smirk so much. She just sat there, smiling. She let the wind play with strands of her hair as the man watched her, then came out of his hiding place.

"Why hello... Princess." he said with a cold tone and Mikan gasped, letting her feet rise from the water quickly as she turned and stared at him, his hood was no longer hiding his face, it showed his features, and he smirked, ascending upon the young princess.

"Graceful... As always." he whispered whilst Mikan stared at him, wide eyed, and he helped her up to her feet as she stared at him, panicking, slightly.

"W-Who are you, sir?" she asked him as he smirked, and bowed low to the ground as she stared at him, then he took her hand, and kissed it. Mikan remembered that Natsume never did that. He was so impolite. Whilst this man... Wasn't?

"Sorry, my manners... I am Reo, and I have come to ask for your delicate hand in marriage, Princess." he smirked as Mikan stared at him, wide eyed. Wasn't she already betrothed? And even if she wasn't, she wouldn't marry the man because he was too old. At least 30 or older.

"Thank you, Reo-sama, for asking, demo... I am already betrothed, to the prince of the Fire kingdom... We are to live together after my birthday, and to be married by 18." she said, almost coldly as he smirked, and pulled her closer to him.

"I hear bitterness and ice in your voice, princess. It seems you don't want to marry the prince... That can all be arranged." he grinned as Mikan stared at him, then quickly pulled away, and walked towards the lake, staring at the swan as it gracefully swam away from them. Mikan sighed, her feet touching the water. She smiled.

"Tell me, princess... Do you want to be like the swan?" he asked. Mikan didn't answer, how could he turn her into a swan. She sighed heavily, and he smirked, then walked towards her and grinned as he placed his icy hands on her shoulders. She shivered. He was... Cold?

"Why aren't you talking? I asked to be your husband, I'm showing you more kindness than that prince ever will... I can make you like the swan. I can give you anything." he hissed in her ear as she shivered, and pulled away, running into the shallow end of the lake, the bottom of her skirt soaking up the water as she stared at Reo. He scared her, petrified the young girl.

"No... Even if I don't like Natsume... I wouldn't wish to be rid of him... And I would never marry you... You're too old, and I fear you only want to control the whole kingdom. I sense a bad presence inside of you." Mikan whispered as the man stared at her, then smirked and stepped back once, laughing, throwing his head back. He stopped after a few moments.

"Right you are, Princess! Oh, you can be smart sometimes! But, you are still dense! So, you don't want rid of the Fire prince? Then I will have to take matters into my own hands! You made a mistake, princess Mikan Sakura of the Alice Kingdom! And, you shall become the Swan you always wanted... Every full Moon you will come to this lake and stand in it's depths and become a Swan. If you miss one night you have 24 hours to get to the spot, or you will die! Once you accept my proposal... The spell will go away." he hissed, and clicked his fingers as Mikan gasped, and felt everything change as she turned into a swan, her eyes wide.

Reo laughed, walking off as Mikan sat in the water, and soon changed, as it wasn't yet a full moon. She stood in the water, her head in her hands...

_"I swim and sing like a swan...  
I think of a river on a moonlight night...  
So beautiful...  
So graceful,  
What am I to be?_

_No one will ever know, who I am...  
I can never be saved from this fate he gave me.  
I can't believe I have this curse...  
For disagreeing to a thing I do not want...  
I need help, I want to get out of this time.  
What shall I do...?_

Mikan stared out of her window. The next full moon was in two days time. She was lucky it wasn't on her birthday, she thought, or she would be dead. She sighed and rested her eyes over her right arm and sniffed. It didn't help that Natsume Hyuuga killed birds, either.

She was as good as dead, she thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This one was really short sad to say, but I'm tired from trying to do handstands lol... Well, hope you enjoyed, now it's getting MORE like the Swan Princess... Well, thankies!

_**Love Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Happy Birthday!

Now Reo has her under his spell. Mikan will constantly turn into a swan every full moon, sometimes even half moon, if he has his way. Can she overcome his evil power? Will Natsume ever find out and what if he accidentally... Shoots her?

Me: Disclaimed! (Oh, he doesn't shoot her in this chapter hehe!)

Mikan: I'm a BIRD! i could be roast turkey in seconds!

Me: Turkey and Swan aren't the same!

Mikan: They're BIRDS aren't they!?

Me: Yes, but Turkeys are FAT not elegant, graceful and fox's dinner...

Mikan: FOX!?

Me: ... They are fox's dinner, my sis just told me so...

** Two  
Happy Birthday!**

Months after the terrible incident with Reo, the evil Wizard, Mikan had soon discovered, she was turning 16 years old and then a month after her birthday Natsume Hyuuga would be living with her. Mikan had told no soul that she now had the ability to turn into a swan, she feared they would kill her.

Mikan sat in her room, she left for the lake when the sun was setting whenever it was a day she turned into a swan. Once the full moon wa sout, she turned into a swan. She didn't dare miss a day, she knew she would die if she did, and she wanted to have life on her side!

Mikan whimpered as she thought about dieing, then quickly put it out of her mind when her mother walked in, ready to tell her that the party and dance was tomorrow. Mikan was dreading her birthday, but she would live it. She would rather marry Natsume any day, not that pervert Reo. She was always panicking, thinking the weirdo was stalking her when he wasn't.

She became a little... Paranoid?

"Oh, Mikan, you're awake, good girl. Now, we need to get you downstairs so that you can have your dress fitting for tomorrow, seeing as you skipped the other two fittings last week." her mother explained, and Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Mother... Do I have to go?" she asked, and her mother sighed, and walked towards her only child, hugging her and smiling.

"Honey... Yes, you have to. It was like this for me for my 16th birthday party, and when I married your father it was fine. I hated him at first, but then we gradually... _liked_ each other. Never fell in love, but, we did like each other in the end, and before he died, we had a pretty little girl named Mikan. I promise honey, the party and marriage will be fine. Natsume won't hurt you." her mother said, re-assuring her daughter as Mikan gave her a small smile, and gave a short nod.

"I guess I can give the creep a chance." she umbled, and her mother hugged her tightly, laughing as Mikan hugged her back.

"Good girl, now let's go, your dress needs to be done before tonight." her mother said, taking Mikan's hand and taking her to the dressing room where she had to try on different types of dresses...

"I look like a meriangue." Mikan complained, for the fifth time. She hated most of the dresses. They were too poofy, the skirt was like a balloon or a tent and the sleeves were stupid and frilly. One thing Mikan hated was frills, another thing she and Natsume had in common. He thought frills were stupid. Mikan like simple gowns with flat, long skirts that sweeped the floor.

"I look like a _pumpkin!!!"_ Mikan stated loudly, in a shreik when her mothers dresser made Mikan out on a tent like dress that was sickly orange. Also, it made Mikan look fat. Mikan grimaced. Now she wished she hadn't agreed to go to the dress fitting, but, she did say she would give Natsume a chance.

She hoped she wouldn't be wearing these things for her wedding. Her dress maker had bad taste.

"Mom... Did you pick the right dress maker? I eman, I would never be seen dead in these stupid, poofy clothes, I hate frills and your french dress Maker won't listen to me!" Mikan snapped as Yuka sighed, her daughter was so difficult, then, their dress Maker, Jacque, took out another dress and Mikan put it on, this one, she liked.

Jacque, however, didn't, because Mikan was so persistant and difficult to work with. Mikan beamed. It needed to be long but she loved it, all the same. It was a long midnight blue dress that was simple yet elegant. It had long arm sleeves that hooked to a band that was put on her middle finger, and the skirt touched the floor and sweeped it with the hem. It had a white band around the waist, and there was no collar on the dress, but the neck went from one shoulder and sweeped off the other, showing her left shoulder. Mikan fell for the dress.

"Oh, Mikan... That dress compliments yoyu!" her mother cried as Mikan smiled, and Jacque huffed in outrage. Mikan smiled, and twirled in the dress. She had matching midnight pumps to go with it, she would pick her jewllery that night.

After twirling and admiring the pretty dress, Mikan took it off and smiled as Jacque took it and hung it on the door so that she would remember it was the dress she would wear, he also had to adjust some things like the hem. Mikan retreded from the room, beaming as her mother smiled. Her daughter was finally... _Finally_ co-operating with the plans.

She just hoped Natsume did, too. And she hoped the Hyuuga Queen wouldn't dress him in frills, since she thought he looked great in them...

"M-Mom!!! No, I don't want to wear frills! MOM!" Natsume yelled, trying to run from his prying mother, who had a frilly outfit for Natsume to wear to Mikan's birthday. Natsume detested frills, whereas his mother simply adored them and thought he looked sweet in them.

"Oh, come on Natsume! Mikan will surely fall for you in these!" his mother seemed to coo, almost. Natsume looked at her with disgust, he had climbed up a tree.

"Yeah, she'll fall from a fatal heart attack due to those hideous clothes... No way am I wearing those sappy things! I would rather die!" he snapped, and his mothers eyes started to flame. Whoops, she was kind, but had a death side to her. He quivered. She scared him sometimes.

"You will wear this... And be _happy!!!_ Mikan will think you're... _DIVINE!_" his mother hissed, and pulled at his leg as Natsume tumbled from the tree, leaves in his raven hair as he groaned outwardly, and his mother gave him a chipper smile that said: You're mine now, Mwahahahaha, and she dragged him towards the palace as he struggled to resist, but, she got him into the dressing room, and he was forced into the frills...

"You do know your clothes are simply hideous, Natsume?" Mikan asked. He had arrived that nigjht, and Natsume shot her a glare as he huffed and folded his arms. Yet again his bad tasted mother showed off the stupid clothes,. Mikan hated them as much as he did. Then, she gave him a simple smile.

"Well, think about it, once we're married, you can wear what you like. Your mother can't boss you about. That's a good point. I won't make you embarress yourself, you already embarress me enough, princey!" she teased, pinching his cheeks as he growled. Finally, she had found something to taunt with about him. He hated that, and knocked her hadn away as she stared at the grumpy prince.

"Gosh, what got you on the wrong side of the bed this day? Look, I'm only trying to be helpful, Natsume. I can show a nicer side sometimes, can't I?" she asked as he huffed again, and turned away from him, Mikan rolled her eyes and left him to be angry by himself, she had no time for him.

She sighed. She knew he hated the clothes his mother made him wear, she didn't blame him, so, she would help him, for once. She smiled to herself and went to the dressing room, hiding in there so no one knew where she was...

"Grrrr... Damn this! Why do I have to be the on emebarressed! Why not polka-dots!" Natsume snapped, pacing around his large room that he had when he came to visit. He wanted to punch something, but didn't, he refrained himself and sighed, falling flat on his bed and groaning, inwardly.

"I'm gonna be a laughing stock..." he mumbled, a pillow over his face as Mikan passed his bedroom, smirking. At least she had stolen his dressing size from Jacque and knew what he wore. She walked past, skipping pleasently. Natsume thought she was happy he would be embarressed.

He would trip her up, he promised himself, grumbling even more so...

"Natsume will look so handsome in the clothes I picked for him! They have wonderful frills, and it's purple and pink! He couldn't wait to try it on! He loves it!" Mrs. Hyuuga said as Yuka sipped her tea, almost choking on the liquid as she sipped it whilst Mrs. Hyuuga day dreamed about a frilled up Natsume and a frilled up Mikan. Yuka even had to admit her friends sense of fashion was very dim.

"W-What!? Now, Now... Nina, please... Are you sure Natsume wanted the frills? He's a growing boy, 16 years old, he can decide for himself, now." Yuka asked politely as Nina smiled, hearts in her eyes. She loved frills. Yuka frowned.

"I can decide for Natsume until he marries Mikan... But now, he will wear FRILLS!" the mother cried out shrilly, and Yuka rolled her eyes, hand in her head. She could never get through to the girly, hyper woman... She smirked, no wonder they were friends.

X-X-X

It was the day of the party, and Mikan and Natsume both had 5 hours to get ready for the festivities, as Yuka and Nina shrilly put it. Mikan and Natsume had both grimaced at the same time, and stuck their tongues out. They disagreed to it all, but had no choice in the matter. They then went to their seperate rooms to change, but, Mikan had other ideas.

When Natsume was walking past the dressing room grumpily, his hands deep in his pockets, Mikan dragged him into the dressing room and covered her hand over his mouth, smirking. He stared at her, giving her death glares as she smiled sweetly, and let her hand fall from his mouth. He stared at her as she made sure no one was outside.

"What the hell are you doing, you weird girl?" he snapped as she put a finger to her lips, and covered his mouth again, then sighed as she stared at him.

"Shut up, stupid! I'm trying to help you! I got you another outfit for the dance tonight because then it would save me from embarressment! I mean, who would want to dance with a _frill!_ You're lucky you have me here to save you, Natsume!" she hissed as he stared at her, sometimes, she amazed him.

"You really are annoying but sometimes you have good qualities." he hissed back, and she smiled.

"Thank you, princey." she cooed, pinching his cheeks as he batted her away, and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't mean I like you, idiot!" he snapped at her and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Who said you did, princey? Now... Take your clothes off." she ordered, and he paled, what the hell was she asking him to do? Streip in front of her eyes?

"What the-" he said, and Mikan stared at him, then turned red, shaking her head.

"No, no no no no no no! I meant take them off in order to get changed! We have a small room here you change in, Natsume!" she said, pointing to the door as he stared at it, oh, he thought... Man, he was as embarressed as she was! He then headed to changing room and saw she had placed the clothes by the door.

She actually had okay taste, he thought.

Not many princes wore tuxes, they had special made clothes and a cape. Natsume liked black and crimson, his mother detested it. Mikan had chosen the right clothes. A crimson under shirt and black over shirt with long sleeves, black pants, a red-crimson belt, boots and a crimson cape. Not half bad, he thought.

Plus, it was a perfect fit. Maybe she would be an okay wife? He shook his head, and changed quickly, and walked out as Mikan turned around, she smiled when she saw him and giggled.

"I'm so glad they fit. You actually look okay in them! Handsome!" she complimented, which was weird to hear from her. Natsume stared at her, then walked off as she sighed. Now, she needed to get ready. She ran out, to her room...

Mikan was soon ready for the dance. She wore her gown with silver and sapphire jewellry. She had a silver necklace on, earings in the shapes of blue tear drops and a tiara that was silver with sapphires and she had a ring on her pinky finger.

She stared at her reflection as she applied make up, some clear gloss and eye liner. She sighed and put the things down as her mother knoecked on her door, and walked in, smiling as she stared at her beautiful daughter. Mikan looked up, giving her a tired, small smile.

"Oh, Mikan! You look so sweet and elegant! You have finally grown into a woman! My little baby..." her mother cooed as she struggled from a tight hug her mother was giving her. Mikan was almost strangled! She finally pulled her mother off, who was sniffing and trying to prevent herself from crying. She was so happy. Mikan was finally 16!

"Mom! Don't do that my breathing could have gone! Ow..." Mikan coughed as her mother apologized, and smiled.

"Srry, it's just... Today is your birthday, and in a moth Natsume will be living with us! It's just so much to take in... You aren't a little princess anymore, Mikan." Yuka explained as Mikan stared at her, smiling and shaking her head.

"I know that." she said, and turned to her reflection again, sighing as Yuka smiled and hugged her daughter, softly, this time.

"Honey... Don't act like this. It's your party, your chance to get to know Natsume. And I'm glad you decided to help him with his dilemma. He seems to help you." Yuka said, smiling as Mikan stood up, and sighed, walking to her balcony.

"Yeah, right. He just has no choice in the matter. If I died... He wouldn't get the throne. He just needs me for royalty. Nothing else." Mikan said, in disappointment, a little. Yuka noticed this, but she didn't say anything about it.

"You know, Natsume's a nice boy, he's too good to do that. He's respectful, and he would never do that, even to you, Mikan. However much you hate each other, you still respect one another. Just like me and your father." she said, smiling as Mikan sighed, nodding and walking towards the door.

"Okay... I know what you mean... Now, let's go. Even though I hate it, I will still do it, for you." Mikan said, and her mother smiled, taking her out of the bedroom...

Everyone clapped as Mikan and Natsume stood opposite each other on the dance floor, Mikan curtseyed as Natsume bowed. He noticed she looked beautiful in the gown she had chosen, and Mikan thought he looked even more handsome than normal. She smiled as he held out his hand, and they both walked into the middle of the ball room floor.

Nina was in floods of tears due to the fatc her son wore no frills. Yuka was happy her little scheme had worked, and most girls cried because Mikan and Natsume were betrothed.

Music played, and the two started to dance.

And surprisingly, Natsume thought, Mikan had perfected her dancing, she didn't step on his feet, once, well, not his, but, many other men she had danced with her limping, god must have answered his prayers the other night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late update. Please, hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU!

_**Lots of love, Kelly **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Living In The Same Place

Now they have danced together, they start to prepare living together! Will Mikan be able to trust Natsume with his ways to birds? Can she ever show anyone her swan side? Will Reo kill Natsume?

Me: DISCLAIMED!

Natsume: ... I hate you

Me: YUP!

** Five  
Living In the same Place...**

"Mikan, honey, you know Natsume is going to live with us tomorrow..." Yuka said, walking through to Mikan's room as Mikan looked up from the fairy tale book she had been reading, and she put it down as she stared at her mother, sighing.

"How can I forget? You tell me every three seconds." Mikan sighed heavily as Yuka smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. Mikan smiled a little, she was secretly dreading Natsume's arrival. She didn't want him to live there with her, in her palace, at her table. Sharing the same bed.

She shivered at the thought, at leats they wouldn't share beds until they were married, of course. That was something she wasn't looking forward to. Yuka noticed she looked disappointed. She guessed it was about the wedding.

"Mikan... Queen Nina Hyuuga and I both had a small talk two days ago, and we both agreed on this; Because of the incident where Natsume's outfit changed on your birthday, you two will be sleeping in the same room from now on." she said, and saw the pure look of shock and horror on her daughters face, she frowned, "But you shall sleep in spare beds." she added, and Mikan sighed, but the thought of sharing a room with the pompous prince...

She wanted to run away and hide.

"What! But... But MOM!" Mikan yelled, and Yuka started to tut as Mikan started to cry, she hated Natsume and he would annoy her nad be mean to her if he had the given chance. Which was what her mother was actually giving him.

"No but's, Mikan Sakura. You will agree to this. No matter what, you can't change this, daughter. Mikan, this is how life is as a princess. I had to live up to it, as did my mother and my grandmother. Now, it's your turn. Princesses and Princes have no choice in the matter of whom they marry, Mikan, now, you either like it or lump it." Yuka said as Mikan pouted, folding her arms.

"No fair! That's an ultimatum! I don't have ANY choice in the matter! MOM!" Mikan cried, loudly as she sobbed and Yuka walked towards the door, shaking her head and smiling kindly to her only child.

"Mikan... You don't have a choice. I never did, no one does. Just put up with it." she said, gently as Mikan's lower lip wobbled, and she ran out. She hated it even more than ever now! She ran towadrs the garden.

She needed to be at the lake, anyway...

Natsume was outside, shooting at birds that circled the skies that night. He was trying to cool off thanks to his persistant and irritating mother, whom had declared that he and Mikan Sakura the annoying princess would be sharing a room. He shot another bow, and it hit a bird which fell to the ground, it's las squawk escaping it's beak. Natsume walked towards it, an eagle, again. He rolled his eyes and took the arrow from it's punctured chest, and walked back to where he was standing before hand.

Then, someone came out of the palace. Someone, a princess from the country of Animals, where Ruka was originally from, came out and smiled as he stared at her, coldly. She wore a green dress and had permed hair, badly permed.

She only came to the palace to see Natsume because she thought she loved him. He hated her more tha he did Mikan. His mother had chosen Mikan out of the two, and he was happy she had chosen the less annoying and ugly one. He would chose Mikan any day, he thought, shooting an arrow into the air.

"Natsume-kun... You like killing little birds, don't you?" Sumire asked as Natsume glared at her.

"Shut up, permy. Why do you bother coming, now? You know I'm betrothed." he hissed as she laughed like a toad, and then walked towards him, grinning horribly as he tried not to look at her.

"And I know you hate it, so you can stop trying to hate me. Natsume-kun... You can simply cheat on the princess of disastor. As far as I recall she's a misfit and absolute trouble. Wouldn't you _love_ to chose me over her? Hm... Hm?" asked the annoying woman. Natsume pushed her away, ready to walk back to the palace, Sumire grabbed ahold of him, her eyes burning.

"Natsume... You two hate each others guts, you don't like the brat! Why don't you just choose me over her and be done!? We can have an affair, she wouldn't give a damn about it, anyway! So, we can just tell each other our love now!" snapped Sumire, and she was suddenly pushed away and she gasped, falling in a mud puddle, her horrible dress ruined.

"I don't fricking love you! I never will! Mikan is far better than you because you are cold, selfish and terrible! Mikan is much nicer than you ever will be!" Natsume yelled, and walked off as Sumire's mouth hung open. She sat in the mud puddle for a few moments, until a figure cloaked in black walked up.

Reo. He offered her his hand, she took it, and he helped her to stand as she growled and glared at the palace in which Natsume had entered.

"You can take your revenge on that troublesome princess, you know, and obtain your prince in the end of it all." he hissed in her ear as Sumire's eyes widened, and a smirk replaced the frown on her lips. Reo grinned.

"How so?" she asked, with utter interest as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, walking with her around the large gardens.

"We get Hyuuga to kill her. I have devised a plan, Miss Sumire. Mikan Sakura has been cast a spell that turns her into a swan every full moon. If Natsume's desire to kill gets the better of him, Mikan will die at the hands of her future husband. ASnd he will have only one other person to marry." whispered Reo darkly as Sumire's eyes lit up like fire, she smirked.

"A splendid idea." she whispered back, and Reo, smirked, then walked her out of the palace gates so they could work on the plan a little more and scheme...

Mikan sat beside the lake, staring it's crystal waters that would soon change her into a swan. Mikan bit her lower lip, as the moon started to shine through the parting clouds, she slowly stood, making sure no one was watching her. She then stepped into the water, her skirt starting to slowly get wet as she stood in the middle of the lake and sighed. The moon light then started to hit her, and, she turned into a swan as she glided on the lake, sad.

"_How am I supposed to be a princess like this? I'm a swan! That evil man Reo caused this, and Natsume attacks birds like me... What if he kills me? Tch, he won't care. At least... I'll be out of the way."_ she thought, a tear rolling down her beak and hitting the water, sending ripples in the lake as she cried, then lifted her magnificent wings and stared at the sky.

"_I wish I was just... Normal. How long do I have to stay like this? Forever? Will my children turn out like I did? A freak?"_ Mikan thought to herself, then sighed, and started lift off in the air. Soaring as she thought, and looked down at her palace. Was she a good princess now she was a swan? She hoped no one would ever find out the curse that had been planted on her like a seed...

"Mikan... Aren't you happy that Natsume has finally come to live with us? Curtsey to show your happy and to welcome him." hissed Yuka as she nudged Mikan in the stomach, and Mikan grumbled, then tried to smile, but she wasn't too happy. The night before she saw Reo in the woods. She had quickly flown back to the lake in which she returned to a human. Mikan curtseyed, gracefully.

"Pardon my rudeness... But, I was tired and forgot my manners. Welcome to our palace, Natsume. To... Your new home." she said, quietly as he bowed then sighed. They hated it, they thought. None of the two wanted this, but Natsume and Mikan had to endure their parents' decision.

"You are forgiven." he said in a monetone, that was as dreary as his mood. His mother stared at him, nydging him slightly.

"Natsume, sweetheart... Kiss your future wife on the cheek. Be a gentleman." Nina hissed, Natsume looked horrified, but he went towards Mikan since his mother warned him that if he didn't do as she said that day, she would get Yuka to replace his normal attire with frills and pinky purple wear. Natsume stood in front of Mikan, and coughed slightly.

"Gomen." he mumbled, and pecked her on the cheek as they tried to refrain themselves from turning red with embarressment. Mikan gave him a small nod, then sighed.

"Well, Natsume, I'll take you to your... I-I mean... _our_ room. Follow me, if you please." she mumbled, her head hung low as he followed her to the palace door, and they both walked in and up the stairs, to their new room, which had seperate double beds. Mikan sat on hers, which was dressed in pink and white, Natsume's was black and crimson.

"I'm guessing... You chose the bedding for me?" he asked as she gave a slight nod, staring at the pale walls. It was silent for a few moments.

"I guess marriage won't be that bad between us, I mean, you know what I like and I can always stop you from getting hurt... The only promblem is sleeping together." he said as she nodded, then sighed and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"We can always cheat on each other." she put simply. She hated the idea, because she was loyal, but she thought Natsume would thoroughly enjoy that. Seeing as he was so well known and plenty of women liked him. He smirked, sitting on his bed, shaking his head.

His answer surprised the young princess.

"No way! I kinda hate that in a person. But you can do what you want, it's not like we're in love or anything. No one can force us to sleep together. It's our decision. We were just married." he said simply, and Mikan stared at him, then huffed and sighed, crossing her arms, then staring over at him and giving him a small smile.

"You can be quite okay sometimes, I guess... We might actually get through the marriage stuff." she said, and he grinned, then turned his head.

"This doesn't mean I like you, polka dots. I still think you're a brat and your pigtails are stupid like your brain." he teased as she smirked, and walked towards him, pulling his raven hair as he growled and she giggled.

"You're still a jerk and pervert. I hate you right back." she stated, then left the room as he watched her. She was one of a kind, Mikan was. He smirked, that's what he liked in a woman, she was feisty and different. She didn't like him for looks or money. She already had the money.

He lay back on his bed, deep in thought, and, he said in his head, she didn't look half bad. She was quite pretty, he smirked. Why was he thinking like that about the girl? He hated her, right?...

It was a few days after Natsume arrived to live with Mikan, and it was 7:00am. Mikan was going to take a long bath and to relax. She had no lessons or anything, she just had some time to relax.

Over the course of the days, Natsume taunted and teased her, and she yelled and tried to frantically punch him. He would always run away, yelling taunts and other insults about her hair, underwear and chest size. That frustrated her, and she had been so mad she put worms in his bed and he ran out the night she did, yelling that she was a psycho freak. Mikan had laughed madly as her mother scolded her for being rude and horrible towards Natsume, her future husband.

That was also the night Mikan had seen Natsume topless, only wearing boxers, and he looked kinda sexy, she thought to herself...

Well, that morning, Mikan was going to the bathroom, in which was her's and Natsume's own personal suite, and the door was unlocked, but Mikan being Mikan, did not notice that the sound of a shower was on full boar, and, she just walked in, on a showering Natsume. She dropped her things and turned red as he turned, and cringed.

Thank goodness it was his top half she only saw, and, Mikan like it... She shook her head, and screamed.

"KYA! PERVERT!" she yelled, throwing a towel at him as he yelled and grabbed it, covering himself and his pride, red in the face as she screamed and backed away, he glared at her.

"I'm the pervert!? I'm not the one who just walked in on someone naked in the shower!" he yelled, and Yuka ran up, hearing the commotion. She stood, shocked, then beamed and hugged Mikan like she would disappear any second.

"Oh, Mikan! I'm so PROUD OF YOU! You saw him naked! You're a grown woman now!" cried her mother, and Mikan just stood there, her eye twitching violently as her mother sobbed, and walked off to call Nina to tell her the splendid news. Natsume came out of the shower, his own eye twitching.

"Your mother is a freak!" he snapped, and Mikan turned her head, and glared at him.

"Gee, you think!?" she snapped back, and headed out of the door, but she came back and picked up her stuff, then let out a sigh, then looked him up and down.

"To be very truthful... You're kinda good looking." she suddenly admitted, which flabbergasted him as he stood, his mouth open as she smiled sweetly, then left. Did she just say that. Natsume didn't even say 'Of course I am, I'm Natsume Hyuuga' he was that shocked. She sure was full of surprises, maybe he might catch her in the shower at some point and compliment the girl...

XXXXXXXXXX

Yet again a short chapter, gomen ne. Please, review if you WANT to. I can't make you. But thanks for reading! Ja ne!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Like is such a Strong word

Mikan can't tell anyone she's a swan, shh! But what if people start to get suspicious when she leaves in the night and doesn't return until morning? Will Natsume shoot her when she's a swan? You never know...

Me: DISCLAIMED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Mikan: NOOOO I'm a bird!

Me: We already established that Miss Mikan!

** Six  
Like is a strong Word**

"So... How's the new princey of the Alice kingdom?" Hotaru asked in a monetone, sipping tea as Mikan twitched her eye. Her best friend of the Technical Country had traveled to pry, she knew. Hotaru never came for Mikan's sake, only to get the latest gossip and to use her target with her new inventions. I.e.

Mikan.

"Hotaru... He hasn't just started to be a prince, you know! He's had 16 years of it, being the prince of Fire and all, you know! And, to answer your question, he's stupid, like always." Mikan said as Hotaru sipped her tea, then put it down on the table and turned to her dim friend.

"What about you? I'm guessing he says the same thing but he uses it more... Harshly? Oh, harsh words are so wonderful to come across..." Hotaru sighed, and went back to sipping tea as Mikan's eyebrow twitched, violently.

"Hotaru... You're so violent... But I still love you, HOTARU!" she cried, running towards her princess friend, ready to hug her, when out came Hotaru's latest invention, the Baka Gun 360.g, and Mikan was whacked with it, and she flew across the room as it sent out 4 punching gloves and two boots.

Mikan was surely bruised for life. She weeped as Natsume walked in, and saw the young girl in utter pain due to her friend. Ruka followed him, as he was now working at Mikan's palace because he was Natsume's servant, no one else's. Mikan sobbed as she sat at the wall, and Natsume rolled his eyes, walking towards her.

"Oi, ugly girl, shut up I'm gaining a headache from your annoying voice." Natsume said coldly as Mikan burst into more tears, and Ruka tutted, walking towards the crying princess and holding out a hankerchief to her. Mikan sniffed, and took it with a thanking smile.

"Arigatou." she mumbled as he helped her up, and Hotaru rolled her eyes, then whipped out her camera and took shots, perfect, she thought. Ruka cringed. He was hoping she wouldn't sell them on ebay like the last time when they were 12, where Mikan and Natsume had fallen on top of each other, in an awkward position.

Hotaru smirked, she was still getting money from that wonderful photo.

"I call this one: 'Ruka and Mikan, secret love birds?' Ebay will LOVE this!" she grinned, and walked off as Mikan whimpered. Her friend was so mean and cruel sometimes. Natsume just rolled his eyes and walked away. Ruka just stared at Mikan, then bowed.

"Gomen, gomen.." he mumbled, running after Mikan. She was left alone in the dining area. She sighed and sat back on the couch, picking up her tea, then grimacing. She put it back down and stared at the wall. She needed a walk in the garden...

**PAST**

_Mikan was walking through the gardens on a sunny day, and Natsume was visiting. Mikan didn't know he was sitting in a tree above her as she sat under the sakura blossoms which fell on her, she smiled, but, she was also crying small tears. She had been told very bad news._

_Her mother had been told she had cancer and she didn't have long to live. Mikan was only 13 years old and yet her mother was already diagnosed with the disease. She sighed but still smiled. She loved her mother and knew she would hate Mikan to be sad._

_Her mother had some time to live, they estimated she would die when Mikan turned 19 or before hand. She sighed, then looked around, making sure no one could see her or hear her, she then sat back and closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair._

"Somewhere, somehow, someday, one day.  
I will find the one.  
He is sweet, yet kind, yet honoured,  
Kind and wonder-ful.  
He will love me, I will love him.  
We will never break,  
It is love...

He will hold me, kiss me tender.  
Sing this song with me.  
He will love me, kiss me, hold me tight.  
He will never fade... From my life.

He is... My life!  
My darkness fades to light!  
I want to be with him! Forever more!  
But how will I find him?  
Where will I find him?  
Oh...

Somewhere, somehow, someday, one day,  
We will be...  
Together..."

_Mikan then let a small tear roll down her cheek before sighing and standing up. Natsume thought she had a pretty voice, but, tried to stop himself from liking anything about the annoying teenager. He couldn't help it._

_He liked her. He liked her._

_He LIKED... Mikan._

_He shook his head as he stared down at her, then once she was out of his sight, he hopped down from the tree and looked around. She was probably playing in the woods or in the palace with her evil ice friend, Hotaru, who was visiting and attacking Mikan because she was a wonderful target. Natsume didn't really like that..._

_"Natsume? What are you doing out here?" asked his blonde haired friend, Ruka, who held his little usagi. Natsume shrugged._

_"Just trying to find something to do. Hey, I know, let's shoot birds, I've never tried that before." he explained. Ruka shuddered. He didn't like that idea. Natsume then remembered Ruka loved animals._

_"Oops, sorry." he mumbled, and walked off. He was walking calmly and epacefuly, until he bumped into a certain brunette haired princess in a peach coloured dress and matching shoes._

_"KYA! GOMEN!" she yelled, and he glared at her._

_"Oi, ugly... Don't bump into me!" he snapped, and Mikan puffed out her cheeks, cutely. He stared at her longingly, then shook his head, and sighed. Mikan stood up, and dusted off her skirt._

_"Hmph! Natsume! I said I was sorry! I was only going to watch the swans swim!" she said indignately as he raised an eyebrow, she liked birds, huh? He then glared at her, his fists evident._

_"You do know I kill birds, and when I see a swan, I'll kill it!" he snapped, promising himself. He only wanted to spite the princess, she gasped, horrified at his cruel words..._

_To this day, he kept his promise and shot any bird he saw, but, he never saw a swan to kill. He was still looking for one to become his bird of prey, so that he could spite Mikan more and more..._

**END PAST**

"Mom... Gomen ne..." she whispered, sniffing as she remembered what Natsume had said to her, and that her mother was dieing. Natsume didn't know, no one but Mikan, Yuka and the doctor knew. Mikan walked towards the Sakura tree, and hugged it tightly. Natsume stared down at her from the tree's branch. She was a weird one.

"... I wish I had someone to talk to. Hotaru won't listen, and Natsume's too much of a jerk, and mom... It's hopeless to talk to her. I can talk to a tree... But to no human." she whispered to herself, just loud enough for Natsume to hear as he blinked, and stared at her. Was she that... Lonely? She was like him, in a way, he thought. He then heard her sigh as she hugged the tree again, the small petals of cherry blossoms falling down onto her as she stared at the ground, sadly.

Then, she started to sing softly.

"_Somewhere, somehow, someday, one day.  
I will figure out,  
The way we live, we work, the way we all breath,  
how we stand alone.  
I will realise that I'm always alone, never to be found.  
Love is fake, never to be found... Oh no..._

_I will stand here, oh so co-old,  
holding on so tight.  
No one will love me for me,  
No one see's that light._

_I will... Be alone.  
She's leaving my side...  
No one to hold me tight, anymore!...  
_

_Gomen ne sai, I misjudged you,  
I would yell all day.  
I would let you walk away...  
But then you told me that bad news,  
So I started to cry.  
Now I know that you really love me, want what's best... For me."_

Natsume listened to her singing, and wondered whom she was talking about. He knew it would never be him, because she he hadn't told her bad news of any sort, like he would tell _her_ bad news!

Only when hell froze over, he thought in disgust. That's when he saw Mikan turn at the sound of something, and she gasped, running towards someone. Natsume paled.

It was a guy, a handsome guy, at that. He was one of the princes. Mikan smiled as she ran towards him, and hugged him. Natsume felt fire grow in his hands as he burned the branch he was on, and he growled. Then, the branch snapped, and he came tumbling down as Mikan and the prince gasped, turning to stare at him.

Natsume was flipping embarassed...

"Hotaru, Ruka... Natsume... This is Garet, he's from the healing kingdom! His alice revolves around poison and healing. I've known him since I was 3 years old and we are like best friends! We just click!" Mikan said, smiling as Natsume glared at the male.

Ruka felt competition, no... War, heating up. Garet just smirked.

"He was mom's first choice in marriage for me, but then something seemed to change that..." Mikan glared at Natsume, then hugged Garet again, "But at least we're still friends! He's going to come to the wedding on my side." Mikan explained in a jolly tone as Natsume rolled his eyes, and stood, walking out of the room as they all watched, and Mikan smiled towards Garet.

"Don't mind him, he's just a meanie! Now, let's go to your room! Oh, and I wanna show you my new shoes and dresses, Garet!" Mikan cried as she dragged him. Ruka thought the boy would be in need of a bed and soup once he was done with Mikan's rants about her dresses and shoes, he had needed it when she had dragged him off, talking about fashion, make-up and more.

He had a headache for a week and 2 days. He felt deep sympathy for the poor prince who had to endure Mikan, now.

He was just glad it wasn't him. Hotaru smirked.

"You're glad... Let's go blackmail. You're my new buddy." she instantly declare,d grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him off as he kept his mouth shut. He was kind of scared of the black mailing queen... Er, princess, he said to himself thoughtfully as she dragged him up the stairs.

Poor, poor Ruka...

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I didn't update yesterday... Forgive me! (bangs head with frying pan) Now then... Happy you could read love you bye!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Lightning Love

Mikan's mother has cancer? Sumire and Reo are plotting to get Mikan Sakura killed because she refused to marry Reo and she's marrying Natsume instead? And why is Mikan having dreams about a certain raven haired boy? Oooooh... Love!

Me: DISCLAIMED! (weeps constantly)

Mikan: (smiles)

Natsume: ... (death glares)

Mikan: (hugs Natsume who blushes)

** Seven  
Lightning Love**

Mikan nor Natsume, not even the gardners, had been outside in the garden that day. That's because it was raining heavily and everyone who dared to step outside got drenched and smelled like a wet dog or sewer rat. Mikan didn't want her hair to get wet, either, so, they spent their day inside, in the warmth where they belonged.

The only concern was that wether there was going to be a thunderstorm later on, in the night. They hoped not, because the Princess was deathly afraid of Thunder and Lightning, only Natsume was oblivious to that important fact...

Natsume spent most of the day in the room he shared with Mikan, reading as he lay on his bed and flipped random pages of his manga that he owned, while the budding Sakura girl was downstairs in the piano room, practicing her latest piano song and trying to sing. He heard her voice a few times, and liked the sound of the song, it was sad and happy at the same time, but he just loved her voice.

Oh, was he simply falling in love with the girl? He shook his head, and sighed. He knew she would never fall for a guy like him, anyway. They had spent almost 11 years together and during that time, Mikan never liked him once. Although she showed she was kind towards him, which he liked.

But the prince had grown fond of his little Sakura blossom, oh wait... He said _his_... Did that mean he loved her more than a crush? He snapped his manga shut, annoyed with his brain which was saying words that contained _mikan_ and, _love_... How did you kill your consciounce? Oh, wait, you can't! It laughed, evily. Why did his consciounce turn up around that certain time and not when he was 50, old and dead.

This was never going to be answered, he thought, sadly. But oh well, at least he could think of Mikan in absolute peace, that's when in walked the pretty little princess. Beaming as he skirts followed her, and she flopped on her bed, wiping her brow, and smiling as she closed her eyes.

"_God... She looks so much like an angel when she has her eyes closed... I can hardly wait until I'm sleeping next to her..."_ he thought to himself as Mikan's hazel eyes opened, and she stared at him, then ran towards him and giggled. She had decided to forgive him and become his friend now, but nothing more. They still had little fights with each other, but laughable ones.

Mainly about Mikan's useless taste in underwear and how he always has to save her, and that was it. It annoyed the pretty princess to no end and made Natsume grin!

"Natsume! What are you reading? Those piano lessons were rough! Ooooh... Is it pretty and pink? Hey, let's see, let's see!" she cried happily as he growled, and pushed her face away playfully, and she started to feign crying as he hid the book under his pillow, and she stuck her tongue out at him rudely.

"Go away, annoying panty-girl. You always act so babyish, aren't you supposed to be my age? 16... Oh no, wait, they gave you a bird brain when you were born. Sorry, I forgot, panty girl." he said apologetically as Mikan gasped, and playfully hit him. She heard that sarcasm! She threw a pillow at his head and he hit it away, smirking as she threw another pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

He pretended to faint as she smirked, sitting on top of him, not realising they were in a certain position. She grinned, and glared at him as well.

"You may be my friend now, Mr. Hyuuga, but I won't tolerate your perverted and horrible behaviour! And don't pretend to faint on me." she said, smirking as he rolled his eyes, and pushed her off him, not mentioning she had been in a pretty awkward position.

He enjoyed those few moments, though. He sat at the edge of his bed, as Mikan sat on the end of it and smiled towards him.

"Natsume... You're so mean to me sometimes, but I still forgive you!" she said, and then quickly ran out of the room as he watched her and smirked, he had seen what underwear she was wearing that day, and it happened to be strawberry's, his favourite.

He smirked, closing his eyes then laying in the bed and yawning, he was tired, but his mind was thinking of Mikan, all the way...

Mikan was in the kitchen, sneaking out jam and pudding to eat because she was bored out of her wits. But her mind kept on detouring from soemthing important, to Natsume. She had been like that for a few days now, and it was annoying.

She couldn't get that image of Natsume topless out of her head.

"_Gosh, he's so hot... When we're married, I'll be able to stare at it all day..."_she thought to herself, and she then snapped out of her thoughts, and gasped, shaking her head. How could she think _that!?_ They were FRIENDS!

"_Soon you'll be more than 'friends', you'll be freaking married to the sex bomb!"_ her mind screamed, and a blush creeped up her face as she sighed, giggling. Gosh, she couldn't wait... Mikan had grown to like him so muhc, plus, she had been having dreams about him.

They were kissing and doing... Stuff. (Explanation not allowed due to a T rated rating)

She drooled, slightly, then realised she was in the halls and quickly wiped her mouth and went towards the stairs, to her room that she share dwith Natsume, buy, she thought, the rain was really going all out.

She was just glad there would be no full moon that night, she was just hoping that it wouldn't start a thunderstorm, she would be hiding if it did. And... She thought Natsume would poke fun at her, no matter how nice they were to each other and how good friends they were to each other.

He still made fun of the scaredy cat princess. No matter how much she protested. He thought it was immensly funny and she just detested the way he treated her.

But, she loved it, as well...

Natsume thought about what had happened the week before, he had been so jealous of Mikan when that jerk Garet had shown up, he sighed, smirking to himself as he remembered that week...

**A WEEK AGO**

_"Everyone! This is Garet! He's come from the Healing Kingdom!" Mikan said in a joyful tone as Natsume glared at Garet, he didn't lik the look of him, and he hated the way he had his hand in Mikan's own palm._

_Natsume was jealous, it was obvious, even Hotaru and Ruka knew. Mikan was oblivious. Mikan gabbled on, but Natsume barely listened, he was endorsed in killing Garte in his mind._

_But some of Mikan's words caught Natsume's attention, he just wished he could burn those words away and Garet, as well._

_"He was mom's first choice in marriage for me." Mikan said, and his eyes started to twitch. Another man? Marrying Mikan? How could that even be possibly? It was only _him_ who could have her hand in marriage, no one elses._

_Natsume, annoyed with the presence of the latest prince who was obviously competition, got up and left the room as Mikan sighed, then smiled, hugging Garet's arm..._

_Natsume sat in the bedroom, reading as he grumbled. He wanted to kill Garet if he dared to toyuch his little Mikan Sakura. Natsume had realised he had grown feelings for the princess. He wished it was him who was spending time with Mikan, not the prince of rats._

_He heard laughter in the gardens, and went to the window, spying on Mikan, Ruka and... Garet._

_"Garet, you're so funny!" Mikan smiled as she hugged him, they seemed cosy to both Natsume, and Ruka's, disappointment, then, he caught Hotaru spying on them all, so, it was obvious Ruka was just a little toy she wanted to use for her plots, the ice princess was striking again, he thought. Like he cared..._

_But if she had pretty decent pictures of Mikan on Ebay, he would buy them, for sure, he sighed, and went back to spying on the 'couple.'..._

_"Did you have fun with your new boyfriend?" Natsume asked in a mocking voice, raging with jealousy as Mikan turned to stare at him, confused. She didn't know what he was talking about, to be truthful. And why was he so angry just before bed time, she asked herself dimly._

_"Nani? Natsume, what's wrong?" she asked, and he stomped a foot._

_"You damn well know what I mean, Mikan! You were all over that prince today, and yesterday, and the day before! You won't shut up about him, and you flirt with him!" snapped Natsume, and Mikan twigged what he was saying, she smirked._

_"Natsume... Don't be stupid! Why would I like Garet!? We're friends! Plus, I can't like him in that way, I never will! If something hadn't turned up, then I would be marrying him, not you!" Mikan snapped, hitting him over the head with a newspaper as he grumbled, what was the princess on about, he thought, rubbing his head. He glared at her._

_"What the heck are you spouting!?" he snapped to her as she growled, and clenched her fist._

_"It's obvious! He's far more interested in you or Ruka than me! I mean we're FRIENDS! He's a gay, you dimwit!" Mikan snapped, and Natsume felt heat rush to his cheeks, god, he got it wrong._

_It was a good thing Mikan was too stupid to realize he had been jealous of Garet, and wanted her all to himself. She never realized he loved her._

_That's when he suddenly swept her into a hug, stunning her, her orbs wide in surprise as he held her close to him, burying his head into her shoulder as she gasped, then, her arms wrapped around him, tightly._

_She felt so right to be like that, with him._

_He didn't know, but for weeks, she had fallen for him. His stupid, perverted and annoying charms._

_"I'm sorry... Let's be friends." he whispered, thinking that friends was as far as he could go with Mikan Sakura, his little princess..._

**END LAST WEEK**

Natsume smirked to himself, he wanted to treasure that hug with her, he didn't know another hug would come, that night...

It was night, and the rain was heavy. Mikan sat in her bed, reading like Natsume was, their lamp on as they sat in stony silence. Mikan heaved a sigh, then looked over at Natsume and smiled. The winds outside were pretty heavy, then, she noticed the lamp flicker.

What the-? She thought to herself, and then suddenly, a noise crashed outside. Lightning. She screamed. A thunderstorm was brewing and she hated it! Mikan hid under her covers, quickly. Natsume looked at her.

What in god's name was she doing?

"Polka-dots?" he asked, not concerned, when another thunder sound cracked and lightning filled the sky, her scream was louder, even if it was muffled from the bed cloths. He then became concerned.

"Oi... Mikan." he said, and stood, hesitating. What would he do? He was shirtless and standing beside his bed, looking at Mikan's bed, he knew she was there, it was evident since there was a lump in the pink bed spread.

Thunder, again. Screams.

"Mikan." he said, and ran towards her bed, pulling the covers off her as she lay curled into a ball, crying her eyes out and screaming as she had her hands covering her ears. He realized she was scared, he climbed into the bed with her.

"Mikan, don't cry, don't be scared, I'm here Mikan. Stay calm, okay?" he whispered as she cried and shook her head. He lay with her and hugged her, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled the covers over his head and stayed with her, her head against his chest as she cried and hugged him back while he rocked her gently and stroked her hair.

It was... Comferting, she thought to herself. She wanted to stay with him, forever, like that.

As it got worse, her crying was less. She had Natsume with her to calm her down, to ease her fright and to cover her ears, putting his own hands over hers and to hug her. She kenw she was safe, and in... heaven.

The power had been out for some time. It was hours before the storm died down and the power returned. Natsume lifted the covers away as Mikan looked aroudn, then sniffed, her eyes still red as she hugged him tightly, and he smirked, stroking her long chestnut hair.

"Don't leave me..." she whispered, and he stared at her, still.

"I won't." he finally said, after a few moments, and Mikan sniffled, then looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"A-Arigatou... Natsume. I thought you would make fun of me, because I'm afraid of thunderstorms and lightning." she whispered, he shook his head, and hugged her again, then she felt a warm feeling on her forehead.

He was kissing her temple, but she wanted his lips on hers, she thought. She pulled his head down, her tears had faded long ago, but her eyes were still slightly red. Yet, he still thought she was beautiful.

"I'd never make fun of you, Mikan. You're too nice." he suddenly whispered, and she smiled, then pulled his lips to hers, kissing him sweetly as his eyes widened. She was kissing him, and she hugged him tighter, he soon fell into the kiss with her, hugging her.

Mikan then went to sleep in his arms as he held onto her. She smiled, and so did he, and so did her mother when she found them holding each other in Mikan's bed, sleeping like a married couple...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that wasn't too boring, but, now they are together! Hope you enjoyed! (i think it's boring) and love you ALL!

_**Love from Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Together

Now they are finally together, and they are happy, but Natsume still wants to kill birds, he's been killing them for so long, it won't leave his system... Mikan won't change him, she promised him that. Let's hope he doesn't kill the bird.

Me: THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!

Natsume: (hugs Mikan and burns other men)

Me: DISCLAIMED! (cries repeatedly)

Natsume: (kisses Mikan's neck)

Mikan: (giggles)

Me: Maybe there will be mild pervertedness today in this chapter! (YAY)

** Eight  
Together...**

_"I'd never make fun of you, Mikan. You're too nice." he suddenly whispered, and she smiled, then pulled his lips to hers, kissing him sweetly as his eyes widened. She was kissing him, and she hugged him tighter, he soon fell into the kiss with her, hugging her._

_Mikan then went to sleep in his arms as he held onto her. She smiled, and so did he, and so did her mother when she found them holding each other in Mikan's bed, sleeping like a married couple..._

"... Natsume-kun?" Mikan mumbled, waking up the next morning, to find Natsume's strong arms wrapped around her, and she turned red, but smiled and hugged them closer. It was so nice to be with him, she thought. She then felt his arms tighten around her waist and his bretah tickle her ear as she giggled silently.

"Morning princess strawberries." he smirked, and she turned an even deeper shade of red. He had seen her underwear, the pervert! She turned to him as he smirked, when she was about to hit him, he kissed her lips gently. Mikan couldn't help but to melt in the wonderful kiss. Her hand fell down onto the bed as they kissed, one of her hands gripping his raven hair.

"You're a pervert... Your my pervert, though!" she said, and kissed him again as he smirked, and continued to kiss her as she smiled against his lips, then checked the time on her clock, and her eyes widened.

"Oh smag, piano lessons!" she cried, jumping and running to her wardrobe, as Natsume rolled his eyes. He then walked towards her, and hugged her from behind as she squeaked and dropped the lilac dress she was holding. He ran his fingers through her hair, then planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Forget the lessons... I have a few I wanna teach you." he whispered in her ear as she gasped and blushed, even she knew what he meant by his little lessons! She turned around, only to be pushed against the wall by her fiancé.

"Natsume... You know we have to keep ourselves until marriage. If it wasn't like that, then... Maybe I would. But still, Piano lessons! Wanna come with me!? Oh wait... You'll be a big distraction." she said as he grinned, and hugged her tightly as she sorted through her dresses.

"Of course I will... I can barely resist you, my little princess. At least let me watch you get changed, then." he said simply as Mikan giggled, then went to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she clutched a violet coloured dress and matching sandals.

"You're a bigger perv than normal, Natsume... And no, you can't. Wait until the honey moon." she simply said, and he whined, and ran after her as she giggled, and tripped over the bed covers, which had fallen to the ground.

"That's two years away, cutie... Screw tradition, let's make up our own traditional night. How about it?" he asked, kissing her as she giggled, then pushed him away, and held his hand in hers as she threw a pillow at his head.

Perfect aim, she thought to herself.

"Natsume... I said no, now I need to get changed, I'm hungry, and I want to get better at the piano. Let me go, honey... Or we'll sleep in seperate beds until we are wedded!" she stated, and he gasped, letting her go then smirking as she quickly ran to the changing screen and changed. He saw her shadow behind the screen.

"We really should get a see-through screen once we're married." he stated loudly so she could hear, and he had her nightie thrown in his face as her head came from the side of the screen, glaring at him.

"Natsume!" she cried, as he smirked, and she went back to getting changed. He just sat there beside the screen, and sighed.

"You gotta love me, Mikan! I mean look at me, I'm a hunk and you're dead cute, so you should really consider the see-through changing screen." he said teasingly as she came out in her dress, glaring at him.

He was so perverted and full of himself.

"I do love you, but you should stop being a pervert! Plus, once we are married, we won't _have_ a screen! Dimwit!" she said, then slapped a hand across her mouth. Oops, did she let that out? He wouldn't let her live it down. He smirked.

"oooh, get you, Mikan Sakura, Princess of innocence. I never knew you wanted to change in front of me!" he said as he laughed, and Mikan blushed, then quickly ran out of the room. He chased her, forgetting he was shirtless. Like he cared.

"Oi, polka-dots!" he called as she ran across the stairs, laughing as he went after her. Too bad he was faster at running than she was. He caught her by the wrist, then she fell and squeaked as he fell on top of her, and grinned.

"Mikan... Didn't know you were eager!" he laughed as she slapped him around the face, glaring at him.

He now had a huge red mark across his handsome face.

"Natsume I am NOT eager! Be patient, please! Stop putting stupid words into my mouth!" she yelled, and he then looked away. Mikan went wide eyed, what had she done? First, she slapped him, then yelled at him in front of everyone. Tears filled her eyes.

"Gomen Natsume, gomen Natsume... If you don't want to marry me now, I understand, you just got me so damned worked up... Gomen Natsume!" she cried, blubbing as he stared down at her, and she shoved her lips on his as their maids and butlers watched, gobsmacked. Were the two really, finally, getting along?

Natsume's arms wrapped around Mikan's waist. It seemed like it. They pulled away to catch their breath after 5 minutes, and Mikan hugged him tightly, tears still running along her red cheeks as he hugged her back, trying to calm the hysterical girl.

"I'm sorry, too... For being a jerk, but I can't help it... I love you too much to not do that! I mean... Come on, Mikan... I'm crazy about you!" he whispered as she smiled, nodding.

"Okay then... I'm crazy about you, too... But don't be a jerk next time, okay!" she asked, and he grinned, then oecked her lips and helped her up. Mikan realised he was shirtless, and that many household servants were watching, she screamed.

"Natsume where's your shirt! Come on, to the bedroom, NOW! Changing time!" she yelled, and got up, dragging him by the hand as he grinned and let her. Mikan was so angry, but, she was happy at the same time...

"Oh... You're together now!? Mikan I'm so jealous!" weeped poor Garet, who had earlier been trying to flirt with Natsume, until Mikan stopped him and told him that they were in love. Garet was in pieces, then, his attention went to Ruka, and he clinged to him.

"Well... (sniff) at least I have Ruka-Ruka... (sniff) he won't leave me!" he whimpered, and was ready to plant a kiss on the shakling Ruka's forehead, when suddenly, the Ice princess yanked him away and Garte met Mrs. Baka Gun Turbo.

"This one's my toy so leave him alone." she said coldly, and Garet wept buckets, he was so sad!

"Toy?" Ruka asked, shaken as Hotaru glared at him, then petted his head before whacking him with a hoof and he yelled, falling to the ground, a bruise now evident to where she had hit him horribly.

"Quit complaining, you sniveling blonde." she hissed, and he then sat back down, and went away from Hotaru. She scared him! Hotaru just stared at him, and he ran off. Natsume raised an eyebrow, then pulled Mikan onto his lap as she blushed. Guess who took the photo's?

"Oi! Get that camera away from me!" snapped Natsume, ready to burn it as Hotaru shook her head, the flames bounced off as she smirked. Fire proof, how typical, Natsume thought.

"Don't give up, Hyuuga. One day you and your little princess will be on Ebay in the adult section." she said in her monetone as Mikan turned red and squeaked. (lots of squeaking, meh?) Natsume growled and glared at Hotaru.

"You'll pay, you witch!" he snapped, as she stared at him, smirking.

Whoa, she actually stopped frowning. Natsume became quite scared at that point. But, Hotaru always freaked everyone out, with an exception to Mikan Sakura, of course. She was oblivious to any of Hotaru's cruel ways.

"I prefer Ice Princess, Hyuuga. And I won't pay, the fans will. Hm... I have to go, tea time. Mikan, I'll be coming again, when it's your wedding and then film that and your honeymoon. Adios." she said, and walked off with her precious camera. One day, Natsume thought, she would find that thing dead, and she would be blubbing.

If Hotaru could even cry, he thought. Now that was _scary_.

Once Hotaru was gone, Natsume started to kiss Mikan with fiery passion which she wasn't used to, and she fell backwards onto the couch, gasping as he smirked and kissed her again, to her delight.

Boy, he was mad for her! She thought. (This is why I rated it T, peeps)

"I had to endure 3 hours without your kisses, it drove me mad! Oh, I had to wait almost 11 years without them." he then added as she giggled and pulled him down, kissing him again, then they tore away from each other when in walked in Yuka, clapping as she laughed.

"Awww, you couldn't resist each other, plus, dearest Hotaru sold me a few of her videos she made of you." Yuka stated as Mikan blushed and pushed Natsume off her lightly, then sighed and helped him up, hugging him.

"Mom! Don't embaress me! And we love each other, it has nothing to do with resistance or temptation like you and dad..." Mikan smirked, and Natsume hugged her back, his arms around her waist tightly and protectively.

"What was that!? Mikan Sakura, how dare you? Natsume, be kind to my cruel daughter qnad have plenty of children who look like her and act like you!" Yuka said, fake sobbing as Mikan laughed.

"What? Arroagnt and perverted? But irresistable?" she added, not wanting to be burned as he grinned and kissed her tenderly, adn she kissed back. Yuka beamed, time to call Nina! She would be proud!

Natsume sweat dropped as Mikan beamed, then walked towards the doors that led to the garden, and she smiled.

Tonight was a full moon, she thought, but, it wouldn't faze her, not now...

XXXXXXXXXX

Gomen! It's soooooooooooooooo bad! I loev you all, wait for the next chapter!

_**Bye bye! Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Forever?

Now they are together, but, will it be forever? Not if Reo and Sumrie have their wicked ways. They are plotting to get Natsume to kill Mikan and Reo hopes he is exicuted, but Sumire thinks he will run to her once Mikan's gone. But, can they be together... Forever?

Me: This chapter is not happy!

Mikan: I'm dreading this!

Pinkstarpatricia: One part is MY idea!

Me: Yuppers! I didn't know if I wanted to use it but I will Patricia!

Pinkstarpatricia: YAY! (hugs)

** Nine  
...Forever?**

It was 11:00pm that night, and it was raining again. Mikan didn't mind, but she knew the full moon would be out at exactly 12:00am, so, she had to get there beforehand. Without awakening Natsume.

They were still sharing the same bed.

Mikan stared at him as he slept soundly, and she smiled before quickly getting out of the bed as he rolled over, still snoozing soundly as she stared at him, creeping to the door. She still didn't want him to find out, but, she had to be careful.

He had a passion for killing birds, still. She crept out of the room silently, then ran towards the back door as she fled down the stairs. Mikan was so silent that no one heard her, but two people were watching her, closely.

"She's going to turn itno a swan, now? A scraggly, ugly bird?" hissed Sumire as Reo and she watched behind the bush they were hiding behind. Reo gave a small nod with a horrible, ugly grin.

"Hai... At 12:00am, tonight. I told her if she misses any full moon she has 24 hours to live. So, she won't miss it easily... Although she _won't_ haev much time to live once we're through with her. The little birdy will be falling from heaven to hell soon." Reo said, smirking. Mikan was going to pay for not marrying him, he would make sure of that. Yes he would.

Sumire sighed, wishing it would be dealt with, sooner.

"Maybe I should go and wake Natsume up... Hey, brainwave!" she said quietly, and Reo raised an eyebrow as Sumire smirked, devilishly, telling him her horrible, terrible plan...

Mikan stepped into the waters as the moon started to appear behind the clouds. Mikan hung her head low, she hated this damned curse, why her? Why anybody? She thought, and small silvery tears streaked her cheeks, then she turned around and stared at the dark woods of which she had emerged.

"_Gomen, Natsume... I don't know how long this will be for, but one day I'll tell you..."_ she thought to herself, the silvery tears hitting the water, it rippled just as the moon came out, and Mikan turned into a swan, gasping and staring at herself, then sniffing and gliding along the moonlit waters, her eyes closed and her head bent low.

Mikan didn't feel like flying, that day, so, she just started to gently glide for most of the time, thinking to herself that Natsume wouldn't love her if he found out she was a swan,

and, un be known to her, Reo was watching, and creating an invisible barrier to keep her in...

Sumire ran across the lawns of the palace, and secretly snuck in, running around the palace halls, and creeping up the stairs, it was a good thing they rarely creaked, she thought.

Reo was still outside, he was going to keep watch on Mikan and make sure she didn't get away. He had made this barrier to keep Mikan from getting out. No bird could get through it, only humans and magicians.

Plus, it kept Mikan a swan for far longer than normal, if she was in the barrier.

Sumire had devised a terrible plan to get Mikan to kill Natsume. She was a good liar, and now it was coming into use because she would make Natsume believe a swan had killed Mikan. She knew he had a love for killing anything with wings, so killing Mikan was going to be a sinch, she thought.

Sumire skidded across the landing, and came to a halt as she saw a door open, and peeked in. She saw her handsome Natsume, snuggled warm in his bed, hugging a pillo, wait... Pillow? Why did he hug a _pillow!?_ Sumire gleamed.

"_Maybe he's thinking of ME!"_ she thought, happily. (In your dreams, Sumy) She drooled at the sight of him, then quickly shook her head, remembering she had a plan. She took out a special ring that Reo had created, and put it on.

She transformed into a crying, cut and bruised Mikan. She ran towards the bed, and shook Natsume awake, sniffling as tears poured down her face, Natsume looked up, half asleep and half awake, groggily staring at her.

The sound of her crying got his full attention, he sat up, shocked to see how cut she was and the blood on her as the fake Mikan cried her eyes out.

"Mikan, what's wrong! What happened to you!?" he yelled out almost, unaware that Mikan was actually a fake and that it was the terrible Sumire. She just sobbed, falling into his arms, weeping as he stared at her, trying to calm her down.

"Natsume! It's so terrible!... Natsume..." she sobbed as he stared at her and soothed her. Sumire was getting to him, she smirked.

"Mikan... What's wrong?" he asked her, and Sumire sniffled as she stared at him, her fake hazel eyes brimming with silver salt tears that poured down the muddy and blood stained face.

"I-I was walking in the woods... I couldn't sleep!... And th-then... This huge _swan_ came out and attacked me! It was wild! I know they are meant to be kind but... This one came out and started to peck and hurt me so badly! I wanted to pet it but it tried to _kill_ me. Natsume!" she cried, hugging him as she cried more and more. Natsume sat in shock.

No wonder he hated those birds so much.

"Don't worry, Mikan... I'll sort this out. You stay right here." he ordered gently and went to put on some warm clothes as he picked up his bow and arrows, and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, the tears faded, and a wicked grin appeared over Mikan's face, and she took the ring off, dropping it to the floor with a faint 'clunk', and appeared as Sumire again, laughing silently to herself.

She then followed Natsume, ignoring his wishes for 'Mikan' to stay there. She was so silent he barely noticed, but Natsume's mind was on Mikan being safe, and killing the blasted bird that had attacked his fiancé...

Reo was sitting in a tree as Sumire came back, the ring back in her hand because she needed that to make Natsume believe she was Mikan. She sat with Reo, smirking as he grinned. They then sat and watched Mikan in the pool of water, waiting for the sun to rise, which wouldn't be for hours.

Then, Reo and Sumire noticed the fun would soon start, because Natsume was approaching, his bow and arrow at the ready. Reo stared at him, the Sumire.

"_He's mine, finally!_" hissed Sumire in her head as Reo laughed mentally.

"_Finally, the two most powerful royals will be out of the way and no one can stop me! What with Yuka having cancer, she'll be easy! And with this brat by my side I can take over her kingdom and anyone else's!"_ Reo thought to himself coldly as Mikan gently and smoothly swam across the lake.

Then she heard a twig snap, and turned her head, eyes wide as she saw Natsume approaching, with his... Bow and Arrow. Mikan gasped inwardly, then heard another sound, rustling, she looked in one certain tree and saw Reo.

He was behind it all! She flapped her wings, and started to jet off as quickly as hse could, fearing natsume would accidentally take her life because Reo would have plotted a plan to kill her, making Natsume the culprit.

"_Natsume! Please find it in your heart to realise who I am!"_ she cried to herself, and fluttered in the air, soaring past arrows and tree's as he shot at her, growling and throwing more arrows as she soared past them.

"You'll pay, bird! This is for Mikan... You will be mounted on my wall!" he hissed to himself as Sumire and Reo smirked, and watched with interest as Mikan sqqarked in her swan's voice, and fluttered past the arrows.

Natsume yelled at her and threw rocks before going all over again, and more arrows flew at Mikan as she jumped out of the way, dodging and sqwarking, tears in her eyes. She then spotted the tree, and went to peck the living daylight out of Reo and Sumire, but it never came...

Natsume was on his last arrow, and he was getting frustrated. He would do _anything_ to keep Mikan safe and out of harm;s way, so, he set up the arrow, and aimed it where Mikan would be next, but, he didn't know it was Mikan...

He shot it, and as she came towards the tree, it hit her right in the chest and Mikan screamed as the swan, and fell as he grinned, and ran towards the falling bird, just as it started to change, falling and turning into...

Natsume stopped, eyes ide as he stared at the wounded swan, no, the wounded Mikan... (god this is bad) and blood was pouring from the wound as she lay there, limp as his eyes widened in horror, and Reo and Sumire cackled into the night as he fell on his knee's, staring at her body.

"M-Mikan... No, Mikan! What did I do! I thought you were... I thought..." he said silently, when out jumped Sumire from the tree, looking like Mikan and cackling loudly as she walked towards him, he stared at her, his eyes full of tears.

"Looking for _me_..." she said in a sweet voice, and the ring fell to the leafy ground and Sumire revealed herself, cackling loudly as she threw her head back, and Reo joined her, smirking.

"Look who killed the birdy... I told you, didn't I? Now look who murdered the princess in _cold blood_" hissed Reo as the both laughed, and Natsume shook his head, holding Mikan's body closely.

"Y-You tricked me! You WRENCH!" he yelled, and stood, suddenly punching a screaming Sumire straight in the face, then Reo who gasped, not expecting anytrhing. None of them noticed a certain swan's eyes flutter open weakly.

She was suffering blood loss.

"It's your own fault! You should have married _me!_ Not that SWINE! She's just stupid and ugly! Now you killed the scrawny bitch so you're _mine!"_ yelled Sumire, as Mikan watched, helplessly, silently crying to herself.

She blamed herself, entirely.

"I'm not YOURS! I LOVED HER! You don't knwo the first thing about love you witch! Mikan actually felt for me, unlike _you!_ I can't wait until you're dead, cos' you'll be going to hell! I'll see you THERE!" he snapped, and went towards Mikan, when suddenly, Sumire grabbed onto him, eyes blazing like fire.

"Not if you go FIRST!" yelled Sumire, and jumped him, suddnely pushing his head down into the water as he gasped, and Sumire held his head down, and Mikan's eyes widened, in shock. She couldn't let that happen...

Reo was trying to feel his nose, it was broken, when he heard movement and hard breathing, he turned, and to his shock, Mikan was crawling towards Sumire, weakly, an arrow in her hand, the sharp point towards Sumire's back. He watched, and listened...

Screams pierced the air as Sumire fell back, an arrow in her back as Mikan cried, and fell against Natsume, who felt the weight lifted off his head, and brought his drenched face up to the air, and breathed in, then saw Mikan next to him, crying as he stared at her, then scooped her up into his arms.

"Mikan... Mikan. I'm so sorry." he whispered as she cried, weakly and tried to hug him, but just stayed limp in his arms.

"I-I know, Natsume... S-She tricked you... I stabbed her, because she was killing y-you..." she whispered, then suddenly fainted as Natsume stared in horror, then stood up, ignoring the running Reo as he ran back to the castle, Mikan in his arms as he wept...

X-X-X

"Mikan... Why didn't you tell us you were a swan?" whispered Yuka sadly as she sat with Mikan whilst the princess lay in bed, sighing and turning her head towards Natsume, and she held his hand in hers tightly.

"Because I was afraid you would disown me... And I knew I would get hurt, plus, that man, Reo, told me not to tellyou." she whispered, and Yuka's eyes widened. She had said Reo, she knew _which_ Reo. Yuka shook, but no one noticed. Everyone was concerned about Mikan, who had been saved in the nick of time.

Natsume had ran into the palace and made sure everyone came to Mikan's aid. He told them the whole story, and afterwards, Mikan did when she was well. She had been in the bed fro more than 5 hours at least, and hadn't risen.

"My curse of the swan isn't broken, yet... I still have to go outside when the moon's full." she then whispered, and everyone stared at her, in disbelief. Natsume clutched her hand.

"Then I'll be with you every night." he whispered, and Mikan stared at him then smiled gently.

"Okay..." she whispered, and felt his lips gently press against hers as she sighed. He pulled away, and stared at the beautiful but wounded princess. She then tigthened her hand around his, wincing with pain. Yuka hugged her daughter, gently.

"Next time, Mikan... Tell me if anything happens. I will always love you, no matter what... And I have sent our guards to discard Sumire's body at once and report it to her kingdom that she has died." Yuka whispered, and Mikan's eyes widened.

"Will I go to prison?" she asked, fright edging her small voice as Yuka gently shook her head.

"No, you did this in Natsume's defense and your own. No one can blame you, Mikan. She had plotted to get you killed, with Reo. Mentioning that man... I have to ask, what happened to him?" Yuka asked, turning to Natsume as he stared at her, and sighed.

"I think he ran away. I was too concerned about Mikan and her life, I'm sorry... He got away." Natsume said, and Mikan, with pain, sat up, and hugged him tightly, smiling as she kissed his cheek, and he hugged her back as everyone stared.

"Don't worry... He won't be returning anytime soon." Mikan whispered, and Yuka smiled, then lay Mikan back down gently as she stared at her mother.

"Mikan... You need your rest, regain your energy. You almost lost your life out there, you know." whispered Yuka, and Mikan gave a short nod, then closed her eyes and instantly she was asleep. Natsume stared at her, then wrapped his arms around her, slipping into the bed beside his fiancé.

He too was tired, he yawned, and fell asleep, careful not to hurt her as Yuka smiled, and brushed Mikan's hair with her fingers gently, smiling.

"My princess... You're so brave..." she whispered, then walked out of the room with the maids and butlers, and closed the doors, she then went to her own room, and sat on her bed, taking out a cardboard box, and staring into it.

"Reo... Yet again, you strike my family. First me, now Mikan... I thought I could trust you, demo... You betrayed me twice..." whispered Yuka, tears in her eyes as she stared at a photo of her and Reo together at 5 years old, Prince, and Princess...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter! Yuka knows Reo, and he was her prince! But what happened! Find out in Flashback Love! Adios!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Flashback Love!

Yuka knew Reo? Now what a surprise! This is her past, and now we go through it as she remembers her childhood and how he betrayed her cruellyt when she was supposed to _marry_ him! Poor Yuka! Time to role the video!

Me: Disclaimed!

Mikan: She owns the idea... Not swan princess OR gakuen alice...

Me: ... Spoil my fun why dont cha!

** Ten  
Flashback Love!**

Yuka sat on her bed as the sun started to rise slowly, the light seeping through her curtains as she sighed sadly and stared at old pictures of her and Reo, together. Tears welled in her hazel pools as she sighed, remembering the past...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Yuka... This is Reo, he is the prince of the Voice kingdom and love. He will be coming here every summer, as he is your future husband." Yuka's grandmother said kindly as Yuka stared at Reo, who stared back at her._

_Yuka only had her grandmother in her life, she was an orphan as her parents died in a tragic palace fire. Yuka didn't know them, she was saved by her grandmother, her grandfather had died beforehand, so she never met him. Yuka was a baby when her parents had died._

_She only had her sister and grandmother and 2 of her uncles. Her sister was older, but not fit to be the heir to the throne, as she was diagnosed with cancer and said to die by the age of 12._

_Yuka stared at the brown haired boy for some time, who eyed her equally as she smiled sweetly, then ran towards him, enveloping the shocked prince in a heart-warming hug that made him feel very warm._

_"Hello! I'm Yuka, you can call me that! Grandmama, he's a cutie! Let's go, Reo! I'm having a tea party and there's a seat with your name on it!" she said, brightly and bubbly as he stared at her in awe. Her grandma smiled._

_Yuka and Mikan were very different, back then..._

_Through the years they spent together, Reo and Yuka became very close and were almost inseperable. They had another friend, Narumi, who was Reo's personal servant, who was only 2 years older than the prince._

_Yuka was a very cheerful and playful girl, whilst Reo was silent and liked to observe things from far away, and a little violent. Yuka had read a rather violent short story he had mad,e but told him she liked it. Yuka was very sweet._

_"Reo, I'm so glad we're getting married! You're the bestest person ever, and so cute!" she cried with a slight lisp, pinching his cheeks as he blushed deep red, then smiled as Yuka ran into the woods that were beside her palace._

_But she didn't know her sweet Reo would turn cold and pitiful. Yuka didn't see bad in him, she only saw the good, like Mikan sometimes did._

_The two were both very good friends and would always hold hands and share their candy. They had mini sleepovers and camping in their bedrooms, and slept in the same bed, hugging each other tight in their childhood days and played tag. They would go to the lake everyday, and dip their feet in and giggle together, then climb tree's._

_The two would stare at swans, Yuka's favourite birds, and say how graceful and beautiful the bird was. Reo would slip his hand in hers, and they would skip all day, and Yuka would make him dress up as king and she queen._

_They were close, like two peas in a pod, then they grew into Teenagers..._

_It was Yuka's 13th birthday, and Reo was already 14 and she was having a royal ball with a banquet. Yuka had protested, saying she wanted to spend her time with Reo. Feelings had developed, and they were closer than before._

_They were growing the feelings of love. Yuka and Reo were both blissfully happy._

_"I want to spend this time with Reo! No one else, Reo's special to me, grandmama!" cried Yuka as her grandmother sighed, then patted her daughters head, and shook her head lightly._

_"Yuka, you are finally a teen, you need to celebrate the day with everyone. I don't want any objections, now get ready." he grandmother said, leaving as Yuka sighed. She would try and lock the door, but she knew her grandmother would keep Reo away from her._

_Yuka had no choice, she had to have that stupid party, she sighed sadly, and went to the balcony. She wanted her time to be with only Reo, whom she hadn't told her love to yet, and he hadn't told her, either._

_"Stupid birthday..." she mumbled to herself, resting her arms on the stone edge of the balcony, a cold wind blowing through her chestnut hair that reached down to her ears. Yuka closed her eyes, when suddenly, a pebble was thrown at her head and someone below gasped._

_"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" she suddenly yelled, without thinking. Reo stared at her from above, and instantly dropped the pebbles. He was meant to throw it at the window pane, but it got her forehead, instead, well, her forehead had always been a little big... But would he even tell her._

_Yuka was cursing and rubbing her temple as Reo climbed the vine up to her balcony. He then jumped in front of her, and she gasped as he gave her a warm smile, and held her hands in his._

_"Yuka... You look beautiful, as always." he whispered, and she blushed deeply._

_"D-Don't be so corny." she whispered as he smirked and pulled her into a sweet hug as Yuka screamed happily inside. She was also yelling at herself to kiss him there and then._

_"R-Reo!" she giggled, when she tried to push him away, his lips caught hers in a gentle, tender kiss that she wanted to last forever. It was breath taking and heavenly, she loved it, it was her very first kiss, and her hazel eyes closed..._

_After moments of their first kiss, they pulled away and Reo smiled, winking as he slinked an arm around her waist. Yuka blushed as he pulled her towards him, like they were joined at the hip._

_"Happy birthday, Princess Yuka." he said sweetly as she blushed even redder, then hugged him and kissed him passionately, their second kiss, it was so exciting and she was so happy, he had the same feelings as she did!_

_"I love you." she whispered, and he smiled, kissing her lips gently._

_"I love you too..." he whispered slowly as she smiled and hugged him..._

_That night everyone had danced with Yuka or Reo, and they had spent alot of time together by the buffet table or dancing. Yuka would then sit in the throne with a large crown on her small head, falling over her eyes and nose as Reo laughed and tapped the crown, and kissed the only part of her face showing:_

_Her lips. Yuka was in a squealing frenzy by 9:00pm, and was running after Reo and tackling him then hugging him. Her grandmother was very pleased, and so was Narumi. His two best friends were really getting along..._

Yuka picked up a small photo of her and Reo, holding hands as she smiled to the camera. They were 8 years old and Yuka had worn a pink ruffly dress with a frilly band in her hair, which had been shoulder length then. She sighed as she stared at the grinning 9 year old Reo.

Why didn't he stay sweet, like he once was. Yuka shook her head, and sighed. She then remembered something that was horrifing, even to this day, she cupped her cheek with her left hand as she sighed, and took out a choker that was black velvet, which had a bell on it...

_"This is for you." Reo said when they were 15 years old, and he put a velvet black choker around Yuka's neck with a small silver bell at the end and she gasped, staring at it as the silver bell tinkled and she smiled, turning to him._

_"Reo!" she cried as he smiled, and she hugged him tightly. She loved bells, and it was cat bells she loved, especially. Reo had got it for her, and she was almost at crying point as he kissed her forehead._

_"It's for my kitty. Be good while I'm in my palace, okay? You keep everything in order and pray for my safe return, okay?" he asked as she smiled. Reo was leaving to go to his own palace, before he came to live with Yuka for 2 years until marriage._

_Yuka couldn't wait, she loved Reo, but, she had no idea he didn't love her back, in that way..._

_Reo returned to his kingdom, smirking. Once he was king of the Alice, the main kingdom, he would have great power, and, he thought to himself, he had a pretty girl by his side. He knew Yuka was falling for him, fast._

_His plan to become king and rule was working! All he had to do was get rid of those stupid family relatives of Yuka's, the spell would soon wear off..._

_Reo had always learnt black magic from a very powerful magician, and Reo became even more powerful than his master, and killed him to show how good he was. Reo grinned as he looked around the gloomy palace he lived in._

_Every palace would be gloomy, he thought, once he was king of every country..._

_Yuka was sitting by the lake, singing and smiling as she stared at the setting son, a fiery glow upon the lakes waters as she sat there, then lifted her head, a clench felt in her stomach, something was wrong._

_She lifted her feet out of the water, forgetting her shoes, and ran through the forest._

_The first thing her eyes caught sight of was orange and red lights. Flames, she thought, and she gasped, running as fast as she could towards the palace. Her feet bled from jagged rocks and bramble, she didn't care, tears welled in her eyes as she ran towards her palace._

_It was on fire. Her eyes widened as she stopped and stared at it, hearing the screams of the people in there. Yuka screamed, ready to run in there, until someone pulled her back._

_"Yuka! Stay away!" he yelled, and she realised it was Reo, why was he there, but, she wasn't concerned about it, she tried to run into thre palace. He stopped her. She was his only means of getting the throne._

_"No! NO!" she screamed, when a loud bang was heard and the palace erupted into flames as Reo held her, back, then let her go as she fell to the ground, crying. The people she loved had perished. Reo bent over her, and tried to hide his wicked smile._

_"Yuka... I'm so sorry." he whispered as she sobbed, and tried not to look at him, when she felt his fingers on her forehead, tracing to her neck, where her birthmark was, it was in the shape of a crown, the royalty's sign._

_Her eyes widened..._

_Every time they had been together, he would trace his fingers there, and on the real crown, he would always sit in the head throne, she thought it was childish, but then she once heard him talk about a magic he had, fire, he said, and that he liked the way it looked._

_It never occured to her he was a pyro-maniac, she gasped, and turned in fright, just in time to see the wicked grin, which he tried to hide, the gleam, though, was still in his eyes._

_And why else would he be at the palace? He had only just left. This was no coincidence._

_"H-How could you? You killed my family." she whispered hoarsely as he stared at her, then smirked, hands on his hips._

_"Oh, so now she realises. Yes, I killed your family because they would be in the way! You know what, Yuka Azumi, I placed a spell on your relatives to pick me over that Hyuuga boy so that I could be king! They wanted you to marry the noble Hyuuga son because he was good looking, athletic, pleasent, and well brought up! So I made them like ME!" he snapped as Yuka's eyes widened, he grinned, loving her reaction._

_"R-Reo... I thought you loved me! I loved you with all my heart!" she cried, and he burst out laughing as she stared at him, the tears seeping from her hazel orbs._

_"LOVE! I never loved you, why would I? I only want power! Stupid brat! Everything I told you was a _lie!_" he snapped, and Yuka's hands flew to her mouth, shaking her head as he approached her casually._

_"No... No!" she yelled, covering her ears as he smirked, She was in pain... He loved it. Adored the pain she was seeping._

_"Everything is a lie, you crow! I never thought you were a swan. To me you're ugly, pitiful... You're a human WRECK!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arms, throwing her to the ground as she screamed and cried, staring at him._

_"I hate you! I hate you! Get away!" she yelled loudly, and threw branches and rocks at him as he used a protection spell to stop himself from being injured, and they hit Yuka, instead._

_"You despise me... But now... You'll give ME the crown!" he hissed, when suddenly... Yuka kicked him right where it hurt, and he yelled, crouching as she stood and ran, tears spilling down her cheeks._

_"I banish you, Reo. BANISH YOU!" she screamed, and Reo's eyes widened, she banished him, he was no longer a prince, but then, he caughter her, and burned a mark on her forehead as she screamed._

_"You little wench! No one banishes me! I'll be back to get your kid and kill her!" he hissed, suddenly disappearing as Yuka's eyes widened, and she fell to the ground, staring at the sky as the mark on her forehead glowed, showing the sign of a swan as she screamed, and turned into a swan..._

_Years later, Yuka learned how to control her power to become a swan whenever she wanted, and she married Prince Sakura and restored her palace, in a different location. She made sure there was a bigger lake and woods._

_She then had a duaghter, shortly after her husband died. Yuka was alone, but she still had Mikan, then she met Nina._

_"I'm an Hyuuga!" she smiled, staring at Yuka as she held a boy in her hands, cradling him as Yuka stared at her, blinking. She remembered she was going to marry a Hyuuga, until Reo came into the picture._

_"Oh... What's your husband like?" Yuka whispered, as Nina smiled brightly._

_"He's gentle and sweet!" she explained, and Yuka then smiled, a smile that she hadn't shown in years._

_"Then, let your son and my daughter marry when they are older... It's what I want. And possibly you, and your husband." she whispered, and Nina gasped, nodding and hugging her son close._

_"Of course!" she beamed, and Yuka smiled. She had made a friend for life, and now her daughter was betrothed._

_Yuka told only her husband and Nina about the curse she had, and she knew Mikan would have it, she saw that Mikan had the sign of the swan when she was born, instead of the crown on her neck, it was a swan with the crown. Mikan was cursed, but Yuka made sure she could control it, but she knew Reo would make it so she couldn't control it._

_She knew he would return, because she had seen him watching her when she cradled Mikan as her husband died, he was smirking..._

**END FLASHBACK**

The morning sun spilled into Yuka's room as it glowed on everything in her room, and Mikan walked in to see her, only to grow wide eyed, and run out, crying as she ran to Natsume and others, sobbing as she choked out what she had seen.

Laying on the white bed, Yuka slept like a sleeping Beauty, her head to one side as her last tears had trickled down her cheek, the picture of Reo and her together, torn in half, and the choker on the floor as a box of old memories littered the whole carpet, the last thing she had done was tear up that picture, before she left the world, and became an eternal swan, her memories flying out the open window...

XXXXXXXX

How's that? Not too depressing? Hope not... Please, hope you enjoyed! Adieu!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Diary entries Secret

Yuka sadly passed away, leaving the Alice kingdom without a queen, so, that means Mikan and Natsume need to become king and queen earlier than normal, but they don't need to be married! But they make a proposition, to be married earlier than they should!

Me: DISCLAIMED! (sobs)

Hotaru: (whaps me with baka brush)

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hotaru: (steals all my money)

** Eleven  
Diary Entries Secret**

_Mikan ran down the stairs after seeing her mother had died and ran straight into Natsume's eyes, sobbing. She had healed from the wound, it had been bandaged, but Mikan didn't care of she hurt herself._

_"Natsume! Natsume!" she yelled, tears running down her face as her footsteps echoed off the walls, and Natsume turned to her, and she ran into his arms, crying like a little girl as he stared at her, in shock._

_"Mikan? What's wrong, what happened?" he asked, as she clutched his shirt and cried loudly, maids and butlers stopped to stare as Mikan cried hysterically._

_"She-she's dead! She's dead! Natsume... She's dead!" Mikan cried, Natsume stared at her, and so did everyone else. They wondered who she was talking about, Natsume tried to calm the princess down._

_"Shh... Who died?" he whispered, and Mikan hiccuped as her tears hit her feet and the solid ground._

_"Mom! My mom died! I walked into her room... and she was dead! I can't see her anymore!" Mikan cried as Natsume stared, wide eyed, and the maids and butlers gasped, and they all ran to Yuka's room as Mikan took Natsume's hand, and he gently walked her up the stairs._

_"Mikan, don't worry... It's natural, calm down, I'm here, don't worry." he whispered as Mikan sobbed, and shook her head. She hugged Natsume tightly as they stood in the middle of the staircase._

_"B-But... She had cancer! She didn't die of a natural death! Natsume, I can't forgie myself!" Mikan cried as he stared at her, she made no sense, but he never knew her mother had cancer._

_"Mikan... You don't make sense... How is this your fault?" he whispered as she hiccuped loudly and pulled away from him, sitting on the stairs and sobbing into her fists. She was hysterical, he thought. He would try and calm her down all he could, though._

_"M-My being a swan... She was so ashamed... She asked god to kill her early because I'm a disgrace! I'm the princess of disaster!" she yelled, sobbing as he held her in his arms, and she sobbed into his shirt as he kissed her head and hands._

_"Don't talk about yourself like that, Mikan! It was a natural cause of death, she loved you! She would never ask Kami-sama to kill her because of you!" he cried as she sobbed, and hugged Natsume tightly, she still blamed herself entirely._

_"B-But..." she cried, he put her head in his chest and held onto her tightly, she thought he would never let go._

_"Don't be a baka. She loved you, and no buts. She went through so much for you, Mikan... Come on." he whispered, and she sniffed, nodding and taking his hand tightly as they walked to Yuka's room, where everyone was busying themselves, someone shoved a box into Mikan's hands as she blinked, and Natsume stared at her..._

Mikan stared at the box resting in her hands that night. Natsume was sleeping soundly next to her, but Mikan could not sleep, she sighed, a silent tear dribbling down her face as she opened the box, and looked inside. Old photo's, objects, diary, baby rattles... Diary?

Mikan picked it up, and saw scrawly writing on the front, saying 'Yuka Azumi, KEEP OUT BEWR!' Mikan smiled, her mother probably couldn't spell 'Beware' when she was younger. Mikan turned it over, and was suprised to see a picture of Yuka, a baby and a man taped to the back.

Was that her father? She stared at it for a few moments, then opened the diary, and stared at the first page, reading the messy but readable writing her mother had.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I met Reo-san, he is my future husyband... I like him, he's nice and cute to me!_

Mikan paused, it was a short sentence for the first diary entry. She stared at it for a small moment, then skipped a few pages, the next one she read dated to when her mother was 8 years old.

_Dear Misuzu,  
_

_Reo took me to a lake today to stare at swans! He knows they are my favourite animals ever! I saw a really pretty white on with pink eyes and a goldne beak! Reo said one day I would be a swan! I'm so happy!_

Mikan stopped reading and stared at Natsume. Why was Reo in there exactly? She knew he wasn't her father, because the man on the back of the diary looked different to the Reo she knew.

Maybe they were different, she thought? She then returned to reading the rest of the entry as Natsume yawned, still asleep.

_He's so nice to me, I bet he will be a great father, too! Today he also treated me to 'Fluff Puff', I don't know what it is, but it's nice! That's for sure! Although he acts weird sometimes around me... He touches my neck, where my birthmark is. My birthmark is a crown, by the way._

_Yuka Azumi, Princess of Alice, 8 years old_

Mikan stared at the diary entry one last time, then closed it quickly as Natsume yawned and sat up, staring at her sleepily as she blushed slightly, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing, panty princess?" he asked as she sighed, and lifted the closed diary so he could see. He blinked and she put a hand on her forehead.

"It's mother's diary... I decided to read it, to find things out... To see if she really did hate having me as a child. And... I might find out who my father really is." Mikan whispered as Natsume stared at her, then hugged her tightly as she hugged him back, closing his eyes.

"If she hated you... Then she would have given up on you and banished you." he whispered as she gave him a weak smile, then gently kissed his lips and sighed, yawning.

"Okay, well, we need our sleep." she whispered, and lay down as he wrapped his arms around her, and they drifted into dream land together as Mikan snoozed, her head on his chest as he slept with his chin on her head...

**Past, Yuka**

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Reo said my mommy and daddy are in heaven with pretty angels. I asked him what angels were, he said beautiful people with white wings and silk clothes. He said there were swans there, too. He told me that I would be a swan with them, one day, eternally. I asked him what he meant, he said nothing. What's wrong with him?_

_I also asked him when I could see his palace as he always attends mine, he was still silent then said his parents were fatally ill. He never mentioned his parents. Today I saw my sister, she was weaker than before. Then someone took me out of the room and said I couldn't see her anymore, I asked why, they said I gave her a disease and that if I saw her she would die. Why do they hate me? Grandma sometimes doesn't like me, either..._

**End past**

Mikan looked groggily out the window. Natsume was no where to be seen and the sun was streaming in, then, she saw she was still holding the siary, and she yawned, then opened it to a random page, rubbing her eyes, still yawning as she read...

She still wanted to know if her mother was ashamed of her, at all.

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Today I turned 10, I am so happy! Reo wasn't here because he has caught the flu, I also hope his parents are well... I heard Grandmama and the doctor talking, it was about my sister, Misuki, the doctor said there was no hope, I don't get it. Grandmama was crying, and then she came out and glared at me. Grandmama never liked me, I don't know why..._

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Misuki left today, grandmama said she went to a special place, I don't know why she left, but I think she was unhappy. Grandmama won't speak to me, neither will anyone else. I don't understand why they all dislike me greatly, at least I have Reo and Swany with me..._

Mikan blinked, she had an aunt? She never knew, so she skipped more pages until she came to an entry about Misuki again, Yuka had written it aged 14 years old...

_Dear Misuzu..._

_Grandmama got angry at me today when I yelled at her, asking to see Misuki, she told me she was dead and that it was my fault. She said if I was never born, she wouldn't have been given the death alice, which drains away a persons life when a sister is born into the same family. It appears my mother had the healing alice, and a child with a sister aquires the death alice, only the oldest one. She had also gained cancer, which never helped. I was sad and shocked, now I know why everyone hated me. Then grandmama told me dad and mom both killed themselves because they grieved Misuki-chan when I was born. This is the Azumi family curse, and is passed down through woman heritage._

_So... I killed my family, I'm a curse to everyone..._

Mikan stared in shock as she read it all, her mother... Was cursed? But she wasn't, because Mikan never died, she never did... Unless she was a ghost, she yelped, and in walked Natsume, a towel aroudn his waist and shoulders as he stared at his fiancé.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually, and she stared at him, wide eyed.

"A-Am I a ghost!?" she cried out, and he smirked, pinching her cheek then arm, before kissing her lips and chuckling as she blushed crimson.

"I'm pretty sure you're alive. If you weren't, then what would I be kissing? A frog?" he asked ludicrously as she stared at him, dimly, not getting his un-humorous joke, he rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arms aroudn her shoulders tightly and kissed her lips sweetly.

"If you're dead then... How can you feel my body against yours? If you're a ghost, Mikan, I'm picasso." he mused, walking out again as she sighed, then realized her half naked fiancé had pressed his body against hers. Her face turned red and her ears steamed...

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as he laughed to himself, she was a ditz...

It was dinnertime, and Mikan and Natsume seated themselves at the table, Yuka wasn't there, so it was a strange feeling, although Mikan's grandfather had come along and sat with them as well, and, to Natsume's disappointment, Nina also joined them, sitting beside Mikan and plaiting her hair.

Ruka, Hotaru and Garet were there too, and Garet was flirting with the butlers, who were scared and ran off instantly. Mikan almost choked on her chicken from laughing so much.

The mood had certainly lightened, Mikan was back to smiling, and Natsume was back to being a pervert and kicking her under the table as she kicked back and threw food at him, like mashed potatoes, like they were kids again.

Nina just sat there, a dazed smile on her face. Natsume's sister was also there, sitting innocently, swinging her legs. She was only 10.

She looked like her father, Natsume looked like his mother.

"So... Mikan-chan, how's my little boy doing?" Nina asked sweetly, Natsume hated her refering him to a small, petulant child, like Mikan, but didn't complain, he kicked Mikan under the table again, and she cursed. Aoi covered her ears beforehand, because Ruka indicated her to.

"Such cruel words for such a sweet lady... Wait, did I say lady? Ooops, I must have lost my memory because Mikan is nothing compared to a lady." Natsume said out loud as Aoi giggled and Garet went to play with Mikan's hair flamboyantly, Mikan shot Natsume a glare.

"Baka hentai! How dare you say that to me! I'm your future fiancé!" Mikan yelled out as Natsume grinned, then went towards her and hugged the mad girl, then kissed her gently before taking his hand in hers.

"I'm your baka hentai, princess. Now don't be ignorant, Swany, you need a bath. It's either you smell or your perfume is Au d'toilette, literally." he said, grinning from ear to ear as she screamed.

"NATSUME YOU STUPID JERK!!!" she yelled angrily, and ran after him as he ran for his life, Mikan had a frying pan in her hand...

After a long and relaxing bath, Mikan seated herself in a wicker chair in her room and stared at a picture of her mother, and smiled wearily, then picked up her diary before kissing the picture of her mother.

She opened the diary, and began to read...

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Grandmama speaks to me now, but she still tries to avoid eye contact with me. She may act kind towards me, but inside, she hates me. Today is my 15th birthday, but Reo has to leave soon. I'm so sad, I love him so much..._

_Yuka_

Yet another short entry, Mikan thought, then shrugged her shoulders and flipped to another random page, reading on...

_Dear Misuzu_

_I hate Reo! He betrayed me and all my family, especially my heart! It was a good thing I had you on my person. He set firwe to the palace and killed my family, I was at the lake... Then he told me he only wanted me for my crown and to rule alice. He said me being good looking helped. He destroyed my family, and he's a black wizard! He then said that he had brainwashed everyone so that they would choose him over the Hyuuga son. How pitiful. I cried for hours, I banished him. He told me he would be back to get my daughter._

_He also left a mark upon my forehead. It was of a swan, I always wanted to be one, now... I am one. I have a curse which can't be removed, so now I will turn into a swan and when I die, I will be one eternally. I will try to learn how to control this curse, so that no one will know and I will not have to go out every full moon._

_I sometimes... Want to die, Misuzu..._

Mikan gasped, her eyes wide, her mother would be betrothed to a Hyuuga? But she wasn't, she was betrothed to a Sakura. Mikan stared out of the window for a while, a hand to her mouth, did Nina know about this? She then saw tear drops on the page she had just read, her mother had been crying.

Mikan felt so sad, then, Nina walked in, smiling as she stared at Mikan.

"You have her diary?" Nina asked, and Mikan gave a small nod as Nina walked towards her, then stared at the tear smudged page. She sighed, then took it from Mikan's hands, Mikan tried to get it back, but it was futile. Nina stared at it and sighed.

"They blamed her for everything... And when that incident with reo happened, she believed she was the cursed child even more... First her parents died, then Misuki, and then her whole palace and it's people. The boy she loved had betrayed her, and she was also cursed with the swan. Yuka wasn't happy." Nina explained, then gave Mikan a small smile.

"The first time we met... Was the first time she realised I was the wife of the man she should have married. The Hyuuga's are the best people to marry, their bloodline is solid, but... Natsume's father married me for love and not betrohal. Yuka told me she was supposed to marry him, I already knew. Do you know why she called her diary Misuzu?" Nina asked, Mikan shook her head.

"Yuka's sister was named Misuki and Yuka loved her, alot... But then she also named a swan Misuzu." Nina said, hugging the diary close to her chest as Mikan stared at her.

"So she's just a swan and her sister?" Mikan asked, refering to the diary as a girl as Nina flashed her a smile, and put the diary down.

"Mikan... Misuzu's a _boy_. Yuka named her son after her diary, her son was cursed with the swan, same as you were." Nina said, and Mikan's eyes widened, and she felt as if she was falling...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY! IT'S BORING! (hits head with frying pan) FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. Secrets to be told

It's hard to tell someone a secret, but Nina has a big secret, something to do with Reo. What exactly is he to her? Why does she want to protect Mikan so much from his evil ways? How could she know about the original Swan Princess who mysteriously died?

Me: DISCLAIMED! (cries)

Mikan:...

Nina: (beams)

** Twelve  
Secrets to Be Told...**

"Mikan... Your brother held the curse of the swan inside him, except... He never came to this world. He died in your mothers womb. Your mother then felt she was cursed... Again." Nina explained as Mikan stared, wide eyed. She knew it was true, because it was from Nina, and was most likely in the diary.

"So... I have an older brother?" Mikan asked, in a small voice, and Nina gave a small nod as Mikan stared at her, then turned to the picture of her mother. Nina stared at it, too. She felt sad, and turned away to stare out the window.

"Yes... Misuzu was what Yuka wanted to call her first child. She was overjoyed to realise it was a boy, but then, unexpectedly... she had a miscarriage and became depressed. She had more reason to believe she was cursed." Nina said in a small voice, then went to sit on Mikan's bed.

Natsume was outside, practicing archery.

"It's a fact that when a person with the swan curse dies, they are eternally a swan. Seeing as Yuka was the first cursed Swan, she didn't know, but then, one day she was walking along the lake, when she saw a swan, it was a boy with the eyes that looked like hers and tinted wings that looked like her husbands hair... She realised the swan was Misuzu. And he stayed there everyday and night, waiting to see his mother. Yuka always saw him... He's still there, he saw you. He knew you were cursed with the swan when you were born, too." Nina said as Mikan stared at her.

"H-How am I cursed with it? Reo only put the spell on me some time ago!" she cried out, and Nina smiled, shaking her head.

"No... You were born with it, but... Your Alice... Nullification... You could control it, but then Reo, when he made you into that swan, your nullification couldn't hold it, so you were able to turn into a swan. Yuka wanted to hide the secret from you. She wanted you to be normal..." Nina said, then she flashed Mikan a small smile, and giggled.

"But, no one's normal!" she said, and then walked away as Mikan watched her, her brother was a swan... And she was born that way? Reo hadn't cursed her, she was born with it, she stared at her hands...

That night, Mikan walked towards the lake, and stared at the lone swan there, gliding. Her brother. Mikan sighed and looked down at her feet, then stared at him, he was coming towards her, she smiled a little, and held out her hand.

"Konnichiwa, Misuzu onii-san. How are you?" she whispered, and he stared at her with his shiny black eyes, and Mikan smiled, hugging him and turning into a swan to be with him.

Natsume was watching her from behind a tree. He knew why she was there, he didn't blame her. His mother had told him everything. He had wanted to know, after all.

"_Hello, Misuzu." _Mikan said happily as she stared at her brother who stared at her, then gave a small nod.

"_You finally know who I am? Where's mama?"_ he asked, and Mikan suddenly became sad, and looked away. Misuzu knew instantly, and shook his head, he stared up at the crescent moon.

"_She's gone...? But that means now she's an eternal swan... You'll see her again... When it's the next full moon, she appears here and will stay here, Mikan." _Misuzu said as Mikan looked up, inside, she was beaming, and tears dripped down her beak.

"_Arigatou..."_ she said through her mind to him as he gave a nod, she knew he was smiling. Mikan smiled back through her thoughts as he reached them.

"Mikan?" a voice called, and the swan girl looke dup, adn saw Natsume ascending towards them, she swam to the land, and turned back into a girl as she smiled, the n waved to her brother.

"Natsume... Meet Misuzu." Mikan said, and Natsume bowed as Mikan giggled, and Misuzu bowed his head low in return, then Mikan took his hand in hers, and waved to her brother again.

"I'll be back tomorrow, brother." she whispered, the nw alked with Natsume back to the palace as Nina watched them and smiled, she then stared at Aoi, who was asleep and dreaming of teddy bears and candy canes. She brushed the bangs from her child's eyes, and stared at her, a small smile on her face.

"So innocent..." she whispere,d then turned to the diary that was Yuka's, which she had taken from Mikan's room, with Mikan's permission, of course. She opened it at the right page, and started to read her friends handwriting slowly...

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Today I realised I miscarried my unborn baby boy... I am really cursed. My husbands say not to worry so, but I keep telling him I'm cursed. He says I'm not, but I am! He can't understand because he hasn't been through it all!_

_I can't stop crying... I think my baby will hate me, now!_

_Dear Misuzu_

_Today I went to the lake in the woods, and I saw a swan, he looked like my son, what he would have been... He told me who he was, he was my Misuzu. I never knew the people cursed with the swan were eternally swans after death. I never knew the curse could be passed down. Misuzu... He told me I wasn't cursed, but I still think I am. I promised I would visit every night._

Nina smiled, she had kept that promise. Yuka always kept her promises...

_Misuzu,_

_I went to the lake again today and my son told me I was going to have a baby. I said if I did it would die, he said no. I stared at him for some time after that. He said it was a girl._

_I don't believe him, I can't have a baby..._

That night in her room, Mikan was curled up in her bed, reading the diary by a torch. Nina had returned it to her, saying to look after it carefully. Mikan agreed, she would keep it safe forever.

_Dearest Misuzu,_

_He was right, i'm pregnant. With a baby girl. But I have this feeling she will die, I don't want that! So, I'm going to have an abortion. I can't have another child dieing because of me! I just can't! Even when she's aborted she will be a swan. I don't care. I want her to be gone before she can die in the womb whilst she's still growing!..._

Mikan gasped silently, tears in her eyes. She was going to be aborted? Her mother was still afraid of what might have happened? Mikan couldn't believe it, but, she read the next entry.

_Dear Misuzu,_

_I had my baby, I couldn't abort her, and, it's a girl. But I don't feel attached to her, I have finally seen my greatest fear... I hate my baby. I think she's going to die, so, I avoid her at all costs, I haven't given her a name yet. I just know she'll die, so what's the point. I'm avoiding Misuzu, too._

_My husband died, and, now I know she will die as well. What's the point in loving her when she'll leave me like everyone else has?_

Mikan stared wide eyed, the tears hitting the page of the diary she was reading. Her mother hated her when she was born? She feared she would die. Yuka feared her, so, Mikan was born with no name? Mikan cried more.

Natsume heard her wep, but lay there, he knew she needed to be by herself. He pretended to sleep, listening as her tears fell.

Was this real? It was in her own mothers words. Mikan sobbed. Why was it like that? She didn't knwo, Nina didn't, only Yuka did, and if Mikan read on, she would find out...

**PAST**

_Dear Misuzu,_

_I hate my child! She looks so stupid and happy all the time! How can she be MY daughter! As far as I know, she isn't my daughter! I hate her more than anything! She'll be dead soon, so I don't have to worry about her all the time!_

_Yuka stopped writing as the maids took care of a crying girl. Yuka stared at the door, then at the window and huffed. She put the pen down, walking towards the window. She was avoiding the baby and her son, she hated avoiding Misuzu, but it couldn't be helped._

_He would just scold her about ignoring his sister. What sister, Yuka thought bitterly. She was as good as dead. Yuka didn't care about the girl, she would die soon, she thought, sadly..._

_One cold, rainy day Yuka was walking through the palace, when she saw a baby crawling around, playing with flowers as Yuka glared at the baby, who stopped and stared at her, then fell flat on her pudgeyt tummy._

_She giggled. Yuka glared even more, horrified that the kid was happy, she continued to walk away._

_Sometimes she saw the baby, sometimes she heard the baby, but never did she want to look or hear it. She never wanted to hold it. She hated the baby. She reffered to her as a stupid, clumsy ugly thing._

_She nicknamed it 'IT.'_

_"I hate you!" she once spat at the baby, running off as the baby stared at her, questions rising in the tiny brain she was still trying to develope. Yuka tried to hurt the baby with words, but she never understood her daughter wouldn't understand the meaning of those words._

_Yuka just wanted her baby to go away. She thought she would die sooner or later, no... She knew it... She knew it... Right?_

_She avoided her child at all costs, but then one day, she came across the baby by the stairs, playing as she tried to stand, wobbling on her tiny legs. Yuka caught herself staring for a moment, then she was about to turn away, when suddnely she heard loud crying, and she turned to see the baby on the stairs, with a big bruise on her forehead, crying her eyes out. Yuka stared at her._

_Where were the maids? The butlers? They weren't there. Yuka just stood there, rigid as the baby cried. Yuka just stood a while longer, her eye twitching, when suddenly..._

_She started to cry, too, and she ran towards the baby and picked her up, kissing her forehead and hugging her daughter tightly, saying sorry and trying to ease her daughters pain as the baby cried more and more._

_"Shhh... Shhh... Mommy's here, baby, mommy's here! Don't cry... Don't cry." she cried out as they both cried and she sat on the stairs, holding her daughter close to her as they both cried loudly._

_Yuka finally loved her daughter..._

_Days later, Yuka was helping her daughter to walk, she was smiling as she did so, and when her daughter finally grabbed onto her, after walking 10 steps, Yuka beamed and held her close, happy her daughter was walking._

_Her baby seemed to beam, too. Yuka kissed her forehead, and giggled. She then walked away with her daughter, who had already learnt to say mommy and swan, and they both went to Yuka's bedroom, into her ensuite where she bathed her daughter._

_She had missed out on so much, before. She smiled._

_She now knew for definate that her baby girl wasn't going to die._

_Dear Misuzu,_

_Misuzu, the swan, was right, my baby bhas lived. I missed out on her for some time because I was selfish. I didn't love her, but now, I will dedicate my life to this baby girl. She is my pride and joy, my swan, my angel..._

_Yuka_

**END PAST**

Mikan was on the last page of the diary, although there were hundreds more pages left, she read it, it was early hours of the morning but she barely cared, she just wanted to read that last little bit, and she gasped when she read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_You are not Misuzu anymore. My baby girl is coming to a year old and still she hasn't been named. But this will be my last diary entry, as you are Misuzu no more. My child is my pride and joy and my world, she is, to me, my little miracle. No one can replace her. I have betrothed her to the Hyuuga son, like I was supposed to be. I know one day she will be reaidng this diary, Misuzu predicted it... My daughter is growing up, and I want her to always know I love her, no matter what. My death day will soon be coming, I found out the death alice was passed on to me._

_I had an unborn sister, her name was..._

_Mikan._

X-X-X

Mikan sat shocked and still... Her unborn aunt was named Mikan? How, why? Mikan stared at the diary, and rea don...

_I had an unborn twin, my parents killed her as well as themselves when they commited suicide. I only knew about her when I was 15. When Grandmama told me, she also revealed that she had started to love me, and then, the next day, she perished thanks to Reo..._

_And from now on, my diary, my sister and my daughter are all called Mikan. They are my swans._

_Yuka Sakura, 19 years old, alice of death and alice of taking anothers alice.  
Daughter: Mikan Sakura, Princess and heir  
Son: Misuzu Sakura  
Date: 1st January XXXX (_to hide year)

Mikan couldn't believe it, she had tears flowing from her hazel eyes, and then she smiled, she was so proud of her mother, and hugged the diary to her chest...

X-X-X

"Mikan, come with me, I need to tell you something." Nina said the next day, it was sunny, and Mikan smiled as Nina took her towards the woods, and sat with Mikan beside the lake. Misuzu was in his nest, snoozing peacefully.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Mikan asked as Nina stared at the lake, smiling.

"It's about swans. Do you think only you and your family are cursed with it?" she asked her, and Mikan paused to think, then gave a small nod.

"Yes... Because Reo hates the Azumi and Sakura bloodline, right? Because he has never had the crown, so... It's us he wants to be rid of and to curse." she stated as Nina stared at her, then sighed, and stood, walking towards the lake.

"You're wrong, mikan... When I said the Hyuuga bloodline was solid, I lied... Because... I broke it..." Nina said quietly, and when she stepped into the lake, wings broke out from her back, and she turned to Mikan, as she turned into a swan, Mikan gasped.

"I'm a swan, the first Swan... The Swan Princess." Nina explained as Mikan stared at her, then Nina walked out, and sat beside Mikan, sorrow in the woman's eyes as Mikan stared in shock.

"B-But how!?" Mikan yelled as Nina stared at her, then looked at the mud patch they were near, tears in her eyes.

"Reo... I knew him from a child. My father was a black mage, and worked for him. I was only small then,a dn Reo was a prince, I was just a begger girl who's father had no time for her... I just watched Reo practice magic, and then one day, he killed my father using these spells, adn turned to me, the invisible girl." she whispered, recalling that moment from when she and Reo were 7 years old...

_"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you! From now on, you brat, you're a swan!" he yelled, and Nina screamed, as she turned into a Swan..._

"I was a swan for some time, then mastered how to become humand and swan when I wanted to. Then... When I was 12 years old... I met a man... A prince who didn't want to be betrothed to this woman, named Lily Shoda... He had once been refused to marry the Azumi daughter, who was hated by her family. He saw me, turning into a swan by accident... He nicknamed me 'The Swan Princess'" she said, smiling as Mikan blinked.

Nina was the original swan princess? Whoa!

Mikan's eyes were fairly wide by this point in time (0.0)

"I didn't knwo, of course, but then one day when I turned back into a girl, I was 14, by the way, he jumped out and hugged me, telling me how long he had been stalking me, he said he wasn't a stalker, just interested in me. He said... '_You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and if you're a swan it's better, but I want to get to know you, princess'_ I corrected him, saying I wasn't a princess... He never stopped calling me it..." she whispered, smiling.

"Then we became a couple and married, to his parents disapproval. I told him he should stick to his guns and decide what he wanted, he then said he would rather have me than any high class snob. I was... Shocked? Plus, by that time, I was pregnant... With my son." Nina said as Mikan gasped.

"I was 19 when we married, and a few months after Natsume was born. Then when I had Aoi I realized she had inherited my swan curse. Natsume didn't, he inherited a negative, mean side like his grandfather, but... I was happy he wasn't a swan..." she said, then added:

"He would have ripped his damned wings off!" Mikan couldn't help but laugh loudly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(walks in with bandaged head) Yet again... Boring... (takes out magical frying pan) EEEEEYAH! (reayd to hit, Kemcat snatches away and burns it) Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kemcat: BAKA! (first aid kit appears)

Me: (cries anime style)

Kemcat: VICTORY!

_**Me: Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. King and Queen?

Reo knew Nina? How strange. So that means not only does Nina have a swan inside her, but she can use black and white magic like her father! But Mikan and Natsume have a proposition to make... What is it?

Me: DISCALIMED! (cries)

Natsume: (hits me with frying pan)

me: OW WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!? I THOUGHT I LOCKED IT AWAY!!!

Natsume: Baka, I'm a genius, remember?

Me: ...

** Thirteen  
King and Queen**

"Natsume-kun, can I ask you something?" Mikan whispered as he stared at her, and gave a small nod. It was late night and they were still awake. Mikan was hugging him tightly, staring at the ceiling like he was.

"Now that... My mothers an eternal swan... The kingdom of Alice is left without a ruler, and... We can't take the throne until we're 18, so, Natsume..." Mikan said, and he then stared with interest, she looked at him, and closed her eyes.

"Natsume-kun... I want to marry you, soon, and become the queen, and you the king, then Alice can have another ruler, I can't keep your mother as the ruler of two kingdoms... She needs her freedom, like all swans do. Can we see if we can become king and queen, earlier?" she asked, and he thought for a moment, then gave a small smile.

"I don't mind, whatever makes you happy, polka-dots. I'll be your king, but it'll be harder than being a prince. Hn... Okay, whatever you want." he said, agreeing to her proposition as she beamed, then hugged him even more tightly.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun!" she beamed, then kissed him lovingly before falling asleep in his arms, she wondered what everyone else would say the next day when they revealed their plans...

"And so, I think that Natsume and I should get married earlier and take the throne so that there is a queen and king ruling. We can't have no one ruling, and it isn't fair to give it to someone who is alreayd busy looking after another kingdom." Mikan explained as everyone stared at her, and sighed. They didn't agree with her, they wanted to wait until she was 18...

But she did have a good point. They needed someone to rule, and they couldn't keep Nina going for 2 years, could they?

"... We'll think about it, your highness. But it isn't legal until you are 18 years old..." said a representitive of the royal council in alice, and Mikan smiled sweetly, holding onto Natsume's hand under the table.

"I know, that's why... I want to make it legal." she said, and they all stared at her, Mikan smiled. "This isn't the past anymore, this is the future. People who aren't royalty that don't live in a palace marry at 16 years old or when they are ready, and if their father or mother dies, the oldest gets to take over no matter how old they are. They have some freedom, the freedom we royals never have had. It's like a Swan, you can't keep it locked up in a cage, and us royals, we aren't allowed out into the open unless you say so... We are lcoked up in that cage, we have no choice in whom we marry, and we do not inherit until 18... So why should the others have freedom when you deny it for us?" she explained, Natsume stared at her, wide eyed,

She smiled down at him (she stood up)

"And I think this is the right time to marry Natsume, even if you deny my wishes, I'll still go ahead and do them, because I am the princess here, no one else. Natsume's also the prince, and Nina can also accept our marriage. I think we have gone by your rules for some time, now it's time to break those rules and make some new ones! Let the Swan out of the cage before it dies!" Mikan yelled, hands on the table as everyone stared at her in shock.

Never had they seen the young princess so angry and serious before, then she sat down, and stared at the table. The head representitive stood and smiled.

"She's right... It's time for a change! They can marry when and where they like, and they can go on outings through the kingdom. Also, she may become queen the day she is married!" he said, and Mikan snapped her head up, gasping as everyone stared at her, and she suddenly beamed, and ran to hug the man as he gasped, and she cried with happiness.

"ARIGATOU GOZIMOUS!" she yelled, and he fell as everyone laughed, then Mikan stood and ran towards Natsume and kissed him, she finally got what she wanted, marriage to Natsume Hyuuga and her own way...

Mikan was standing in the dress room, her dress maker was taking her measurements as she smiled, dress measureements for her wedding frock... She was beaming with pride, Natsume too was getting his taken.

After that was finished, they slipped their hands in each others and walked outside to the lake as Mikan smiled and sat with him, staring at two swans who were swimming gently. Yuka and Misuzu...

"I can't wait until we're married... We've known each other forever... And loved each other forever but never knew it... We'll be happy, have arguments and taunt each other, we'll love each other till the end of time... I'll get pregnant... You'll disagree and then agree... Bliss." Mikan said, closing her eyes as Natsume laughed, then she stared at him, seriously.

"Natsume... If you were a swan, what would you do?" she asked, her face was so serious, it was weird... He thought, then smirked.

"I would rip my damned wings off!" he stated, and Mikan burst out laughing, Yuka was right about that, he would rip his stupid wings off. At least Mikan wouldn't, she loved being a swan...

"I'm going to have another daughter!" someone sang out as Mikan smiled, Nina was floating aroudn the castle, sparkly dew eyed and all smiles as she told everyone she was having Mikan as a daughter in law.

Natsume found his mother embarasing! Mikan just smiled and beared it, Aoi, on the other hand, followed Mikan around like a baby swan and Mikan was hugging her all the time.

"AWWWW SHE'S CUTE! Natsume, let's have a child like her!" Mikan yelled, starry eyed as her fiancé growled and shook his head, his eye twitching ever so slightly as Mikan hugged Aoi, who hugged her back, and eharts came rising in the air, he batted them away carelessly.

"Oi, I think we should be planning the wedding, not drooling kids, we can wait for that, eh? Any, one Aoi is enough, not that she's bad, it's just we don't want a clone, it would be... Boring?" Natsume said, and Mikan beamed, running over to him and gently kissing his cheek. He blushed as she smiled, then hugged him tightly and sighed sweetly.

"Awww... You're nice when you want to be... Let me dream, honey! First the wedding, honeymoon and arguments... Then the children adn anniversary's!" she snag, walking around as Natsume sighed, and Aoi followed her after pecking her brothers cheek then running after Mikan and singing with her. His sister and future bride to be were both equally weird, he thought, then smirked, running a hand through his ravened hair.

"I guess... It can't be helped, the way you were born... The idiot's too laid back and dreams far too much... She'll have to do my dreaming." he mumbled, grinning as he walked off, hands in his pockets as his mother floated past him, smiling as if in a daze...

"Aoi-chan, do you want to go see my mom and brother?" Mikan asked the silent girl, who gave a small nod and followed Mikan towards the lake, where Yuka and Misuzu were both gliding as the two both smiled, and sat there on the embankment.

"Pretty." Aoi complimented, and Yuka bowed her head as Mikan giggled, then hugged Aoi and sighed, staring at her mother pleasently.

"_I'm happy now, momma... Can't you see? I know you're always with me, no matter what..."_ Mikan thought to herself, then closed her eyes as Aoi stared at her, then put her head in Mikan's lap, Mikan's eyes opened, and she stared down at the girl, smiling as she patted her head.

"You're sweet..." she whispered, as Aoi drifted into sleep and Mikan sighed, then looked around. The water was cool and tempting, she wanted to turn itno a swan, but, she would stay the way she was whilst Aoi was asleep, they could turn into swans together, she thought, it would be very pleasent.

What Mikan and Aoi didn't know, though, was that Reo and a mysterious new companion were standing on a thick tree branch, hands on their hips, watching the Hyuuga daughter and the Sakura heir. Reo growled, frowning. He hated the brat, alot.

"She needs to be punished... That little midget." he growled as Persona, his companion, smirked, and closed his eyes which were covered by a mysterious mask.

"She will in time, Reo-sama... You just need to be patient, because one day, the brat will die like the leaves of this tree, like her mother, like her own sibling, she'll be a curse like her dear mother." stated Persona delicately as he touched a leaf with an ungloved hand, and the leaf turned black and died to Reo's amusement. The brown haired man grinned at the raven haired one wearing black lipstick. (seriously...)

"A curse? Now that's pure goodness." hissed Reo, glaring down at the blissfully happy Mikan Sakura, princess, soon to be queen, he detested her very guts...

"Aoi, wake up, it's almost sunset." whispered Mikan as Aoi mumbled and rubbed her large eyes, staring around, then hugging Mikan tightly as Mikan smiled, and picked Aoi up, ready to carry the sleepy girl to the palace, when suddenly, Reo and Persona, whom Mikan didn't know, jumped down, grinning.

"Long time no see, Sakura!" snapped Reo, suddenly throwing black orbs at Mikan and Aoi who screamed, and dodged as Yuka and Misuzu gasped and were ready to pounce on the two evil men, when Reo suddenly caught them in a net and they cried for freedom as Mikan's eyes widened.

"You can't escape from me this time, princess! Your mothers a swan like your dead brother, and so will you soon! Turn into a swan!" yelled Reo as Mikan screamed, dodging more of his black magic as he growled, and threw more at her. Mikan was getting tired slowly.

Aoi was scared with fright, and when Mikan was unable to dodge a black orb of magic, Aoi screamed and threw a fire ball at the men, who gasped, unable to dodge the attack. Mikan was grateful, she hugged Aoi.

"Arigatou, but we need to leave fast!" she whispered, and started to run as Reo growled, wiping blood from his mouth, he stared towards Persona, who was already running after the two princesses.

"Persona! Get the nets! I'll deal with the little rags!" he snapped, and ran after them, into the dark woods.

Mikan was panting with fear as Aoi clutched to her. Reo was on her tail, she couldn't go to the palace, he would attack everyone in sight. He would hurt Natsume and Nina, he would hurt everyone. Mikan almost cried, but Aoi patted her head silently, and Mikan gave her a weak smile.

Then, she tripped and screamed as she landed on her back, to protect Aoi from harm. Aoi stared at her with worry.

"Aha! Found you! Now, brats, time to leave for my lair!... Turn into a swan, princess Mikan!" he yelled, and Mikan gasped as she turned into a swan, and a net was dragged on top of both her and Aoi, but Reo stared, in suprise as Aoi stared at him, she was also a swan...

She had a red diamond in the middle of her swan head, Mikan had a whitish blue to indicate nullification, Reo then smirked.

"So... It was Nina, the little swan who was betrothed to the Hyuuga's. Her offspring has the swan curse... What about her son, eh? Well, the more the merrier, brats! We're off!" he snapped, and Mikan cried as Aoi gasped and hugged Mikan with her wings, as they were taken to Reo's secret lair...

Natsume was walking around the gardens, looking for Aoi and Mikan, when he cme to the clearing, and saw Misuzu and Yuka in the net, still crying for help as they got weaker and weaker. His eyes widened, and he rushed to help them.

The net was pulled off as they struggled, then Yuka seemed to have... Tears in her eyes? He stared at her, something was wrong, he knew it.

"Yuka... Where's Mikan and Aoi!" he yelled, and Yuka turned her head to a tree where an arrow held a scrap of paper to the tree. He rushed to it, and stared as he read the writing, shocked.

_Natsume,_

_We have your princess and sister, we turned them into swans and taken them to my secret lair.  
If you want to see them alive again, I suggest you get to my lair and fight for them. If not...  
The the consequences are lethal. Your bride to be will be a corpse Swan as well as your sister.  
Oh, and tell your mother Reo says hi. The brat never told me she became queen! Now her son and  
daughter will pay! I won't spare anyone's life, to tell the truth. If you want Mikan and Aoi back, you will  
have to find my lair, fight for them and take them home, oh... And one other thing.  
YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE OF THEM TO SAVE!_

_Reo_

Natsume's eyes widened as Yuka and Misuzu bowed their heads low, and he ran towards the palace, to tell Nina.

"WHAT!? Oh no... He's found out!" she cried as Natsume stared at her, and held onto her hand. He knew she had the curse of the swan and that she was once poor, but he never knew she had been the daughter of a black mage.

She kept that to herself and Mikan.

"Found out... Mom? What's wrong?" he asked as Nina stared at him, teary eyed.

"Natsume... I ever told you before but... My father was Reo's magic tutor. He taught good and bad magic... Reo killed him when I was 7 and turned me into a swan to make sure I would never forget he had control over me and could kill me when he wished... I have black blood in me... And so do you and Aoi. Now he knows he has competition, and thinks you are the cursed swan as well as your sister. He'll do whatever it takes to get you turned into a swan! He'll try and kill you and your sister! Especially Mikan..." she whispered, shaking as he stared at her, then his hands.

"I... He... He's always had a grudge against me and Yuka... I knew magic by my birth... Yuka was a princess... He was a prince no one wnated and so he hired my father to teach him black magic... He never liked anyone... But we liked him." she bowed her hea,d Natsume stared at her.

"What do you mean by 'we?'" he asked, hoping she wouldn't answer what he thought.

"Yuka and I... We loved Reo... We fell in love with him, and I... I still love him, I always have!" she cried, as Natsume stared, shocked at what his mother had said...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was short! Okies, hope you enjoyed sorry for the late update! Adieu! (jumps out window)

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

Reo captured Mikan adn Aoi and they are now swans. Natsume has to save them but only one, who will he choose to save? Who does he love more? Will he die at the hands of Reo and then Mikan and Aoi die together? Will Nina be able to get through to her long lost lover?

Me: Disclaimed!

Mikan: Tomorrow there will be no updates...

Hotaru; (kills me) WHY!?

Me: Owwww... Because... I'm going on a day trip tomorrow with school and won't be back until late and I'll be V. tired... So gomen ne sai!!!!

** Fourteen **

**Last Time, On The Two Differences...**

_"Yuka and I... We loved Reo... We fell in love with him, and I... I still love him, I always have!" she cried, as Natsume stared, shocked at what his mother had said..._

Natsume still stared at his mother in utter shock as her whole body trembled, tears spilling from her brown eyes as she cried, a hand over her face as Natsume fell to his knee's. His mother loved the enemy, the person who had taken Mikan and Aoi, his most precious people...

He could barely speak, let alone look, to her. Natsume just stared at the ground as Nina stared up from her tear covered her hands, and reached her fingers out to Natsume as she shook, staring at him, tears still spilling from her cheeks.

"Natsume..." she whispered, and before she could cup her hand on his cheek, he slapped her away, adn glared up at her as she gasped, her eyes wide as her hands shook violently. Natsume stood, still glaring at her as she gasped, he had anger and hate in his eyes, to him, she had betrayed his trust.

"Are you telling me you actually still love that selfish man! Don't you care that he has my little sister in there! He gave you a curse, damn it! He took two of the most precious people to me in this damned world! Why did you have to let it slip!" he suddenly yelled as she stared at him in shock, he then stomped off, bow and arrow in his hands as she watched him, then started to cry,

and she collapsed right there on the floor, as Natsume walked off to find Mikan and Aoi...

"_Mikan... Mikan wake up onee-chan! Onee-chan Mikan wake up, oniigai! Oniigai!" _cried a small voice as Mikan opened her swan eyes and sleepily looked around where they were, she saw a swan Aoi staring at her with worry, and she sat straight up, taking in her surroundings.

Where the heck was she. Aoi edged closer to her.

"_Ah... I remember now... Reo kidnapped poor Aoi and I... I worry for Aoi, though... I wonder what that pervert's going to do to us now he has us in his evil, black lair... It's freezing..."_ she thought to herself as Aoi stared at her with concern, and Mikan put a wing over the shivering swan who edged closer to her. Then, they heard the creak of a door, and huddled to the corner, pretending to sleep as Reo walked towards them, his footsteps echoeing off the slimy black walls.

"Hm... Don't pretend with me, princess Swans, I know you're awake. I may not have been in the same distance as you but that doesn't mean I can't listen into your thoughts. Seeing as I'm the one who gives the swan curses, it means I am the one that can listen to you twits. Now, open your eyes, brats!" he yelled, and Mikan opened her eyes to glare at Reo who grinned, a fireball was evident in his hands.

The flames were black, though.

"Good little girl... Now, this here is called the Black Aura of Alice, it is the darkness you have, there's a twin to it named the White Blaze of Kingdom." he grinned as Mikan glared at him, still hiding Aoi under her wing as he smirked coldly.

"And with their forces combined... I can create havoc and destroy alice and you pitiful swans and royals." he snapped as Mikan rolled her eyes, then flapped to the bars of the cage he kept them in, leaving Aoi to shiver in the corner as she watched with fright and shock at Mikan, who just glarec coldly towards the evil man who hated them both so for no apparent reason.

"_You think I'm stupid!? Of course I know that, my history lessons covered it you pompous brat! We also covered the worst prince in history, Reo!" _she yelled to him as he glared at her, and blasted the black ball at her as she gasped and Aoi screamed, and Mikan hit the cold wall, and fell as Aoi gasped and flew towards Mikan, tears in her large swan eyes as Mikan lay there weakly.

"Hmph, serves you right, although... That should have killed you, especially in your certain stature. Oh well, at least this will give me the oppertunity to get stronger and try and kill your pitiful soul before that fiancé of yours appears, or... You can marry me and I'll ket you live." he grinned as Mikan stared up at him weakly, but she managed to throw a horrid glare at him, a cold one.

As cold as his eyes were, he saw.

"_In your damned dreams you maniac!"_ she screeched with all her might, and he laughed when she let her head fall against the ground as Aoi cried out drastically to Mikan. Trying to wake the princess to no avail.

"It looks like she just has a short life span. Oh well... Don't worry, Princess of Fire, you'll be joining the bratty princess not too long soon. You'll be flapping in swan heaven and watching Natsume die... Sigh... Oh look at the time... I have to go practice my magic. It seems Mikan's life has almost ended thanks to my black fire." he grinned, and turned as Persona followed him immediately, and Aoi just sat there with her wings over the weak Mikan, crying silently to herself and praying for Natsume to come, or a miracle...

"Natsume... Why are you carrying your father's sword and special bows?" Ruka asked his friend curiously as Natsume stared at him and sighed, he had packed a rucksack and has his bow and arrows and fathers sword. He was going to find Mikan himself.

"Reo took Mikan and Aoi... I'm going to find them. Tell mom I'm sorry..." he mumbled, and was ready to walk away when Ruka grabbed his arm, adn Natsume stared at his best friend, he was sure Ruka would stop him.

Ruka was like that.

"Natsume... Take one of the horses!" he said, and Natsume stared in shock, then smiled and gave a small nod, picking a black horse as Ruka saddled it and then let Natsume climb him, then, Natsume rode off into the rain as he watched sadly, then heard footsteps and... Sipping?

"How noble, I congratulate you on not making him stay here. He would be heart broken." Hotaru said in her monetone as Ruka stared at her, then sighed when he saw it was the ice princess sipping tea from a china cup.

"Oh Imai... Your highness, it's only you, demo... What are you doing here?" he asked her kindly, and she slightly turned her head away and sighed, closing her eyes sadly.

"To grieve... I may not act it, but I love Mikan Sakura dearly... If Reo hurts her... I'll surely murder him with my bare hands." she mumbled, and Ruka smiled at her thoughts, she really did care for Mikan.

He kinda liked her caring side. He blushed as she sighed sadly, then stared up at him as he quickly tried to dim his blush and smiled towards the princess. She gave a small smile, which scared the soul out of him!

"Don't jump, idiot... Or I'll hit you... I can be nice sometimes too, y'know. Like Natsume, but that was hard to believe when we first met, he seemed to hate Mikan..." she mumbled, staring out of the window sadly as Ruka stared at her, then gave her a warm smile and put a hand on her shoulder, she returned the gesture.

She was so warm and caring when she wanted to be, wasn't she?

"Don't worry, this is Mikan and Natsume we're talking about! They'll get through this..." he grinned as Hotaru gave a small nod, then hugged him tightly as he turned bright red, trembling as he returned the hug and she smiled against his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"When they've finished yelling at each other." she pointed out, and he laughed.

X-X-X

Natsume rode the horse to wherever he thought Reo's hideout would be, he knew that Reo would try and kill his sister and Mikan before he got there, so he needed to hurry, with or without help.

It didn't help that it was raining. He grumbled as he trampled over mud and straw on the roads as his horse neighed and then ran faster towards the direction Natsume steered his horse in.

He was lost, he had to admit defeat, but he wanted to find Mikan. His breathing grew heavy as his heart started to pound heavily. He looked around, his eyes darting as he thought of only Mikan and Aoi.

Where the heck were they?

Then, someone steered next to him, and smiled. Nina. She had foudn her little boy and sighed, hanging her head low as he stared at her, he wanted to leave, but she pulled the reigns from his hands and stared at him sternly.

"Natsume! Listen to me, this instant! I'm sorry for not telling you but some things are best kept shaded. But I can help this time, the good thing about knowing Reo is that I know his hideouts, me and my father had to always go there." she whispered as he stared at her, the rain dripping from the ends of his hair as he watched his mother, who got off her muddy white horse and hugged Natsume tightly.

"I'll let you do this alone, but Natsume... Remember, you have good and black magic inside of you, so use it wisely. I wnat you to fight Reo for me and return your sister and Mikan, then, the curse of the swan will be broken, although Yuka and Misuzu will remain swans for eternity. Reo will stop at _nothing_ to kill you, Natsume. So listen closely. His hideout is near the north woods of the Voice kingdom, where he's from. That's the place he will be most likely because he has the Black fire of Alice there. Make sure he can't find the white fire, Natsume, and..." she whispered, kissing his cheek and smiling, patting her son on the head.

"Good luck." she said, then quickly disappeared as he gasped, then turned in the direction she had pointed, and his horse ran off in the direction, as Nina smiled and watched from behind a tree, tears in her eyes, as she held the White Blaze of Kingdom in her palms, that she took from inside of Natsume's soul (yeah he has it, she took it to keep him safe)...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its short and rushed but tomorrow no updates so this will have to do! Please please PLEASE forgive me... I hope my writing isn't bad, it alwyas is... (hits herself with frying pan until bleeds) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! (cries)

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	15. Finding Heart

Mikan and Aoi are in the ring of death thanks to Reo. It seems Mikan's losing her life already because of the Black Fire, and Natsume knows what Reo's up to. So, will he get there in time to save the both of them?

Me: DISCLAIMED!!!! (Whaps head with a frying pan) wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

** Fifteen  
Finding Heart**

"Is she even dead yet?" Reo asked as he stared at Mikan through the bars. He was smirking. Persona sighed, he had been on watch for almost 4 hours, and Mikan hand't moved an inch yet.

"I think she is, she hasn't moved at all and that stupid kid has been crying." Persona said with boredom. Reo smirked and stepped back, admiring the corpse of the swan. His own handy-work, he thought.

"Good, that brat's finally out of the way. Let's go, Persona. I need to go to my palace and find some things to locate the White Blaze."he ordered, and Persona stood, yawning and following his master.

Finally he was leaving the dank and ugly lair. He hated it in there, it gave him the creeps. They left as Aoi sobbed and sniffed, her wings trying to shake Mikan awake. he then started to realise it was hopeless.

More tears leaked down her feathered cheeks as Mikan sighed from relief suddnely, and sat up, staring at Aoi.

"_Gomen, Aoi, gomen! Don't cry, oniigai!"_ she cried out, but Aoi thought it was in her mind, she thought she was thinking this. But she wasn't.

"_How can I NOT cry! My onee-chan is dead! DEAD! She died!" _she yelped in her mind, and Mikan enveloped her wings around Aoi, who suddenly looked up and saw Mikan staring at her and she burst into more tears as Mikan shook her head.

"_Aoi I'm so sorry but I was playing dead... I felt faint at first then I blacked out, so now I have to play his game until Natsume comes... I'm too strong to die! Don't worry I'm still alive... Juts don't let Reo find out that I'm still alive and well."_ she said as Aoi stared at her, then gave a short nod before hugging Mikan again and sighing, she lay down again, and Aoi lay with her.

They felt human again like that, but they were still swans thanks to Reo. Mikan sighed, she wanted to be back home. She had only recently realized that as she grew up more secrets and tragedies came into her life. She knew as she became older, worse things were to come, or happy things. Aoi would have to endure this, she thought. She sniffed as Aoi tried to sleep in Mikan's wings, but she was too afraid to even consider sleeping.

She felt that if she went to sleep, she would wake up to find Mikan was never going to open her eyes again. (dead) Mikan knew what the baby swan was thinking, and sighed, closing her eyes and crying to herself. She wanted Aoi to be safe and Natsume to come save the baby, but she knew he wouldn't find them unless Reo gave him a map, which would be hard to believe because Reo's a jerk, she thought to herself.

"_Natsume... Please get here before Reo hurts Aoi... Quickly!"_ she thought to herself as she shivered, and Aoi felt it, and in her head, she too was wishing for Natsume to come to them, but for mainly Mikan's sake.

"_Natsume onii-chan... Please come quickly before Reo gets to Mikan onee-chan! He's going to kill her!"_ she cried to herslef as she silently sobbed, shivering slowly as Mikan held her tightly, trying to keep her tears at bay...

Natsume was being pelted with the cold rain as he rode towards the directions his mother had given him. He remembered what she had told him, but he didn't know if it was true or not, he hoped it all was. His mother wasn't a very good liar, he had to say...

_"I'll let you do this alone, but Natsume... Remember, you have good and black magic inside of you, so use it wisely. I want you to fight Reo for me and return your sister and Mikan, then, the curse of the swan will be broken, although Yuka and Misuzu will remain swans for eternity. Reo will stop at nothing to kill you, Natsume..."_

He stared ahead as thunder and lightning filled the cloudy skies. He narrowed his eyes and kept his head low as the horse turned different corners and skidded down muddy dirt paths.

He had magic inside him? He knew his mothers father was a black mage, but she had the magic? Nina never said anything about her mother, really. Nina kept that to herself.

But he didn't knwo that was another secret in his life. Neither did Reo. Only Nina and her father knew this to be truthful.

Natsume's horse galloped through the rain as it thudded on them. His horse didn't mind rain or lightning, but he hated fire. Natsume knew this because when his horse was a foul, the stable they kept him in was set alight and he was the last one in there. He remained trustworthy to only Natsume because he saved him. The horse knew Natsume's alice contained those flames, but Natsume never used them in front of his horse.

It would hurt him so much. But he was only afraid of black fire, come to think of it...

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a normal, sunny day in the land of Alice, and in the fire kingdom, Natsume was currently playing in the stables with his foal, Lightning. Natsume loved the horse, so did Ruka, so did Mikan, suprisingly. But she only saw him when Natsume wasn't looking._

_That day, something happened. As everyone stayed in the garden or inside, Natsume was with his horse and thought that nothing would go wrong until..._

_Black fire encased the whole stable and the horses were running out. Natsume and Lightning were left in, and Natsuem was coughing heavily. Lightning trusted Natsume, but was scared of all the fire that was around him. He neighed as Natsume coughed and cried. No one could get to them._

_The flames were black, Natsume noticed, Why weren't they as orange and red as his own flames? He didn't understand. Natsume looked aroudn, then, steered Lightning in the direction of a gap that had no flames. Natsume helped Lightning out as he neighed, and Natsume fell against his horse._

_More flames engulfed them._

_But soon, Natsume and his horse were out of the flames and he sighed, and hugged his horse before fainting..._

_He woke up to see everyone crowding around him, even a worried Mikan who gasped when he woke up, then called him an idiot and insulted him before stomping out of the room, saying he wasted precious time. (she worried for him but hid it)_

_He looked around as Nina sighed, and hugged him tightly._

_"Natsume... We were so worried." she whispered, and he hugged her back, suprisingly._

_"Mom... Those flames were really weird... Why were they black?" he asked her, and she froze as her eyes grew wide, then she hugged him again and hid her worried expression._

_"Y-You were hallucinating. There's no such thing as a black fire!" she whispered, and rushed out. What was wrong with his mother, he thought..._

**END FLASHBACK**

"_So... She was worried... She knew about it even before that.."_ Natsume thought, then shook his head and sighed, as he rode his horse towards the woods where his mother had said the hideout would be. It came into view.

He grew nervous, what if Mikan and Aoi were both already dead, he thought to himself, and started to sweat. He jumped off his horse, and walked towards the woods. Lightning stayed there, obediantly.

He watched as his master entered the woods. He hoped Natsume would be alright. (even horses think, well, in my stories they do!)

Natsume went past different sized tree's, looking for Reo's hideout, he knew he would find it, he just _had_ to in order to kick Reo's sorry ass... (mind my language)

X-X-X

Reo was in his old palace, throwing stuff around as he growled, trying to find something so that he could locate the white Blaze. Persona was standing watch, when someone suddenly walked towards him in a long black cloak.

"Huh? Hey! No one's allowed in here, mister! Get away before master Reo kills you!" Persona snapped as the person in the cloak smirked, then kicked Persona in the stomach as he gasped and doubled over, he threw an arm over Persona's neck and choked him, he passed out instantly. The person grinned then quickly ran into the palace to find Reo and kick his head in.

Reo was still looking for the device to locate the white blaze, when he heard someone stop behind him, and he growled, throwing a ball of yarn over his shoulder.

"Persona, I thought I told you stay on watch!" snapped the agitated man as the person smirked, and stepped closer, irritating Reo even more than before hand. He turned around as the person put a hand on their hip, and he suddenly smirked.

"Oh... We have a visitor... What can I do for you, my good man?" he asked, holding up the black fire, as the person threw of their cloak, and stared at him coldly.

"I am not a man, Reo... I'm a woman." she hissed, and he smirked, seeing Nina again after so many years, the first ever swan. She glared at him as he held the black fire close to his face, he laughed.

"Well, long time no see Nina Hyuuga. How's life as a failing queen? I can't wait to see your face when you realize Natsume's dead!" he grinned as she glared at him harshly.

"Looking for this, Reo?" she asked, closing her eyes tightly as she held up the white Blaze of Kingdom, and his eyes turned wide with suprise as she held it high. He paled as she smirked, then made it disappear. He glared at her.

"Bring that back! It rightfully belongs to me you swan!" he snapped as she laughed, then kicked him in the legs and he growled, glaring at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"No it doesn't, you evil man! And the swan thing won't faze me anymore... I'm not giving you the white blaze, I never will because it doesn;t rightfully belong to me, or you!" she hissed, and he stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I'm not telling you. Reo... Do you remember your mother?" she asked, changing the subject as he stared at her, and shrugged.

"I killed the toad, why should I care about that thing? She was useless, she was a little hooker. I have no idea why my father liked her. Why are you asking me when I want the white blaze NOW!" he snapped, and Nina glared at him.

"Did you know she was once the holder of the white blaze? The white blaze is held in a certain family's blood line and only _that_ certain person can wield it. Once you killed her, it was gone to find the certain blood it needs. It needed _her_ blood." she explained as Reo's eyes widened.

"Why didn't _I_ get it!? I am her only child!?" he snapped, and Nina sighed, shaking her head.

"It travels around! It has to have a certain blood! You didn't have the right blood to get the White Blaze!" she snapped, and Reo glared at her.

"So, you're saying it went to one of my cousins or other family from her damned side!" he yelled, and Nina sighed, then kicked him in the stomach again. She then sat down on a dusty old couch, shaking her head.

"Reo, before you killed her, you never realized she gave birth to someone else, did you!? Your more had an illigitimate child. Reo, you stupid idiot, I'm your sister!" she yelled, and he stared in horror as Nina glared at him.

Nina was his sister? He stared in utter shock as she sat back down, then turned her head away.

"You have always hated me, right? I never knew until my father told me when I was small, the day before he died. I had fallen for you, even if you were bad, and I told him. So he told me the truth! I couldn't love you so I tried to stop!" she snapped. Reo sat rigid.

"I won't stop you from anything, I just wanted to tell you, Reo, I don't hold the White Blaze, and that... I hate your guts!" she yelled, and ran away as he watched her. Now, he was more determined to kill Natsume, because he realized Natsume or Aoi held the White Blaze of Kingdom...

Natsume walked into the hideout. It was cold, colder than the wind and rain together, colder than ice, he thought, he needed to warm it up. Plus, it was dark and the walls were black and slimy. He shivered.

Was Mikan really here in this sort of place? And Aoi, too. He couldn't believe it. Then, he heard crying, and he quickly ran into the direction of it, and saw Aoi and Mikan in swan forms in the cage. He gasped as his eyes widened in horror.

"Aoi! Mikan!" he cried. Mikan was bruised and battered and looked weak, but she lifted her hea dand gasped as Aoi stared in wonder and they flew to the cage and stared at Natsume as Mikan opened her beak.

No one knew, but she could speak to humans even in swan form. She just sometimes chose not to.

"Natsume-kun! Oh thank goodness you're here! Reo wants to kill us, if you cam eor not! I need you to take Aoi and go before he gets back!" she said to him, he put his hands on the bars and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here! None of you, you're my future wife, Mikan! I can't just abandon you like this! Even if we still hated each other, I wouldn't leave you here!" he cried as she stared at him with tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"Natsume-kun... Aoi is your sister! Take her home! I don't want her getting hurt like I did!" she said, and still he shook his head as he reached for her through the bars, and wiped her tears away as she cried. Aoi stared at them.

"You're still stubborn and beautiful... Even as a swan." he whispered as Mikan stared at him. Then, she closed her eyes as a small tear trickled down her beak, when suddnely Aoi screamed loudly, and Natsume gasped, falling backwards as Reo smirked, walking towards them as he tutted.

"Oh my oh my... Look what the swans dragged in. Your princey won't be alive very long, kiddies." he grinned. He had hit Natsume with a blue blaze that made Natsume weak, but didn't kill him instantly.

"Leave him alone you coward!" Mikan cried as Reo smirked and rolled his eyes, then picked Natsume up by the neck as Natsume weakly glared at him, and tried to punch Natsume, but Reo threw him against the wall.

"This boy has something precious... Little maggot, where's the white blaze!" he snapped, and Natsume glared at him, and tried to kick Reo, but to no avail. Mikan screamed at Reo, but he threw the black fire at her and she cried, falling backwards as Aoi gasped in horror.

"Shut up you irritating swan! You will all be dead by the end of the day, so quit shouting!" he yelled, when suddenly, a white blaze was thrown at him, and he yelled, reeling backwards as Aoi glared at him, the white blaze in her hand as Natsume stared in horror.

"Go away you fat ugly whatsit!" yelled Aoi, and threw more of the white flames at him as he yelled. Natsume stared in shock. He thought _he_ had it. Then he saw the white flmes in his palms. So... They both had it?

Reo stared wide eyed.

How could two people have it at once!? Natsume glared ta him, feeling his strength come back. Mikan watched, weakly.

No one, but Reo, noticed she was slowly losing her life, especially as in the fire Reo threw at her, contained an arrow, which struck her heart. She was going to die, she thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was it? Boring? good. Boring? Extremely irritably horribly and stupidly boring? Whatever it is, it's boring. So, review if you hate it or love it, dunno, read it again if you want and laugh at it, then tell the sun to die!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. Losing Heart

Mikan's in drastic need of help as she lays dieing in the cell where she and Aoi were locked up! Now they all know Natsume and Aoi both possess the white flames and Reo is left astonished! Nina's his sister!? She fell for him!? But what other secrets lie ahead for the princess and prince?

Me: Disclaimed...

Me: And for the how many chapters thing... I have no idea, you know?

Mikan: ...

Natsume: ... (kills me)

** Sixteen  
Losing Heart**

Mikan lay on the cold icy ground as the wound inflicted her more as she gasped to heself quietly and felt blood pour from her chest where Reo had struck the very arrow when he threw the deadly flames at her.

She couldn't cry out at all because in the arrow it contained deadly poison that cut off all access to screaming out. All she could do was whimper silently and cry, she could only pray that someone, other than Reo, noticed. He was grinning inside. If he couldn't kill Natsume, he would rather have Mikan dead than no one at all, were his very thoughts. Mikan had heard them.

_"Die, little swan! Then your little boyfriend will surely break and lose the White Blaze!"_ hissed Reo in his head to himself, but Mikan heard it. She noticed she felt slightly dizzy. She had only a short time limit until her death.

Reo had given her less than an hour to live and he had made sure no one knew the cure, which was a special sort of spell that only he and his old black mage had known, but he had forgotten that Nina was also like him, she had the magic inside of her. So did Aoi, and Natsume. Mikan watched them, breathing heavily and sighing to herself, she needed to help Natsume, quickly.

She almost screamed when she realised that Reo had thrown a long, slender knife at Natsume and it sliced through his sleeve and cut along hi shoulder, making him bleed. Natsume ignored it, focusing on killing Reo.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Aoi as she threw some more fire at Reo who ducked and dodged, sending it back at her as she gasped, then tried to reflect it, succeeding as his eyes widened.

Wasn't it really really hard to learn a reflection spell, he thought? He shook his head and tried to hurt them more and more. With each thrust of black fire grew great force and great energy, each blaze was bigger and stronger.

Reo would never give up easily, they all knew that. This wasn't just for a swan and a prince, they needed someone else. Mikan was just a regular Alice princess, nothing more than that. They needed another magical being, like Nina, or someone...

Just then, Mikan seemed to scream out with Aoi when they saw Persona behind Natsume, a thin strip of wire in his hands, ready to strangle Natsume. Aoi felt something, so she screamed, Mikan's scream.

She could become Mikan's voice, because Mikan's had been poisoned. So, she screamed long and loud.

"NATSUME-KUN WATCH OUT PERSONA'S BEHIND YOU HE'S GONNA KILL YOU AND SLIT OFF YOUR NECK!" yelled Mikan's voice as Aoi's eyes widened, and Natsume gasped, swivelling around and ducking as he swept his leg under Persona's before he could get to him.

Aoi, as Mikan, heaved a sigh of relief and Aoi stared over at Mikan, but... She was gone? Aoi flew her feathered wings over her mouth and gasped, her eyes wide as she stared in shock. Where was Mikan?

But she didn't have to look very far to see who it was that had kindapped her future big sister and Natsume's fiancé. She stared wide eyed as Mikan lay on the blackened floor beside an old fire place, the arrow sticking from her upright as Aoi screamed in horror, distracted as Reo smirked, catching her off guard and throwing fire at her,

she smashed into the wall and fell down. Reo now had the upper hand, and he would use this to his advantage. He grinned, standing in front of Mikan as she lay there weakly.

Then, Natsume saw, too, and his eyes widened in horror as he stepped back and stared at Mikan, who looked up at him and then her head fll down onto the floor, dust lifting as he gasped, and Reo smirked.

"One step, Hyuuga Prince, and your little girlfriend will be as dead as a poisoned rose. I will throw this fire at her and she will be gone from this world, you hear? If you do as your told, prince, I shall spare her. If not... Well, you will have to see." Reo hissed as Natsume stared at Mikan in shock and Reo grinned. He knew if he stalled much longer, Mikan would be as good as dead.

He was aiming for just that. Mikan stared at him and coughed, her eyesight going blurry and and black as she saw two of Reo, and she let her head lay on the ground as she closed her eyes.

The poison was growing inside of her fairly quickly. Natsume wouldn't be able to save her, in time, she thought, and if Reo hit her again, he would surely kill her because he would dubble the poison intake inside of her dieing body.

But yet, she didn't want Natsume to compromise with Reo. She wanted him to run away with Aoi and leave her there.

"Fine... I'll do what you say. Just... Just don't hurt Mikan." he whispered as Reo smirked, and the fire ball dimmed from his hands as Mikan shook her head in vain, battling her minds to let her live a little longer.

She had a feeling she would die, soon, the swans were calling to her, the moonlight needed her, God did, the heavens. She would soon sleep for eternity, andnever worry about emotions or pain.

She didn't want that, though. The angels questioned her, asking why she wanted to live in pain and angst. Where they were, it was peaceful and beautiful, on earth there was war and blood. Heaven was just white and beautiful. Mikan screamed mentally.

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_ she screamed as the Angels and swans stared at her. She didn't see Misuzu or Yuka, she only saw real swans, not the half ones. She wanted to cry. Natsume was walking closer to Reo...

"If you give me the white blaze, I'll let both of them, and you, go." Reo hissed delicately. Mikan knew he was lying, she knew he was tricking Natsume. Natsume loved her too much to see through the cold man's lies.

He was tricking him into believing, and Natsume tried to trust him, he was batteling it, but the fight to save Mikan was winning. But Mikan knew in Reo's mind, once Natsume gave him the blaze, he would kill Mikan instantly, then Aoi, then he would make Natsume watch it all as he killed Nina. Mikan wanted to throw up and cry, but she didn't, she just lay there.

She saw a light, she fought to stay back.

"_NO! I will not GO! I love Natsume! You don't have love there!"_ she screamed, and suddenly, she was pulled back as she gasped, opening her eyes as someone told her to keep quiet, and they helped her to regain strength and the poison drained from her body.

Mikan realised someone who was like Reo had come to heal her, a woman in a long black cloak, no, three people... Three? Mikan stared at them, and peered through their hoods, and almost cried out when she saw them.

"Don't cause disruption, Mikan. We need you to stay alongside Natsume." Yuka whispered as Mikan stared at her mother. For some reason, Mikan wasn't a swan anymore.

"M-Mom?" she whispered, Yuka smiled, Misuzu and Nina did, too.

"I'm only a spirit, but I have enough magic inside of me to heal you, so does Misuzu, so does Nina... We need you to help Natsume out and kill Reo, once and for all." Yuka explained, Mikan gave a short nod. Misuzu took her palm, he was a handosme brother, she thought.

"You won't die, you won't! We're going to hand over our magical powers to you!" he whispered as Mikan stared at him, and he hugged her before Nina smiled and brushed Mikan's bangs from her eyes gently. Mikan gulped, staring at her.

"A-Are you dead, too?" she asked, Nina chuckled, shaking her head.

"No... But I will be, soon. My energy is seeping, and giving Natsume and Aoi the White Blaze took too much out of me. I didn't want Reo to know it went through me, and not him. He needed to think it was with Aoi and Natsume, but Mikan, when your next baby is born... They will have the blaze, got it?" she whispered, Mikan understood. Yuka and Nina smiled, as well as Misuzu.

"Once Reo's gone, though, the swans will be gone. This means Yuka and Misuzu. There will be no more curse, Mikan." Nina said, then paused as Mikan paled, staring at her mother.

"Mom?" she whispered, Yuka had tears in her eyes.

"Shhh... Mikan, I want you to be brave. I'm sorry I only spent 16 years of your life here with you." she whispered, and Mikan silently cried as she hugged her mother, then Misuzu. She shook her head.

"I love you." she whispered, Yuka smiled and put a hand to Mikan's face.

"I love you, too. Just stay alive and be brave for me, Mikan." she whispered, then they all disappeared suddenly, and Mikan gasped. The white place she had been before disappeared, and she was a swan again, on the floor, but this time, she wasn't batteling for her life.

She was batteling for Natsume! She suddenly flew up, and looped in the air, as Natsume nearly met Reo, and she dived at them, pecking Reo's neck and head as he yelled, and she tripped the horrible man as he yelled and cursed.

Aoi and Natsume stood in amazement as they saw Mikan, flying and swooping in the hideout. Hurting Reo.

"What the!?--- I thought you were dead from the poison!" he screeched, covering his head as Mikan growled and glared at him.

"Heaven can't take me away from Natsume, and I had help from Nina, Mom and Misuzu you cad!" she yelled, suddenly standing in front of Reo, and turning into a human, glaring at him (god so stupid and weird) as he stared in fright and coward away.

"I won't let you hurt Natsume or Aoi!" she yelled, and closed her eyes as Natsume watched her. Why was she saving him? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the prince!? She was the damsel! (NOT ANYMORE HUNNY!)

"White Blaze!" she yelled, a white flame suddenly glowing aroudn her hands and she threw it at Reo who gasped and yelled. Mikan had wasted energy from that, and she needed to save Aoi.

"Natsume, you can have your glory and kill him, I'll get Aoi and take her out of here!" she whispered quickly as he gave a small nod, and she cupped her hand on his face, before going to Aoi and trying to find a way to get her out as Reo, a bloodied face showing, growled and ran to Natsume, yelling as Natsume took out his sword and glared at him.

"This is for Mikan!" he yelled. Reo rolled out of the way as quickly as he could, his arm sleeve getting caught and ripped off vigorously as Natsume tried to stab at him with the sword, as Mikan tried to frantically save Aoi.

"Stop that, brat and DIE!" yelled Reo, throwing red hot flames at Mikan who yelped as the flames scratched and scorned her cheek as Reo smirked and Mikan fell dwon, trying to keep her cheek from burning badly.

But it burned worse, and she screamed in pain as Natsume gasped. Persona, suddenly concious again, grabbed Natsume's neck and he attemtped to strangle Natsume, as Mikan watched, wide eyed.

"Die, brat!" hissed Persona as Natsume coughed, trying to catch his breath as Persona tightened his hold on Natsume's neck, and Natsume started to cough blood.

Mikan's eyes widened with horror. Then, Reo, being the pig he was, created an illusion to make Mikan even more scared. Suddenly, Mikan had blood on her hands, and Natsume was laying there in fron of her, she screamed, suddnely, tears pricking in her eyes.

Natsume's blood, in her hands. Eyes wide and mouth screamng, Mikan sobbed as Natsume watched her. Re was tricking her, and grinning.

"Persona! Did you set the bomb!?" Reo asked hoarsely as Persona smirked, grinning.

"Hai, Reo-Sama. We have 15 minutes to get out of here before this place blows to smitherines, taking the kids with them." hissed Persona, thinking Natsume had died, and he threw the prince against the wall.

But Natsume had feigned the death. Mikan was still in the illusion, and Aoi was screaming for her, when suddenly, Reo slapped the baby swan who fell down, whimpering loudly as she sobbed.

"Shut up!" he yelled, then turned, checking that he had all he needed.

"I don't care if we leave the white flames here. We can control Alice once these brats are dead!" he snapped, and with that, he and Perosna went in search for things, but, suddenly they were both struck to the wall with arrows in their chests, seeping with poison as Natsume held Black fire in his bloodied hands, he grinned, as they stared in horror...

"_Mikan! Mikan! Stop imaging this, NOW!" cried a loud, clear voice as she sobbed, then looked up, through her tears that were salty and ran down her face. Mikan stared, hiccuping as she looked at the person._

_Who were they? What were they? But she knew it was a swan, it stared at her, and sighed._

_"You don't even know your own aunt even if she bit you in the neck! Mikan! I'm Yuka's older sister, Misuki. Your aunt. I need to tell you that Reo has made an illusion to make you think and feel Natsume is dead. He makes it real, so shut up and be quiet." hissed Misuki as Mikan stared at her, in disbelief._

_"Your mothers gone now, my little sister... But I'm here. You need to finally find yourself and I need you to gain energy and find the power of Sun inside you and nullification. Combine the two and make them one. You can do this, I know you can." Misuki said, as Mikan stared at her._

_"But how!? None of my family knew magic!" she cried, Misuki grinned in her swannish way, then a small abby swan came towards her, and they both turned human, in her arms was the baby girl, asleep._

_"You think? Your mother never knew Magic, I did. The Azumi family had a magic that can pass down to certain blood. Mine and my baby sister's. You do know we had another sister that gave your mother thwe death alice? Meet Mikan Azumi, Mikan Sakura. She was never born as my parents killed themselves. She and I carried magic in our veins, and now you carry that same magical power. Your child, Nina's grandchild and Yuka's, will be the first ever princess or Prince to contain an alice, the magic of a black and white mage and the power over the skies." Misuzu explained, Mikan stared in shock._

_"You have this power inside of you, so use it! I won't be returning! Oh, and one more thing." Misuzu said, Mikan stared at her, Misuzu then gave her a smile, that brightened the sky, it looked like Mikan's. "That diary... I want you to continue it for Yuka. Name it after your child, and give it to them." she then disappeared._

_Mikan just stared, and the illusion disappeared suddenly, and she saw the real thing, and gasped..._

Reo and Persona knew poison was seeping in their bodies, their glares reached Natsume, but he didn't care, he just wanted to kill them before he died himself.

"I hate you." he hissed to them as Mikan quickly got up, struggling with the lock on Aoi's door. It was tight, and she couldn't get it off. She then remembered she had some magic inside of her, she would use that.

She closed her eyes.

_"Nullified Sun!"_ she cried, and suddenly the lock snapped in half and also, Aoi turned into a human, not only that, it increased the poison going through Reo and Persona's body. She widened her eyes as Reo and Persona felt their bodies dissolve inside extremely quickly.

They ran to Natsume. Mikan grabbed his arm and stared ta him, smiling a little.

"We need to get out of here." she whispere,d and dragged him away as he smirked, and waved to Reo and Persona, as they all ran out. They had less than 30 seconds to get away from the place, before it blew up.

They were all covered in cuts and bruises, mainly Mikan. Natsume was in some blood and his clothes were ripped, so were Mikan's. They ran towards Lighting, then rode to a large hill, and sat there as they watched the hideout blow up.

They sat there, watching as smoke and fire filled the hideout, and Mikan clutched Natsume's arm as her hair blew in the wind, brushing against her bruised and scorched cheeks as he stared at her, she sighed, silent tears in her eyes.

He kissed them away gently as she smiled. Aoi was asleep beside them. Mikan put a hand on her head.

"She has to go without her mother... Natsume, let's be her adoptive parents until she grows up." Mikan whispered. Natsume stared at her for a few moments, then smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want, oh and... Happy Birthday." he said silently as she gasped, realizing she had turned 17, his age. (I never put up his borthday, by the way) She stared at him for a few moments, then smiled sweetly, and hugged him tightly, weeping to herself.

Finally, she was free from the swan curse and she could live in peace...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIS IS NOT THE END! It may seems it, but, it isn't! Sorry if it's too short and oh so boring but what do you expect? I write these fics so they have to be boring... (grins cheesily) BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE LALALA! (wth!?)

_**Love kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. The Short Chapter

Now Reo and Persona are gone, and the swan curse has been lifted. Can Mikan and Natsume live together in peace and harmony once and for all? How will Aoi cope without her mother? When will Mikan and Natsume become king and queen to the Kingdoms of Fire, and all of Alice? Wait... Marriage!?

Me: Disclaimed!!! (howls and cries)

Mikan: ... (is embarassed to have me as an authoress)

**Seventeen  
The Short Chapter**

Mikan's eyes fluttered open to the morning sun streaming into the bedroom. It had been 3 days since that fateful incident with Reo and Persona, and she, Natsume and Aoi were finally back on track. Mikan yawned, staring around the room. She realized she had fallen asleep on Natsume's chest, which was shirtless, by the way.

She stared at him as the sun shone on his face, she smiled sleepily, she wanted to rest again, but decided against it. Once she was awake, she was awake. So she decided to stare at Natsume for a while, then play with his raven hair. That woke him up, and he stared at his fiancé.

"What are you doing, little girl?" he asked in a tired voice as Mikan smiled, then looped her arms around him as he smiled a little, then tried to close his eyes again and rest some more, but Mikan kissing him freely was kind of hard to ignore. So, he snapped his crimson eyes open, smirking and landing on top of his troublesome Fiancé. She giggled feebly, her hands playing with his silky raven hair.

"I'm just seeing how handsome you are... Even with scars and bruises you ca beat anyone in a handsome competitin. Plus I love kissing you." she mumbled, kissing his neck as he smirked and let his little polka dots kiss him all she wanted.

"So you wanna play, huh?" he grinned, her eyes widened as she tried not to smile as she shook her head, frantically. They needed to be married in order to do what he was thinking, and what was on her mind too.

"No Natsume, NO! Don't you dare, Hyuuga!" she squealed as he grinned and attacked her lips with his as she squealed and struggled. He indeed was having fun with her, because she was like a little kitten but fiercer. Mikan giggled as he pulled her body closer to his and kissed her lips soundly. Mikan blushed. Her hair was a right mess, now. He patted ti back into place as she laid kisses on his face gently and hugged him.

At least he hadn't done what she thought he was going to do. He smirked.

"I dare, princess. But maybe another time. I know you want it. So don't hide that fact, Mikan." he smirked, kissing her lips one last time before getting out of bed and dressins as Mikan watched him, smiling and blushing to herself innoecntly. He had such a nice body, and a nice butt, she thought. Oh such pervy thoughts...

She didn't want to banish them, yet. She was allowed, after all, he _was_ her boyfriend, wasn't he?

They changed their clothes for breakfast and went downstairs to see the cooks had prepared them all eggs, bacon, cheese omlette and orange juice. Natsume stared at it, he didn't really go for eggs, his stomach didn't agree with them, or he didn't.

Not after when he and Mikan were kids, when she threw an egg at him and it landed on his head. He went off them straight away. Especially when he learned where they came from...

"Natsume, look, breakfast looks yummy!" Mikan said eagerly, smiling and rushing to her seat as Natsume sat opposite from her, and Aoi sat beside Mikan, picking at her omlette like it was disgusting. Natsume remembered she disliked Omlette greatly for no apparent reason.

"Yuk." he said lazily, poking at the egg with his fork. Mikan sighed, she remembered the incident which caused him to dislike eggs grealty. She kicked him under the table playfully, then pointed her fork at him.

"Eat it, and stop being picky. Do I have to feed you that damned egg?" she asked as he smirked.

"You can feed me, but not the egg, dearest girlfriend." he said, and she puffed out her red cheeks. Man, he wa sa cheeky one, she thought. What did she see in him? Well, he was certainly handsome and had a god damn nice body. But he had such a negative attitude towards almost everything. Maybe that's why she liked him? She smiled to herself wryly.

"Why would I even feed you? I would if you eat the actual egg." she pointed out, eh refused. Aoi stared up at Mikan, begging her.

"Mi-onee-chan? Can you feed me my bacon please? I don't like to feed myself it, I don't trust it." she whimpered, and Mikan smiled, nodding as she started to cut the bacon first, then fed it to Aoi who ate it obediantly. Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume who just grinned, kicking her under the table...

After breakfast, with Natsume refusing to eat it, Mikan went to take Aoi for a walk in the gardens so that she could run around. Natsume decided to stay inside and find something to eat that he liked, actually, Mikan had made him stay inside.

"Aoi, what do you want to do?" Mikan asked her soon to be sister in law, and Aoi shrugged. She was clutching a doll her mtoher had given her when she was younger that she never really took interest in.

Now it was very precious to her. Aoi had also became a little quieter, Mikan noticed. It was because Nina wasn't there, was it? She sighed to herself then hugged Aoi gently. Aoi and the doll hugged back.

"Don't worry, honey. Your mom's gonna be okay." Mikan whicpered, when she burst into tears. Aoi held onto Mikan's dress tightly, sobbing into Mikan's chest as Mikan kneeled there, hugging the little girl in her arms.

"I want... Momma!" cried Aoi as Mikan held her there. She knew how Aoi felt, but Mikan knew her mother had died when she was a teen. Aoi was barley 11 years old. Mikan sighed again and picked Aoi up, she looked around, and saw Natsume watching from the windows. Why was he watching? She gave him a small nod, then walked towards the fountain with Aoi.

"Are you okay now honey?" Mikan asked, Aoi shook her head, still clutching to Mikan who was sat at the edge of the fountain and holding Aoi tightly in her arms. Aoi was like a baby to her.

Then that got her thinking, Mikan wanted a baby, didn't she? She felt that urge, she wanted to hold a baby, she wanted to feed it and cherish it, most of all, she wanted _Natsume's_ baby. She stared down at Aoi and smiled, lifting the girls small head.

"Hey, what do you think if I had a little baby, Aoi?" she asked, and the girl sniffed, nodding a little.

"O-Okay." she whispered. Mikan smiled, then stared at the palace, frowning, how would Natsume react, she thought to herself. She sighed and then smiled as she cuddled the girl in her arms.

Aoi sat upright suddenly.

"Oh, smag! Youicho-KUN!" cried the girl, and Mikan stared in confusion, only then did she realise, after Aoi ran off to the palace, that the girl meant her betrothed. Aoi would be married to a boy named Youichi whom Natsume knew. On a few occasions, Mikan met them both, when she hated Natsume, of course.

**Flasback**

_"Mikan, Natsume-kun's here, and he brought his sister and her betrothed! Awww... Isn't he sweet!" Yuka said enthusiastically. Mikan saw Natsume carrying a small grey haired boy who looked a little similar to Natsume. She stuck her nose in the air._

_"Yuck!" she yelled, and that earned her hair to be burned, she screamed as the small boy grinned, then sent ghosts after her. Mikan detested ghosts, and screamed fit to bust._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!" she screamed frantically. Aoi yawned, and stared at Youichi sleepily and her brother._

_"Weave the lady awone Natsu and Yo-Yo." she said cutely, sucking her thumb as Mikan stared at her thankfully. But that didn't stop Natsume. He threw a raw tomatoe at her then a peanut._

_Mikan was so angry, she smashed an egg over his head and told him where they came from, since he didn't know. He almost puked. Mikan was satisfied as the small kid glared at her..._

**End Flashback**

Mikan really didn't like that kid, he was dead cute, yes, but what would his expression be when he saw Natsume and Mikan holding hands? Would he freak out or become extremely angry and kill Mikan with ghosts.

2NATSUME DID YOU KNOW YOUICHI IS---!" Mikan stopped, noticing the certain silver haired boy as she walked through the palace. She let her eyebrow twitch, oh, hell, she thought as he stared up at her, darkly, whilst Aoi played and hugged him.

That kid seemed to have no colour in his eyes. Mikan gulped, taking a step back, when Natsume held her in his arms, kissing her cheek gently.

"Don't worry, polka-dots. He knows. I told him to be nice to you. When I and Aoi are around, of course." he mumbled, kissing her again as she jumped back, staring at him, clutching her heart.

"NANI!? He'll KILL me Natsume! Do you remember the _last_ time he came, hm? He sent those ghosties at me at _your_ selfish orders!" she hissed as he smirked, wrapping his arms aroudn her tiny waist as she blushed tomatoe red. Youichi saw then stared at Aoi again.

"Yup _my_ orders. He'll follow them, Mikan, don't worry your big head off with no brain. Now then, I want a kiss." he ordered. Mikan pouted, still scare dof Youichi, who was walking towards them, and she gave Natsume a quick, hesitant kiss, then hugged him as Youichi glared at her, then suddnely, pounced.

Mikan _screamed_ as Natsume covered his ears.

Mikan still screamed, waiting for the wrath of the ghosts, only to realise the wrath was of Youichi hugging her legs and getting an earache as glass shattered. Natsume let his hands fall when she shut up screaming.

She stared in shock horror at Youichi, who stared at her cutely.

"Hewo Onee-chan." he said, and Natsume grinned. Mikan just stared at the kid, and fainted from absolute shock and suprise...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushed and short, yes, But I'm tired, people. Good night

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Baby Blues

Wait... Mikan wants a baby? Oh man, how will Natsume react? They aren't even married yet... And that kid Youichi seems attached to her because she likes Natsume. Mikan fainted, Aoi thinks Mikan's her mama, where does the wedding come into it all?

Me: This is sadly... DISCLAIMED PEOPLE

** Eighteen  
Baby Blues!**

"Natsume... What if I was pregnant?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her in horror. He had currently spat out his drink and was staring at her, wide eyed. Mikan wondered what was wrong? He acted weird, she thought.

"If you're pregnant I want some answers, and fast!" he snapped as she stared at him, obliviously.

"What do you mean? Natsume? I'm confused." Mikan said, still stupid as he sighed, almost fainting from her stupidity. But he tried to stay calm, he just hoped she _wasn't_ pregnant, or he would have a lot of questions! He stared at her, almost spine chilling that glare was.

"Mikan, if you're pregnant, I want answers because A.) You're a virgin, I hope, and B.) I never did it with you!" he yelled, and she stared at him blankly, then it dawned on her, how she had said it, and she screamed and then hugged him.

"Gomen ne, Gomen NE!" she yelled as he stared at her, then patted her head. She stared at him, eyes shining.

"Demo... What if I _got_ pregnant by you. What would you do?" she asked him as he stared at her, thinking for a moment as he put a finge rto his lips in thought. Mikan blinked, staring at him curiously. He then looked at her and grinned, kissing her lips when she didn't expect it.

"I think I would... Faint or hug you. But you need to become a non-virgin first, sweetest Mikan. Plus, I don't think we're ready for kids, yet. We're only 17." he explained, and stood to leave as Mikan sat there, deep in her thoughts. She put a hand on her stomach. She wanted to feel kicking. Mikan bit her lower lip, then sighed sadly.

"What if _I_ want a baby? I wanna be pregnant..." she whispered to herself and sighed, then stood and walked in the opposite direction of Natsume to go and take a long, hot bath to calm her midn and keep it at ease, but baby thoughts would still be running through her head, wouldn't they? Even she knew that...

Aoi was dragging Youichi around the large gardens that day, bragging that it was where her big brother would live. She told Youichi that thye would have to live in his palace and that she didn't mind.

Then she hugged and kissed him fit to bust, and he tried to get away from the sloppy kisses she planted on him. But he stayed with her, he had to, since his mother had made him stay there all summer and he had to put up with this.

He wondered what it would be like when they were married! He sighed as she dragged him around, her arms around him as she carted him off to her play house which had been built for her because Natsume wanted her to have a place to play.

"Come on! We're gonna play happy family's, so turn that frown upsidey DOWN!" Aoi ordered roughly as Youichi stared at her, caw blimey, she was scary sometimes, so, he did as he was told, and gave a pained smile as she dragged him into the play house.

Natsume watched, and snickered. Poor Youichi, at least Mikan wasn't a bit like that, he just hoped his kids, when he had some, would turn out semi-normal and not like his baby sister.

"Natsume? Natsume-kun? Why are you snickering?" asked Mikan, fresh from a long bath, he stared up at her, her chestnut hair was damp still and smelled of tangerines. He smirked and pulled her down onto his lap, smiling evilly and kissing her.

"Because I am..." he smirked, and she stared at him, then gently kissed him back before looking at the play house, where poor Youichi was getting hit with a frying pan because he wouldn't co-operate and smile.

"I hope poor Youichi is alright... You're lucky I wasn't like that. You're lucky I hated you at first!" she explained dramatically as he chuckled and kissed her again. She sighed. (lots of sighing and kisses today)

"Yup, I'm the luckiest. Now we're grown up I get more sensual and different types of attention from you." he growled playfully, she blushed.

"Pervert." she mumbeld, her cheeks crimson as he grinned and nipped her neck when she wasn't looking. She squealed. He grinned at her instant reaction as she pulled away from him, glaring. That would leave a hickey. He smirked.

"Natsume, don't BITE ME!" she growled as he laughed and tickled he runder her chin, which made his fiancé squirm.

"I'll do what I want with your body, Mikan-chan. I'm your fiancé, so it's mine to toy with how I want." he mumbled, kissing and biting her lower lip as she smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing.

"Natsume... I want a baby." she suddenly stated as he stopped kissing her, and widened his eyes. Was she serious? She stared at him, damn, he thought, she _was_ serious. She looked it, then she smiled.

"I'm serious about this! Aoi made me think about it, and I asked her if she wanted me to have a baby so she could have company! She agreeed! Natsume, I want a baby1" she cried out as he stared at her, shaking his head and sighing.

"You want the baby so badly?" he asked, she smiled, nodding her head.

"Mikan, I think we're too young, to be truthful. When we're 18, okay? I don't want to rush. Or when we're older." he said as she sighed, staring at him. She patted her belly, smiling wearily.

"When we're older... I'll have to wait." she mumbled, and he sighed, then hugged and kissed her.

"Don't worry strawberries. I'll get you pregnant one day and you'll love it whilst I'll hate it." he mumbled as she giggled and kissed him back, then held onto his hand tightly, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Natsume, what if we get a baby boy? What will you call him?" Mikan asked, Natsume thought for a moment.

"Naruto." he said, Mikan hit him playfully on his forehead.

"I am not having my son with a RAMEN name, you baka! We shall call him Shiro!" she cried out as he grinned and laughed. Then he thought and pulled her closer, his arms around her waist tightyl and protectively.

"If it's a girl, Mikan... Let's call it Polka-dots, Dominoe or Kairi." he said, and Mikan rolled her eyes, and slapped him playfully again.

"It will have to be Kairi, then. I am not having a daughter named after my underwear, a daughter named after a PIZZA, so it will have to be Kairi." she said, then kissed the side of his face before sticking out her tongue. "If you call our kid Polka-dots you're _meat_." he heard the gentle hiss and grinned.

Oh, he didn't want to get on her bad side now, did he? Hehehe...

Mikan was currently writing in the diary her mother had left her that Nina wanted her to keep writing in. Mikan had to refer to it as herself, or rather, her aunt, because that's what her mother had called it. Until she had a child, she could not call it anything else.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I am feeling strange lately. I want to have a baby with Natsume, but he doesn't seem to want one yet. I'll wait, once we're married. We have to be married in order to have the baby or else it is classed as Illegitimate and then I'll have to banish it. I wish mother was here, and Nina, they would be happy I'm coping._

_Sometimes, I wish they were still swans, and me too. But I'm glad the curse is lifted, poor Aoi was scared to death. I was, but I already knew about my curse, she didn't. I just want her to be happy, I'm gonna have to be a mother to her._

Mikan put down her pen and sighed, laying back in her chair, closing her eyes. It was 9:00pm at night, adn Aoi and Youichi were both asleep. Natsume was downstairs, watching T.V. (it's getting more modern hehe)

She sighed again, then turned around upon hearing small footsteps, and saw Aoi in the door way in her nightie clutching her doll and sucking her thumb. Mikan stared at her, then walked towards the small girl.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Mikan whispered.

"Can't sleep." mumbled the girl as Mikan stared at her, then smiled sweetly and held out her arms, hugging Aoi, then carrying her to the bed and tucking her in, sitting with her as she smiled kindly.

"Why not?" Mikan whispered, and Aoi shrugged.

"Because I miss mama and I have nightmares that Reo will come back and take Natsume onii chan and Mikan onee-chan away forever and I'll be alone." she whimpered, tears escaping her eyes as Mikan gasped, and hugged the small girl tightly.

"Oh, Aoi, honey, don't cry. Reo's gone forever." Mikan whispered as Aoi sniffled, then hugged Mikan back tightly.

"Mikan..." mumbled the girl, Mikan stared at her and smiled.

"Hm?" was her answer, Aoi looked up, still slightly teary eyed.

"Mikan... Can you be my mama? If I don't have one, I'll be sad." she whispered, and Mikan stared at Aoi, then smiled. If she couldn't be the mother of Natsume's baby, Aoi was good to start with, plus, she loved Aoi more than anything.

"Of course, Aoi. I'm your mama. I'm here so don't cry." she whispered, stroking Aoi's hair as the raven haired girl sniffed and hiccuped, sucking her thumb still and clutching to Mikan tightly as Mikan rocked her, hugging and kissing the girls head.

Once Natsume had finished watching T.V., he went up the stairs, tired. He yawned as he walked into the room, and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Mikan asleep, with his sister in his arms as they lay in the bed. He smiled and sighed,

Looked like he would be in the other bed, then, alone... He sniffed in pretence, then laughed to himself and went to get changed, ready for bed. He yawned and went to sleep, staring at the most important girls in his life hugging each other like the world was going to end...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too short? Sue me. I'm tired, I always am, plus, I made another chapter to a different story so meh, take that! (frying pan whizzes and hits me on the head) MAEVE ONE WORD: Get onto that story RIGHT now that I made which is Tokyo Mew Mew.

Any other TMM fans are welcome to read 7 + 2 New Mew! Yes, bad title, weird concept of a story, oh well... It's mad eby me, It's GOTTA be BAD!!!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Breath short chapter, I'm tired sorr

Mikan still wants a baby, Natsume's not so sure, but now, it's the moment, _their_ moment. It's time for their big day, and to become King and Queen, finally. Will ruling two kingdoms whilst Aoi is still a child be difficult?

Me: This is DISCLAIMED!

Me again: I might stop at 20 or 21 chapters, you never know...

I actually estimated woohoo!

** Nineteen  
Breath... LOL**

"Too... Tight... Can't... Breathe..." puffed Mikan, trying to find her breath as her dress maker made the dress for her wedding. The corset was so tight, Mikan couldn't feel her breath let alone breathe it. She held onto her now tiny waist, she hated it like that.

"You have to gain pain to gain ze beauty, my sweet belle of the ball!" cried Jacque, but Mikan scowled, glaring at him as he sighed, and whipped it off, Mikan could finally breathe again, she sighed, she was so glad to see some stomach there!

"I would rather wear a sack, Jacque..." she mumbled as he glared at her, tutting with his strong accent, as she walked towards the clothes rack and rifled through it gingerly.

"Such disobediance from ze princess! Your mother would have been obediant, but ze princess, noooo, you have to have it _your_ wear, oui, oui, _your_ way! Why, in MY day, we had to follow orders, from ze adults! Be seen, and not heard, as they french say!" he snapped, and huffed away as Mikan started to mimick him with her hands and mouth, then stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking.

"Well, I'm not my mama, I'm me..." she mumbled, looking at one of the dresses and staring at it, holding the gown in her hands and sighing. It was her mothers, her mothers ball gown for her 16th birthday bash. Mikan was almost the same height as her mother, only smaller.

She would fit into that gown, but she shoved it back, hoping it wasn't creased or squashed, she sighed deeply.

Mikan quickly rushed out of the dressing room, just to save herself from further fashion disasters that Jacque made her wear. She took her hair out of it's high ponytail to let it cascade down her back as she ran outside to the gardens, holding her dress, well... Petticoats.

She squeaked, she had forgot to get dressed and only had on white frilled petticat skirts and a pinkish sleeveless vest. Mikan turned crimson, especially when natsume saw her, since he was sitting under the tree, reaidng a manga.

His wonderful eyes stared at her as he smirked to himself, hiding his smirk beneath the manga as Mikan turned a darker shade every second. He couldn't help but stare, she wasn't wearing anything but a vest and skirted petticoats. How careless of her, he knew she was a dimwit, but what mad ehim laugh was that she forgot to dress herself.

"Oh... Smag..." she said out loud, not meaning too, but she picked up the skirts and tried to run, when a hand caught her, smirking and throwing a jacket over her shoulders as she sat beside him, blushing.

"Hehe... You gave me a little sight, didn't you, Ichigo-Kara..." he mumbled as she almost screamed... He saw her underwear... But how? she asked herself, shaking with anger and shock as he smirked and kissed her cheek, then put his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"You're petticoat skirt is see-through, and the strawberries stand out," he smirked, and she squealed angrily, but he had given her the jacket to orotect her from shame, so she had to thank him, but she tried hard not to punch him for looking. Instead she fell on top of him, accidentally, and their lips latched.

He didn't mind the accident they just had, neither did his little wife to be. They just stayed for that for a while, Mikan with the jacket still swung over her, eyes closed as her lips rested with his. He held her in gentle embrace as she smiled in her head.

"Natsume... Can we get up now? Onegai... My skirt's kinda..." she mumbled, and he grinned and pulled it down then returned to kissing her, she thanked him and kissed back sweetly.

"Arigatou Natsume Hyuuga." she whispered then kissed him again before sitting as he sat and ran his hand through his hair, grinning and kissing her again, as she tried to push him away, smirking and laughing as he winked then held her hands, which were a little cold.

"You know... You look quite cute in just your petticoats. I'll get you to look like that all the time when we're husband and wife," he decalred as Mikan galred at him, folding her arms.

"If you have your way, which you won't, because males aren't dominant over females anymore. I'm dominant over _moi_ pretty boy!" she snickered as he grinned and pushed her down underneath him. He towered over her, grinning and... Licking his lips?

"What are you doing? Are you hungry?" she asked him, he chuckled and kissed her gently, then nibbled her lower lip. Mikan couldn't just let him take over now, could she?

"You're still dim, honey." he mumbled as she kissed back with more passion in her kiss, she seemed eager fr him that day. Natsume then stopped the kiss, and she was ready to protest when he shook his head, mimiking the french designers tut as she giggled loudly.

"I can't wait until the day we get married, so, I'm guessing Jacque gave you terrible clothing to wear that you ran before he could throw you into a meriangue, or tangerine, dress?" natsume asked, and Mikan scowled.

"Don't poke fun! No, he made me wear this corset and I could barely breathe! I don't want to be a limping, anorexic corpse bride on our special day!" she yelled out indignately as he grinned, and pulled her onto his lap as she sighed and lay her head on his chest.

"Hm, you'd still make me happy, I wouldn't care if you fainted in the cake, as long as you came on the day and didn't leave me there like a lemming, honey bunny." he teased sweetly, kissing her cheek.

Mikan squirmed in his lap and giggled delicately. He loved her little giggles, yes he did...

"Natsume, I'll come to the wedding. Wait... It's in... 2 days OH MAAAAAAAAAAN!" she suddenly yelled as Ntasume sighed, head in his hands.

He had been telling her 3 weeks straight how long they had until their wedding. The dress was ready, his own clothes were ready, Aoi's dress was ready and flowers in the basket were going to be picked the next day, then, Youichi was ready with a little tux and cushion to hold the ring on.

Mikan had decided upon it, saying he would look sweet! Natsume just shrugged, and let her decide what she wanted. He wasn't the one wearing the dress. He smirked.

"You know... When we're married, I get to take advantage of you..." he whispered as she gasped, and then glared, and then she burst into flames, even if she didn't have the fire alice.

"Nat-SUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERVERT!" she yelled long and loud as he covere dhis ears, he smirked, yup, he was a pervert alright,

A damned hot one, at that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IT'S SHORT, SO SUE ME! I have homework to do, plus, the next chapters the wedding and I've been depressed, lonely and tired wheeeeeeeeeee NIGHT

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Weddings and Kisses!

It's the wedding day! Mikan's beautiful and Natsume's handsome, Aoi looks pretty and Youichi hates what he has to wear! How will the day turn out altogether?

Me: disclaimed! (cries the Niagara waterfall) And I'm okay now! We are getting two kittens this time! But I miss our doggy... Oh, please, enjoy! I made an attempt hehehe...

** Twenty  
Weddings and Kisses!**

"IT'S A ROYAL WEDDING!" yelled the people of alice, running around manically to get ready for the royal wedding that would be taking place in 10 hours' time. Mikan hadn't been able to see Natsume, or speak to him, for a day.

_"Traditional, dearie. If you want good luck for a white wedding then you're forbidden to see him!"_ the voice ran through her head as she sighed and tried to mimick it, while laying in her comfertable bed. Poor Natsume... She missed him already.

"Natsume-kun... I can't wait... Natsume-kun..." she whispered to herself, smiling as the quilt cover reached her chin and she bit it, (I do that alot), thinking of her beloved Natsume and wether he was thinking of her, of course he was, she told herself, don't be silly. She sighed, then sat up and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of lots of things.

She then opened her eyes and stared out of the window, seeing the sun beaming. It was so bright, it was the perfect day for a wedding, she hoped. She didn't wnat it to rain or thunder... She didn't like thunder, she remembered. Then she smiled to herself.

Wasn't that how she and Natsume had come to be together at least, spilling their feelings and telling each other sweet things? Well, hardly sweet, she grimaced, but put her smile back on and she giggled to herself.

Natsume was so adorbale, at most times! Mikan then sighed to herself blissfully before looking around and checking her clock, realising she had around 10 hours left to get ready. That was enough time, she thought, and lay down again against the fluffy pillows, feeling comfy and warm, as always.

Then, as quick as lightning, she sat up, stiff and rigid as she remembered something...

"OH SMAG IT'S MY WEDDING DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" she yelled, and the whole kingdom could hear it, even Natsume, who was at the fire kingdom, he grinned to himself, she only just realised...?

Natsume was still laying in his own bed, thinking as he stared at the pale ceiling. Ruka was buisily getting ready for the wedding, as was his wife to be, Mikan, in the kingdom of all Alice. He smiled to himself a little.

"She's so ditzy... Maybe that's why I like her...? Or not, I dunno... She is a clutz, and kinda pretty, plus, mean, soemtimes... Hm, and a swan." he mumbled to himself, well, the swan bit, the curse was broken. He didn't need to worry about swan kids, now.

_Kids..._

_"Natsume! I want to have so many kids with you! A baby girl and a boy, and maybe some more after that! I want to bear your son, let's call him Shiro, okay!? And my daughter can be called Nina!" Mikan cried out to Natsume as they walked in the garden..._

"Nina... Mother's name..." he said to himself in a small voice as he thought of his parent, then sighed and stared at a photo of her and his father beside him. He would surely take that with him, when he moved in with Mikan.

Then, that reminded him of something that had happened when he and Mikan were younger, she had been angry with him, like he had been with her...

_"I want a little baby, but not yours! I'm going to have a different husband who's handsome and nice to me!" she had snapped indignately as he glared at her, and stuck his pink tongue out, Mikan growled, biting his arm, but he dodged and she grabbed part of his shirt, tearing it._

_She was clutching a baby doll at that point, and he snatched it off her._

_"Idiot! I'm gonna marry a queen who has more manners than you and is pretty! At least I'll find someone who isn't an elephant or fat!" he snapped, and Mikan gasped, she had been chubby. She sniffed. Then, she watched him throw her precious baby doll into the pond, after he had snapped it's arms and legs off._

_"You... You.. YOU MEANIE! I HATE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!" she yelled, as he watched her run,a nd he glared after her..._

"_She isn't so chubby now, she's a skinny thing, and so beautiful... I don't care if she's chubby! I love that darned woman_!" he cried in his head as he smirked to himself. Yes, he loved her more than anything, however much a pain in the rear she was.

He stared at his clock, he had enough time, like, 10 hours, to shower, eat and dress, he could also read his beloved Manga and then go see Ruka, his best man, and still have enough time to get to the garden that their wedding was in.

"A long time... I need a shower." he mumbled to himself as he got up and walked out of the room towards his bathroom. Once he was married to Mikan Sakura, well, wouldn't that be fun, eh? (hehehe)

Aoi was washing as she sang in her small girly voice, sweetly as she bathed, a pile of bubbles on her raven head as she paddled her feet gently. She loved baths, especially bubble baths. The bubbles went everywhere!

"Wheeeeeeeee. Lalalala," she said to herself, gracefully, throwing the bubbles as she watched them pop or float away gently, one fell on her nose, so, she blew it off and smiled. Mikan was in the next room, getting ready, all her jewellry and her lovely dress prepared. Aoi envyed Mikan for her beauty. But Mikan said she was ewqually beautiful and that she would stun all the little boys. And she had Youcihi, who would think her as stunning.

"Aoi! Are you okay in there?" called Mikan, who seemed to be finished with busying herself as Aoi splashed, smiling, white frothy bubbles on her little nose.

"HAI! I'm just playing with the bubbles!" she called out as Mikan smiled behind the door, then turned to stare at a picture of her mother and smiled gently. She turned back to the bathroom door again.

"Okay, I was only wondering!" she called back, and walked towards the picture of her mother, staring at it.

"Mama... You're gonna be proud of me... Today's Natsume's and my wedding day... I want to be happyt his day, you too, okay?" she whispered to the picture of her smiling mother, then blew a kiss to it before walking out of the room to find something to eat before taking a bath and changing, putting her make-up on and doing her hair to make it lovely. She was hungry...

After eating, Mikan had a long bath once Aoi was finished, who had a maid help her to change into her dress. Aoi wore a violet dress, it was pale, and complimented her features. Her hair had a ciolet flower in it, and a braid down the left side of her head. She looked sweet, and she held some flowers in her hands, white lilies, to match her white shoes.

She liked her outfit, the dress came to her knee's and had a matching jacket, long sleeved, with no buttons. The skirt flared out when she twirled, which she liked, and the shoes had small heels on them.

She was particularly glad that Mikan had picked it out, and not Jacque. He would have given her a green dress that had a hooped skirt and she got stuck in the door way, if Mikan hadn't had helped her. Mikan then told Jacque she would decide. They needed a new clothes designer, seriously.

He was growing too old, crabby, and out of fashion.

Aoi went over to Mikan's dress and stared at it, touching the silk fabric as she looked at it. She thought the dress was lovely, she wanted one for her wedding to Youichi, who she loved dearly but tried to deny it, like he did, so, she hurt him playfully to show she didn't like him, but she secretly loved the kid to pieces.

"I see... You like my dress, too? It's rather pretty, right?" Mikan asked, out of the shower, a bathrobe around her as Aoi stared at her, she knew she wasn't in trouble, Mikan rarely yelled, only at Natsume.

Never Aoi.

The small child nodded as Mikan smiled and then hugged the girl, her damp hair touching the child's pale cheeks. Aoi hugged back, she was worried about the dress, but she adored Mikan more than anything.

"You're a sweetie, but, you'll certainly catch Youichi-kun's eyes! He'll adore you in that dress, Aoi!" she cried out happily as Aoi blushed, thinking of Youichi, what would he be wearing? She shrugged, blushing even harder.

Mikan knew the girl loved him, she always had.

"Aoi, you're gonna dance with him, right? And me, and Natsume!" she said happily, then, Mikan went to change into her silk dress as Aoi watched her shadow behind the screen.

It was a few more moments until Mikan emerged in her dress. Aoi stared at her in awe, the dress was prettier on Mikan. It was long and silk, lily white in colour, and the bodice clung to Mikan's upper half, strapless and lily white, then it flowed down gracefully with one skirt, all silk and nice and soft to touch, it had one part that stood out the most.

On the skirt, on the left side, from the bottom up, it had white rose patterns stitched on, two together, and it just went up, there was a small slit at the bottom, and it just faded into the roses that went up to the sash tied around Mikan's waist. It was gorgeus. (This is my own design mwaha!)

"Mikan... You're so... so... SO PREETY!" cried Aoi, hugging Mikan's legs, trying not to cry from tears as she hugged the bride to be, who smiled and giggled, hugging Aoi tightly, then Aoi let go, smiling as Mikan giggled, and then took the little girls hand.

"It's time for my hair to be done, little one. Come on..." Mikan said, slipping on white heeled shoes that had some roses standing out on the shoe as she walked towards the door.

It took a few hours as the hairdresser did Mikan's hair, and Mikan hated every bit of it. The dreaded woman pulled and tugged at Mikan's hair constantly, adn harshly. Mikan protested, and eventually, fired the woman, who left without pay.

Mikan finished her hair herself. She actually did a good job of it.

Her hair was all to one side, it fell over her left shoulder gracefully as it curled at the ends, and lilies were placed in her hair as she smiled to herself in the mirror, attaching some pearl earings that belonged to Yuka once before, and she had passed them onto Mikan. Aoi watched her, silently. She loved Mikan dearly, she was like her momma.

"Mama, you look so pretty! i can barely compare!" cried the little girl as Mika smiled and walked towards her, hugging the child..

"Aoi, I'm not as pretty as you are, little baby girl. Now, I have something for you." she said, and took Aoi's hand, and took her towards the dresser, she opened a small box she kept jewellry in, and Aoi watched as Mikan lifted a sparkling heart necklace out of the box, then put it around Aoi's neck.

"This is for you, for being my little bridesmaid and my lovely new sister. And you can still call me momma. I love you, Aoi. I can't replace your mom, but I'll take good care of you, forever." Mikan whispered as Aoi stared at her, then, she smiled and nodded, clutching the pendant, and Mikan patted her head, then hugged the girl before walking out the room to get a white see-through shawl for her shoulders.

"We shall be leaving in an hour or so, Miss Mikan." said a maid, not bothering to say anything about Mikan's dress. This maid was snooty, and had detested Yuka before Mikan was even born, before Yuka was even 2 years old! Yuka had never sacked her, though.

"Oh, and make sure the child is well wrapped up." hissed the woman, Mikan hated her.

"You know, if you don't start acting polite, I can fire you just like that hairdresser. You have some serious issues, madame. I respect you like all my other household helpers, but you take it for granted." Mikan snapped as the woman stared at her, coldly.

"Whatever, you ungrateful brat." she snapped, ready to walk off. How many times had Mikan heard that? She scowled.

"That's it, I have had enough, you are done here, and you are banished from the country of alice! I may not be the most respected but I am royalty!" snapped Mikan, then walked away as the woman stared, in disbelief, oops... (hehe mean me!)

"I never liked that lady, anyways." whispered Aoi, clutching Mikan's skirts as Mikan stared down at her and then picked her up, smiling.

"Me neither, she was never nice to us, was she, little girl? Now come on, let's wait. Natsume and everyone else will be arriving in the garden soon, and we should prepare. Do you want some make-up on or some pretty bangles?" Mikan asked as Aoi clapped her hands, joyfully. She was so happy, she loved Mikan more than ever...

Natsume, Ruka and Youichi were all standing there, looking dressed up, but clearly uncomfertable. Natsume was dressed in usual princey attire, cape and all. (keeping the princey things, no tux) and Ruka was in a white tux with a red bow, (HAHA) and Youichi was stood there, in a little tux of his own that he detested. The jacket wasn't his favourite as it was itchy.

Plus, he hated the skirt tucked in and the purple tie. It was terrible. But if it impressed Aoi, heck, he's wear it!

"Thank goodness this is only for the first time and not a second." natsume mumbled, Ruka looked glum, he would have to go through it, he was sure as anything, since Hotaru had proposed to him last night after abusing him more then confessing her heart to him.

He said yes, and didn't regret it at all.

"You'll be the one in the tux next time, Hyuuga. I'll make sure of that." Ruka hissed as Natsume grinned.

"What if I don't wanna?" he asked, teasingly. Ruka went red at the ears.

"I'll make sure of it..." he mumbled as Youichi stared at him, smirking and trying to loosen the horrible tie he detested. He shoudl have brought his scissors, seriously...

The sun was blazing, music wa splaying, people were chatting and Natsume was waiting. The wedding would soon begin, and Mikan would turn up, looking pretty as usual. He was nervous, though, and thought she wouldn't turn up at all. He wanted her to, he knew she would, right?

"Don't get nervous or jumpy." hissed Ruka, nudging him with his elbow in the stomach as Natsume gulped, nodding. He then saw that Hotaru was scamming people. The witch, he sweat dropped.

Wasn't she a princess? She had enough money already, surely... Plus those pictures and films on ebay helped to raise the money levels. Weird Ice Princess, soon to be Ice _Queen._

Then, the music drastically changed and everyone suddenly craned their necks, and even Hotaru seemed to stop pick-pocketing as they watched while Mikan and Aoi walked out, holding hands as Youichi's mouth dropped, his heart thudding.

Mikan looked up, catching the gaze of her husband to be, and she blushed crimson. There he was, as handsome as ever, and he stared at her, there she was, as graceful like a lily, which she had hoped. Aoi and Mikan continued to walk, both as red as the flames cast from a Hyuuga.

It didn't compliment all the white she wore, though, and once she was there, next to Natsume, she was blushing furiously, her face felt hot, and she let little Aoi stand next to Youichi, who was holding the rings on a cushion.

2O-Kay! Let's get started!" cried the blonde haired, happy vicar, Narumi. He was wearing a long, florescent pink robe with a purple sash that hurt peoples eyes, and his hair was in a side ponytail and he had a burbery hat on his head, a smile on his lips. He also wore some cowboy boots, under the cloak.

Garet was in the stands, crying his eyes out because his precious Natsume was getting married to Mikan.

"Okay! Time to have a wedding! Here we are, gathered in the presence of Kami-sama! We are blessed to have her highness, Miss Mikan Sakura and his Highness, Natsume Hyuuga, in our midst today in this garden filled with flowers and peopel! Today, you two will be getting married!" he cried jovilly, stating the obvious as Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan saw this, and slipped her hand in his, he stared down, then smiled up at her as she smiled back, her blush starting to subside.

Youichi and Aoi too, were holding hands, secretly and blushing madly.

"Now then, swear to Kami that you will love, protect and be with each other for all time, no matter what happens, no matter what will come and no matter how many fights you have." Narumi said, and they both prmised him.

"Promise on my heart." Mikan whispered as Natsume stared at her, then smiled and pecked her cheek as she giggled feebly, Narumi carried on.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura, the lovely blossom who would have been Garet's wife, but sadly, he is gay, so she got you, to be your wife, forever and ever, through and through till the day you peril in the shallowy depths of death?" hissed Narumi, darkly as Natsume stared at the weird vicar. Mikan just stared at Narumi like he was a hamster in a frock, which he wasn't.

"Stick to the bible man, and yes, I do take her. Since I love her and cherish her." Natsume snapped as everyone in the audience watching, winced, adn Narumi smiled as Natsume's arms wrapped around Mikan's waist in tight embrace as she was pulled closer, she smiled gently, her head on his chest as Narumi turned to the bride.

"And now, my dear, to you! Do you take Natsume Hyuuga, the second pick of the tree, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and he better protect you, or I will behead him! JOKE! No, will you stay with him forever and ever, until you too die?" asked Narumi. Mikan sighed. He was stupid.

"Of course I will! I love Natsume more than anything! I do!" she cried, her arms wrapping aroudn his neck as he smiled down at her, and everyone paused. Hotaru was taping the whole thing, the silence bugged her.

"Kiss her already!" yelled a random person, and Natsume stared down at Mikan. Narumi hadn't said a word yet about him kissing her, they were all in stony silence.

"You may kiss the bride." Narumi whispered, tear stricken as Natsume smirked, leaning down to kiss her as everyone held their breath, waiting, waiting... They forgot the wings, dammit! Natsume quickly got them, and they put them on each others fingers, before returning to gazing at each other, ready to kiss.

Almost there, they were nearly closing the gap...

Then, an apple was thrown at them, it was Garet, burning with such passionate jealousy, and he laughed. Ohhhh, Hotaru would get him from stealing the moment of tender love. She would KILL HIM TO A CRISP!

He ran away before she could kill the poor prince who was gay, oh well... (I STILL LOVE HIM YAY!)

Then, Natsume and Mikan suddenly kissed, and everyone was roaring and cheering loudly as the kiss deepened and Mikan was picked up suddenly in that kiss, but they didn't stop, and she grabbed a clump of Natsume's hair whilst they kissed deeply and passionately.

They soon broke away, for breath, of course, and Mikan smiled as Natsume grinned, kissing her again with much fiery passion, as she kissed back with more force, and he grinned, then they stopped kissing and he put her down as she smiled and hung her arms aroudn his muscular shoulders.

"Mrs. Hyuuga... Queen Hyuuga of Alice..." he whispered as she smiled and stared at him,

"King Hyuuga and Queen Hyuuga. And some baby Hyuuga's, too!" she said gently, and he smirked, ready to kiss her again, but Youichi and Aoi just about stopped them, coughing.

"It's time to dance, you two!" Aoi snapped, tugging Mikan's skirt as the girl smiled. Youichi, thankful that the wedding ceremony was over, chucked the jacket off and untucked the shirt, loosening the tie then throwing it away, as Aoi followed him like a lamb, and held his hands as he blushed and tried to pull her away. But he loved it, he knew it, so did everyone else.

Aoi was oblivious to it, though. (Mikan, much, hehe)

So, the dancing begun and carried on until early hours. Mikan and Natsume had to lead the dance, then Natsume and Aoi danced while Mikan danced with a reluctant Youichi and an evil Hotaru ho made sure Mikan had to pay 90 rabbits to make her dance, which she did, sadly, and then Ruka danced with Hotaru, and Mikan danced with Aoi who then danced with Youichi.

Aoi and Youichi were soon asleep under the table, together, holding hands and hugging each other. Mikan and Natsume had found them after everyone had left.

"It's our honeymoon tomorrow." Mikan whispered as they carried the kids to their rooms, and Natsume smirked as he stared at the graceful woman, still in her lovely gown as she held Aoi, staring at the baby girl and brushing her raven hair from her face.

"And we have this night to ourselves." he whispered as she stared at him, flushed a little, she then smiled once Aoi and Youichi were safely in bed.

"Yes... We do, but I'm too _tired_ Natsume Hyuuga, my darling husband." she whined childishly, pretending of course, as they came to their room, adn he smirked, cornering his queen.

"Not anymore, your not, and tomorrow, we request a new, bigger room with a large ensuite and a bigger bed." he said as she giggled and planted a kiss on his lips as he kissed back...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for no update, I was selfish to do that. I am always selfish! Well, I do hope you all enjoyed, aurevoir!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Royal Honeymoon!

Mikan and Natsume are on their honeymoon, woohoo! Bet they have fun! Awww... At least no one knows they are royalty in California! How will it be? Naughty or Nice?

Me: DISCLAIMED PEOPLE!

Me: Oh well... Hope you enjoy this!

** Twenty-One  
Royal Honeymoon!**

"Oh, wow so pretty!" cried Mikan as she stared at the ocean on the beach in California. Natsume sighed as he stepped onto the sands, he had never been anywhere so... Different. This time, he and Mikan had _no_ guards or servants, he was glad of that, he could spend some 'private' time with his girlfriend, he liked that.

"You look gorgeus." Natsume said as he came to Mikan and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck as she blushed, they were in public! Not like she cared, anyway...

"Na-Natsume... Please..." she whispered, at least no one was staring at them, she thought, and tries to get away from her husband, giggling as he grinned, running after her and grabbing her, kissing her again.

"You can't get away _that_ easily." he grinned as she gasped, then returned the kiss and turned to face him, blushing. That day was sunny, so Mikan was wearing a bikini that was pink, and Natsume was wearing jeans and a shirt as he sat with Mikan on the sand and took out an umbrella/parasol thing.

"We'll sit here, it's nice, plus I can stare at you." grinned Natsume as Mikan gasped and felt his arm around her, she then giggled slightly as he kissed down her neck and then to her lips whilst she tried not to giggle.

"Natsume! Don't! You're making me blush!" she giggled, he grinned.

"If I can make you blush then what else can I make you do? And I'll be doing more than kisses, tonight." he whispered as she turned extremely crimson, and felt his tongue in her mouth, oh boy... (hehe, perverted me in chibi form!)

"Natsume you're so... So suggestive!" she wailed as he smirked and started to kiss her again, his arm around her waist, and he pulled her closer as she sighed and closed her eyes, letting him do as he wished.

They were allowed to be normal people for one day, thank goodness, she thought, she really disliked being royalty, she did... Natsume then stopped kissing her and grinned.

"Okay, you can go do what you like now, I need to read my manga." he said as she smiled cutely, nodding and she stood up, and ran towards the sea, she wanted to see what it felt like to splash around in the sea!

"Oh wow, it's big and blue!" she cried, stating the obvious, as some guys stared at her, grinning.

"Hey, she looks cute!" one pointed out, pointing to Mikan, who was splashing in the sea cutely and childishly, water getting all over her as she blinked, then fell by accident, the guys friends laughed.

"Yeah, but she looks kinda stupid." one stated, the others grinned.

"All the better. Smart girls know a push over when they see one, this ones easy pickings." said the hottest guy, and they all started to jog over to Mikan, and went into the sea and smirked as she splashed around, she didn't notice them.

"Hey, cutie!" cried out the hottest one, holding her chin as she gasped, staring up at him, he was kinda cute, but he wasn't as good looking as Natsume, she thought, but she couldn't help but blush, the guy continued.

Mikan knew english, so she understood them perfectly.

"What's a little kitten like you doing here all alone in California? You really need an escort." said the guy as Mikan shook, stepping back.

"I-I'm f-fine... I h-have a h-husband..." she mumbled, but they didn't listen, because Natsume had pulled him down and ducked the guy into the water as his friends gasped, and Mikan squeaked.

"N-Natsume!" she gasped, Natsume had watched from where he was sitting, and got angry, he knew Mikan was too idiotic to notice that the guys were hitting on her, so he forgave her, and decided to drown the guy.

"Dude! Are you okay!?" cried the guys friends as he came back up, and growled.

"If you dare touch her again... I'll fricking kill you!" snapped Natsume as the guys stared at him, scared because he looked super freaky, Mikan was looking around aimlessly and cluelessly.

"Grr... She wasn't worth it, anyway." snapped the guy, and he and his friends waled off quidckly as Natsume smirked, then put an arm around Mikan, as she blushed and stared down, something wasn't right...

"Erm... Natsume-kun..." she mumbled, and he looked at her, then his eyes widened, oops...

"Here, use this." he stated, and took his shirt off, giving it to Mikan, because her Bikini top had fallen off, and so he gave her the shirt so she wouldn't lose her dignity, oh well, he got a first look before the night ahead of them, he grinned, and kissed her forehead.

"A-Arigatou..." she stated meekly as he grinned, then suddenly picked her up, bridal style, and started to walk out of the water with her in his arms, as she blushed and people stared at them.

"You should lose your bikini top more often... You're cute when you're embaressed." he grinned as she yelled, and he laughed, then kissed the top of her head, and sat her down under the umbrella, and started to kiss her all over again she she replied to his kisses, most people turned away.

Some people still stared, (mainly me)

Once it was coming to 5:00pm, Natsume and Mikan left to go to dinner in a restaurant that Natsume had booked before the honeymoon had even begun, it was at 7:00pm, and they needed to get ready, so they left for the hotel briskly.

"Natsume, I have no idea what to wear!" cried his newly wife, and he smiled as she stared at him, looking at all her casual and evening clothes, he then took out a box, and smirked as she stared at him, blinking.

"I took the liberty of buying you a dress, in your correct size." he added, and she gasped then kissed him before running to the screen and changing, he paused, then called to her as she listened whilst changing.

"I thought you said we weren't going to have a screen?" he asked, and she threw his shirt at his face as he grinned.

"Be patient! There won't be one when we get back home! If there is, then burn it!" she snapped, walking out and twirling as he stared at her in the black dress he had picked out for her, it just stopped before the knee and slanted sideways, so one bit was shorter than the other, he grinned.

"You look so sexy." he whispered, kissing her as she sat at the dressing table to do her hair, and she tried to bat him away, but he wasn't having that. He grinned.

"You smell nice, too." he added, because she had sprayed some perfume on. (she took a shower before hand, may I add) Mikan then clipped her hair back and put in some diamond earings, before kissing him on the lips and walking towards the closet to find some shoes to match her evening attire.

"You're such a pervert, you know that? Hm... Maybe these black heels." she mumbled to herself, taking some heels from the closet and then closing it as she slipped the strappy heels on, Natsume grinned to himself.

"They won't make you any taller!" he teased, and he earned a kick in the shins as she scowled.

"Meanie! Act your age!" she snapped. He just grinned, "look who's talking," he pointed out as she turned crimson, then he put his arm around her, and felt something, he stared down at her as she turned even brighter.

"Hey... You actually grew breasts." he said, and she squealed, trying to hit him but ended up kissing him madly. Natsume didn't mind this, but what annoyed him was he was underneath her, he liked to be the top dog in this situation, to be honest.

"Mmmm... Natsume, you okay?" she asked him as he stared at her, then made sure they switched places and grinned, running his hands through her hair then kissing her as he did so, she closed her eyes while they kissed...

In the restaurant, Mikan and Natsume sat opposite, which Natsume didn't like because he couldn't sit by her and kiss her senseless. It was a good thing he had chosen the private suite for eating, or he wouldn't be able to do what he liked to his little wifey...

"Is it good?" he asked Mikan, who was savouring each piece of food as she gave a nod eagerly, then smiled brightly and went to sit beside him, bringing her plate and wine as he smirked.

"It's nice! Here, try some!" she cried, holding out her fork with the bit of food on it, and Natsume reluctantly opened his mouth, and chewed as she watched him, it was actually okay, he smirked as he stared at Mikan who continued to eat. He then suddenly kissed her full on, his tongue in her mouth as she gasped, but she fell into the kiss.

When he pulled away, she realized he had placed some of his own food into her mouth, and it was quite nice, she thought.

"Wow... Should we keep doing that?" she asked, a slight blush against her cheeks as he smirked and laughed, then started ti all over again, anything to please his dearest wife...

"Natsume, it's 10:00pm!" Mikan cried, staring at the bedside clock as Natsume grinned, tackling his wife down as she gasped and giggled. Yes, they had taken the plunge and did it, yes, they loved it, and no, I won't write it! (PERVERTS!)

"So, we can do it more." he said, almost pleading as she squealed and he pushed her under him. Mikan giggled feebly, then kissed him deeply, her hair a mess, but she didn't care, she just cared that Natsume was happy and that she was, too.

"Hm... Natsume, I love you." she said as she hugged him, and he hugged her as he stared at her, then kissed her with passion. (YAY!)

"I love you too, panty girl. I'm so glad I married you, even if you are annoying and stupid." he explained, and she scowled slightly then giggled and hugged him closer and tighter.

"I love you more, even though you're arrogant and you have a big ego that I didn't really like." she explained, he scowled back then patted and ruffled her hair as she giggled and they started to kiss again...

"Fufufu..." Hotaru said as she video taped it all, Ruka just stared at her like she was randomly mad, (which she is)

"Why do you have to do this?" he asked her, and she stared at him, still holding the camera.

"Because I need money! Now be a good boy and shut up." she told him, and he sighed, sweat dropping, why did his wife to be have to do this to his friends? She was greedy, that's what, he thought to himself.

"Why do I even bother to date you?" he asked mainly himself, and she turned again,

"Because... That's why. And because I like you since you're easy to toy with, and you're a great diversion, too. Now shut it, pretty boy, or meet Mrs. Baka gun." she hissed, and he shut up, rigid.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Extremely silent.

EXTREMELY ABSOLUTELY POSITUTELY SILENT!

"SHUT UP AUTHORESS WOMAN, GEEZ!" snapped Hotaru, and went back to filming as Ruka sighed, then suddenly, started to kiss her senseless as the camera rolled... Hehehehe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short... BOO HOO i'm hungry... Yeah, hope you enjoyed, you can review all you like, I don't mind, if you don't review, then who cares? LOVE YOU ALL!

_**From Kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Happy? Or not?

Mikan and Natsume are now blissfully married, they have had their honeymoon and Mikan is now legally Aoi's big sister! But what about playing the roles of King and Queen? This might be slightly hard for those two!

Me: Disclaimed, all rights go to Tachibana-san...

** Twenty-Two **

**Happy? Or Not?**

"Natsume! Mikan-onee-san! You're back!" cried an ecstatic Aoi as Mikan smiled and picked up the little girl while Natsume shrugged, while one of the butlers carried their bags back. Mikan was wearing a graceful summer dress, and Natsume wore jeans and a football shirt that was red with a black stripe down the left side, he then hugged Aoi, once Mikan had hugged the child.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, and she gave a nod as he smirked then hugged her again as she giggled. Natsume then stared at Mikan who was unpacking, taking things out and looking cluelessly at some pictures and things they had bought, she forgot, didn't she? That they almost bought the whole shop because she thought a few things were 'cute'.

Thank goodness no one had recognized them as royalty on their honeymoon, he would have burned people, for sure.

"Natsume! Let's go and unpack now, yeah!?" Mikan called, starting to drag the bags and suitcases up the stairs as Natsume chuckled, and followed her to their new room, which was bigger, with only one bed in there. Mikan smiled as she set the cases on the floor, and giggled.

"Well, seems like we have enough room." Natsume stated as Mikan smiled, turning to him.

"Yep! And yay, a new walk in wardrobe!" she cried happily, walking towards it as he grinned and followed his wife, gosh, was he happy to call her _wife_ and not girlfriend or Fiancé. They were eternally bound, he was glad of it.

"Hm, bigger ensuite." Natsume pointed out, staring at the pool sized bath tub with the jacuzzi in the next room beside the bathroom, Mikan beamed, loving everything about it. She went to hug Natsume and she was radiating her sunlight like smile. He grinned and kissed her before sighing and taking his over jacket off.

"Is there any air conditioning in here at all?" he asked as Mikan giggled, nodding.

"Somewhere." she said, and started to wonder off in a daze as he smirked to himself, and followed her, trapping her against the wall as she gasped, and was suddenly taken into plenty of knee-buckling kisses.

"Natsume... We only just got back..." she whispered as he smirked, placing more kisses down her neck as she sighed, and kissed him back, his lips on hers again as they kissed.

"I don't care, you're my wife, and no one else's..." he mumbled, returning to kissing her as she giggled feebly, when Aoi ran in, without knocking but beaming as she jumped onto the bed and bounced, joyfully.

"Yay! I'm so happy you're baaaaaaaaaack!" she cried, dping back flips as Mikan smield, and started to jump around too. Like a kid, Natsume thought to himself.

"Me too! I missed my Aoi-chan!" Mikan squealed, hugging the kid like she was a teddy bear. Aoi squealed with delight, and hugged Mikan more and more as the bounced, and Natsume watched as he grinned.

Mikan didn't notice her skirt flipping up.

"Strawberries and pineapple? Nice, Mikan." he grinned, and in mid-bounce, (after 5 minutes) Mikan turned and stared at her husband, pale, and slid off the bed, he grinned, and she went crimson.

"NATSUME HYUUGA YOU PERVERT OF ALL PERVERTED KINGS!" she screame dloudly as he snickered and ran off, locking himself in the bathroom quickly as she blew up like a volcano. He loved making her mad as hell...

"You're still mad at what I saw?" he asked her, for the 10th time that night as she sat in her bed, sulking while he read his manga, Mikan was bored, it was her own fault for refusing to talk to him, he would have seen her underwear, anyway, wouldn't he?

"Aw, Mikan, don't be a spoilt sport, now! I am King and you will listen to me, as I am also your super sexy hunk of a husband who will be a good king and great father." he said, and she glared at him, he was referring to when they _did_ have kids, not at that moment.

"Whatever." she snapped, although all that was true, she stared at him, he smirked. Jack Pot!

"You stared at me, that means you couldn't resist me!" he pointed out as she blushed and shook her head.

"Natsume! Don't be ridiculous--- mmmph! Natsume!" she cried as he kissed her passionatly on the mouth to quieten the noisy little girl. Mikan tried to be reluctant, but couldn't help but to give in to him.

"Thought you'd fall soon, angel, I'm just too damn irresistable for you." he stated as she blushed, ands tried to get out of the bed before he could tackle her, too late. She fell off the bed with a loud bang.

"Too right I fell!" she hissed as he smirked, then helped her up, hugging her close to his body as she blushed sweetly.

"Don't worry. But you shouldn't freak out when I look at them, you know, I mean geez, I've seen them before. It's not like you have anything to hide." he mumbled, kissing her as she gasped, and felt his kisses brush against her neck, she shivered.

"N-Natsume... It's 11:00pm!" she complained, staring at the clock as he grinned, burning it to a crisp and suddenly kissing her more forcefully.

"I don't care what time it is, Mikan. You're too irresistable." he whispered, tackling her as she screamed silently while he kissed her more, and the details are saved, people!...

The next day, Mikan had just got out of the bath, Natsume was outside, with his sister, while everyone was preparing the royal ceremony for Natsume and Mikan, who were to be crowned in the week.

She stepped onto the scales, she did that every morning to see if she had packed any pounds, and her eyes widened as she fell, stumbling in shock and horror at the numbers whirring on the scales, she felt dizzy.

"N-N-N-NATSUME!!!" she cried out, tears in her eyes, all the kingdom could hear her, and Natsume, being the wonderfully loving and caring husband he is, ran to her aid. He saw her, sobbing on the bathroom floor in her dressing gown.

"Eh, what's wrong?" he asked, she sniffled.

"I-I-I... I PACKED A FEW POUNDS!" she wailed, that's what it was all about, he hugged her, non-the less.

"Awww, don't cry, who cares if you did, I don't mind, if you're a little chubby, who cares?" he whispered, ready to kiss her, but she stopped him and shook her head, pale and sweating a little.

She was shaking, he realized.

"N-Natsume... I-I was also, ill, this morning, and I... I kinda took a... A test." she hiccuped as he stared at her, she looked ill, he put a hand to her forehead, no fever, she shook again as he stared at her.

"What test?" he asked, she looked surprised at his tone of voice, and a little scared.

"I-I'm... P-Pregnant." she whispered it very silently, he could barely hear, and so, she repeated it, and he paled, too, his arms around her waist. Mikan stared at him as he stared at the ground, she was pregnant...

He knew it would happen, but they were only just married...

Mikan gulped, and put a hand to his face, he took it away, and stared at her, firmly, taking a deep breath as she stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"I need to... Think, about this." he stated, and stood up, walking off as she watched him. She put her hand over her stomach, and the other hand over her mouth, what was going to happen, now...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? She's pregnant? Mikan? Oh no! And Natsume's reluctant! What's gonna happen! Find out, soon!

_**Love Kelly, who is sorry for the long update!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Royal Flush?

Okay, let's get this out of the way, in one chapter, before they got married, Mikan's 17 years old, as it's her birthday, if I remember correctly, yes, she's pregnant, and maybe Natsume might leave her, (That wasn't the plan, but hey!) So then, on with the fanfic?

Me: DISCLAIMED!

Mikan: -cries- NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

** Twenty-Three  
Royal Flush**

Mikan was crying again, it was the 13th time that day while she sobbed her little heart out, because Natsume had left to go to his kingdom to 'Think', why didn't he just tell her he was leaving and be done with it, she thought. Mikan sniffed, her hanky wet with tears and crumpled.

They had been married only a few days, barely a week, she thought to herself as more salty tears fell from her eyes. He had already left her to be on her own, Mikan hiccuped and sobbed, sniffing as she thought about him, her hand pounded against the floor as she sobbed.

No one was listening, only the maids could here and they didn't approve of the way she was behaving. Hotaru and Ruka were away in Hotaru's palace, Garet was in Syberia, with his newest boyfriend who was full human.

None of them knew how much pain she was in, really. She didn't want to tell them at all because she thought it would bother them alot. So, she kept quiet about it. She would grieve by herself and fall into more self pity by each minute...

Natsume was in his own room in the Fire palace whilst Aoi stayed in the garden, she didn't know what was happening with Mikan and Natsume, she didn't know that Mikan was having a baby, or would have, unless something happened to her.

"_What's wrong with me? Why did I walk out like that all of a sudden, leaving her? I Love her!"_ his mind cried as he lay in his bed, and stared at the ceiling, he didn't know she was going through so much pain, but he was upset and confused, he needed to think straight.

"_I'm too young to be a father"_ he thought to himself sadly, and closed his eyes, a hand to his forehead as he listened to Aoi play in the garden, talking to her baby doll their mother had given her, which she loved dearly through and through.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, baby, like onee-chan and mama took care of me! And onii-san, and Hotaru and Ruka-pyon-pyon! They all took good care of me, and, when I'm older, when Mikan has a baby like you, I'll look after it, too." Aoi explained to her doll as Natsume lay there, listening, shocked at what his sister had said.

She would look after a baby? At such a young age? He didn't think she would, he thought she would hate it, but maybe, just maybe... She would love it. But what about him? He was scared, he was scared that something would happen.

Natsume sat up, his head spinning, eh was even more confused than before, he wondered if Mikan was willing to look after the baby, eh thought, then, her voice rang through his ears,

_"I want a baby..."_

He knew she would love the baby, she wouldn't be scared, he hoped. Yuka was once scared when she had Mikan, fearing the babies death, but she grew to love Mikan more and more each day. He knew Mikan would take care of baby and give it so much love and care and joy.

She would be a perfect mother, but what about him? Would he be the perfect father? He worried mainly about that, would the kid hate him or would he hate the kid? Would he and Mikan break apart and be seperate from then on if they had a kid?

He shook as he thought of this. What would happen? What was the future. He sat, rigid. He realised he wouldn't _have_ one if he left Mikan. He wanted her, no matter what. He needed her, he went pale.

Why did he leave her, to think? He could have done thast in the palace with _her_! She would have helped him, no matter what! Mikan would have stood by him, and smiled her smile.

He put his head in his hands, he had made a mistake, a _big_ one, at that, he knew if he didn't get back to her, soon, she would be really bad, and it took a days ride to get back, too!

Damn it all, he thought!...

Mikan was laying on the ground, sobbing as she cursed herself mentally, she wanted to kill the baby inside her because it drove Natsume away. She wanted to die, she couldn't live without him, her head in her hands, she sobbed.

Then, she punched her stomach._Harder_ she told herself, tears in her eyes, she hated herself, and the baby together. Mikan sniffed and wailed harder, no one came to her aid, they just stayed downstairs, and Natsume wasn't there. Mikan cried harder, willing herself to die. (NOOOO)

Mikan felt her tears fall from her eyes, and she coughed again, and again, and then something happened, she coughed up blood, and she stared at it, wide-eyed. It fell from her mouth as she gasped, and stared down at her stomach.

What had she done? Mikan suddenly fainted right there, on the floor, blood dribbling from her mouth...

It had been 4 hours after Garet had foudn her there, laying on the floor, he felt like kicking someone because no one had decided to come to her aid. He was shocked to realize his best friend was close to suicide.

He had called a doctor immediately, and lay Mikan in her bed, he just wondered where Natsume was.

_"Garet, your highness, we have found out that Mikan Sakura is suffering from depression. We do not know why." _

That's what the doctor had said, he put his head in his hands and sighed, almost to tears, he loved Mikan, like a sister. She was special to him and he wanted to know the exact details to why she was depressed now.

He wanted to kill Hyuuga for not being there! Mikan stirred, and opened her hazel eyes, she stared up at him and grumled a little, then yawned, he gasped and hugged her as she coughed dramatically.

"G-Garet, what are you doing here?" she asked him, dizzy as he stared at her, still trying not to cry, but luckily, she didn't see his tears, so he was safe, he hugged her again, but more gently this time.

"Mikan... I saw you lying in the floor! You had fainted and I was worried, the doctor says you're suffering from depression!" he cried out as Mikan stared at him, shocked, then sat in her bed and sighed.

"Ah... Maybe it's because Natsume left seeing as I'm pregnant." she stated, bitterly as Garet stared at her, eyes wide. She was pregnant? He didn't know, neither did the doctor. Mikan shook her head sadly.

"Erm, Mikan... Where _is_ Hyuuga?" he asked, concerned.

"He's in the Alice kingdom, hating me for getting pregnant." she said coldly, Garet stared at her, nodding a little, then standing up as she held his hand, she wouldn't stare at him, insted, her tears hit the quilt cover as she clenched her fist tightly.

"I... I really thought he would stay with me... I thought he would _be_ with me!" cried Mikan loudly as Garet stared ta her, and hugged her, tightly.

"Maybe he's confused... I would be, if I was as straight as a ruler... Give Hyuuga some time, Mi-chan." he whispered softly as she sniffed and cried into his chest while he let her, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I thought he would be here for me!" she wailed, as he stared at her and sighed sadly, wanting to cry with her, he hoped Natsume had a valid reason for leaving Mikan on her own, leaving the queen depressed...

Mikan was sleeping again, after coughing up more blood. She had told Garet she wanted to die, and the baby, she blamed mainly herself for what had happened between her and Natsume. Garet was shocked, and told her to stop it, she said she wanted to jump off the roof, and she had punched her stomach, he hated hearing all her bitter, horrible words.

Once she was asleep he cried to himself but stayed by her bed side, he willed Natsume to come, he wanted the man to appear to look after his wife, he knew he would turn up, he was right.

Natsume had made sure his horse got to the palace double quick as he held onto a sleeping Aoi. He wanted to get there as fast as possible, to be able to see Mikan, he needed to hold onto her, tightly.

As Garet sat there, ain pounded on the roof and palace windows, as the doctors voice echoed through the room.

_"She is terribly ill, sire, if no one looks after her, then she could get seriously bad. She needs some help, get her out of depression before she is mentally ill. Also, make sure she see's a proper doctor, and tell her this when she awakens." he explained, as Garet nodded slowly, pale._

His eyes turned round and wide, his pupils dialating as he remembered the last part the doctor had told him, it wasn't right to tell Mikan, Natsume had to do that. Garet stared at the door, waiting patiently as Mikan slept, coughing through her sleep as she snoozed, he stared at her, playing with her hair carefully.

"Please be okay, Mikan..." he whispered lightly as she slept, her breathing even.

Then just a split second afterwards, Natsume stormed in, breathing heavily, looking like blue murder as his bangs covered his eyes (yaaaaaaay), cold and wet from the rain as Garet stared at him, standing up.

Natsume had killed a few soldiers on his way, by accident, he was in a hurry, Garet could tell, he ran to Mikan and stared at her, shocked.

"What happened!?" he cried as Garet stared at him, helping the king to stand and sighing.

"I'll explain outside." he whispered, and once outside, he told Natsume everything that the doctor had told him. Natsume stood, rigid and still as he listened closely, his eyes widening as he felt ill, his Mikan...

She wasn't well. And not just from depression.

"I don't think Mikan was ever pregnant." Garet explained, shakily, and the same words echoed through their minds, the ones Garet had told Natsume, and the ones the doctor had said to Garet.

_"If she doesn't get treated soon, Mikan can die. The young queen has stomach cancer."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOKAY short but, you know it, it's very suspensive, right? This came last minute, it hit me in the head as I flew off my chair whoooooooo hope you enjoyed, Arigatou, sayonara!

_**Love you bye!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. How fate plays your game

Right now I am learning about stomach cancer, learning the causes etc, I don't wanna be a doctor, I hate blood! But Mikan has cancer, and it is revealed that Stomach cancer is more common in Korea and Japan because of too much salt intake! (Found this out only today my lovelies) So I got summert right, but it's more common in guys, not women. Oh, well!

Thanks for reviewing! DISCLAIMED! (weeps a waterfall)

** Twenty-Four  
How Fate plays your Game**

Mikan had woken up to see Natsume beside her, hugging her tightly to her utter shock and absolute delight, he was asleep, yes, but that didn't matter, she thanked Kami-sama for bringing him back to her, tears enveloped her lids as she sniffed silently, hugging him back as he stirred in his sleep, she smiled a little.

"_Arigatou..."_ she thought to herself, staring at his handsome face, and putting a hand on his cheek as she listened to his breathing, and sighed, closing her eyes again, then opening them, it wasn't a dream, he was really back, then his hold tightened on her as she held her breath, then smiled gently.

But soon, she ended up in a coughing fit and started to cough blood into her hand as she gasped, feeling dizzy. She wanted to know what was wrong, she stared at Natsume, and without a second thought, sat up briskly, waking Natsume by accident because he had fallen from the bed as she was rushing. He looked up sleepily, and saw she was awake, and quite frantic, then he saw something red dripping through her fingers, his eyes widened.

"Mikan, are you okay, what happened, Mikan?" he asked, going to her and kneeling beside her as she stared at him, tears in her eyes, she didn't care anymore about herself, she flung her arms around Natsume, and burst into tears as he held her close to him.

"Natsume! I thought you hated me! Why did you leave me, Natsume, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed as he hugged and kissed her until she sniffled and stopped hugging him, and sat with him on their bed as he held onto her shoulders, staring at him. She stared at her husband a little more closely... Had he been crying? Never had she really seen Natsume Hyuuga, the fierce Fire Wielder, cry. His eyes were all red, it stunned the young queen.

"I don't hate you, it's just... I was a coward, okay? And don't be sorry, it's my fault entirely. I love you too much Mikan. Don't worry, I'll be here to stand by you, Mikan-chan." he whispered as she sobbed some more, and he hugged her again as she clutched his clothes, her head on his chest.

Then she remembered the previous night. She pushed him away, gently.

"N-Natsume... I think I killed our baby." she whispered to him as he stared at her, and held her hands, now he had to tell her, the whole truth, he was shaking, she could tell. Mikan stared at him, her own eyes red from her recent tears.

"Mikan... You were, erm... You weren't pregnant, you couldn't have been, and I don't think you can ever _be_ pregnant unless you get better in the future." Natsume explained, she stared at him, in confusion.

"Natsume, I don't understand, if I wasn't pregnant, then why was I vomiting and feeling ill all the time? Explain that." she stated as he stared ta her, he wanted to cry, but he didn't, he needed to be strong in order to tell her the news. His mouth went dry as his muscels tensed up.

"Erm, you felt that way... Because... Mikan, you have... Stomach, cancer." he whispered, holding out his arms, ready for her to fall in them, but she didn't, she just sat there, stunned to silence as she stayed still, and stared at him, pale, her hair a mess, staring into space as he looked at her, her mouth slightly moved, but shut again, then, tears leaked down her face suddenly, and fell onto her cold hands as she shook violantly.

"N-N-No! I-I can't have cancer, I can't! Natsume tell me the truth! Natsume, please! I don't wanna die, Natsume, I wanna be with you!" she cried loudly, shaking him as he stared at her, then quickly pulled her into a hug as she sobbed loudly, screaming into his chest and pounding her fist as he rocked her gently, she couldn't believe it, she had cancer, she cried and cried more and more.

And he stayed with her, like he had promised.

"Mikan... You _won't_ die! But, you have to face it sooner or later, you have cancer, and you can't change it, I'll be with you, all the way, I promise. I'll help you get through this! We'll be in it together." he whispered as she cried, much slower now while he held her and comferted her, she was glad he was back, she wouldn't be able to pull it together without him.

She finally stared at him, teary eyed.

"Natsume... I-I want you to be happy, fi you want to leave... You can!" she cried out, he shook his head.

"Why would I? Through sickness and through health, right? We're married, binded by Kami-Sama himself, I promised to be with you, I broke it once, I won't break it again." he whispered, hugging her tightly as she sniffed, clutching him and crying harder, he was so sweet. (so OOC)

"Natsume... Arigatou..." she whispered silently to herself, although he heard it, and kissed her forehead as she wept, then, ran to the bathroom seconds later, vomiting blood as she gasped, but he was with her ther,e rubbing her back and holding onto her tightly. She was still crying.

"Shhh... don't cry, I'm here." he whispered gently as she listened, nodding her head. Aoi didn't know, nto many people did. Hotaru, Ruka and of course, Garet, all knew, but that was all. Aoi would be shocked, but they wouldn't need to tell her unless it got fairly severe.

That evening, a doctor visited, a different one to take a look at Mikan closely, he would know the answer, somehow, she thought.

"Mikan, your stomach cancer hasn't fully developed yet, it's only in it's very early stages, it's just started, but if you don't get medical care soon, it will eventually spread and probably cause you throat cancer, too. I suggest you undergo surgery for this, Mrs Hyuuga, I'll be waiting for your reply." he said, before leaving with his suitcase as Mikan watched him leave, and sighed a breath of relief.

"Mikan... Are you going to undergo surgery?" Natsume asked, she stayed still for a moment, then gave a short shrug.

"Who knows... Maybe, maybe not... I don't have a clue." she whispered to him as he stared at her, then sighed and kissed her forehead, holding her shoulder as she put her head on his chest, and he hugged her tightly whilst she closed her eyes.

"Why does life hate me, Natsume?" she asked him, and he stared down at her, she made no sense, but she answered him before he could even ask her what she was on about.

"I mean... First, my mother hated me from birth, then, I'm a swan, next, my mother dies, you leave me to think and now I have cancer. It must seem to hate me, and, Kami doesn't want help, but you do, you're my kami." she whispered as he stared down at her, clitching her toghtly.

"Mikan... It's just... Fate, this is how fate plays his game, is all. But you'll be alright, I promise." Natsume whispered as she stared at him, and she smiled gently. She looked down and sighed.

"Your promise?" she whispered, he gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"On my life." he said, and she gave a nod, hugging him again, what was happening to her. She thought about it, she needed surgery, she thought to herself. She was in a life or death situation...

Over the next few days, Hotaru and Ruka had both come to visit their ill friend, who was forced to stay in her room by the maids, who had actually locked her in there, being the cruel beings they were, and so, she climbed out the window, and Natsume always caught his wife.

But, escaping into the bitter cold didn't ease or help her illness, it worsened it. Natsume wanted her to stay in her room, yet, he didn't want to be apart from her, so he decided what she wanted was best.

On one of those days, when Ruka and Hotaru were eating and having tea, Mikan sat with Natsume on the fountainside and sighed, holding his hands in hers tightly. She had become terribly thin and pale, she had stopped eating anything. He hated seeing her that way.

"Natsume... Erm... I want to go through surgery, to stop the cancer, because I want to spend my life with you, but... I want the surgery done in the USA." she explained as he stared at her, then smiled.

"Of course, anything for you." he whispered, then she said something else that shocked him.

"And I want to resign from the throne and become a normal person. I can't be a queen. If I'm too ill then I'm fine with that, but with no heir to take that throne, well, I don't want it. Even if I can have kids, I don't want them to have a royal life, like I did. I want them to turn out normal." she said, and Natsume smirked, kissing her palm as she stared at him.

"Define normal then, Mikan, because everyone in everyone's eyes is weird and not 'normal', know one is as perfect as that." he explained, and she blushed, then shook her head and smiled, a bright smile that he hadn't seen for days on end.

"Silly, I want them to grow up with parents and not maids or butlers, I want them to be free, unlike I was, and you, I don't want them caged up, Natsume, they need to be free, to spread their wings! They need to grow up and fly!" she cried out, jumping up and holding out her arms, she sighed, that was the Mikan he had married, the joyful and happy one, the one with life in her, no matter what.

The kiddish Mikan he knew and loved dearly. She turned around, and smiled at him.

"They need courage, light and life! They will fight for love and conquer all! They will be our children. If I can have any, and if not... We can just be happy together, right?" she asked, staring at him, hopefully as he smirked, and stood, holding onto her waist tightly, smirking.

"Yep." he whispered, kissing her gently on the mouth as she smiled. She thought she was the luckiest woman in the world to have him, she even told him so, he agreed with her.

"So, my dearest and nearest wife, how about we spend some time together, I'll try and help you get better." he stated as she blushed and giggled, her arms around his neck.

"Okay honey. But we need to tell people we're resigning, soon, once I've had my surgery, okay?" she asked as he smiled, nodding and kissing her lips lightly again, when out came Hotaru and Ruka.

"Oh, there they are, oi, love birds, you do know all the maids are rushing about because the queen has disappeared yet again and they don't wanna be pointed at for murder." Hotaru said as Mikan laughed and so did Natsume, he kissed her once more.

"We'll be inside soon, let us enjoy my freedom." Mikan explained nicely as Hotaru rolled her eyes, and Ruka followed her back into the palace, well, she dragged him into a bush and snapped out her camera.

"Kami must love me or something to let me have these golden moments." Hotaru mumbled to herself as she snapped pictures of Mikan and Natsume kissing and making out alot.

"You know... You're a real pervert, a bigger one than Natsume." Ruka muttered as she shot a slught glance at him, then merely shrugged and started to take more pictures as her fiancé sighed, shaking his blonde haired head.

"It pays to be a person like me." she stated simply, he sighed, she was a weird one, definately absured and no voice of sanity. He sighed, that's why he loved her, and then, she forced him to film it, at least Mikan was happier, she thought to herself...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, its short I don't really care, thanks for reviews, you are all loving and wonderful, it was very drastic, right? Mikan might die, maybe, maybe not, depends, oh well... NIGHT!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Plans For America! short chapter

Mikan is going to have surgery! She wants children, and to have them she needs to get the cancer sorted out, but will it be too late for Mikan? Natsume promises to stand by her, and will they be resigned from the throne so easily after they got so far?

Me: DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEED!

Mikan: I have cancer!?

Natsume: -shoots me-

Me: I don't know when I will finish the story, I'm still trying to figure out which chapter, I was gonna stop at 20, but, wait, I passed it lol.

** Twenty-Five  
Plans for America!**

"You'll need to go to America in order to get the good medical treatment, if you want to live, that is." a female doctor said rudely as Mikan closed her mouth and frowned, she disliked the attitude some people had towards her.

"What do you think I am, suicidal?" Mikan mumbled as Natsume walked in, he had heard the doctors tone of voice, she suddenly smiled when she saw Natsume, she liked him, well, his money and because he was king, and he was handsome, too. She thought the two had hated each other. She didn't know they were in love, deeply. (Yes, the womans evil)

"No, not at all, but... You could be, most people do get terribly distressed and think commiting suicide is the only way, I'm just warning you, queen." she said, with a sigh as Mikan rolled her eyes and hugged Natsume, much to the doctors shock, she had no clue.

"I have a name, you know, and I'm not that stupid. I may look it, but, I'll be very sane if I have Natsume around me." she said, and the doctor frowned, then sighed dramatically. Mikan stared at her like the woman was a nutcase.

"Then why did you punch yourself in the stomach, hm? That's a bit unusual for you, or anyone, unless you're mental." the doctor said, packing her things as she flashed Natsume a smile, Mikan gasped, he glared.

"Okay, don't call her that!" Natsume snapped, the doctor stared at him, hands on her hips.

"Well, it's her own fault for being mental! And ill!" snapped the horrible doctor, Natsume didn't want her in there anymore, she was just another jealous fan girl, he thought to himself, he pointed to the door.

"Get out." he snarled, she stared at him, one death glare sent the woman running, and a fire, too, on her head, Mikan giggled feebly, then coughed loudly and terribly, Natsume rubbed her back.

"You okay?" he asked her, she gave a nod, grabbing a tissue from the dresser and wiping her mouth, seeing the blood there. She felt kind of dizzy, but didn't care, she hugged Natsume as he held her tightly.

"I'm okay, just... feeling slightly dizzy, that's all, nothing much to be concerned about, Natsume. Anyway, shall we go to America then?" she asked him, he stared at her, then shrugged.

"If you want to," he said, she sighed, he really should shut up saying that, she thought, he went on, "But what about Aoi? She'll want answers to questions about why we are going." Mikan paused, that was true, Aoi was a curious little girl, she would be very persistant in it.

"Well... Simple, say we are on vacation." Mikan said, Natsume smirked as she smiled, eh held her hand tightly while she lay her head on his chest.

"You're full of surprises and ideas, Mikan." Natsume complimented as she giggled, sweetly and hugged him as he kissed her forehead.

"Teehee, I know." she said, and he smiled, holding onto her tightly...

"Where are you going?" Aoi asked, just as Mikan had suspected, and Natsume walked towards his sister, and picked her up.

"We're going on vacation for a while, if you're good, we'll bring you back a present, if not, we'll bring you back a lump of coal." he stated clearly as she stared at him, nodding and smiling as she giggled, hugging him.

"Can I go, too?" she asked. Natsume turned to Mikan quickly, she stared at him, nibbling her lower lip, now they were a little stuck for words. Mikan stood still on the ground like she was glued there.

She opened her mouth.

"Erm, well, Aoi, dear, you see... Natsume and I need some time to ourselves, running a kingdom is _tiring_ and, well... We need a rest." Mikan stated, Aoi stared at her, as Mikan twiddled her fingers, and the Aoi jumped out of Natsume's arms and walked to Mikan.

"Okay onee-chan, I understand, demo, bring me back something nice, like a dress!" she demanded, then skipped off as Mikan sighed and Natsume smiled, walking towards his wife, who looked shaky.

"I wish this was a holiday!" she whispered as he sighed, kissing her pale face.

"I'll try and make it worthwhile, Mikan, I'm sorry, but, you have to go get surgery and it won't be pleasent, but I'll try and make it nice okay?" he asked, as she gave a small nod and then gulped, holding onto his hand, tightly.

"Okay, I trust you, but it's not just america or the surgery making me nervous, it's also the council, I don't think they'll like it if we resign, as there's no one else to take the throne until Aoi turns 16, or 18, whichever." Mikan explained as Ntasume smirked, kissing her again.

"Well, they're gonna have to like it or lump it, if you want to have a peaceful life, then that's what you'll get." he said, but, she and he both knew, it wasn't as easy as that...

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!? You can't be serious!" snapped Mikan's grandfather as she shook under his gaze, oops, it was wrong to tell the old man, he was going to have a heart attack soon because of the way he was throwing his weight around.

"Grandpa, shhh. It's nothing, seriously, it's just... I don't want to rule the kingdom anymore." Mikan said as he stared ta her, and held out his walking stick, shakily, throwing it over his head as it clattered against the wall, Mikan gasped.

"WHAT!? Mikan, don't become such a disgrace to me! If you resign, I'll get a bad name, the whole Sakura's will! You will stay on as queen until you die!" he hissed as Mikan stared at him, pale.

"That might be soon, thouigh." she whispered hoarsely, and he kept quiet. Mikan stared at him, sadly, almost as he stared back at his only grandchild.

"Grandpa, I want to resign before anything happens to me. If something happens, then there will be no queen on the throne over alice, sure, Natsume will be there, but he'll grieve me." she explained softly as he stared at her, and sighed. She had a valid point.

"Mikan... This has been the throne to many of your ancestors, your mothers ancestors, it's in your blood." he explained, Mikan shook her head.

"It's time for a new tradition. Out with the old, and in with the new." she said, and stood, walking off as he watched her, she was resgining, no matter what. She didn't care. He sighed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry its short, but, it's like, 4:40 am here and I'm tired so sorry, I did my best, if it's boring, sorry. Arigatou gozimous. -bows-

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Trying to win the battle!

Mikan and Natsume have to find somebody to take over the throne before they leave for America and resign, but what about the council? Will Mikan and Natsume be able to live a peaceful life by themselves? Or will they have to go on being King and Queen until they die?

Me: DISCLAIMED!!

** Twenty-Six  
Trying to Win the Battle!**

"WHAT!? Are you two crazy!? There is no way you two are resigning the throne when we have no heirs to take your place and nobody to be there to pay us!" snapped the head member of the council as Mikan and Natsume sat at the head of the table, Mikan looked down, they were losing, drastically, it appeared to them.

"Is that all you care about!? Getting paid! it isn't easy to run a kingdom, and yes, maybe there are no heirs, but we'll try our best to get someone!" snapped Natsume as Mikan stared at her lap. Quiet as a mouse, which was strange for the young queen.

"You two will stay on the throne until you are at deaths door!" hissed the head, but Natsume glared at him and shook his head furiously.

"No way! If my wife wants to have a peaceful life, that's what she gets! If I have to take matters into my own hands, then I will! But right now, I'm going to look for the right heir to take over the kingdom!" snapped Natsume. This had been going on for hours, and Mikan had no say in it at all. She finally looked up, raising her hand.

"May I speak?" she asked, everyone stared at her, Natsume held her hand under the table as she stood, smiling.

"No! This has ended, with no heir to the throne, then I'm sorry, but you will have to stay, no choice in the matter." snapped the oldest one, and Mikan sighed, sitting down again, head low as Natsume stared at her, he would listen to her, wouldn't he.

"Let her speak, for crying out loud!" snapped Natsume, the elders glared.

"No." they said, walking off angrily as Mikan sighed silently to herself and Natsume sat with her, his forehead pressed against hers as her eyes closed and her hair fell from behind her ears, he gently kissed her.

"What were you going to say, Mikan?" he asked her as she opened her eyes to stare at him, yet again she sighed, much more loudly this time, though.

"Nothing, it's not that important." she mumbled, standing and walking towards the door as he followed her, walking by her side and holding onto her hand as she opened the door quietly, and started to exit the room.

"If it comes from that pretty little mouth of yours then it's important, Mikan, now spill or no more kisses for you." he said as she smiled faintly, and hugged his arm tightly then gave a small nod, looking back at the now closed door.

"Well... It's just... I know someone, a man, and he's my second cousin removed, and he's from royal blood, so, I think... Maybe he could be the heir? He was born into royalty, but has never experienced anything like we have, so, if he wouldn't mind..." Mikan mumbled to herself as Natsume listened to her, and grinned.

"Okay then, why don't we go find him then?" Natsume asked, Mikan looked up at Natsume and giggled.

"Sure, but he's from the Shadow kingdom. It's quite a long way from here, isn't it?" Mikan asked as Natsume raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Are you realted to all the special alices, Mikan?" he asked, she gave a slight shrug, a finger to her chin as she smiled, then giggled and hugged him tightly as he hugged back, his arms around her waist.

"I think so, some, I know that for sure, but you might like Tsubasa, anyway, let's go!" Mikan cried out, and took Natsume's hand as she ran towards the stairs, up to their room, to change for their journey to meet Tsubasa...

They were in a carriage, and were taking Aoi with them. Mikan smiled as Aoi slept on her lap and Natsume watched out the window, watching tree's pass by. He was very bored, to say the least.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, childishly just to annoy his beloved wife who tutted, she never knew someone to be as imaptient as she was, she realised her husband was fairly childish, even more so than herself.

"No, for the 10th time, No! I said it would take a long time, you should have brought the game boy!" Mikan snapped as Natsume stuck his tongue out babyishly while Mikan hummed sweetly to Aoi, who was still sleeping, and Mikan stared at the girl she held tightly.

"But it was on charge, Mikan!" Natsume cried, Mikan smiled at her childish husband.

"Because you were too lazy to put it on charge." she stated, then kissed his cheek as she blushed, and giggled. He would have hugged her, if Aoi wasn't sleeping peacefully in Mikan's lap, of course.

"So, what can I do?" he asked as Mikan sighed, staring out the window and looking at the setting sun.

"Play Eye spy, dear." she said clearly as he smirked.

"Eye spy, with my little eye, something beggining with M," he said, and Mikan simply sighed, that one was too easy as she turned to Natsume, smirking sweetly as he grinned.

"Mikan." she said.

"Ri-eh! Wrong, queeny. It's Moron, because that's what you are!" he grinned as she gasped, blushing furiously.

"NANI! How could you say that to your ill wife! Natsume, you baka hentai!" she yelled out as he grinned, poking her in the ribs as she glared at him and slapped his hands away playfully, he just snickered.

"Baka, baka!" he cried out, laughing as she yelled at him furiously.

"Hentai, baka, hentai, hentai! Natsume baka neko!" she yelled out as he grinned, then kissed her forehead as she pouted her cute pout, arms folded as he slid an arm aroudn her shoulders.

"Gomen ne, Mikan. But, you said to play eye spy, so, I did." he smirked, as she stuck her tongue out at him, he tweaked her nose.

"Put that tongue back in before something happens to it." he declared, but she kept sticking her tongue out, so he crashed his lips against hers, much to her surprise as he smirked. Once he pulled away, her tongue was back in her mouth.

"See, didn't I warn you?" he asked as she stared at him, slowly nodding her head, then staring out the window, a hand to her mouth, she was going to cough, or vomit. She thought, he saw the look on her face and took Aoi from her lap and slid next to her.

"Stick your head out the window." he said, she stared at him, panic stricken.

"Demo, Natsume," she said, he stuck her head out the window as she felt tears fall from her eyes as she, yep, you guessed it, vomited. Good thing they were on a dirt path where no one else went. It was a short cut through the woods.

"See, it's better than doing that in here, Mikan. Do you feel okay?" he asked, concern in his deep voice as she gave a mild nod and then sniffed, still crying a little as he gave her his hanky and wiped her tears away, hugging her.

"Aoi can lay on the other seats opposite, you're sitting in my lap." he said as she was about to protest, when he picked her up and put her on his lap, holding onto her firmly as she closed her mouth, and sighed.

"Do you need anything to drink?" he asked her, she gave a small, silent nod, and he smiled, passing her some water as she drank it, then lay her head on his shoulder.

"Arigatou." she mumbled, sleepily as he gave her a small smile. She rested her head, and when she closed her eyes, she was instantly in dreamland. She was quite heavy, but Natsume didn't mind, he just held onto her tightly and kissed her lips and forehead to keep himself amused, and her snoring wasn't so boring, either.

Natsume didn't fall asleep, though, he was too amused by Mikan's snoring and the way she whisteled, yes whisteled, when she slept soundly in his arms. He loved her face close to his, and the way her eyelashes swept against her cheeks.

It was a very calming and beautiful sight, he thought to himself. He brushed some hair from her face and kissed her lips before holding onto her more tightly as the carriage went on. The sun was setting, Mikan had said it would be a long journey, that's why she pakced alot of food. She wouldn't eat any of it, though, her cancer meant she wouldn't eat as it was too painful.

She was getting dangerously skinny, he thought to himself...

It took a day and 3 hours to get to their destination, and the carriage stopped outside the house that belonged to Mikan's cousin, it wasn't little, but it wasn't exactly a mansion, either. Mikan smiled as she breathed in the country air, and giggled.

"Natsume, it's so pretty! I wanna live in a place like this, someday!" she cried out, bounding to the door as he watched her, smiling to himself as he picked Aoi up, carrying her towards the house as Mikan stood by the door, waiting.

Mikan had made sure that before they left, someone would run the kingdom, it was her grandfather. He couldn't permanently take over, as he was too old to do so and had resigned himself years ago.

So why couldn't they resign so easily like he had?

"Did you tell your cousin that you were coming, then?" Natsume asked. One look at her clueless face told him all. She hadn't. He patted her head as she giggled and blushed cutely, bouncing on her feet.

Was she really a queen, or just a royal pain?

"I'm guessing no, idiot. Oh well, he will have a lovely surprise. One adult and two children." Natsume stated as Mikan blinked, looking around dumbly. She was searching, it seemed, for something, or someone.

"_Where's the other kid..._" she thought to herself, when suddenly, it dawned on her, a few seconds later as Natsume counted from his fingers, looking at the sky.

3...

2...

1...

Blast off:

"NATSUME ARE YOU CALLING ME A KID!?" she yelled it all so loudly that the ground shook as Natsume grinned evilly. Mikan was red in the face as she stomped towards him, while Aoi watched closely. She enjoyed this.

"Awwww... You finally figured out what I was referring to, my little wifey. Yes, you are a kid, you're _my_ special little kid, Mikan." he said, kissing the top of her head as she growled, when suddenly, the door opened and out stepped a yawning, dashing, mouth-watering, sexy, one-of-a-kind, chocolaty fudge coated super special awesome rare state of the art, wonderful, handsome and daring, ruthless and caring, baby-faced son of a turkey, cute and wonderfuly topless young man.

He was, Tsubasa Andou, Mikan's cousin. Second cousin once removed, to be exact, and he stared at them all, sleepily. It was obvious, they had woken him up, well, Mikan had.

"TSUBASA!" Mikan yelled out, running to him and knocking her relative down before he could realise who she was.

"Huh? What the--- OH MAN MIKAN IS THAT YOU!?" he yelled out, and she smiled, standing and giggling, twirling around as he stared at her, mouth open, the male poked her as Natsume glowered, he was... jealous!

"Yep! Tsubasa, you grew up! You're taller?" she said, staring up at him as he smirked, and picked her up, laughing as she waved her arms and legs about, her cheeks red as roses as she laughed giddily.

"Yes I am, munchkin! Ahahahaha, Mikan, your bust grew! Finally!" he yelled out as she laughed manically while he held her in the air, tickeling her as Natsume made the tree's burn while Aoi watched him, sucking her thumb cutely.

"Kya! KYA TSUBASA KYA KYA!" she yelled out happily as he smiled, then, noticed the death glare plastered on Natsume's face as he stared at the young king, and he put Mikan down, and waked towards Natsume.

"Hey, who's the demon?" he asked, that was it. He suddenly found out his hair was burning, he screamed loudly. Natsume smirked as Mikan gasped.

"Natsume! Stop that!" she cried out, he stared at her and sighed, letting the flames die as Tsubasa sighed, Natsume turned to Mikan, the look of utter dread and murder on his face as she stared at him, oblivious to his jealousy.

"Natsume-kun, what's gotten into you!?" she snapped, hands on her hips, he put a hand to her forehead, smirking.

"Don't let him touch you, baka." he said, and walked off towards Aoi, and pciked her up, smiling as Mikan watched him, then turned to Tsubasa who was rubbing his sore head, he sighed as Mikan watched Natsume.

"I don't know what's wrong... He's normally well behaved and lovely." she said to herself mostly, but Tsubasa heard it, he smiled.

"Ah, he's just jealous. Come on, I'd better let you in now you're all here, plus, I wanna know what gives me the pleasure of having my cousin to visit. Tell me over breakfast." he said as Mikan stared at him, Natsume glowered.

"It's 6pm." he said coldly, as Mikan sweat dropped.

"Ah, okay, brunch then. Come on in to my humble abode, all though it might not fit to his Majesty's delight." Tsubasa said, staring at Natsume who glared at him, fire burning in his pupils.

"I've seen worse." he snapped, and walked in, holding Mikan's hand as Aoi ran after, and Tsubasa followed, sighing, he wondered if Natsume was Mikan's husband, he jolly well hoped not, but the rings proved it all. He was gutted.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked as Mikan smiled, holding onto Natsume's hand.

"We came to talk about you running the Alice kingdom!" Mikan cried out, but Natsume was trying to stop her, he didn't want Tsubasa running the kingdom, he had decided he hated the jerk.

As she had said that, Tsubasa was drinking tea, and when he heard those words, the tea came splurting out through his nostrils and all over his lap.

"N-Nani, Mikan... Are you serious?" he asked, as the female gave a nod and giggled. Aoi was playing with some rocks, for an unknown reason, and threw them at the wall. They didn't bother to stop her, she was having fun.

"Hai!" she cried out as Tsuabasa stared at her, and she then explained.

"Well, you see, Tsubasa. I have stomach cancer, and, I don't think I'm right for the throne, so, Natsume and I, we both decided to live in the country in peace and harmony, but in order to do so, we need someone to take over the throne. So, I thought maybe you could. If you wanted to, of course, I can't just force it upon you, although, it would help if you accepted this proposition, if not, then we have to look further. But, I have to go to America, for surgery soon, so..." Mikan said, trailing off as Tsubasa sighed, an arm over his arm rest as he closed his eyes.

"Well, you're in a bit of a pickle there, I must say. I don't know whether to object or not, but... You see, Mikan, I'm not right for the throne at all. I think you are, but, if you're ill... What about aunty Yuka?" he asked. Mikan paled. He hadn't been told.

"Er... She's not here, she's kinda deceased." Natsume started as Mikan covered her ears, not wanting to listen. Tsubasa's mouth dropped open, but one look told him not to say anything from natsume's thunderous face.

"Sorry... Hm, well, this is strange, you know... I guess I'm going to have to think about it, but this isn't definate that I'm going on the throne." Tsubasa sighed as Mikan gave him a faint smile, and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Arigatou." she whispered, then took Natsume's hand again in hers. Tsubasa smiled.

"Well, aside from that, you must be tired! I'll prepare some rooms for you, will you two share?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan nodded eagerly and Natsume hugged her tightly, glaring at Tsubasa, that kid didn't like him, did he...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, sorry it's short, but please, hope you enjoy and next chapter will be soon! ADIEU!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Your Decision or Mine?

Mikan and Natsume are staying with Tsubasa until he tells them his decision, will he go to the throne, or simply leave it, which means Mikan and Natsume have a harder ride to go on. What will he choose? Life or the throne?

Me: DISCLAIMED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (today I was fandubbing for tokyo mew mew hehe!)

** Twenty-Seven  
Your decision or mine?**

Mikan woke up in a smaller room than what she was use dto, she didn't mind, of course, but it was weird to wake up to that room with the morning sun streaming in at the windows. She squinted and yawned, sitting up in the bed as she looked around,t hen her eyes fell on the sleeping form beside her, Natsume was peacefully asleep, like a baby.

He was also sucking his thumb, which completed the whole theme. Mikan giggled. Hotaru would be begging to see this, but, Mikan simply kissed him on the head. She wasn't that cruel, she didn't want her husbands private moments on ebay, no matter how much Hotaru did. She smiled to herself, and got out of bed silently as Natsume slept on.

Mikan walked towards the bedroom door and out of the room towards the bathroom. Once she was awake, she wouldn't sleep. Mikan wanted a bath, anyway, to relax her and calm her mind. She wanted one in peace, too.

She started the bath then got in after undressing, (duh) and sighed deeply as she listened to the sounds from outside, like birds and crows or other things, and the leaves fluttering in the wind.

It was so quiet, but that was because she was the only one awake and the others were all asleep in their beds, dreaming of who knew what. Mikan lay back in the bath and closed her eyes.

It was a while before she heard some noise, and she realised she had fallen asleep in the bath. She had been too relaxed, and once she was out, she saw Aoi practically dancing for the bathroom, and the girl rushed in. Mikan stared at Tsubasa who shrugged as she walked into the living room,

"I thought you had 2 bathrooms here?" she asked, he gave a nod.

"I do, but your husband decided to take the other one and have a loooong shower, plus, Aoi wasn't awake and so she thought the bathroom you were in was the only one. Oh, your husbands out in the garden, too." Tsubasa said, pointing to the back door. Mikan gave a grateful smile and ran out to the garden, where Natsume was sitting, staring at the passing clouds, she sat next to him and smiled.

"You okay?" she asked as he stared at her, and smiled discreetly.

"I'm okay, Mikan. How was the bath? I could hear you snoring from afar." he mumbled as she cringed, giggling madly whilst he laughed, then put his arm around her as they stared at the clear view ahead of them, Mikan blushed.

"Meanie! Hm... It's such a pretty view from here. We won't get this back where we're from, becaus of the wall to keep us locked up!" Mikan said, and sighed, Natsume stared at her.

"The view reminds me of something else that's pretty, too." Natsume said, and Mikan turned to him, seeing his stare as she blushed magenta, and smiled sweetly, flattered.

"A-Arigatou, Natsume." Mikan mumbled as she turned even redder while he held her close to his side as they watched the peaceful, everlasting veiw. (Wait, it goes when it's night!)

"Your welcome." he mumbled, hugging her tightly as she smiled beautifully...

"Ow! Natsume, it hurts!" she whimpered as he held onto her tightly while she vomited blood and then coughed the rest of it up as he helped her and then cleaned her mouth and blood covered hands. Mikan weeped as he hugged her.

"Mikan, it won't stop hurting, even you know that, honey. I will try everything I can to help you, honey, i promise." Natsume said gently as she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and fell into his arms and became warm and happy again.

But she was still crying.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, she sobbed harder.

"You... You're so kind to me, Natsume, and for all we know I might be _dead _before Aoi turns 13! I don't know how you can oput up with me, being a cancer victem and all that, it's... It's weird!" she sobbed, and pulled away from him, he took her into his arms again, rocking her like a baby.

"I'll stay by your side, Mikan, no matter what." he whispered, kissing her tears away as she sobbed and sniffed, hugging him back tightly. Then, Tsubasa walked in, knocking on the door. He had heard Mikan's crying already, so, came to see how she was. Natsume glared at him.

"_Don't go near me or feel heat,"_ Natsume's glare seemed to say, Tsubasa ignored it completely. He went and scooped Mikan up, who wriggled away back to Natsume, who looked triumphant.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, Mikan stared at him, teary eyed as Natsume scowled, then Mikan sniffed and mangaed a weak smile to her cousin.

"Tsubasa... Please, I need to... Before I die, I need to know your decision! Have you made up your mind?" Mikan asked quietly as he stared at her, Tsubasa scratched the back of his head, he looked unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat.

"Mikan... I haven't had enough time to think this through yet, and however much I love you, and want you to have a good life... I... Don't think the thrones for me. i'm not an heir, I'm barely royalty! I mean, I live _here_, not in a palace..." he started, Mikan stopped him,

"What's wrong with living here?" she asked, he sighed,

"Nothing, it's just... I'm not cut out to be king, maybe another time, okay? I'm sorry, Mikan." he mumbled, and she gave a small nod, holding Natsume's hand, tightly.

"I understand, don't worry about it, Tsubasa. Natsume, Aoi and I will be gone by this after noon, okay?" she asked, Tsubasa gave a nod, and Mikan ran out, followed by Natsume, who was giving off death glares to Tsubasa as the man sighed, and sat on the ground, head in his hands.

He couldn't help her any other way, could he?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER AND RUSHED, TOO! I seriously HATE myself, not updating for at least 3 days! (cries) it felt like a week and THEN I amke it SHORT! Kill me!

_**Love Kelly  
**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. Hard choices, Have to be Made

Mikan and Natsume now need to figure out what they are going to do. Will they both stay on at the throne, or, will Mikan decide to leave to live in the country and live peacefully herself. Will they ever find an heir to the throne? Will there be a turn of events again, or will it remain as the same event for ever more?

Me: DISCLAIMED NOOO!

Me: When I was little, I used to think rain was God crying, for when he was sad or happy, in this, Mikan used to think that, I still believe it is God's tears that is the rain...

** Twenty-Eight  
Hard Choices, Have to be Made**

They had ridden home in the carriage for three or more days due to floods and constant raining. The weather seemed to suit Mikan's mood, she was sad that no one would take the throne when she resigned, and, she was dreading going to America to get surgery.

Mikan had sat silently in the carriage all the way, staring out the dreary windows watching the gray rain fall from the skies. Natsume had remembered that when they were little, she thought rain was Kami-Sama crying...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Oh no, Kami-sama is crying again!" Mikan yelled to Yuka, running towards her mother who stared at Mikan and bent close to her daughter, smiling as Natsume watched from behind a pillar. It was yet again raining outside, and he didn't understand what the young princess was whining about at all._

_"What do you mean, sweetie?" Yuka asked as Natsume eavesdropped, and Mikan ran into her mothers arms, hugging her. The child began to explain her thoughts._

_"Outside, his tears are falling onto the ground, mommy! Every time it rains, those are Kami-sama's tears! He cries in the winter when he's sad because it's so cold and a lonely time, and then in the summer he cries happy tears to help the world!" Mikan explained in her childish voice as Natsume looked confused, and Yuka smiled, laughing as she hugged Mikan tightly and then held her up into the air._

_"Well, how clever of you, Mikan. You figured it all out, didn't you. You're so smart..." Yuka said, hugging the giggling Mikan, chirpy as ever as Natsume watched her. Whenever she was happy, he was..._

**[END FLASBACK**

Natsume stared at her, silently as he watched his depressed wife, her chin in her elegant hand and her lips forming a sort of frown and pout, which he liked, but he felt sad, too, when she was like that. He wanted to cheer her up. He slid towards her from the end of his seat to her side of the seat, and smiled, staring out the window with her as she sighed, feeling his chest against her back as he hugged her from behind in a firm grip that made her feel safe and warm and cared for.

"Mikan, look... Kami-sama's crying again. He's sad because you are, isn't he? Kami-sama always cries when someone is sad." Natsume whispered as Mikan remembered her childhood thoughts, and he saw the flicker of a smile and he hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek then laying his head on her shoulder.

"I was so little then... I can't believe I thought he cried for the seasons... I was stupid..." Mikan whispered to herself, staring at her lap as Natsume stared at her, and sighed, hugging her more. She held his hands over her stomanch and closed her eyes.

"No, it was a smart point, Mikan. We all have different reasons to why the rain falls. I think that Kami-Sama crying is a good one, so, you should tell kids that. Evaporation and condetation isn't the best to tell young ones, when they are older, yes, but Kami-Sama crying will interest them, it did for me." he said as Mikan blushed, and smiled more and then hugged him back, her eyes closed as Aoi watched them silently, then stood on the seats and stared out the big window at the rain.

"So, Kami-sama cries, too? I didn't think Kami-sama cried because heaven is a happy place, why does he cry too, Mikan?" Aoi asked simply as Mikan stared at her, and went to seat herself beside the curious child.

"Erm, well, Aoi, you see, Kami-sama cries for the same reasons as we do, when we are sad, we cry, he will, too, and when he's happy he will cry like us humans and Alices do. But, Aoi, Kami-sama can see everyone aroudn us, and, when a person is sad, he will feel their sadness and he will cry too until the person is happy, then he will be happy, too. He also cries to give the earth life, to help plants to grow, to let the water flow, and he will cry in the winter to make it snow, or because it is so cold and he is lonely. These are reasons why Kami-sama cries," Mikan explained as Aoi blinked, nodding. She understood completely.

"That's why it rains so much, when a person is sad, he cries for them. It must be very hard to be Kami-sama." Aoi explained, Mikan laughed, nodding as she hugged the girl.

"Yes. He cries for all of his children, so, it is a tough job, Aoi." Mikan whispered as Aoi hugged her sister, then sighed deeply.

"Mikan... When I die, what will I become?" whispered Aoi as Mikan blinked, how had they come to the terms of death? Mikan stared at Aoi, and shrugged her shoulders gently, stroking the girls hair.

"I don't know, Aoi, it depends on what you want to become or what Kami-sama makes you. He made my mommy and your mommy swans, and my brother, too. So, maybe will be swans as well." Mikan explained, Aoi shook her head roughly.

"No... I don't want to be a swan, not at all. It has too many bad memories. I think I want to be... I want to be a blade of grass." she said, and Mikan stared at the girl, so did Natsume. What was she on about, being grass.

"Why grass?" Natsuem suddenly asked, brekaing his silence as Aoi stared at him, and shrugged.

"Because... Grass is a food and a shelter for animals. For insects it is the shelter, and for some grass eating animals like horses, it is food. So, either way, grass will help you to survive. I want to keep animals living, no matter what!" cried Aoi happily, although she bore no smile. Natsume and Mikan stared at each other, then Natsume grinned and picked his sister up, hugging her as Mikan watched him.

"Very clever, haha!" Natsume said as Aoi giggled. Mikan just watched with deep sadness, feeling emptiness and the longing for a bay. Natsume would be a great father, but would she be able to bear his children? Maybe, maybe not. She hoped one day, she would.

If not, then what if she died, he would be left all alone, wouldn't he...

They had returned home to the palace within a few hours, and Mikan was tired and flustered. She wanted to bathe and sleep, that was all. Her appetite had worsened, but it wasn't like the maids cared at all. Mikan didn't bother, she went and cleaned herself then dressed for bed. Natsume sat waiting for her in their room, and kissed her when she went to lay down.

It had been a long journey, he couldn't blame her for being tired. Once Aoi had got in, she zonked out on the staircase and a butler tripped over her, falling and breaking his leg.

Natsume had apologized, and sent the man to hospital. He then took Aoi to her room, then sat waiting for Mikan patiently. When she came in he tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead, then dozed off next to her, hugging the girl tightly...

The next morning Mikan was back to her old self again. Bright and bubbly and fairly hard to control. She was chasing after Aoi, who was giggling madly whilst Natsume watched, eating apples and candy. He offered some to Mikan, but she just shook her head and sighed, scrunching her nose a little.

"No. Sorry, natsume, but you know I can not face food at the moment. It's all to do with the, well, erm... The excitement of going to America." Mikan said, trying not to say cancer, since Aoi was there, listening to them, and so she continued to run after the child, giggling madly as Natsume watched, sighing.

It was like she was withering away to bones and blood, he didn't like that at all. He wanted her to be okay and he wanted her to actually have some meat on her, he thought she looked so ill with the way she was, now. Dead skinny.

He gulped at the word _dead_. He didn't want to hear that word, not yet. He had planned his life perfectly. Marry Mikan, maybe have kids in the future, and die with her. He wanted her to there for him, he wanted to be with the girl of his dreams.

But would the girl of his dreams soon cease to exist, would he ever live to see her in his future? Would she live to see new things being made, would she ever experience different things? He knew it was hard to grasp, but, he didn't want Mikan to die, he needed her beside him. She had been there for nearly all his life, through everything, even when they hated it each other, even through their struggles, she was their, beside him, behind him, in front of him. She never failed to stand with him.

But when she took the surgery, would she be there, still? Or would she simply fade from his life. He then started to recall the talk they had the previous night, when Mikan had woken up, vomiting blood...

**[NIGHT BEFORE**

_"Natsume-kun... I'm sorry." Mikan whispered as he rubbed her back, staring at her as she stared up at him with sad, tear filled eyes. He hugged her tightly, willing to not let her go until the world crumbled._

_"Shhh... It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. I don't mind. It's okay, I'm here." he mumbled as she sniffed and hugged him back tightly whilst they sat there, on the bathroom floor. He had to clean Mikan up, blood was all down her front and around her mouth, she was in a fit of tears. He had hugged and kissed her until she ceased crying. She was still worried, though._

_"Natsume... Are you sure I'm not a burden to you? If I am, you can just say-" Mikan whispered, tears still forming in her hazel eyes as he stared at her, starting t tut under his breath as she sniffed and he pulled her into yet another hug, kissing her blood flavoured lips and wiping those salty tears from her eyes._

_"Mikan, you'll never be a burden to me, okay?" he whispered, and she sniffed as he gently lifte dher into his arms, carrying her back to their bed, but, they couldn't sleep, so, they sat there, talking. Mikan talked about the throne._

_"Natsume... What if we don't find anyone to take the throne, eh? I mean, Tsubasa rejected it, that's understandable, of course, but... If we don't find an heir then what can I do!? I would love it if we lived a peaceful life together! I'm sick of royalty and the way it's done, you have no freedom!" she snapped out, loudly, he just hoped the whole palace didn't wake up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed deeply._

_"Mikan, I have no idea what we can do, maybe we should just leave it and rule the kingdom. If you don't like it then... Well, you have to simply put up with it and try to grin and bear it." he said, "I had to do that when I didn't like you, and you had to do that just to put up with me, right?" Mikan sighed at what he had said, nodding, but, she still held a scowl across her pretty featured face._

_"I guess you're right, but... I just don't want to give up my dream of a peaceful life! I want to be able to live freely, Natsume!" she said indignately as Natsume stared at her, and sighed. He didn't know what to do, to be truthful._

_"I know, and neither do I, Mikan. You know I would do anything for you, I would fall off a cliff to prove my loyalty to you if I had to. But, this may be one thing i can't do for you, do you think any less of me?" he asked as she stared at him, and gave a small smile, shaking her head lightly as he sighed, and she hugged him. Then, she started to violently cough out blood as he took out some tissues and cleaned her hands and mouth. She pouted._

_"I feel like a baby..." she mumbled as he laughed, then she smiled. She stared outside for a brief moment, it was still raining, she hesitated. Kami-sama was still crying, wasn't he? Natsume noticed, too._

_"Erm... Natsume, I have something to say, a kind of... proposition... Would you be willing to hear me out?" she asked, and he gave her a short nod, she hesitated again, still staring out the window at the drizzly rain._

_"It's... A little shocking, if I put it that way." she mumbled, he held her hand, and she stared down at their clasped palms and turned red. She just stared, she didn't dare to look into his eyes, though._

_"Just say it, Mikan, don't worry about what I think." he told her, she stared up at him, her head high as she sighed, looking into his gorgeus ruby eyes that those midnight bangs fell into, hiding his face in a velvety raven curtain that could never be moved. She smiled sweetly, then, lost that smile a split second later._

_"Well, Natsume... You see, I have this idea for our problems, but, it may cause a bigger problem in the end of it all..." she stuttered, and he willed her to go on in his hea,d and, she did, she stared at him, yet again, she was treay eyed. "I think, that to keep the peace, I should leave for the country whilst you stay on the throne and rule! You're the perfect king, and I, I am just a single burden to everything!" she cried out, and Natsume felt silence around him and darkness. Was she really hoping to see this idea through?_

_Whatever happened, he had decided, he wouldn't let her go without a battle. It had been a tough fight to save her, hand't it?_

_"Natsume? Oh man, I knew this was a bad plan! If I had just kept my big mouth shut for once, then maybe we wouldn't fight and maybe we wouldn't be in this muddle! Oh, Natsume-kun, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, hugging him as he held her tightly, hugging her back._

_He didn't want to cry, but he was going to say something that would most likely change their lives forever._

_"I-I'll think about it, Mikan..." he whispered, as she stared at him, shocked and teary eyed while he kissed her, then, pretended to sleep, but he wasn't. Soon after, she fell asleep, and he listened to her soft snores and gentle, even breathing. Would he regret it if he said yes, or no?..._

**[END**

He watched as Mikan ran about happily, now that he thought about it, she was rarely happy in the palace, sometimes, she would look longingly out the window, and even go to the wall. She was always talking about a swan being caged, and that it should be free to fly on it's own wings. She had always said that, but she never talked about her own wings.

Not much, anyway. He closed his eyes in thought, what was the right thing to do? Let his wife leave to go off to live a peaceful life after her surgery, or, to make her stay in a place she hated so much.

He sighed, and kept on thinking as Mikan and Aoi laughed, finally, they had finished running around manically. Mikan smiled as she picked the little girl up, and placed the child on her lap. Aoi giggled.

"Aoi, do you like living here in the palace?" Mikan asked as Aoi paused for thought, and shrugged, sighing as she held her face in her hands and stared up at the skies that were still cloudy.

"Only with onee-chan and onii-san here, but then again, being a princess isn't nice. I don't like it, I don't have what other children my age have. They have their freedom, and I don't. I guess they are luckier than me." she said as Mikan stared at her, then gave a small smile.

"So, you want to spread your wings and fly on your own?" she asked, Aoi gave a small nod, giggling feebly as Mikan smiled sweetly. Aoi knew deep down, Mikan was unhappy. So, Aoi would do anything to make her big sister happy, for everyone's sake, and mainly Mikan's and Natsume's. She knew Mikan was really suffering terribly.

"Yes, I do, and so should Mikan onee-chan, because, if she wants to be happy, her happiness counts more than anything. It counts alot." Aoi explained, and Mikan gasped, then stared at the girl sadly, and sighed, lowering her head as Natsume looked up, his eyes now open again, and stared at his wife who was with Aoi, he frowned. He decided to go over to them. Then, Aoi hugged Mikan tightly, and Mikan hugged the girl back. He sat down again, deciding not to bother the two women.

"Aoi, do you even know what's happening?" Mikan asked quietly, Aoi shook her head, she put a finger to her lips and sighed.

"I know that Mikan onee-chan is not happy. You look and sound sad and you always talk about spreading your wings, my wings, never your own. Why doesn't Mikan onee-chan want to fly away, too?" Aoi asked, and the woman sighed, holding the child in her arms tightly.

"Because... I have to be here, I can't be anywhere else. I belong here, where I have to rule over a kingdom. You, Aoi, have the right to freedom, when I don't." Mikan whispered as Aoi stared at her, sadly.

"No, I don't... You need to let yourself learn how to fly, Mikan onee-chan. That's my advice to you." she said, and jumped off of Mikan's lap, and walked away. Mikan watched her, and then, Natsume stood beside her, and sat with the girl. He stared at her.

"My sisters right, Mikan... After the operation to remove your cancer, I want you to go and live your life in the country in peace, whilst I rule Alice. Even though you'll be far away from me, I won't forget you and I will not re-marry." he whispered as she stared at him, in shock, she never knew he would agree to it, and, she didn't want to leave him, but was that the only way she would get to live peacefully...?

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh man! Dun-dun-DUUUUUN! Mikan is going to live on her own, what if Natsume finds an heir to the throne afterwards? Will he? Will Mikan go, or will she stay? OMG HOPE YOU LIKED OMG!!!

_**Love you, Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Going to the States short, sorry

Natsume has decided to let Mikan leave him once her operation is done, but will she leave him to live peacefully? What will Aoi do about it all? Will Natsume be left all alone in the world again if she leaves him with only Aoi to cope?

Me: DISCLAIMED! (kills burger and chips)

** Twenty-Nine  
Going to the States**

"We're going!" Mikan called to Aoi, who instantly bounded into her sisters and brothers arms, hugging them tightly because the two were leaving for America. Mikan smiled as she stared at Aoi, she would sure miss the little girl, especially if she left to live in the country alone, without anyone there to comfert her... She sighed at that thought. At least it kept her mind off of the surgery that was awaiting her in America.

"Be safe, Mikan onee-chan!" cried Aoi, kissing Mikan's cheek then running to Natsume and hugging him tightly before she ran towards her room as Mikan smiled, then took Natsume's hand tightly. She smiled sweetly as he stared down at their clasped hands. Would they ever be like this again when she left, _if_ she left, he thought. She might have decided to stay, or maybe she wanted a life too much to bother to think. He sighed inwardly, and gave Mikan a smile to reassure her that he was okay.

"Come on then, we had best be going." he said as she gave a small nod and followed him out of the door. They had a car awaiting them, outside the gates of the palace to take them to the airport. Mikan was getting nervous, she suddenly remembered she was going to have an operation for her cancer, she wondered if she might not even survive it. She stuck her feet to the ground and stayed rooted where she was, Natsume stared at her curiously. She was starting to panic and get nervous, he knew. He saw it in her hazel eyes.

"Mikan, are you okay? You don't look too good." he whispered as the driver waited for them patiently in the drivers seat. natsume took her hand in his, she was ice cold. Mikan stared at him uncomfertably, and she shifted slightly. She bit her lower lip as he stared at her, then hugged her tightly as she whimpered, she was scared out of her wits, he thought to himself.

"Natsume... I-I'm scared... What if I die?" she whispered, he gently cupped his hands around her face, and stared at his wife sternly as she stared up at him, teary eyed and sniffling as he sighed, kissing her gently on the lips and then taking his hands from his face, and he closed his eyes halfway, then gave a small gentle smile as she stared at bhim, feeling more safe and comfertable.

"You won't die, I promise. You can get through this, right? Where's my strong Mikan? Your mom wouldn't want you to be scared." he whispered as Mikan stared at him, then roughly wiped her tears away and giggled, kissing him before nodding and holding his hands again, she slid into the car as he followed, and held her hand in his tightly as she hugged him, smiling to herself and up to him, her eyes still teary eyed, but at least she was a little happier. The driver started the car, and drove off from the palace as Mikan stayed in Natsume's arms, knowing she was safe.

"If you worry too much then you'll be afraid to go, and if you're too afraid to go, polka-dots, you won't be saved, so, think positive, okay? This surgery will help you to live a long, happy life in the country, like you wanted." natsume mumbled, he didn't like saying about her living in nthe country, but, it would make her happy, so he did say it for her sake mostly. She stared up at him, smiling weakly. She had barely any sleep the night before.

"Really? Arigatou, Natsume, you make me feel better, I'm so glad you're here." she whispered as he smiled gently and kissed her forehead gently, then kissed her lips as she blushed and smiled, laying her head back on his chest again.

"_Are you... Then why are you going to leave me..."_ he asked her in his head, but of course, he got no answer at all, he didn't mind, but, he just sighed and held her tightly as she dropped off instantly on his chest, snoozing and snoring loudly. He smiled as she snored, it had a nice pattern, and when she snored, he felt pretty tired himself, so that didn't help.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to keep the young, ill queen warm, she sniuggled into his chest, her snoring fading as he yawned, and played with the ends of her wavy chestnut hair. She was a picture, she was. She looked so beautiful in his eyes and many other mens. He quickly stole a kiss from her, then dozed off with her head on his chest, he was still holding her tightly...

Mikan woke up halfway through the journey, tired and needing to go to the ladies. They stopped at a nearby restaurant and went in there, natsume also needed to use the men's room. They had been asleep for almots 4 hours. The drive was a long one, but, the driver had an excuse to go and eat before driving again,a dn Natsume bought some food, as well. Mikan didn't want to risk it, her stomach didn't mix well with food due to her current dilemma.

"What about water?" Natsume asked her, and she agreed to have that, so he bought her some strawberry flavoured water for her to drink and she smiled. She took small sips at first, but gradually bigger sips. She was just too scared that something would happen to her stomach if she drank too much. She sighed as she put the half full water bottle down.

"Shall we get going? We have a long journey awaiting us." Mikan said, heading to the car as Natsume sighed. He and the driver quickly ran to a corner store and bought a few things, it was lucky Natsume wasn't recognized, but the local girls seemed to fall for his rugged looks all the same. He hated idolization, he didn't really like it at all very much, to be truthful.

"Mikan, I brought you a magazine to keep you busy, and I got myself some Naruto manga! Oh and also Inuyasha and Vampire Knight..." he mumbled as Mikan giggled, and took the two magazines from him that he had bought for her. The driver had got some pokey, and also some magazines and a drink for himself. He set them on the seat beside him, and started to drive.

"Thanks for the magazines, Natsume. although most women don't read on sports cars or Oil, you know." she stated, lifting a car magazine to show him as he gasped, and sighed. He had got it wrong again. Mikan giggled, and showed two women magazines and laughed as he stared at her, had she pulled a trick on him just to be funny? It seemed so, she passed the guys' magazine back to the driver who handed her back the ones she had given him to pull her joke. Natsume tutted as she smirked.

"You shouldn't joke around, missy." he said as he smirked back, whilst she stuck her tongue out, then he pulled her in for a romantic kiss. Their driver quickly rolled the windows up and put his headphones into his small ears. He smiled as he listened to his music.

"_Ah Gakt... Where would I be without you today..."_ the driver thought to himself as Mikan and natsume kissed, or made out, in the back seat of the car. Thank goodness he had his headphones...

After more hours of enduring endless rides to different stores and lots of magazines, Mikan and Ntasume were finally at the airport, but they had yet anther journey to go through. Mikan was alreayd hopelessly tired, and almost sleep walking, and Natsume had to read half Mikan's magazines as he had already finished his manga's, and now his head was swirling with girly talk and make-up advertisements nd what-not. He yawned.

Now he understood the whole life of a woman like his wife. He took her hand, his head still thinking about shoes and how you should dress to impress, and he then took her towards the plane. She was almost being dragged because she was so sleepy. Mikan yawned as they both finished showing their passports, boardied the plane and Mikan almost fell from sleep where she sat, because she was that tired. Natsume picked her up and sat her down gently, kissing her forehead as she mumbled how sweet he was, then slept soundly.

The two were in the private part of the jet, and so they had peace and quiet. Natsume wasn't so sleepy, so, he decided to start watching a DVD on the plasma in the plane, (Dunno if they use those) and watched something called Elfen Lied, (a sad anime, people) and was very interested in it, but it was a bit too gory for Mikan's taste, so he promised to turn it off when she awoke, and realized she was in a plane.

It was going to be yet another long journey, luckily, Natsume was armed with peanuts, milkshake and a hoard of manga's he was going to re-read, and Mikan's pink fluffy bunny. They would be in America, soon, a place that they didn't know, but, they were both fluent in english, portugese, french, german and Italien, and Mikan had an extra language, russian and chinese, because she was part russian and Chinese as well as Japanese. Natsume stared at his sleeping wife.

She was so cute. She yawned an dstretched in her sleep, then wrapped her arms around him tightly, like he was a teddy bear. He smiled secrelty. He loved her so much, yes, he truly did love the young queen, and, he would do anything to make her happy. He didn't like to see her cry...

XXXXXXXX

Okies, sorry that it is so short but we have friends coming over today so, I had to rush, obviously, hopefully, you guys like it, but to me, everything I make is sucky and not worth showing to the world. But, you guys like what I write. I dunno why, but, I try to put so much feeling into my creations. One day, I hope to write a real book, one which will inspire people and give imagination to modern day kids. Well, arigatou, thank you for reading.

_**Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Surgery Awaits

Mikan and Natsume have gone to America, only to get Mikan's surgery over and done with! Will it be a successful surgery, or will it all end in chaos? How will Mikan feel if she leaves Natsume just to be happy, but will she be happy without him? Why is choosing so hard!?

Me: DISCLAIMED NOOOOOOOOO

** Thirty  
Surgery Awaits!**

It had been hours before they even arrived to America. Mikan had awoken after 3 hours in the plane, and realized where she was. She and Natsume just sat there, in silence, watching an anime, a different one, called Spirited away for the first hour, then they just sat there in a gloomy dead silence which Natsume didn't like, to be frank.

"So... Are you okay? Was your rest okay?" Natsume asked as Mikan stared at him for a while, then gave a small nod. To be truthful, she was nervous, extremely, and when she had slept she had a few nightmares which scared her even more than before. Mikan just wanted to smile to reassure her husband she was fine, so, he gave a small nod, and took her hand in his. (Why so much hand-holding?)

The other day, Mikan had been so chirpy and energetic, now, she was quiet and less-bubbly, her twinkle that shined in her eyes had been diminished to nothing, and her smile faltered slightly. She was very nervous and scared, probably. Poor Mikan, if she had the oppertunity, she would cry and run away from everything, to hide so that she wouldn't have to go, but she remembered Natsume was with her all the way.

"Mikan, you're too quiet." Natsume suddenly stated as she turned her head slightly to take a brief glance at him, she then simply shrugged it off, and sighed heavily. He looked out the window as she stared down the plane aisle.

"So?" she asked dully, he then turned to her, and made the young woman face him, she looked scared and sad. He knew why, so did she. She was also shaking in his grip as he stared at her. They had been through so much, and now, she had cancer and was taking the surgery to save her, but then again, she would leave him anyway, wouldn't she? He hated that, most of all.

"Mikan, I don't like it when you're not... Normal, okay, when you aren't you, because it scares the hell out of me when you act differently to your actual self! You can just tell me if you're scared or not, I don't mind." Natsume said quietly as Mikan stared at him blankly, then pulled away gently, sighing quietly to herself as he stared at her. She shrugged, closing her eyes.

"Natsume... I'm just tired and a little nervous, don't get worried over little old me, okay? Hm... I need to find the bathroom, excuse me your highness." she said, getting up and walking away as he watched her, what was with her attitude?

And why did she call him your highness? Normally it was just plain old Natsume, and when they were younger she rarely called him that, either, it was normally pervert or idiot or something else disgraceful. Your Highness was a very rare and weird matter, something had to be wrong with his beloved wife, he thought to himself.

He was going to follow her, but he thought that would make her even more jumpy and she would become terribly moody. Mikan got s easily worked up, nowadays, she was so careless and dropped things and snapped at the tiniest of things. She was only really happy around Natsume and Aoi, to be frank.

Natsume sat waiting, while Mikan sat in the bathroom, thinking as she looked at her pale reflection in the small mirror above the basin. Her hair was straggly and she looked tired and too thin for words. Mikan pulled her once chubby cheek, now it had lost it's rosey colour and was scrawny, like the rest of her. This is what the cancer had done to her, she wasn't pretty anymore, she thought to herself. How could Natsume stand such an ugly girl, she thought.

Maybe he really loved her, truly, no matter how bad she looked, he would always be with her. Now, she was having second thoughts about wether she should leave to go the country or not, maybe she should stay with Natsume and be happy. Either way, she would be happy. Because if she had Natsume, life was complete no matter what.

But, Mikan detested royalty, she didn't want to be a royal anymore, she wanted someone else to take her place and to be the king or queen. Tsubasa had rejected the offer, so she was stuck. Stay on the throne, or go and live in the country without Natsume to help her and to calm her down. If she moved to the country, she would be all alone, if she stayed on the throne, yet again, she would be locked up in a cage, wishing to break free.

But, it was a hard decision. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her reflection stared back at her, and sighed along with her. Mikan put her hand against the glass and let her eyes fall to her feet. She hated being her at that moment in time, everything she hated. She was a queen, she hated it, she had cancer, she hated it, she was going to have surgery, she disliked it even more and, she had drastically changed over the years. She hated everything.

Mikan wanted to punch herself, but didn't, so, she went out of the bathroom and towards the seats again, back to Natsume, he saw her, and quickly pulled her into a hug. She gasped slightly as he held her there, and she fell into his warm embrace, as always, she and he thought together.

"Mikan, talk to me, I hate you keeping things bottled up. You would always burst and tell me, no matter how much you hated me." whispered Natsume, pressing his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes, and gave a silent nod, sniffing as he smiled gently, and kissed her forehead, too, then hugged her again as she hugged back. Mikan let the tears fall at rapid pace.

"I don't know what you did in the cubicle, but... Don't you _dare_ hurt yourself! Do you think I want my wife gone right before I can even say goodbye to her? Do you think I want you to leave me now? Do you think I won't be scared? Mikan, never hurt yourself." he whispered as she stared at him, shocked and teary eyed. How had he known, probably, she thought, instinct. Soul mates always knew, and they felt each others pain, right?

"O-Okay." she whispered silently as he smiled gently, and kissed her on the mouth, then ran his hands through her hair as she smiled again,a nd giggled. He was sweet. (YES WE KNOW) and caring and the best, she was regretting asking about leaving for the countryside, what would she choose. She paused for a while... Natsume knew she was thinking.

"Mikan." he whispered, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear him. Minutes later, she turned her head, realising he had called her, she tilted her pretty head to one side, her hair falling about her shoulders.

"Hm?" she asked, he combed her hair from her face and paused, shrugging as she stared at him, she then opened her mouth, only to sigh seconds later, and not say anything she wanted to say. When it finally came out, it was in a tiny croak. Her throat was as dry as parched paper.

"Natsume, I... I am going to rethink my proposal on leaving... At the moment, nothing is definate, but... I could stay at the palace." she whispered as he stared at her, taking her hands suddenly, holding them tightly and staring in her hazel eyes.

"Mikan, why a change of heart so suddenly?" he whispered, and she stared at him, the tears clouding and flowing from her eyes, making them shine in the setting sun as she bit her lower lip, and sniffed silently, and hugged him, tightly as he stared at her, tingeling as they hugged.

"Because... Because... Home is where you are, Natsume Hyuuga, if I am without you, then... I have no home." she whispered as he stared at her, the n smiled secretly to himself and kissed her. He felt the same way, because if she was no where, he was nothing, that's how he felt when she left him for a few mere days. He smiled gently, and kissed her again.

Then a voice came over the intercom above their heads.

_"Next stop, America, I repeat, we will be in America in 15 minutes or less. Thank you for using Narumi Alice Airlines,"_

Mikan felt her tummy do a somersalt then a backflip and she clutched her stomach tightly as Natsume rubbed her back and her tummy, too. Mikan thanked him with a slight nod, and sighed heavily.

They were in America already, now she knew for definate this wasn't just some horrible nightmare she had wanted to end, it was all real. She took one large gulp, and tried to ease the knot tieing itself in her stomach, she was feeling queasy, again, and Natsume was there, telling her it was okay and it would soon be over and they would be back home.

"_If I survive..."_ Mikan thought to herself, tears dribbling down her red cheeks as she sniffed. They felt the plane lower, down, down, down... It hit the ground and Mikan gasped, as Natsume helped her to stand up, if he hadn't kept ahold of her, she would have surely fallen due to her shaky legs and bad stomach. Mikan was sweating. She had forgot one tiny, little, massively _important_ detail to tell anyone...

She hated hospitals, and, mostly, knives...

Oh dear me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear, sorry it's short, but, I came home today at 5:00pm from school! Because the bus had a broken window, sigh... wait for the next chapter if you like this story at all, and please, have a fun life, adieu!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	31. Surgery

I have been depressed today, the simplest thing can get me down straight away. I don't know what it made me so sad today. Well, please, enjoy.

Mikan is going to have surgery now for sure, she's scared, Natsume's scared, and they fear she will die, but can Mikan survive? Is she strong enough to know that she will live through anything? Can Mikan and Natsume finally be together without worrying about her poor health, or will Natsume have to face a future without Mikan?

Me: Disclaimed, obviously as I do not own Tachibana's work. She's amazing...

** Thirty-One  
Surgery**

Mikan grasped Natsume's hand as her heart started to pound loudly in her chest. She was shaking violently, she was getting scared. They were finally in America, the place where she would most likely make her death bed, she thought to herself as she saw doctors there, waiting for them. Mikan held Natsume close to her, she didn't want to cry in public. She didn't like that.

"Natsume..." she whimpered, and he hugged her close as they stared out the window, they had dctors and guards waiting for them, it was the middle of the night, luckily, so they were safe from the media and other fans who knew about them, which was doubtful, Natsume thought. But he didn't know why the doctors were there already. It seemed a little stupid. She was going to have the surgery in 2 days time, not straight away.

"Don't worry, I'll be here all the time, Mikan. I promise. Be brave, my queen." he whispered as she shivered in fright. The doctors scared her, and thinking of hospitals made her even more scared. She thought of hospitals as a place to die. Mikan shivered, she hated it, and, she knew ghosts would be there, right? She would rather have the surgery on the royal table than in a hospital!

"How can I, Natsume..." she whispered shakily as he held onto her shoulders tightly, and kissed her forehead before staring out the window again. The plane was at a halt. Mikan was quivering in fear now, and he could feel her shaking from head to toe. He sighed and put a comferting arm around her.

"You can, Mikan. Just think of happy things and you'll be safe, with happy memories, there is nothing that can stand in your way, and remember, I love you, and no matter what, I won't leave you." he whispered as they started to slowly walk towards the plane doors. Mikan's legs felt like solid concrete, her throat was dry and she thought her vision was blurry.

"O-Okay." she squeaked as he led her towards the door, protecting her with his strong arms, One hand holding hers, the other around her shoulder as she stared at her feet, her hair falling into her face as they walked. She wanted to hide behind Natsume like a reluctant, small child. It wasn't normal for her to be shy and quiet, he knew she was nervous, he knew she was afraid.

"I said, don't be afraid little missy." he whispered gently, poking her in her stomach as he smirked and she giggled feebly, hugging him tightly before starting to dread all over again.

"Natsume... Stay with me!" she whispered hoarsly as the plane doors opened, and she clutched at his arm like a small child. He gave a nod and silently promised to her, he would do that, he would never leave her when she needed him most, and right now, she seriously needed him more than anything.

"AAAARGH NATSUME!" she screamed suddenly when she saw the doctors, and they almost had major heart attacks because of her loud, scared scream as she started to sob uncontrollably. Natsume held onto her, and threw a deadly glare at the doctors who gasped, and cowered away in fright as Natsume soothed his wife, who had tears falling from her eyes to the ground, plus, she was getting Natsume's clothes wet.

"Go away!" he mouthed towards the doctors who stared, paralyzed to the spot. They had been informed by Mikan's doctor to go and aid to her, but, they had no idea Mikan was scared out of her wits, and scared of hospitals.

"Erm... Your highness, sir... We were permitted to come and escort your wife, the queen, to the hospital straight away, her doctor said..." cried out the american as Natsume glared, and Mikan sobbed.

"We thought she wouldn't have it until a few more days, idiots! We'll wait until wednesday, and then she can have it! Now, go away, and I can escort her fine!" Natsume snapped loudly as the doctors blinked, then turned and sighed, the young king sure was a stubborn one, they wodnered if his people feared him as much as the doctors did, but they didn't know Natsume was valued very much.

"Fine, your highness." they hissed through their teeth, and walked off as Natsume grunted, then turned to the shaky and crying Mikan. He sighed and put her head against his sodden chest, he closed his eyes.

"Shhh... Mikan, they're gone now, don't worry, honey, they aren't here." he whispered as she sniffed and hiccuped.

"N-Natsume... I-I-I'm r-really sc-scared!... I h-hate... Hospitals!" she wailed loudly as he gasped and held her close, hugging her tightly as she sniffed and tried not to wail whilst he comferted her quietly.

"Mikan, don't worry, I'm scared of them, too." he whispered gently as she sobbed, and he then picked her up, and carried her down, and into the car awaiting them. Mikan sniffed and tried to stop her crying, she wiped her eyes with her hand and then handkerchief that Natsume had passed to her. She gave him a small and tired smile.

"A-Arigatou... I should have said I was afraid, sooner." she mumbled, blowing her nose and then sniffling as he smiled, and put a protective arm around her.

"If you want... I could tell them to do the surgery somewhere else? Like in a house?" he asked, but Mikan shook her head, her eyes widened as he stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"No, no! Because, you see... They _have_ to work in a hospital or else... They can't work properly." she mumbled to her hands, she was looking down at her lap again as he stared at her, he understood, but, he didn't want her to be frightened.

"Okay, Mikan, I understand your views, but, we'll wait until wednesday, and I'll be with you all the way." he mumbled back as she gave a small nod, then hugged him tightly and closed her eyes, trying to think of happy thoughts, and not hospitals. They scared Mikan more than thunder and more than ghosts did!...

After an hour or so of driving, Mikan and Natsume arrived at their hotel, they thanked their driver and got out, then walked into the hotel, hand in hand as the person in the foyer greeted them pleasently.

"Welcome! You must be mr and mrs Hyuuga-san from Japan? May I show you to your rooms?" said the woman as Natsume gave a small nod, and let her lead them towards a lift as some bell boy went and took their things to take to their room. The lift started to move when the doors closed as the woman rambled on and on about the hotel room.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here, you have a wonderful suite awaiting you with a bathroom, mini fridge, kin sized bed, a balcony and you have such a wonderful _view!_ Also, you can call room service and apparently we got into the top 20 best hotels!" cried out the woman happily as Natsume rolled his eyes and pulled faces at the woman behind her back whilst Mikan giggled feebly and watched him.

"Here we are" the woman cried out when the doors tinged open and they walked out, Natsume had to stick his tongue back into his mouth sharpish because the woman suddenly turned, good thing she didn't notice he was pulling faces.

"Erm... Thank you, madam. We shall be on our way!" Mikan said, trying to be bright and wonderful, and she pulled Natsume into their room, once the woman gave her the card they had use to slot into it in order to open the door. Natsume smirked as Mikan closed the door behind them, and she smiled, a brighter smile than ever.

"Natsume, you weird man, don't pull faces!" she said quietly, trying not to fall about giggling as he smirked, and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. (YAY!)

"I can do what I ike, plus, she talks too much, kinda like you, but your voice is nice, her's is annoying, wait, I go back to thinking of your voice when I think, annoying..." he mumbled, and Mikan had her hands on her hips.

"NATSUME HYUUGA YOU MEANIE!" she yelled out loudly, and he suddenly grinned, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her deeply as she sighed and kissed back, her eyes closing as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She felt alot happier than before, that was because she was with Natsume, and out of that terrible palace that kept her prisoner.

When they pulled away for breath, Mikan beamed.

"I love you so much!" she whispered, and he smirked, kissing her again and holding her hand tightly.

"Me too, honey." he whispered, kissing her even more as she smiled and held his hands tightly...

The sun was streaming in through their windows. Mikan yawned as she woke up, looking around the room as she yawned again, and smiled a little, she looked beside her, seeing Natsume wasn't there. The running shower told her he was washing. She needed a wash...

"Wanna join me?" Natsume asked, his head around the door as Mikan screamed and fell from the bed, the sheets twisted around her as he laughed. Mikan stood on her hands and stared at Natsume, chibi-fied.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled as he grinned, and walked over to her, he was only wearing his pants, she didn't care, she was allwoed to look at him with nothing on at all.

"I said, wanna join me for a shower? You stink, Mikan." he said, and she gasped, horrified, but, she aggreed, not like she had any choice in the matter since he had pulled her towards the bathroom.

20 minuts later...

"Natsume don't perv on me in the shower!" she snapped out, he smirked.

"How can't I? You were right in front of me..." he said as she blushed, and sighed. She ran her hand through her damp hair then shrugged, her boyfriend was a major pervert, she thought. Well... It couldn't be helped, could it?

"Fine, Mr. I have an excuse for everything! Now, we need to get dressed!" she smiled, but he quickly swiped her clothes from her, and ran off as she gasped, running after him around the room, man, he was childish... (and OOC)

The few days they had together passed, and not once did Mikan think about the hospital, it was only when the doctors came did she start to worry again...

"Mikan, it's time to go to the hospital." one said, and her eyes went wide like saucers as Natsume held onto her tightly, and kissed the top f her head and the tip of her nose as she held onto him. She wasn't as afraid as before, she was stronger, but she was still scared out of her wits.

"N-Natsume?" she whispered, he stared at her and hugged her, holding her hands.

"Can he come with me? I need him?" Mikan whispered, the doctors consulted each other, they gave brief nods as Mikan sighed and hugged Natsume tightly.

"Normally, you are not permitted to enter unless you are a member of staff. But, in this case... Fine, as long as he doesn't get in our way." mumbled the head doctor as Mikan and Natsume gave small nods.

"It's time to go, pack anything you need." the doctor ordered as Mikan and Natsume stared at each other saldy, then Mikan rushed to get a few things, and he saw she was holding onto a small bunny tightly, he stared at her, she shrugged.

"He was my mothers," she mouthed as he gave a nod, then took a bag and packed some of her things. They knew they were stalling, but didn't care. Once packed, they took each others hands, and walked off, outside, and into the waiting taxi. Mikan clutched his arm, silent tears leaking from her eyes.

"Mikan..." Natsume whispered, but she just shook her head gently and stared up at him, sniffing and wiping her tears away and sitting straight, staring out the window silently as he watched her.

And, when they got there, Mikan closed her eyes shut tight as they put the mask over her mouth to let her sleep. She became drowzy, and, she just jhoped that this wasn't the last thing she saw, the glint of a doctors knife...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no... Surgery already! Poor Mikan-chan! Oh dear me! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Adieu!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	32. Results to be Said

Mikan has been through surgery, and now, it's the result. Will she live to become 18, or will she never breathe again? Natsume fears for her safe being and Mikan is unconcious, how will it end? In tears, or with happiness on both their sides for once?

Me: Disclaimed, and also, a small note. I have no idea what it is like to be afraid of surgery, I don't know the fear that most people have for it. I under went surgery at 2, so, I didn'tknow anything really. All I know is I was close to my death bed, but I survived it, my parents say. But I have a faveoured review here with me!

_Surgery is not a minor thing. The way you describe Mikan's fear of the Surgery was realistic. It's just what people in real life would react. Yeah, Natsume is a real pervert when it comes to Mikan. He's very comforting here. With all the hugs and kisses, every moment around them is just precious._

_Keep up the writing. Please update soon._

Okay, on with the story!

** Thirty-Two  
Results to be Said**

The last time Natsume had taken a look at her pale face, when her eyes were opened, was before she was put to sleep on the hospital bed, and the doctors had broken their promise, they pushed him out of the room once she was asleep and didn't know any better. He just watched from the window, watching at what they did to his poor, helpless wife who looked like a ghost beside all their pink faces.

What was going to happen to her? Would she survive, or not? He sat in the waiting room, because surgery had finished hours ago, and they told him to wait in the horrible sick green room with the out dated magazines and horrible coffee beside him, all he could think about was Mikan and how she was.

He stared at his pale, shaking hands, remembering what he had seen. It sickened him to remember, but all he wanted to remember was her face. Before she had gone to sleep, Mikan had a look of panic and fright in her hazel eyes, that had lost all sense of colour. He knew she was dreading it. He knew she thought this would be her death bed, he wanted to think otherwise, though.

_She was just laying there, cold and pale as one of her arms hung from the bed, lifeless. Natsume watched as they cut her open, the blood on the knife as tears enveloped his eyes while they watched them. They were saving her, yes, but she already looked dead. Only her steady breaths showed she was alive and well. But, he was worried for her life, he wanted to save her..._

Natsume shoved his head in his hands, he didn't want to cry, not now, he would cry when she awoke, and gave him her smile, no matter how weak she was, she would still smile, wouldn't she? Yes, Mikan was always smiling, he thought to himself.

He knew she wouldn't die because that tumour hadn't spread much, and they said they had cut it away and made sure it wouldn't come back, it was possible it would, but they tried to make sure it was all out. Natsume listened to them, but not much. He was thinking of Mikan all the time, he listened to her voice in his ears... She was laughing, like always and smiling up at him...

_They were finished. His hand pressed against the cold glass as he breathed heavily. The doctors stared at Mikan for a few minor moments, then all gave short nods and turned away, showing a bloodied wound that had been bandaged up and they removed their gloves, but her body was what Natsume stared at. Her pale face was clear in view, her hair tagled around her head as he stared at his wife._

_He looked like a white sheet himself, his eyes red from the tears he had shed..._

Natsume's hands shook yet again, and this time, he accidentally knocked off his un-wanted coffee to the floor, where it spilt. He didn't care, what he cared about the most was Mikan, who was lying in that bed, alone, with no one to hold her hand. He wanted to go to her, he just _had_ to see her, didn't he?

Natsume sat there, still leaving the coffee spilt on the floor as it grew cold, there was nothing to do except think and to worry about his ill wife who was currently asleep, unconcious, and probably, dieing. He shook his head, he couldn't think about that! He needed to distract himself, but alas, his mind went straight back to his wife again.

The way she looked on the bed, cold and pale, scared the life out of him, and the way they had made her look, the doctors, made him think of her dead. He shook his head more and more, ridding his mind of a dead Mikan...

_"Natsume! Give me back my doll!" cried Mikan loudly as Natsume sneered, and took the doll from her grasp yet again, throwing it around and passing it to Ruka, who wriggled the rag doll in Mikan's face. Mikan growled._

_"I said give it back, you bully!" she cried out as he stuck his tongue out, he instantly started to regret this move, when Mikan pulled at his tongue, and kicked his shins then bit into his arm. He released her rag doll, and she poked her pink tongue out._

_"Serves a jerk like you right!" she snapped, and sloped off as Natsume grunted, kicking a willow tree, then following the young princess to spy on her..._

_Mikan was playing with her dolls as Natsume watched her, then saw that Mikan had left for an unknown reason, because her mother had walked in, talking to someone about something._

_"Yuka, you know your health is poor, and, it is a possibility that Mikan might gain it..." said the person as Yuka shook her head, sighing and pulling her short hair into a ponytail as Natsume watched, he didn't want to be found out, or he would be in for it and his mother would be angry with him, again._

_"Yes, yes... But, you know, she won't get it, I am very sure that Mikan is a healthy child." whispered Yuka. For a few minutes they discussed more details, then left, and Natsume ran out. He didn't understand what they were saying, so he forgot it all..._

Natsume then realised what they had been talking about, they were talking about Yuka's cancer. She must have had it, too, at a young age, and people had feared Mikan to have it. Yuka's had been discovered a little too late to be cared for, so she was helpless.

Mikan wasn't so much like her mother in that agenda. Mikan's cancer had been detected before it had grown and spread, she was going to live, he thought, he _needed_ her to live. He loved her too much to let her go _that_ easily.

He sighed into his hands and then let them fall from his face. He stared out the cleaned window, at the roads outside. America was definately different from japan, for one, there was littler strewn everywhere, and, he saw more robberies and murder commited there. (Sorry to those whom live in America)

He then turned to the door, willing either a doctor or a nurse to walk in, and, inside, he hoped for Mikan to walk in, instead. Stumbling, crawling, whatever, no matter what, he would pick her up and kiss her tears away as always. He would never let her go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was laying on the bed, her hair tangled and her face pale, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She was breathing heavily, but was still alive, thank goodness. She was fairly unconcious, and could only hear some things, she couldn't see, she was in total darkness.

_"Mikan! Mikan, where are you!?" cried a voice as a young, helpless Mikan looked around, tears in her eyes as she tried to find her mother. Mikan had been lost in the woods. She was a small 4 year old girl at that point in time._

_"Mommy!" cried out the young girl, but her words were muffled by the tree's rustling loudly in the window. Mikan sobbed, stumbling along aimlessly, and then, she fell into the mud, sobbing her eyes out because she couldn't find her mother._

_Then, Mikan felt something on her head, and she ceased her crying, looking up to see a beautiful and elegant swan with it's feathered wing upon her, staring down at her with it's loving and caring eyes. Mikan stared for a few moments, then wiped her eyes._

_That was the first time she ever met a swan, the first time she met her older brother..._

Mikan's head moved slightly in her sleep, and her fingers twitched suddenly, as if trying to find something. Mikan's breathing became calmer and slower, more even. She was trying to grab something, her breath was evident on the mask over her face to give her oxygen. Her hands only seemed to grasp thin air.

_Natsume..._

Mikan's head moved again, and she tried to open her eyes, they wouldn't open...

_"Pervert!" a 13 year old girl snapped out as Natsume stared at her, then glared and stuck his tongue out horribly as Mikan stuck hers out and they had a staring contest, then Mikan kicked him. Natsume scowled, he disliked the teenage girl, but he would never go as far as to hit a girl, especially Mikan Sakura._

_She packed quite a kick._

_"It's not my fault you flash your underwear to the world! Stupid!" he snapped as Mikan growled, turning a furious red as Natsume smirked, he struck a nerve there. Mikan went toward him, but she was very clumsy, and tripped, gasping loudly as she fell, and he caught her, bridal style._

_Mikan went magenta at his touch._

_"Watch it, baka girl. One day you might fall and never get back up." he stated, and she growled, getting away from him when she got out of his clutches, and she threw a small pebble at him, mad at him._

_"Shut up!" she snapped, but, before turning, she ran towards him quickly, and hugged him for a brief moment, and he felt it, the slightest touch of her lips against hers, it was her thanks, but she ran off quickly._

_Her thank you, he never forgot it. And, he had a scarlet face to boot, too..._

Mikan's body started to move under the covers, and her eyes slightly opened. Mikan's eyes looked around, she was alone, she suspected that Natsume had left due to the doctors. He wouldn't have left her unless they pushed him out, and she knew she had felt something loosen when she was falling into a deep sleep...

"Na-" Mikan's voice was weak and small, her eyes looked around again, they must have made him go to the waiting room, but, where were the doctors?

"Na... Na- Natsu-... Natsu-... NATSUME!" she cried out, her lungs bursting as she yelled the loudest she could, and in ran the doctors, who saw she was awake and crying uncontrollably. They stared at her, some ordered the others to find Natsume. Mikan was relieved he was still in the hospital, waiting for her to awaken.

The doctors ran around, trying to get her back to sleep, but she refused point blank, and tried to bite them when they were about to put the sleeping gas mask back onto her face. They couldn't get her to rest.

The doctors then ran to find Natsume, one went to the waiting room, and saw Natsume standing at the window, looking out at the streets as the doctor sighed, breathing heavily as Natsume turned to see him.

"H-Hyuuga Natsume... Your wife, she wants you... She's awake." he said croakily as Natsume's eyes widened. He rushed past the tired doctor, and ran towards Mikan's room as the man slowly followed, unable to catch up with the fast king, and Natsume ran into the room which Mikan was in.

She almost jumped out of the bed, she ripped off her oxygen mask and stared at him, tears in her large, hazel eyes.

She was alive, and he was so glad of that. Kami-sama was on their side, bringing them happiness once again, after all they had been through.

"Natsume!" Mikan crie dout, and wept into his shoulder as he hugged and kissed her. The doctors left to give the couple time to themselves, and Mikan cried hysterically as she hugged and kissed him back.

"Natsume... I thought I would die for sure! I-I'm just so glad I got to stay on earth, and be with you!" she whispered as he smiled gently and kissed her lips softly as she sniffed, he then wiped her tears away and kissed her some more. Sge smiled the smile he wanted to see on her face.

"I'm happy you're here, Mikan... I was afraid of the worst..." he whispered, and they kept on embracing and kissing. Mikan had beat the cancer, and now, she was well, and happy again, but, would she leave to go to the country side... Or not?

_"Natsume... I made my decision," she said on the plane as he stared at her, and she smiled gently, tears streaming down her face as he raised an eyebrow._

_"My answer is..." she whispered..._

_"No."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh, who said the no? Mikan, or Natsume? Cliffy here, peeps! Hopefully you enjoyed that, well, adieu! -jumps into a trolley and drives off like a turtle-

_**Love Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	33. Aoi's Dream

Mikan woke up and is now out of surgery, but, what happened when she made her decision? Was it her answer, or did Natsume say no, because she was leaving? What will happen to their happy life together? Will Mikan stay, or will she go?

Me: Disclaimed, if I owned Tachibana, then I pown all!

** Thirty-Three  
Aoi's Dream**

_"Natsume... I made my decision," she said on the plane as he stared at her, and she smiled gently, tears streaming down her face as he raised an eyebrow._

_"My answer is..." she whispered..._

_"No."_

Mikan and Natsume were on the plane once again, going back to Japan, after a few more days in America after Mikan's surgery. Mikan had become happier and she was able to eat again, Natsume was thankful for that, he had awoken that morning to see her shoveling cereal into her mouth and watching kids' cartoons on the plasma they had in the hotel suite they shared.

She was pretty much back to her old self again, he was glad of it. Mikan had spent the day with him shopping and laden with bags, and then she collapsed and slept for a while, then watched more baby cartoons that he watched with her.

Then they both packed and left, yes, everything was fine now.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, look at the wonderful view the plane has to offer!" she cried out happily, her hair and feet bouncing joyfully as she smiled angellically, and, like a 3 year old, she indicated to the ant sized world below them, where people dotted around and the faint sound of cars whizzed past. Natsume chuckled and hooked his arm around her waist.

"You're more like yourself, now, polka-dots. I'm glad. I'm happy you;re still here, cos' now I can hug and kiss you _all_ like... And be an even bigger pervert than I was before." he said as she turned beet red, giggling silently as he kissed her again and made her seat herself on his lap, still kissing her passionately as she laughed and tried to wrestle his hands from her waist, she was failing poorly.

"Natsume... Stop being a little pervert!" she said cutely, red faced and laughing feebly as he smirked and planted another kiss on her pink lips as she freed his hands from her waist, she didn't want them to go any lower at all.

Not in the plane, where someone could walk in on them at any moment, like an air hostess or the pilot, but, it wasn't likely he would walk in, leaving the plane un-attended, if he went to see them, they would crash before they could say 'Aye, balabing!'

"I'm not little, anymore, if you remember at all, Mikan Sakura." he whispered as she turned an even deeper shade of red that wasn't even in the colour chart. Mikan wriggled in his lap as he smirked, and pecked her lips then cheek then neck.

"Natsume!" she squealed, suddenly getting free from his grasp and giggling, running down the aisle and hiding behind another seat as he grinned and ran after her, faster than she was, so, she couldn't escape.

"Oh man!" she laughed, trying to duck under the seats as he grinned and pulled her back to him, attacking her with kisses again as she giggled loudly and tried to push him away, but soon caved in and fell sideways, due to too much giggling and lack of breath. She had a stitch in her side, but she was still beaming, she kissed Natsume gently.

It took them ages to part from kissing. It always did. Mikan giggled when they _finally_ pulled away, she was blushing furiously.

"Natsume, don't _do_ that!" she mumbled, tugging her losse hair as he laughed, and started to kiss her all over again, more passionately, though.

"You know you love it, and you crave it, too. I know you, in your dreams you kiss your pillow, mumbling my name." he said, grinning as he poked her tummy and she blushed again, holding her breath, then getting a small plane pillow and chucking it at him as he dodged and laughed.

"Don't listen to my sleep talking!" she squeaked, and he laughed, kissing her again and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Mikan let him do as he wished, she loved it, he was right.

She loved it and craved it oh so much. Every passing second was so... Breath taking...

"Good girl." he grinned as she sighed, and pushed him away playfully, then smirked and attacked him with her own kisses. The pilot wondered what the banging was about, Mikan and Natsume had fallen onto the floor, kissing still.

"I'm no good girl, and you know that." she giggled as he grinned, cupping her gentle face in his hands and staring at the smiling girl, her hazel eyes shining, her chestnut hair falling from behind her ears and her smile ever lasting.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay..." he mumbled, leaning in for another kiss...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Palace  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan and Natsume arrived within a few hours back at the palace, where they were greeted by an exceited and bouncey little Aoi, who was beaming from ear to ear as she hugged them. Natsume wondered if she had been sneaking the candy canes and strawberry cake again, because, she was always like this when she ate those foods.

Aoi was hugging Mikan alot, though, and Youichi came bounding out, doned in a pink bonnet with ballet slippers and a necklace, it was obvious, Aoi made him play dress up and he had no option but to say yes and do as he was told.

Mikan giggled as Youichi shot her a death glare, and she stood, rigid, still hugging Aoi, who hugged Mikan's legs tightly, then ran over and snatched the bonnet from her young friends head. Youichi looked thouroughly relieved and sighed, heavily. Natsume smirked towards Mikan, who gave him a small wink and picked up the small Hyuuga girl.

"Yay! You're home! Yay! Now I can dress _you_ up instead of Youichi! Mikan, yay! What did you get me!?" cried the baby girl as Mikan giggled, and hugged the child tightly. Aoi always got to the point. Mikan hugged her again.

"We got American candy! And pretty clothes and some toys! And Youichi, we bought you a skull." Mikan said bluntly, it was a fake, but Natsume made sure to get it for the young child.

"Oh cool, now I can summon demons to kill those maids..." he murmered as Mikan sweat dropped, her eye slightly twitching at the kids words. Gruesome or what?

"Er... Y-Youichi... I-I don't think you need to summon demons... Your ghosts are quite enough..." she mumbled, but he didn't listen, he went off with the skull in hand, (he rooted through the bags) and mumbled curses to it and names of people he wanted gone from the earth and the planets around them. He sure was one weird kid.

"I don't like this candy." grimaced Aoi as Mikan laughed, she didn't like it much, either, but, they were accostumed to japanese sweets. Mikan smiled, holding Aoi tightly as Aoi glanced at the two, then towards Mikan again, who was smiling.

"Mikan onee-chan... How did you survive?" Aoi suddenly asked, and Mikan blinked, staring at Aoi, her mouth wide open.

"I-I beg you p-pardon?" she asked, Aoi asked again.

"How did you survive the surgery? Nee-chan, I felt your pain, and nii-san's. I knew you had cancer, demo, how did you survive?" asked Aoi in a tiny voice as Mikan stared at Natsume, whom shrugged. He had no idea either how she had got this nugget of information. Mikan turned to Aoi.

"I-I thought of everyone... The people I needed to return to." Mikan mumbled, and Aoi stared at her.

"What people?" she asked.

"Natsume, you, Youichi... And then I remembered what I had here, I needed to come back, I needed to be with my nii-san and mama. I needed to take care of you and Natsume and Youichi-kun." Mikan explained as Aoi stared at her, wide eyed.

"I saw your nii-san, onee-chan. He was with your mama and I talked to them in swan talk. They said you were poorly." explained oi. Mikan's eyes widened, how had her brother and mother turned back into their swan forms? They were supposed to be permanent souls from now on, she thought. She stared at the child and hesitated.

"Aoi... When did you see them?" she asked, Aoi paused.

"Asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Hai. I was sleeping, when they appeared in my dreams, they said the pain I felt at that time was the pain you and Natsume nii-san had, so, they told me to be happy and believe you would come back." she explained. Mikan blinked, feeling tears in her eyes.

"They came back?" she whispered, no one heard, but her tears splattered the concrete they stood on, silver tracks down her cheeks as Natsume stared at her, and Aoi hugged Mikan, smiling a little to herself.

_"Aoi, Mikan's pain is yours, so is Natsume's, and Youichi's. Who ever you love so much, their pain will go to you so you feel it too. Don't worry, this is normal, but have faith in them, believe they will return. Mikan will be okay." whispered Yuka as Aoi gave a small nod, she was standing on a pool of water, reflected by the moonlight._

_"And Aoi, you are no longer a swan, so, once you die, you will not become a swan, but instead, you will become an eternal guardian." said Yuka as Aoi stared at her, still silent._

_"You will guard the life tree, the tree that protects all living beings. Only the dead know this, but, the life tree is located in the forest where we went as swans. Don't tell anyone this, Aoi, if you say you are a guardian and that you know the whereabouts of the life tree are, the world is doomed. But, I can not tell her this, Mikan, when she finally leaves the earth to become a soul, her spirit will go into the life tree, and she will forever protect the life around us until her reincarnation dies and takes over her place, where she will become an angel after that," Yuka whispered, Aoi stared, wide eyed._

_"Who's in the tree, now?" she asked, wondering. Yuka gave a small smile._

_"My oldest sister, Misuki. A person who gives up their life for another will be permitted into the tree, or their reincarnation. Mikan is both those things, She gave her life to save you, and she is the reincarnation of Misuki, although, she has my youngest sister's name." Yuka said softly, silver tears falling from her beak._

_"What sister?" she asked, Yuka gave a swanish smile._

_"I had a sister who was never born." she said, and Aoi nodded, then looked down at her lap, pausing for a moment._

_"How will you know the reincarnation?" she asked, Yuka paused, then said;_

_"You never know when it is a reincarnation or not; They may or may not look like you. Mikan looks like me and my sisters, but, I would have not suspected her to be a reincarnation. Reincarnations can look different, but act the same as a person, or vica versa. Mikan seems to look like her and act the way she did. In the short time I knew my sister, she was kidn and never blamed me. Mikan seems to have taken both looks and personality. That's why I never suspected her of being a reincarnation, because, they all have a difference." Yuka said, then continued,_

_"But... There is a difference... Mikan is a natural swan, and, plus, Mikan has the strength to forbid herself from dieing. My sister knew she would die, and wanted to die quickly. Also, my sister had these dreams foretelling the future, Mikan seems to have normal dreams. Another thing; My sister knew about the life tree and died under it, crying. Mikan won't die crying,"_

_"How do you know?" Aoi asked, Yuka ruffled her feathers and yet again smiled._

_"My sister said, 'Yuka, when you have a daughter, she will die with a smile on her face, she won't die like I do. She will live a pleasent life, and beat anything in her way. When she dies, it will be when she finally hears her last song,' and my sister's going to be right, she always was." whispered Yuka, still crying as Aoi stared at her, when, another swan appeared, Aoi gasped._

_"Aoi, promise not to say anything, except that you met us in a dream and we told you that Mikan would live, got it." whispered Nina as Aoi nodded. Misuzu, Mikan's brother, bowed his head to her, and Aoi bowed hers back, then, for a brief moment, transparent wings glittered on her back and a diamond shone on her forehead._

_"My little princess... Take care of Natsume and Mikan, please. They deserve to be with you." whispered Yuka, as Aoi nodded, sniffing._

_"Hai," she whispered back, Yuka and Nina smiled. Misuzu smiled, too, then turned away, as Nina looked at her daughter, sadly, and sighed._

_"If ever Mikan leaves, though, you must journey with her and make sure she stays safe at all times. Aoi, you are her guardian." whispered Yuka gently as Aoi nodded, then for a brief moment, she was in deep thought._

_"Will I die before Mikan does?" she asked, Nina and Yuka looked at each other, Aoi knew the answer._

_"Yes, you will, Aoi. We don't know when or how, but, sooner or later, you will die before Mikan." they said, and then, everything disappeared, and it all went blank..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few days Later...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud ringing, someone was calling for the maids to open the door, but the maids and butlers were on holiday as Natsume and Mikan spent 'quality' time together, and Aoi was with Youichi in his palace. Mikan and Natsume stared at each other, groggy because it had awoken them.

It was 2:00pm, they saw on the clock, and Mikan lay back down as Natsume jumped from bed, and rushed his dressing as he ran down the stairs, to see who was constantly ringing at the door. He got there, and sighed, and opened it.

He saw in the doorway a young girl about 14 years old, her hair was dark purple and in a high side ponytail, she opened her closed eyes and turned to Natsume, and smirked, her golden eyes shining as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, and she smirked sweetly.

"Hi... I'm Risa Mikota. I'm Reo Mouri's younger sibling..." she stated as his eyes widened at the girl in front of him. Another enemy awaited them, and, although she was far away, Aoi felt utter fear seep through her tiny body...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rememeber Risa from Don't Drown in your tears? She's back! And she's got a hair change! Well, hope you enjoyed, please, have a fun day and life!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	34. Meet Risa short

A new enemy has appeared named Risa! Originally a character for Don't Drown in your Tears, my worst character yet, but, Risa has tricks up her sleeve to get the King for herself. She wants Mikan out of the picture, and to avenge her half-brothers death. Will Risa succeed in getting her hands on natsume, and killing Mikan? Is Aoi in more danger than she should be?

Me: DISCLAIMED nooooo...

Short chapter, be warned...

** Thirty-Four  
Meet Risa!**

_"Hi... I'm Risa Mikota. I'm Reo Mouri's younger sibling..." she stated as his eyes widened at the girl in front of him. Another enemy awaited them, and, although she was far away, Aoi felt utter fear seep through her tiny body..._

Natsume stared at the girl, his eyes wide with fear as he felt his hand ready to push the door shut in her face. She saw the fear in his eyes and smirked at the reaction he showed her. She had the effect to scare anyone, especially as had a certain reputation in Germany for being the number one murderer and seducer, courtesy of her voice phermone.

"Actually, half sister. Hehe... Reo's disgusting father had an affair like his little dirt bag of a mother did, and it seems I was born." she hissed, smirking as Natsume stared at her, ready to slam the door when she wasn't looking, she held her foot beside his, smirking gleefully.

"Sorry to disappoint, Hyuuga, but, I won't be taken lightly for a fool. I know you wanna slam that door, too bad I'm a little smarter than you like. Well, much smarter than that little swan you have as a wife." hissed Risa, he couldn't make out the words she had said about Mikan, they were cold and in a low, delicate whisper. It seemed Risa knew a bit about him and his wife, didn't it?

Natsume stared at her, he sensed something was wrong with her presence...

"So, King Hyuuga, are you going to let me in or not, or are you rude?" she asked him, smugly with her hands on her hips as he stared at her, but, he had no choice but to let her in, because her foot was in the doorway, and something told him he would regret leaving her outside, if he did, something bad would happen.

He opened the dorr hesitantly. and she smiled, stepping in and smirking evilly.

"Good boy. _He's a hottie, good thing part of the plan is to get him."_ she thought to herself. She walked in and looked around the palace halls and smirked to herself, what a nice place, she thought to herself, then turned to Natsume, thinking he was nice looking himself.

"What do you want, Miss. Mouri?" hissed Natsume, and she turned to stare at him, smirking terribly as he stared at her, a shiver running down his spine as she laughed, coldly.

"It's Mikota, actually. My mother gave me _her_ name. She said she didn't want that rat bag's surname. It seems Reo's father had an affair and I was created. Alas, my fathers dead." said Risa, and Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"He killed his parents when my mother, his other half sister, was born... Wait, you aren't..." he mumbled, pale. She laughed loudly, it echoed on the walls.

"No way am I your sister! His mother had the affair with your grandfather! And my father, Reo's parent, had an affair with my mother! No way are we related! Handsome." she whispered then quickly thought to herself, "_If we were realted, well, then I couldn't get you, mr. Hyuuga, could I?"_

Natsume, upon hearing this, sighed, but still stood rigid. This girl was weird and not normal, she was probably just like Reo, even worse if that was even possible, which it was.

"So, where's my welcome?" she asked curtly. He grimaced. He wouldn't welcome her!

"Why would I welcome a murderers sister? You shouldn't even be here!" snapped Natsume as she chuckled to herself, finding it _very_ amusing, he was scared of her. Frigjht was what pleasured her.

"Because, I am a fellow royal, princess of the phermone kingdom, Natsume, your highness. Don't act all high and mighty, though, because as I said, I came here for revenge." she mumbled, staring around, and sighing, then looking at a portrait of Mikan as a small child with her mother. She smirked to herself. She was glad Mikan's mother was currently deceased.

"I thought Reo's family were taken from the throne because he tried to kill and over-rule another kingdom and the Queen?" he asked, Risa snorted.

"Whatever. Yes, maybe he tried to marry Yuka to get the throne, but, she was a well known princess and he was a nobody, he wanted to be noticed, if he was king to all of Alice, well, he would get a little more respect, duh!" snapped Risa, evilly. Natsume stood rigid on the spot.

"He tried to kill my wife!" Natsume snapped, Risa ignored him.

"My brother was so kind and yet, you ripped his heart out, how could you? Then you killed Persona his assistant, but I never liked him, I didn't ever _know_ him." she mumbled to herself, Natsume sighed.

"Natsume? Who's there?" called a sleepy Mikan as she walked down the stairs, and saw Risa, who turned and stared at Mikan, suddenly, hatred flared into her body as she glared at the young queen, but, a smile was forced upon her face.

"Hi... I'm Risa Mikota, nice to meet you. _Don't tell her why I'm here, Natsume!"_ she snapped in her mind, her alice boosting as he gasped, and he took the order carefully. He wouldn't tell. She would make sure of it...

XXXXXXXXXX

I said it was short, yeah, erm, this is my writers block kicking in... Sorry, plus, I'll be on holiday in a days or 2 days time so no updates... Hehehe, i should die for having writers block...

_**Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	35. Trouble awaits

Okay, I guess most people don't like depression, I don't mind really, but, hey, I don't mind, flame me all you like, I couldn't care less. But, your flames won't stop me from writing this story, and note: More depression to come, except, there's a happy ending.

Although Aoi perishes in this and Risa, well, you'll see. Happy ending guarenteed!

Me: Disclaimed for life

Dedicated to everyone in my life, including my reviewers, my mum, my dad, my sisters and brothers, my niece, my nephew, my kittens, my previous dogs, my room, my friends, my toaster.

** Thirty-Five  
Trouble Awaits**

Mikan stood on the stairs, staring at the purple haired girl who turned and smirked, hands on her hips as she looked at the brunette staring down at her with those pretty hazel eyes. Natsume couldn't say anything, Risa's phermone made sure of that. He kept his mouth shut.

"Natsume, who is this?" Mikan asked him simply, blinking her hazel eyes at him cutely as Risa churned with hatred inside. She blamed Mikan for Reo's death, not Natsume. She gritted her pearly teeth, flashinhg a fake smile that Mikan thought to be real.

She smiled back. Risa knew in an instant this girl was fairly ditzy and wouldn't grasp anything until too late. She smirked inside, still smiling fakely towards Mikan, hands behind her back.

"Hello, your majesty, I am Risa Mikota, a fellow Alice." she said, curtseying as Natsume watched, sickened by the girl. She smiled devilishly behind the beautiful complexion, but her complexion didn't compare to Mikan Hyuuga's, he thought to himself mentally.

"Hi! I'm Mikan, and please, call me Mikan!" she cried out pleasently as Risa smiled. It seemed that Mikan was oblivious to the fact that Risa was pure evil, and a special kind of evil at that.

"Hi, you seem to be really nice. I always thought the rich were back stabbers or just plain evil human beings." Risa said, sadly as Mikan stared at her, then ran down and smiled towards Natsume, who gave a small smile back to her.

"We aren't, are we Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked as he gave a slight nod, then glared at Risa who smiled and giggled like a toddler. Natsume really did not like this girl at all.

"_Just you two wait, this little Queen will get hers, and Natsume, well, he'll get me. God, she's an idiotic fool."_ Risa thought to herslef, then sighed and Mikan held out her hand to say hello, Risa took it, still smiling like a barbie doll.

"It's nice to meet you, Risa-chan! I hope we can be friends!" Mikan cried out pleasently. She was happy, she had to be, she had just come out of surgery, alive, and was with her beloved husband and her friend Aoi. Mikan found no reason to be miserable at all. She loved life how it was.

But, Risa would be sure to turn that all around, wouldn't she?

"Me too. And Natsume-kun, too." Risa said, turning to Natsume, smiling and looking pleasent, "Right?" she asked, and in her mind, she told him to nod and say yes, he did exactly that.

"Yes." he said, and Mikan smiled, hugging Natsume as he hugged her back, but over Mikan's shoulder, he glared at Risa with daggers. She smiled greedily and waved, then turned around, rolling her ty[ical eyes.

She hated those two loved up husband and wife. It sickened her. But, she would have her way if she did it right. And her plan would go smoothly in her mind, and out of it, too. She smirked, then turned around again, all innocence and angelic smiles.

"_How stupid of those two, she almost died, and she should have. Why should she be snug and happy when I have to deal with this! She is so selfish."_ Risa thought to herself, then sighed sadly, thinking of her half brother Reo.

"_Oh, Reo. I miss you! Wait, I never knew you, oh well... Reo..."_ inside she sobbed while outside, she smiled and then her heart burned with anger at Natsume and Mikan's relationship. Never had she had a relationship like that, not once.

She saw Natsume glaring at her, and stuck her tongue out at him before Mikan could notice, but the ditzy Hyuuga wife was oblivious to it all, and smiled on as Risa gave her pearly smiles as her teeth shined and twinkled. Natsume was irritated by this all.

He would have to sort the woman out later, when Mikan wasn't around. He knew that Mikan thought this woman was wonderful, but she was trouble with a capital T. Risa knew it well.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Mikan asked as Risa smirked, aware that Natsume was behind her, his hand across his neck as he shook his head to Mikan, willing her to let the cinversation drop. He didn't want Risa for dinner, he didn't want her anywhere _near_ them. But, Mikan was oblivious. She thought her husband was having a spazz.

"Oh, yes, of course. If that is okay with your _husband_." she said, smirking and turning to a glaring Natsume, who waas ready to rip something to shreds with his hands or teeth. Risa smirked knowingly as Mikan blinked, staring at Natsume cutely.

"No!!!" Natsume yelled automatically, Natsume looked at Mikan, who looked confused. He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, and Risa put her hands on her hips, grinning as Mikan blinked cutely and Natsume stood there. He knew he had no choice, because even if he said no, Risa would make him say yes due to her alice.

"I-I mean... No problem, sure. She can... Stay for dinner..." he mumbled, and Mikan smiled, running towards him and kissing him sweetly, giggling as she blushed. Natsume saw Risa stick her fingers down her throat and stick her tongue out. She was disgusted. Natsume kissed Mikan back.

"Thank you, sweety. You're so kind when you're around me... Love you loads." Mikan giggled, hugging him then running up the stairs two at a time, still smiling. Natsume was glad she was oblivious to it all, because she wouldn't have to suffer, but if she knew, then they wouldn't be having dinner with the Devils sister. Risa was still standing there, staring at Natsume.

Except, she was in the shadows.

"You know, it was a wise choice to let me stay for dinner, or, I would have killed her right here, right now, Hyuuga." grinned Risa. Natsume glared at her.

"You make me sick!" he snapped, she laughed loudly, then turned to glare at him, her eyes boaring into his as he looked away, but she told him to look at her, so, he had to. He hated her power so so much.

"Oh, how cruel, Hyuuga brat! You may be the king but I can soon take that position away from you with the snap of my fingers. Reo would have succeeded, if not that Yuka woman had found out. (?) But, what is done is done. So, if you don't play your cards right, Hyuuga, that bratty sister of yours and her fiancé will be flying with the swans like your pathetic mother and freaky mother in law, oh, and your wifey, she'll be cut by the throat and thrown into a ditch, she'll die the poor way, dearest Hyuuga." grinned Risa, walking closer to him as he backed away.

"Don't walk away!" she snapped, and suddenly Natsume was frozen to the spot, Risa smiled and put his chin in her hands, staring into his crimson eyes. She laughed.

"You won't be able to do _anything_ now that I'm here. If you play by my rules, then I'll let you live in peace, sweet heart. If you don't, consequences will be taken. And one of them, is your pretty little ditzy wife." Risa explained as Natsume glared at her, and averted his eyes to a vase as she grinned, then let him go. He could move again.

"So Natsume Hyuuga, king of alice, remember this, get your act together, play your cards right, follow the rules and don't _cheat._ Your game is almost over for you. I win every game I play, sweet heart, so, watch out for the chess pieces on the black side." she grinned, and started to walk off, as Natsume seethed.

"Don't refer to everything in life as a game!" he snapped, and Risa glanced over her shoulder, and a card appeared in her hand.

"Life _is_ a game, Hyuuga brat. And when you meet Risa Mikota, you play by her rules, you play her game. In every game, I am the queen." she grinned, and ran off, throwing the card towards a vase, and it suddenly smashed. The card was razor sharp and super strong. He paled.

The card had a picture of a woman on it, covered in blood and shedding bloody tears, her hands clasping around a black, wilted rose, and, she was surrounded by thorns. But the frightening thing was...

She looked like Mikan, and that was the Ace of Hearts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Risa's game playing is something I came up with a long time ago, I normally refer to characters as people who think of life as a game and want people to play by their rules. Yes, weird, but hey, and yay, I'm back! Missed my reviewers!

_**Love Kelly-chan**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Playing games part 1

Sorry I took so long with these chapters, demo, when i came back from my mini holiday to see friends, it seems that our internet was cnacelled so we had to wait and wait and waaaaaait forever and ever amen. But, I have chapters, so, don't fret about it and yet again, I am sorry, and don't be mad at me, I haven't seen my friends since I moved, to be honest.

On with the story, and, DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED for all rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensai, my idol, other than Tetsuya Nomura. He's a fantastic idol and I want to work for him one day, when I learn japanese of course.

Dedicated to all reviewers and my family. One day, I will become something to be proud of. (My dream is to be a teacher)

** Thirty-Six  
Playing Games. 1**

_Life _is_ a game, Hyuuga brat. And when you meet Risa Mikota, you play by her rules, you play her game. In every game, I am the queen.._

Those words rang through Natsume's head as he lay in bed the night after Risa Mikota had appeared. He couldn't sleep because of that dreaded woman, he feared for his wife and sister. Mikan was laying asleep next to him, peacefully sleeping as he watched her, sitting up in his bed. He wanted to protect Mikan at all costs, they had been through so much together already, and he wouldn't let her go, now now.

She had been through enough. He didn't want her to leave him all alone in the world, he didn't want to be left in darkness again. Mikan was his light, and so was Aoi. He needed to hold onto that light before it snuffed out and left the darkness encased around him.

He kicked off the covers entangling him and kissed Mikan's forehead as she mumbled something about pancakes in her sleep, she was such a heavy sleeper, he was glad. He didn't want her to wake up, he liked her sleeping, she always snored and spoke in her sleep. It comferted him, alot. She was always there for him, even when they disliked each other and wanted to rip each others hair out of their skulls. He brushed some of her hazel hair from her face, and stared at her.

Like sleeping beauty, but, more beautiful, and she was snoring and mumbling, too.

Natsume got of bed silently, walking around barefooted as he looked around the darkened room. He didn't want to sleep, he couldn't because the evil girl was there,in his mind, her horrible words echoeing through his mind. Also, he was scared that she would come back and hurt Mikan. Natsume put his hand on his forehead. She was trouble, that Mikota girl, just like Reo.

Natsume couldn't believe he was related to Reo, he still wondered if Risa and he were related, even so, she would still be as weird as ever. Natsume sat down on the floor, he was going to look through some old things. He needed to rid his memory of that retched woman.

He looked under the dresser where most of his things were in boxes, and one white box caught his eyes, it was the only white box, to be exact, and he pulled it out from under the dusty cave it lived in, and he coughed silently as dust tickled his nose. He couldn't sneeze, that might wake his wife up or something, or just make her snore louder. He grinned.

Her snoring was already pretty loud, he might have to peg her nose, or something like that. He carefully opened the box, and saw what it contained, most of his child hood things, and he saw that there were words on the lid, too, spelling out 'Natsume's MemorY's.' he grinned, he wasn't a very good speller, was he? Well, Mikan was worse, she thought her name had a Q in it and spelt it 'MiQuan,' she was so useless as 5 year old, but fairly cute and cuddly, too. She was still cute, and especially cuddly, he thought to himself, grinning.

He wanted to hug her, then, but decided to stay on the floor and look at old things. He saw pictures of his mother holding him as a baby, and pictures of him tripping Mikan, pulling her hair, burning her and poking her forehead. He grinned, ah, the good old days where he was a sweet kid, well, an okayish kid, he thought to himself, he was really bugging and annoying, but so was Mikan Hyuuga!

She was more annoying than he was, he smirked, he saw a picture of Mikan, that his mother must have sneaked in the box, as she put half the things in there, and it was of Mikan in a bikini, smiling and building a sandcastle as Natsume stood, watching her and making faces. He laughed quictly. She looked so cute, like a little kid.

She was 15, then, he thought to himself. She looked so kiddish and beautiful, and her eyes lit up with such wonder. It was as if she was alive in the photo. He stared at her more, she hadn't changed much, just her body. He hoped she wouldn't change anymore, he loved her the way she was.

Then, he looked through more things after that picture, there was quite a bit in his box of memories, he thought. Nina must have put half of those things in, but, they were important, like baby rattles and pictures of him as a baby and him holding a baby Aoi in one photograph, pictures of his father and of his mother together, and more pictures of a pretty Mikan as a child or teenager.

"_She's changed too much, except her mind and body language. She's just changed in height and everything on the outside..."_ he thought to himself, then heard a voice in his head.

"_Having fun remembering old times, Hyuuga brat? You had better cherish it, because that box will be the only thing left to contain your memories when I'm through with you all."_ sneered that terrible, cruel voice that was cold and un-loving. Natsume stared at the window, wide eyed as he paled. He shook his head, trying to wipe her voice out, Risa just laughed.

"_You can't get rid of little old me, Hyuuga, remember? This is _my_ game and you play by my rules. I can't be erased, and this game is life or death for your wife and sister, but, I'm pretty sure you will live throughout it all, you have a strong enough heart. You can't lose me, Natsume Hyuuga, I'm the one who controls you, now, my puppet!"_ snapped the voice, and Natsume jerked, he would become paranoid before he knew it. That's what Risa wanted, and, she wanted to drive him away from Mikan and have him all to herself.

"get out of my head, you witch!" Natsume hissed, Risa cackled.

"_How conveniant, I AM a witch, I can use magic like good old Reo, and, your dead mother! But, alas, I am the only one left, but more will come when you're mine!"_ she yelled as he growled.

"You're pretty stupid to be saying your plans now, wench!" he snapped out as she cackled again. Mikan stirred, at leats Risa was only yelling through his mind, if she was yelling out to both him and Mikan, his wife would awaken and get worried.

"_Not stupid, not in the least, Hyuuga. You see, my voice phermone can make you keep your trap shut! If you hiss one little word, I will personally deal to your wife and sister by myself! I will rip their mouths off and then slit their throats. Those pretty little faces won't be so damned pretty anymore!"_ she screeched out, and Natsume turned whiter, he dropped his box of things, how could someone be that cruel to anyone else? Risa had bad blood in her.

She sickened him.

"_You're fairly silent, Hyuuga. Maybe I scared you? What, so it scares you that the swans will die? Tch, you hated that excuse of a queen before you got married! You should still hate her!"_ Risa yelled, Natsume stopped being scared of the wretched girl, and smirked at his reflection in the window. It was soon going to hit daybreak,

"Ha. Well, I love her. I'll do what I can to protect Mikan." he hissed back to Risa. She seemed angry and screamed yet again. He had the image that she was pulling out her long purple hair. He grinned again and again and again. He really detested that woman. She was just weird and mad. She was beyond crazy.

"_Love has no place in this damned world, you ignorant brat! If you want love, I can show you love! And protecting her!? She has the alice, and I'll break it into pieces like you! Idiotic pig!"_ snapped Risa coldly as Natsume glared at his reflection, he cracked his knuckles. He looked down at his memories box again, and found a picture of a laughing Mikan with Aoi, hugging her.

"_Mikan..."_ he thought to himself, and smiled secretly. Risa had left him alone, she was tired with shouting in her head, it aggrivated her to talk to Natsume when he wasn't on her side. But, he would be soon. She grinned to herself, the n chuckled. It was fun playing with his mind, he would soon be her pinnochio. She was pretty sure of that, her game was only just beginning, and, she would win, because she was the Game Master, and only she knew the rules to her game.

And, Natsume sat in shock as he stared at a card that was the 1 of hearts, and on the picture was Aoi, wrapped in vines and holding a dagger that had been pierced into her heart...

What kind of girl was Risa Mikota, anyway? A sick girl who loved to watch others whither in pain, or someone who had never been loved in her entire life? It seemed, that she was both, because she would do anything to destroy Natsume and Mikan's love, and to watch Mikan's pain and suffering. Risa wasn't just the queen in the games, she was also the Joker. SDhe could destroy the game at any time, she could cheat. She was the games Master.

"I am the queen of all games, and no one can beat me!" she snapped to her reflection, staring at herself in wonder and smirking. She would send Natsume a new card whenever she could, she thought to herself. Because she, the queen of hearts, wanted to show Natsume Hyuuga that she could control the hearts of all his loved ones, and destroy them in one go.

Her plan would soon unfold, and she would destroy Mikan and reign all fo Alice, something her dead half-brother could never do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

yet another chapter done. Hope you liked it, and sorry for everything again. Aurevoir.

_**Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	37. Let the Games Begin

Okay, so, this is chapter 37, I hope I can achieve my goal and get this story to around 50 chapters, it will be my longest story yet! Then, I will be soo happy and ecstatic! I try so so hard, and sorry, the internet died, remember? So, I'll do my best! Adios, mi amigos!

Me: Disclaimed!

Dedicated to Amy, Ben, Reagan, SJ, Maria and Chantell. You are all important to me, I couldn't get anywhere in life without you all. Thank you.

** Thirty-Seven  
Let the Games Begin**

"How do you like your gifts, Natsume?" asked a sincere and spooky voice as she walked towards him, her hair flying around her head, her eyes glowing a deep red colour as she stared into his own crimson eyes. She smirked, her mouth showing small, pointed fangs that were attached to her teeth. Was this a demon he was speaking to? Or could it be...

"I, Risa Mikota, have finally caught you, Natsume Hyuuga. You have been trapped in the game of chess, and soon, it shall be a royal flush for your little wifey, Mikan Sakura! I will take ahold of her cards, he rhcess pieces, and, it shall finally be her check mate. Right, Hyuuga?" she said, cooeing as he stared in shock, horror, the eyes growing redder as her words dug into his mind, she was closer, smirking, holding him down, laughing in his ear...

Then, it was suddenly all over as Natsume leapt from his bed, sweating and trying to find his breath. He breathed heavily as he jogged to the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face. That woman, she was in and out of his dreams. Her evil face, her horrible voice.

He couldn't lose sight of her! He wondered, could it be possible that Risa Mikota had the alice to get into anothers dreams and control that dream, and, she could easily take advantage of Natsume and use her voice phermone to take control of him when he was asleep, then he and Mikan would both be doomed to hell. Risa's cackle echoed through his mind as he gasped, gripping his head.

"_Arrrrrgh... Get out of my head!"_ he pleaded, and threw more cold water over his face as Mikan stirred in the bed, still asleep. What a heavy snoozer, he thought to himself, but he was glad of that, he didn't want to worry his wife at all. She was so precious to him and didn't need to worry anymore than she already had. Mikan had been through tough times, one after the other.

Her mother had rejected her, then Mikan had to endure being a swan and getting hurt, then her mother died so suddenly and Mikan was left alone after that without a mother or a father, soon after that, she realised she was ill with a death-threatening illness, and now, if she realised it all too soon, she would find out that she, Natsume, Youichi and Aoi were all in peril and near to death if Natsume didn't play his cards right. He shook, remembering the two cards he had recieved from Risa that were made with her own cold blood.

He just hoped that Mikan didn't find any of them, or she would freak out and learn about what Risa was planning to do. He especially didn't want Mikan to see the Ace of Hearts, that had her picture on it and her death written all over it.

And Risa knew it all too well. She grinned as she watched Natsume from a mirror, then turned to her assisstant as she wiped it clear of any trace of her beloved Natsume, and she set it down, she grinned, laughing coldly as her assisstant grinned, hands behind their back.

"I believe that poor mr. Hyuuga needs to be put out of his misery soon, madame Risa. He's worked so hard and now he needs a rest and to have that disgusting girl wiped away from his memories." grinned the assisstant as Risa cackled, throwing back her head as fangs appeared out from her mouth and her eyes gleamed red. She picked up a red rose that had been blooming joyfully, and suddenly, she crushed it.

"I do believe it too, Hamulin, and that brat needs to be finally taken care of and put in that grave where she truly belongs! How can he stand her, with that hair and that face, it's almost disgusting to watch as he and she kiss everyday, eurgh. It makes me want to be sick, almost." she said, mumbling her words as blood droplets fell from her palm as she crushed the rose, those throns spiking her palm, but, she didn't care. Demons rarely did.

"At least we demons have the ability to erase those memories of the people who aren't demons, and, it's a good thing when we shed blood we don't die! That little pure hearted human Alice will fianlly be stuffed into that cage and die there like a canary!" snapped Risa, walking to a curtained window that was filled with dust and was rotten, she growled as she threw them open, and sunlight poured in as she stared down at the thorns in her garden and dead, black roses that were wilting at her glares.

"She has had her time done in this world. She won't last too long out in this world when I'm through with her! No pure heart like her can defeat a fully grown and loyal, beautiful demon like me." hissed Risa, flicking her long purple hair back as Hamulin grinned, watching his mistress as she stared out of the window, then finally turned to him, staring at him with coldness in her eyes and hatred.

"Hamulin, as my servant, I want you to go and destroy that brat before I take the delight in killing her and shredding the little rat apart! So, go and do as I say, now!" she snapped, and Hamulin bowed before leaving. All he had to do was break Mikan and Natsume apart, right, how hard was that? He had to do her bidding, she was the one who saved him, after all. She resurrected him from the dead and he became her loyal servant...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Wh-What's happening? Why do I feel so... Alive?" he asked himself, feeling something he had wanted to feel for so very long. He finally had life, and opened his eyes. He stared around his surroundings. Earth was so unfamiliar to him, but, he liked it. He could smell, feel, see, hear..._

_Then, he saw a muddy girl next to him, clumps of mud and blood on her hands as she breathed heavily, staring at him with her red eyes, her purple hair covered in the mud and sweat. She stared at him, her pointed fangs showing clearly from her mouth. What was this woman, a demon?_

_"Wh-Who are you?" he heard himself say, and she stared at him, still breathing heavily._

_"I... I am Risa Mikota, a demon born under the eclipse and I brought you back to life! I need a loyal servant to do my very bidding. Will you accept my offer?" she asked, and he stared at her for a few moments, thinking it through. The woman had saved his very life, with her own hands. She undug the grave he lay in, she had helped him to breathe, see, touch, hear, taste again._

_She saved him from death and despait. She was still waiting for his answer._

_"Yes, Yes I will serve you, mistress Risa." he whispered, happy to hear his own voice. But, he could never remember his past, it was all a black hole. What was his past, Risa stared at him._

_"I do not know what your name is, so, I will name you Hamulin. You are now my loyal servant and I will have you do what I wnat. Tasks will not be easy. We have to move, now, Hamulin, before anyone finds me." she said, standing and turning away as Hamulin watched her, and, that was the start of his first love, and only love..._

_----------------------------------  
---------------------------------_

_"Hamulin... I killed someone again today." she said to him as silently as possible. Hamulin stared at her, she had decided to kill a whole village of people, and she loved it. The pain and suffering she saw was wonderful, but, he never understood it._

_"What did they do to my mistress!" he cried out, loudly as she stared at him blankly, then sighed and sat down by herself, turning away from him._

_"It was the village from which my mother was in, where she was killed selfishly out of hatred. I decided to repay the gift they gave her and let them go out with a boom." Risa hissed, and Hamulin stared at her, then looked down._

_"Miss Mikota... I have rather grave news, to put it slightly... Your half brother, Reo Mori, he died a few weeks ago, from the hands of two people known as Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, they are to be married..." he said, as Risa stared at him, shocked. She put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes turned red again. Hamulin had a bad feeling about this._

_"M-My brother... no... this can not be! I have a brother, whom I will never see again! No! No! NOOO!" she screamed, and suddenly, her darker spirit was released, and Risa Mikota, the one Hamulin had grown to love, the one who only wanted to kill when her bad streak came out, she was gone. The once kind and loving spirit had vanished. He gasped in shock, standing back as she grinned, laughing manically._

_"Ah, I feel so refreshed now that her sould has been damaged, finally! She is gone and I, Risa Mikota, has taken her place, now then, Hamulin, shall we let the games begin and let those brats get 'Game Over', although, Hyuuga, he may live, with his pretty face and abilities." she said, suddenly cackling as she produced a magical mirror from thin air and stared into it, staring at the face of Hyuuga, smirking and watching him, then glaring at Mikan when she came into the picture. She almost threw the mirror at the wall._

_Hamulin knew the one he loved had finally died..._

**[END FLASHBACK**

Hamulin sighed, then went off to his duties after he remembered it all. Risa had saved him, needing a loyal servant, but she had done it so that he could finally be alive. He remmebered that, too.

**[Flashback**

_"Hamulin, I brought you to life because I knew you needed it the most. You, with all your heart, wanted to be alive and experience things you never experienced. I'm so sorry if I put you through anything that is tragic, but, remember, I brought you back so that you could have a life, but, to serve me. If you do not serve me, my hated self will kill you again and send you to the depths of hell. Please understand this, never, ever, leave my side." she said, holding his head in her hands as he stared into her golden orbs. He saw tears falling from them, the tears of loneliness..._

**[End Flashback**

As Hamulin walked off by himself to do his deed, Risa stayed there, grinning as she sat at the desk and held onto the mirror, rocking it like a new born baby as she stared at Natsume, sitting there alone, staring at the cards in horror as she giggled selfishly. Risa knew she was petrifing him, but she couldn't help it. She loved to torture the pure hearts, the less fortunate. She loved to sicken them.

She just loved to please only herself and no one else. She smirked,

"You were right, Hyuuga brat, I do have the ability to get into your dreams and change them, and maybe, just maybe, I will help you to become mine. I might just control you itno being mine, but, that would be cheating now, wouldn't it?" she asked sickenly sweet as Natsume walked off towards the bedroom where Mikan had woken up, and he hugged her. Risa looked sickened.

"That BITCH!" she snapped, and threw a fire ball at the wall as it burned a hole through it. Risa hissed, and wiped the reflection from the mirror, setting it down as she stomped towards the window, throwing a mood swing as she broke the glass in the window, cutting her hand as it bled from the knuckles, scratches everywhere as she stared through the hole, laughing, a hand over her face.

"Oh, you will be mine, Natsume Hyuuga... Hahahaha... And that little bitch will finally be down in the grave that dear little Hamulin was in. I have already dug her grave, Natsume... And your wifes name is on it! By the end of the month, I will have you! There's no doubt about that!" she snapped loudly, something falling onto another object, and she grinned, throwing something out of the window, soaring through the skies.

She cackled, turning and going back to her dark, shadowy house as Hamulin traveled to the castle, to destroy the relationship of Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga...

------------------------------------  
------------------------------------

Mikan was walking around her room as Natsume stayed downstairs. It was quiet because Aoi was with Youichi at his castle, so they had the castle to themselves, other than the servants and odd rabbits hopping about because Ruka had left him to Mikan and Natsume's care. He sighed. At last, peace.

He heard Mikan singing softly, when, suddenly, he heard a scream and a cry, so, he threw whatever it was he was holding down, and ran to the aid of his wife, who was crouched on the floor, sobbing as she held her arm, blood dripping through her fingers as he stared in horror. A gash was seen from her torn sleeve of her white gown, and tears splashed down her white cheeks as he stared, the blood slowly dripping onto the floor...

"Mikan..." he whispered, when suddenly, he spotted something on the ground, his eyes wide as Mikan sobbed. He quickly took it, and stuffed it into his pocket, his face pale and weary. Mikan didn't notice, she just merely sobbed.

"N-Natsume... S-Something... c-cut m-me..." she sobbed as he held onto her tightly, and started to bandage the wound with a tears from his shirt. He kissed her, deeply, wiping away her salty tears and trying to calm the young queen down.

"Mikan, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you..." he whispered sadly as Mikan sobbed. But, Natsume could not get the image out of his head, the image of the 2 of hearts, a picture of a dead Youichi in a grave with two arrows in his small chest, and real blood drops on the card that would give him nightmares...

"Bulls Eye!" cackled Risa, watching from the mirror, and laughing manically into the morning sky...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another chapter, okay, I dunno how I get these card ideas, I seriously don't, but, hey, I need to try horror things sometimes, nya? Anyways, I hate Risa, but, she has a kinder side. That surprised not only you, the readers, but also me, the writer. I never knew that Risa had a softer side, and, I hope you like my added extra, Hamulin! Hope you guys remember him from various tales I have written, if not, meh, who cares? Well, happy days to you all!

_**Love Kelly-chan**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	38. Cards of Fate and Death

Mikan doesn't know it yet, but she is in dire danger, and Risa will stop at nothing to kill her! Natsume has to hide three game cards from her that have horrifying pictures on them, but will more come? And who is Hamulin, Risa's assisstant? What is he? Who was he? Find out soon!

Me: Disclaimed to my grave, I only own Risa and Hamulin. Enjoy the making of these chapters!

** Thirty-Eight  
Cards of Fate ad Death**

Mikan was outside that fine day, playing archery as Natsume sat under the sakura tree, watching her in the shade. Her aim was getting even better with each passing day, but Risa Mikota, the enemy, was getting even more threatening by the day. He shuddered at the thought of her, and feared he was becoming paranoid and edgy. Mikan didn't notice, but, it would reveal itself in due time.

He watched as Mikan aimed another arrow at the target, and she hit just near to the bulls eye. She sighed and went to get another arrow, but Natsume stopped her, grinning and taking the bow from her, and throwing a perfect shot and his arrow head hit the bulls eye. Mikan stared at him with wonder and fascination all at once. She smiled as he grinned.

"You need to concentrate, no destractions. Here." he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist as she blushed red, and then he let his other hand guide her arm as she watched him, blushing furiously and feeling hot by his touch. Wasn't she used to this at all? She heard her mothers laughter in her head, her happy laughter that Mikan missed so much...

"_The person you fall in love with, Mikan, whatever he does you will always lose your mind when you are near him. Love does crazy things to you guys."_ Yuka said happily as Mikan listened to those words, and smiled, hugging Natsume's arm that was around her, and breathing in. She opened her hazel eyes, and the arrow suddenly soared, and hit the bulls eye. She gasped, her eyes wide. Natsume grinned and kissed her cheek which was a flaming red and burning up. She was so cute.

"See. Little girl." he grinned, kissing her before walking back to the tree as Mikan blushed and felt her cheeks burn red and felt they were flaming hot. She gasped, she needed shade. She ran towards Natsume and sat with him under the tree, hugging him as she blushed. She hadn't felt like this for days, weeks! She was so happy to have the wonderful feeling of love back again. She loved to blush, too!

"Natsume-kun you're so sweet!" she smiled, and for a few moments, Natsume actually forgot about that Risa girl and what she was doing to them. He was in bliss. He was with his wife, hugging her and smiling again. If only no one had interrupted them...

"Big brother, there's a man at the door." said Aoi as she walked towards Natsume and Mikan, paint covering her hands and dress, and a little of purple on her cheek. Mikan smiled, giggling. She _loved_ painting, she would have to find time to paint herself, but now, they had a visitor.

"Who? Is it a stranger? I thought mom taught us not to open the door to strangers." frowned Natsume as he got up, helping Mikan up too as she smiled, then went over to Aoi to get the paint off her face. Aoi shook her head.

"He said he knew you. Is he a stranger?" she asked, sucking her thumb as Natsume stared at her, and sighed. He ruffled the kids hair as she smiled, and he walked towards the door as Mikan smiled, then bounded after him like a lost puppy following it's mother. Mikan clinged to his arm, her cheeks a rosey glow as he walked towards the door, going to open it. He wondered who could be calling them?

It certainly wasn't Risa, as she had kept her distance for a while since sending the palying cards to Natsume and frightening him. So, who could it be? And Youichi had the tendancy to barge in and drag Aoi off to play house. So it wasn't him, plus, Garet would have yelled and Ruka would have a key, also, Hotaru was in Hawaii with him, so, who was it?

It might have been that Andou guy, wanting to take the throne, finally. He hoped it wasn't, and, when he opened the doors, his wish came true, it wasn't Tsubasa Andou, but, in the guys place was a male in a long black cloak, he was wet through and staring through strands of his hair as he looked at Mikan and Natsume. Mikan blinked twice towards the man.

He looked... Familiar, almost, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Mikan shook her head, forgetting about her thoughts and beaming, she liked new people visiting!

But her husband, he didn't. He always felt a strange presence with new people nowadays, and he knew he was always right about them. They were pure evil and were trying to find ways to hurt Mikan and himself, and that's what he hated. Just then, he got a bad feeling about this guy standing in front of him. That bad feeling was the same as the one when he met Risa Mikota, and she turned out to be a bad apple.

Would this guy be just as bad? He hoped not, he wanted to keep Mikan safe, Reo was enough, and Risa, she was pure evil and knew it. He couldn't handle another bad guy who would hurt Mikan and kill her in front of him, it wouldn't do. He would try and protect Mikan and Aoi, at all costs, but if too many people were after them like Risa and this new guy, then, it was going to be hard.

He held onto Mikan tightly as he stayed at the man standing tall in front of them. The guy stared at Mikan, looking her up and down. That was the girl Risa wanted dead? Why did she look familiar to him? Why was her presence different to everyone else's? Why did he feel that he knew her? What was she? Was this girl the one he had to get rid of for his mistress?

"Hello? How may we help you!" Mikan asked brightly, sure that everything was safe when it wasn't. Hamulin bowed slowly, making sure he had no eye contact with Natsume or his queen. Risa had warned him that Natsume would be very suspicious when he turned up out of the blue, so, he would avoid the man at all costs and just target the wife of Risa's eye candy.

"I am... Hamulin, your highness, and, I have come to pay my respects to you... And your husband." Hamulin said as Natsume stared at him, almost glaring as the grip around Mikan tightened, and he stuffed a hand into his pocket.

"And, do you have an end name with that, Hamulin?" Natsume asked through his teeth as Hamulin straightened, turning his head away, some hair covering one eye as Mikan stared at him, still beaming, and Natsume glared. Hamulin could feel that glare boaring into him.

"... No... I suffer from permanaent Amnesia... I know of nothing but my name and my culture." he said solemnely as Mikan gasped and Natsume stared at him, he didn't know why, but, he knew he had to believe this man, but, there was something strange about him, he just didn't know what... The guy was really pale for one thing, and he seemed so distant from them.

"Oh, that's so sad, you poor poor thing. Well then, what brought you here, then, other than you wishing to pay your respects to us, which you don't have to by the way!" cried out Mikan, holding out a hand as Hamulin stared at her, he felt un easy. This woman, she was so kind, her smile was warm, how could he hurt her? How could he do _anything_ to her at all?

She was... gentle.

"You're to kind to a commoner such as myself, your highness. No wonder the king married you. You seem to be different to what I heard." Hamulin said, mumbling the last sentence, which Natsume heard but alas, Mikan didn't. Natsume glared at Hamulin, then hugged Mikan before turning away. Mikan didn't notice.

"I don't believe that anyone's common, we are all the same! Blood and water, mixed in one, althought the blood's thicker, haha! You're sweet, you know that? I'm Mikan, by the way, you don't have to be stuck calling me your highness or your majesty, it's a little irritating, actually." Mikan admitted, as Hamulin stared at her, then gave a small, weak nod as he looked at the girl, she was so lively and vibrant. She really had no clue. She was so optimistic.

"_Why does Risa hate her... Oh, Risa hates anyone who stands in fron of 'her' 'property', but, this girl... She's different from what I pictured. She's nothing like a brat at all or a spoilt rich girl. She seems to understand others who are less fortunate than her..."_ Hamulin thought to himself as Mikan smiled at him, then started to talk energetically. He watched her, she was graceful and pretty, she was elegant... And clumsy, but, he looked past that. Mikan was almost perfection to him.

_**"HAMULIN! If you don't make that girl fall in love with you soon then my plan will backfire, and I will have to kill her by brute frce, which, I don't mind because I hate the brat nosed snob. Well, you work the math, now, go and get that brat and make her leave Natsume so that I can grab him and order him to kill her! It's better when he's weak and good to take advantage of!" snapped Risa as Hamulin gave a nod, sighing...**_

"Hamulin, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mikan asked as he stared up at her, then sighed and gave a small nod, following Mikan inside to the grand halls as he closed the doors behind him, hearing her humming, she was happy?

He had forgotten that emotion, when he died, all his emotions died with him, leaving him alone in the cold darkness, but then, his light came to give him life, but, his emotions weren't there, nothing was, just numbness and the senses. He didn't know how to love or be happy, not even sadness or remorse, regret or anything, but, why did he regret agreeing to hurt Natsume and Mikan? Why?

He had no feelings because he was a walking zombie. Risa had forgot to return his feelings, she even told him so herself before her inner evil came out to engulf her and take over the body she lived in. He hated her evil self, he wanted the good Risa back.

But, he did love her, and, that was an emotion, right? But he never felt his heart beat around her, maybe he had a crush or something, or maybe fooled himself into loving her? He didn't know at all.

"... And this is the dining room. Huh? Hamulin, are you okay?" Mikan asked him, walking towards him as he snapped his eyes open, he had been walking around aimlessly, following Mikan whilst thinking about Risa. He gave a nod to show her he was okay, Mikan seemed worried, but, as always, shrugged it off and went back to the tour as he followed her, looking around.

Something caught his eye and he walked towards it, staring at it.

"Who's this?" he asked, his voice echoeing off the walls as Mikan turned to stare at what he was pointing at, and she smiled, walking towards him with her hands behind her back, smiling beautifull and radiantly.

"That's my mother. She died some time ago, just before I was diagnosed with stomach cancer." Mikan said, almost sadly, but a small smile was still on her face as she said all that, and she picked up the picture, staring at it, tears in her hazel eyes as he watched her.

"She was... The best. She went through so much before I was even born, even when I was born she went through alot, but, she coped... I love her so, so much. I miss her every single day, every night, too. Mother is so very important to me, and she loved me and Natsume so much. Everyone in her life, she loved them... But, she had to go, she went away with the wind, where she would never have to eat or sleep again..." whispered Mikan, she thought she was all by herself in the wind, leaves blowing as her hair blew out in front of her gently, but, she was inside, and she was crying as she clutched her picture, tightly...

_"Mikan, what are you doing outside here, in the cold?" asked a young Yuka as she walked towards her crying 4 year old daughter, who was clutching a picture of her father tightly as Yuka stooped to Mikan's level, putting her hands over Mikan's cheeks._

_"D-Daddy... I'm waiting for d-daddy to come h-home..." cried Mikan, wiping her eyes roughly with her gloved hands as Yuka sighed, smiling sadly and gently as she wiped Mikan's tears away for her, then hugged Mikan tightly as Mikan sobbed._

_"Honey... One day, you'll find daddy, he'll be waiting somewhere for you, but, he went away with the wind, and won't come back. You won't find daddy until you go away with the wind. The wind will help you find him, but not yet. Daddy's at a special place." Yuka said as the teary Mikan looked up, sniffing as Yuka smiled, and Mikan stared down at the photo of her father. She clutched it tightly, her lip wobbling slightly as she tried not to cry._

_"When will I go to find him?" she asked, meekly as Yuka stood straight, a hand still on Mikan's head as she stared down at her small child._

_"Nobody knows, that is for God to decide, Mikan. God will decide when you go with the wind, but, not yet. Just remember, Daddy will be waiting patiently." said Yuka, smiling as she bent down, and kissed Mikan's forehead, Mikan closed her eyes..._

_When Mikan opened her eyes, her mother was gone, and she was all alone in a cold, large forest as she gasped, looking around, teary eyed and running around for her mother._

_"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" she cried out, she was older, her 17 year old self, and she gasped, still running around for her mother as she held onto the photo tightly, but, she slipped, and the photo fell. Mikan screamed as it broke, on the picture, was her mother and father, they had both left her. Mikan started to cry as she lay there, it was raining..._

_"Mom... Dad... Where did you go? Where are you? Take me with you!" she sobbed, her head in her arms as someone walked towards her, and helped her up, she was still crying, and suddenly, she felt a kiss on her forehead, and she gasped, opening her eyes._

_Natsume was there, kissing her forehead, holding her shoulders as her eyes widened, and she saw behind him, Youichi, Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka, Garet and Tsubasa, smiling at her. Mikan gasped, feeling more tears in her eyes, happy tears. She then smiled. It wasn't her time to leave yet, too many people she loved were there for her, they needed her..._

"My mother said people went with the wind when someone left. It was her way of saying they died or went to heaven. When she left, I felt like going with the wind. But then, I remembered I had too many people in my life who cared for me, I could never leave them... It wasn't my time to follow the wind and find my mother and father. I needed... To stay." Mikan whispered as she stared at the photo, her tears dripping onto the glass as Hamulin stared at her.

Natsume was watching closely, he stared at Mikan, he had never known she really felt that way, but he was glad she had stayed. Mikan suddenly looked up, wiping her eyes and putting the frame down, she sighed.

"Oh, look at me! I'm being silly silly and getting very teary! Haha! Would you like something to drink, Hamulin?" Mikan asked as he stared for a moment, then remembered she asked him a question.

"Oh, er, no, thank you." he mumbled, shaking his head as Mikan gave a nod, then walked off towards the kitchen, but, stopped in her tracks. Her eyes drifted towards a painting, something was different. Mikan stood staring for a moment, and Natsume paled as Mikan lifted her hand, and took the card from the corner of the painting. She held it as she stared, turning pale, the blood draining from her face and her eyes losing colour.

Hamulin noticed, too.

What Mikan was holding, was the Three of Hearts, and the picture was of Nina, with three gunshots in her chest, and her hair strewn across the floor, her body and one gunshot was in her head.

Mikan screamed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll attempt to make the cards... _sweeter, _but Risa is mad and horrifying so I make the cards like that. It's kinda like a horror card game of Snap or whatever, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed, Adios!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	39. Playing Games Part 2

Mikan has found a card and now she wants to know what is happening. Will Natsume tell her? He has no choice, now, and will Mikan believe him? What is Hamulin up to when he's out of ear and eye shot? Can Mikan and Natsume protect each other from Risa now that Mikan knows she is in dire peril, or, will Mikan finally find her parents when she follows the wind?

Me: Disclaimed!

** Thirty-Nine  
Playing Games. 2**

"Natsume... What is... This?" Mikan asked Natsume as he stared, wide eyed and afraid whilst Mikan showed him the card. She looked at him, her face drained of blood and her eyes watery. He didn't know what to do, but, he kenw he had to tell her. The secret he had been hiding about Risa was finally out.

"Mikan... I'm sorry." Natsume whispered as she stared at him, and she dropped her arm y, her eyes narrowing as she turned her full body towards him, she was angry. He thought she would be scared, but yet, he hadn't told her anything at all.

"Sorry!? For what! What is this _card!_ Tell me now!" she snapped loudly, Hamulin, standing in a dark corner, was watching as Mikan and Natsume stared at each other. Natsume soon started to stare at the ground, he felt ashamed at himself for not telling Mikan. Now she was angry and probably scared out of her wits. He walked closer towards her as she glared at him, the card in her hand.

"Mikan... I-it's about her... it's about that Risa girl." Natsume said, his throat dry. He knew that Risa had told him not to tell Mikan about anything, but, he just _had_ to, Mikan wanted to know and he would not deny her wishes.

"That Risa Mikota... She... She isn't good for us, Mikan. Did you know that she is Reo Mori's half sister?" he asked as Mikan's eyes widened and her face went as pale as a ghost, she was almost transparent. He sighed and walked towards his wife, he too was as pale as a ghost as she stared at him.

"Natsume... Then... That means... You're related?" she gasped, quietly, but Natsume shook his head.

"She is only related to Reo, not my mother, but it's okay. I'll protect you. Mikan... She's sending these cards. I... already have the first 3 with me." he whispered. Mikan suddenly pushed him away, angry again.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me! Natsume!" she screamed out as Hamulin watched with interest. Mikan was yelling at Natsume, this is what his boss wanted. Mikan stared at Natsume coldly as he bowed his head, he felt bad about not telling her anything, but it had to be done, didn't it?

"I-... I didn't want to scare you! She's plotting something, I just know it! I just wanted you to be happy! I like you happy, you've had enough sadness going on already!" Natsume yelled angrily as Mikan stared at him, sighing and bowing her head, too. She had a feeling that she needed Natsume to tell her things because then he would trust her.

"So... You don't trust me. Is that why you won't tell me? Because this isn't a case for happiness. Do you... trust me?" she asked in a whisper, and natsume stared at her, eyes widened.

"Of course I do!... I just didn't want you to be scared!" he cried out, walking towards her as she sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Natsume... I don't think you do. You just want me to sit there and watch as you protect me, demo... I can protect you, too! We have to tell each other things, we need to share secrets! Whe n I thought I was pregnant I told you instantly! Instead it was cance,r but... you need to tell me or else I get this feeling deep down in my heart that you won't trust me, and that you think I'm weak." she whispered, tears in her eyes as Natsume stared, horrified at what she had said. Mikan looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Natsume... Do you trust me? Because if you do, we have to fight these battles together. I know I'm a ditz and clumsy, but I will protect you!" she cried out as he stared at her, then hugged his wife tightly.

"I trust you, I'm sorry... I just wanted to keep you safe, I wanted your smile back, I didn't want anything to happen." he whispered as she sigehd, and hugged him back. Then her eyes snapped open.

"Show me those cards." she said, and he stared at her, then gave a small nod and took her hand in his, leading her back up the stairs to their room, where he showed her the cards. mikan was horrified at the pictures.

"I never wanted to scare you. I knew you'd find out, but, I wanted it to be when Risa was gone." Natsume mumbled as Mikan turned to him, still teary eyed. Natsume then hugged her. She was shaking all over, and he knew it wasn't from the cold, but, from fright.

"And, Mikan... I don't trust that Hamulin guy, either. I think he's trouble and that he has something to do with that Risa girl. I'm not sure what he will do, but, I think you're in trouble. Risa... She doesn't like you." Natsume said quietly as Mikan stared at him, teary eyed and scared. She didn't really understand anything at all, but, she knew enough to know she wasn't safe from evil.

"But... She was so nice and wonderful... She said she was my friend!" Mikan cried out, and fell into Natsume's arms, crying into his shirt as he held onto her, sighing and kissing her pale forehead. Mikan sobbed on and on as Hamulin stayed downstairs, hands in his pocket.

"_That Reo incident... It's coming back to me... I feel scared again... Natsume-kun..."_ Mikan thought as she sobbed and shook violently, thinking of how much trouble they would be in again because of another person. She didn't want Natsume or Aoi to suffer, the last time, she almost lost them both to Reo's evil ways because he tried to kill her. Now...

Risa, the girl who fooled her, Reo's half sibling, was trying to get rid of her for revenge, her own selfish reasons. Mikan cried and cried. She wanted everything to be normal, she wanted a happy life with Natsume and Aoi, she wanted to be at peace again.

She didn't want bad things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan... I will protect you... I promise." whispered Aoi as she sat at her window, tears dribbling down her cheeks as she held her hands together in front of her face and cried. Aoi then opened her eyes, and stared around her room at the palace.

She was visiting Garet, because they were good friends. Garet was downstairs, with his newest boyfriend who was another prince named Taki and they were madly in love. Taki had given Garet a promise ring already.

Aoi stared outside the window, she knew something was wrong, and she wanted to protect Mikan at all costs. She remembered her dreams well, knowing she would have to die one day protecting Mikan. She knew she would become a spirit of life for Mikan. Aoi just didn't know when.

"_Soon... I will leave this world and go with the wind and find mama."_ thought Aoi sadly, then looked over at the bed, where Youichi, her fiance, was sleeping calmly. She stared at him then smiled a little, and walked towards him, a hand on his forehead.

"Soon... I will be gone and I won't see you anymore my dearest, sweetest Youichi. I am so, so sorry... I... I..." she whispered, staring at him, then leaning closer to his face and gently kissing his forehead, then mouth, and her tears hit his face as she straightened up, the tears spilling from her face as she roughly wiped them away.

"I love you... I always will, even when I have left this earth." she mumbled, crying and turning back to the window, glad that he hadn't woken up. Aoi felt two spirits come up beside her, staring at her as they smiled.

"You're growing up, Aoi. But, you still have some time left." whispered Nina as Yuka stared at her, then sighed and hugged Aoi with her transparent arms, so did Nina, resting her head on Aoi's.

"You handle this like a lady. Much more than Mikan. We're very proud of you, and you will do well. It's just unfair that it is you who has to die so suddenly." whispered Yuka, silvery tears coming from her eyes. Aoi kept staring out of the window, unfazed. She then let out a small sigh and turned around, still teary eyed as she walked away from the two spirits of Yuka and her mother, and she closed the door behind her, then fell against it, sliding onto the floor, head in her hands, and she burst into silent, deadly tears.

Could she handle this anymore? Would she be able to look out for Mikan, would she have to really leave Youichi? Yes, she had to, for Mikan's sake. Aoi sobbed and sobbed, hoping that no one heard her, hoping that her time wasn't so short.

She just hoped that Mikan would never get hurt, she had a job to do, and she would fulfill it. Aoi would protect Natsume and Mikan, and, their unborn child...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she found out... Good. Now she knows how much fear she should be in! For I, Risa, am to be feared very much! She should really fear death when he comes to get her. Little runt of the litter. Hmph! Good thing her mother never liked her... wait... she liked her in the end, blast it!" snapped Risa as she punched a fist onto the table nearest her, and it snapped right down the middle i half, and fell apart as she grinned, laughing.

She soon frowned.

"But, if she had never found out, I could have kept on visiting and manipulating that stupid Hyuuga king and made him hate that Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. Ah... no worriies, I can just enter his loving dreams and manipulate him there to my liking. At least then I get to see him alone and give him those wonderful nightmares. Poor Hyuuga... Being forced to love... Oh well, it's way better than being with that witch Mikan." Risa said to herself coldly as she held onto her magical mirror, then looked into it to see a very frightened Mikan and her husband, holding onto her tightly.

"Eurgh! That putrid brat! How _dare_ she mustle in on my territory! Natsume, just you wait, I'll have you in my arms as soon as possible, and that witch won't get you! She will be in that grave as I promised!" she yelled, throwing something at the walls, and it stuck there as she breathed heavily, then, went to get it and smirked, grabbing it and forcefully pulling it out of the wall.

Her red eyes gleamed and turned golden. She smiled, flipping her hair back. She sighed, happily.

"The next card, how wonderful. It brings tears to my very eyes. Although... I'm not crying." she hissed, turning and going back to the mirror, and sweeping her pale hand across it. It turned into the picture of a crying Aoi. Risa smirked coldly.

"This brat... Her picture was on the first of hearts! Ahahahaha! I guess she'll be the first to be taken care of! That swan will get hers, along with the Sakura pest!" she laughed coldly, the card in her hand suddenly disappearing as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

The card she had sent zoomed through the air and through castle windows like lighting as it reached it's destination, and, the sobbing Aoi gasped as she heard something strike the wall, and she turned to see the card there, her eyes went wide as her pupils dialated, and she took it from the wall, her grasp on the card tightening as she stared at it.

On the picture was Yuka, with two darts in each palm, and she was laying on the floor, her hair strewn across her pale face as blood dripped from her forehead. What Aoi was looking at, was a horrifying picture of the four of hearts.

She slowly turned it around...

"Eh? Natsume, what's... On the back?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her, then lifted the Ace of hearts, and stared at the back, pale as ever as he read the words on it, and Mikan read the two of hearts and three of hearts once he finished.

"I..."

"... Will..."

"... Kill..."

And as Aoi turned her card, she screamed as she stared at the picture on the back and the word, her blood seemed to stop and the scream was loud and blood curdling, and Garet started to run up the stairs to see if she was okay, bit, Aoi fainted.

And Garet found a card beside her, that had a certain picture on the back of it, and it was horrifying.

The picture was of a girl, dead in a grave with blood everywhere,

"... _Aoi Hyuuga_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay yeah... so, I may have said I would make them pleasent but, I might not. If you think I'm gonna make this story sweeter, well... I guarentee the happy ending, but, not the happy middle lines... Hehe... Hope you enjoyed, adieu!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	40. Dead Funny

Mikan has finally realised what is going on and vows to protect Natsume, but, the main concern is Aoi, who is near to death as Risa plans her game out well. Who will get the game over and who will win the game? How long does Aoi have to live, and can she protect Mikan and the child only Aoi knows about?

me: disclaimed. I only own Hamulin and Risa and Garet woohoo... And my toaster! WOOHOO! socks

Dedicated to my sister and my niece and my best friend, Reagan. Love you guys so much.

** Forty  
Dead Funny**

"Aoi! Aoi! Wake up!" cried out Garet as he shook the girl, trying to wake her up as her pale face lopped to the side. He was getting worried. Was the card an omen? Was it a sign of Aoi's death? What the heck was that terrible card by Aoi's side? He shook her again.

"Aoi!" he cried out, and he saw movement from her mouth, and her closed eyes slightly twitched. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want Aoi to die, also, Natsume would burn him to a crisp if he found out Aoi had died. He knew that Natsume didn't have many people left in his life who he truly cared for, really. Garet stared at poor Aoi, who was regaining colour in her cheeks as he picked her up, and walked her towards her room.

She needed rest. But once she was in her room, he went and picked up the card and stared at it. What was this? A joke? A bad one, at that, he thought to himself, it scared Aoi and him, too. Garet knew he would have to tell Mikan and Natsume, they would be concerned. He flipped the card over.

He felt like being sick. Whoever sent it was sick in the head. They had no heart, obviously, and had a sick pleasure to torture people with the card they had sent. Garet covered his mouth and turned his head away from the picture. He didn't want to look at it any longer. It was horrible. He walked away, holding the card. It had to go to Mikan and Natsume, they had a rght to know.

They probably already knew who was sending the sickening cards, too. Garet went straight over to the phone and dialed the palace number for Mikan and Natsume, and was waiting for them to pick up, but no one did. He sighed, putting the phone down, folding his arms.

His latest boyfriend came up to him, and stared at Garet's worried face. He frowned and walked towards his beloved boyfriend, and hugged him from behind as Garet sighed.

"Garet? What's wrong?" Taki asked with a worried voice as Garet sighed and turned around, hugging his boyfriend as he sighed sadly and put his head on Taki's shoulder. Taki hugged back tenderly.

"It's... nothing. I'm just worried about Aoi and her brother... And Mikan." mumbled Garet as Taki sighed and kissed Garet's forehead, then hugged him more and more. Garet snuggled up against Taki lovingly. Taki smiled.

"You really care about Mikan, don't you?" he asked as Garet gave a small nod and sighed. He stared up at a picture on his wall of Mikan and him when they were small children, playing happily with Mikan's tea set. She was all smiles.

"Yes. After all, she was the only one who really understood me as a child, and when she found out about what genders I liked." Garet said, looking at his feet then closing his eyes.

"_Yes... Only Mikan understood me. Not even my parents did... They thought I was wrong... They ignored me, after that. They wanted nothing to do with me when they realized I was gay. They... Hated me."_ thought Garet, tears forming in his eyes...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"I can't stand to look at you! I can't believe it, our only child is... a... a gay! How disrespectful!" snapped his mother, who suddenly walked off, tears in her eyes as Garet watched, and his father glared at him._

_"I can barely look at you! You disgust me and you have brought a bad name to this family! You have ashamed your mother and I, you are no son of mine!" his father snapped and walked away, running after Garet's mother as he watched, teary eyed. He started to cry, and ran out of the palace, his small 11 year old legs running as fast as they could outside of the palace grounds, and he ran away to the park, where he cried, hiding himself from people._

_But, someone found him._

_"You're that prince, aren't you?" said a voice, and he looked up through his tears, staring at the small girl in front of him. She smiled, holding out a white handkerchief. He stared at the pretty and kind face._

_"What do you want? You're just gonna hate me like everyone else... Because I'm gay!" he snapped as she stared at him, still smiling, then she put a hand on his head._

_"I won't hate you. I think you shouldn't judge a person based on what gender they like. You never judge a book by it's cover, my mom says. If you judge someone, you're judging yourself and you hate yourself. Give them a chance. I want people to give me a chance. One person didn't." mumbled the 10 year old as Garet stared at her, his tears falling off his lashes as she wiped them away with her handkerchief._

_"If you give someone a chance, you get to see their good qulities, and if you're gay, then that's a good thing for you. I think it's nice you opened up so young. You're still a human being like me. We're the same. It's just you like boys, like me. I can understand you, prince Garet." she whispered as she hugged him, and he stared at her, then smiled. She was sweet._

_"What's your name?" he asked her, and she smiled, wiping his face again._

_"I'm princess Mikan of the Alice kingdom. And I want to be your friend. Come on, you can meet my mom." Mikan said to him, holding his hand as he stared at her, then, slwoly he took her hand, and followed her as she smiled happily._

From that day on, I trusted Mikan with everything... She was my best friend, she understood me for who I was, she saw me as a person and not an interference, a bad person, she saw me for who I was...

_"Garet, you got into another fight?" Mikan asked him, arms folded as he sat in the corner, dripping wet and blood dripping from his nose and mouth._

_"It was their own damed fault! They shouldn't have called me a queer!" snapped Garet angrily as Mikan stared at him, then sighed sadly and kneeled beside him, starting to wipe off the blood as he watched her. Mikan smiled, then hugged him, she didn't care iof she got blood on her dress._

_"Garet, I get worried when you're out fighting... I miss you when you're gone... You're like my brother. You're my best friend and I always want to be there for you, but please, you can't always fight. I want you to be happy." Mikan mumbled as he stared at her, and then he saw it, tears in her eyes._

_"Mikan..." he thought to himself as she stared at him, teary eyed, then she got up and looked around. She sighed._

_"Eurgh, that stupid Hyuuga kid is returning... Hey, Aoi will be coming, yay!" Mikan said happily, twirling as Garet watched her. He then realized something, and he blushed as he stared at her. He closed his eyes._

_"Mikan... I love you." he whispered, and Mikan turned around, staring at him with a confused look on her pretty face._

_"What? I'm sorry Garet, did you say my name?" Mikan asked as Garet shook his head, and she smiled, then walked off as he sat there, watching her, then staring into space..._

**[END FLASHBACK**

"So... You're a Bio-sexual then?" asked Taki as Garet stared at him and sighed, shrugging.

"I dunno. After that, I started to look up to Mikan as a motherly figure. I know she's a year younger, but... She was my first love, after all. She helped me to see the world in a different light. She smiled all the time, she helped me, she watched over me... She took away my pain and gave it to herself. She wouldn't care if she was busy, she was always there with her smile... She... Stayed with me and trusted me." he said, thinking of Mikan again.

_"There there Garet, don't worry, I'm here. They didn't mean it, I'm sure." she whispered._

"She helped me alot through the years and I became social again and I found new love, but Mikan was always there in my heart. She was the only girl I ever really loved, but then, along came Natsume Hyuuga, her fiancé, and I fell for him and his stable boy, but, Mikan was still there even when she fell for him, she stayed by my side and held onto me. She would die for me, given the chance." he said sadly, staring out the window as Taki stared at him, then grinned.

"Definately gay. Well, I'm pretty glad she gave you the chance, or you wouldn't be... You." he said, and Garet turned to him,

"Huh?" he said, Taki smiled, walking towards the window.

"Garet, if she hadn't found you and looked out for you, then you would still be a crying wreck, you wouldn't have seen the world in her eyes, you wouldn't have been happy. Mikan Sakura gave you the chance you needed. She gave you things you yearned for, the things your parents refused to give you. Mikan never abandoned you. Destiny brought you together, and I'm glad. Because... If she never turned up, then, I might not have, either." he said as Garet stared at him, then smiled, his eyes full of love and sadness as Taki smiled.

"True... You know, I'm glad she paired us up." Garet said, smiling towards his boyfriend as Taki laughed, ruffling Garet's hair, which was already messy.

"Mikan's a good kid, she deserves everything special. She has a heart of gold, but... she has been through so many bad times. I'm glad we both met her when we needed her the most." Take said as he watched the sakura tree's sway in the breeze as Garet smiled, nodding.

_Yes, Mikan is very special... She deserves the best. She has always been there. She was there for me, and then she was there for Taki when he needed her. She didn't let us down. She wanted to help us. And, she helped us the best she could._

_I thank her for that. Mikan... You were my first love, and I still love you, alot. But your love is for Natsume Hyuuga, I envy him. Mikan, I want to help you now. I think... There's a bad presence about the air._

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume..." whispered a worried Mikan as she stared outside the window, watching him as he sat under the Sakura tree they loved, and she felt her eyes prick as tears formed. Were they safe? No, not anymore.

It was just like the Reo incident. Would Aoi and Youichi be safe? Would Natsume? Would Hotaru, Ruka, Garet and Taki? No one was safe from Risa. Mikan cried into her hands as she stared at a picture of her mother. the last time, her mother died and Nina.

Now, who would die? No one knew, but Mikan knew the consequences of the enemies. If they wanted something, they would stop at nothing to get it. That's what killed Nina, and almost Mikan. She let a small tear slip onto her hand, she never noticed. Mikan stared at her mothers picture.

"What do I do, mom? The enemies back... I can't let her hurt Natsume or Aoi! I need to care for them!" Mikan said quietly, sobbing as she hugged the picture close to her body, and bit down onto her lip hard, and some blood fell from her bitten lip.

"What do I do? What can I do? Why can't I do anything anymore? I'm useless, as a swan and an alice human." whispered the sobbing child as she stared at the smiling fac eof her mother, then turned away and stared at her fathers smiling face. She closed her eyes.

"Daddy... Is it time to find you and mom again? Or is it someone else's turn?" whispered Mikan, staring down at the floor as she held onto her fathers picture tightly, the one of him holding Yuka aroudn the waist tightly, who was smiling, proudly.

That was the time when she was pregnant with her first child, the one who was never born. Mizuki. Mikan sobbed some more, the frame slipping slowly from her grasp.

Watching her from the door was Hamulin who saw those sad tears, the look of sadness upon her beautiful face and those hazel eyes full of salty tears. He stared at her longer, and saw the photo frame slipping from her fingers.

He felt... Pain? He stared down at his chest where his heart would have been. What was wrong with him, he growled, and walked away. Earlier on, a message from Risa had reached him, telling him to snoop around and go through Mikan's things to try and find a few things out. He had agreed and was waiting for Mikan to leave her room, but she hadn't most of the day, so he had no time to look around her room.

But then, he saw her walking out and he smirked, and ran towards her room as she walked down the stairs. She was going outside to see Natsume, so, Hamulin had his chance and seized it. He ran into the room, and closed the door behind him, starting to look around for Mikan's diaries and such.

It took him some time, but, he did find one, and it was her mothers before hand. He stared at it and flipped through the pages. He saw some things that might have interested his mistress, but, nothing of real importance.

"_Hamulin! Have you found anything!" _snapped Risa in his mind as he sighed, and stared at the diary.

"Not much, mistress Risa, although I have found out that her mother was going to have a child whom died in the womb, I think, and she detested her daughter after her husband died, also." he said to his mind as Risa cackled in his head.

_"Poor quality but good enough, so, her mtoher hated her? Poor diddums. Oh well, at least you got something. Now get out before she finds you!_" snapped Risa. Hamulin quickly shoved everything away and walked out, leaving the door open like Mikan did. He walked out quickly and left the room the way it had been last, except that he had been in it. He glided down the stairs as quickly as he could.

He was glad that Mikan nor Natsume had come out to see if anything was up. The two already suspected him, he didn't need them to walk in to suspect him even more. That would be chaotic and he would be found out. Then, he wouldn't be able to investigate Mikan and Natsume some more and Risa would be furious and kill him all over again.

He walked outside where no one could see him, and the sun blazed down on his face as the birds twittered, but something stopped the twittering as he gasped, looking up, and a card zoomed past him as he gasped. Blood was spilled on it and he watched it as it zoomed to where Mikan and Natsume were sitting. He watched for a while, then turned and walked towards the wall, jumping over it and running off like lighting as Natsume gasped and Mikan screamed.

He grinned. Risa had done it again.

On this card was a picture of a sleeping Ruka, with five snakes wrapped around his body, mouths open and ready to kill and squeeze him to death. Natsume stared at his pale wife as she threw the card to the ground, crying hysterically as he held her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how was it? Good bad medium, or was it really REALLY bad! Yes, I know, too much horror things, but hey, I need to try out a load of new things, right? Anyways, aurevoir!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	41. The Dream I painted

The card with Ruka on it? Will Risa target him next, now Mikan's scared, and Risa's glad about that! Natsume wants to protect Mikan at all costs and so does Aoi and Garet, but what's happening to Hamulin? He's dead but regains his feelings towards people. What is he, exactly?

Disclaimed. I do not own the creation of Gakuen Alice. Tachibana-sensai created the characters, but I own Garet, Taki, Hamulin, Mizuki, Nina and Risa, and may I say, Risa comes second to my character Mumu -who has not appeared in any GA stories, normally, she's in original fanfiction-

This chapter is mainly about Aoi's dreams, so, bear with it please. Dedicated to my sister.

** Forty-One  
The Dream I Painted**

_"Where... Am I?" _Aoi asked herself as she looked around the place, the scene was different from any other she had seen in her whole life, she was in a darkish wood, with very little light around her. The tree's were big and towering over the tiny form of Aoi. She realised she was in a clearing, and every single colour was blurred together where she was. The darkish blue sky was mixed with leaf green, the mahogony trunks were smudged with mud brown and blue birds were smudged with yellow and specks of silver white from small rays of moonlight silver. She stared around, she seemed to be in a painting, she stared at everything, then, looked down.

She was standing on a... Lake? Aoi suddenly realized where she was. She was in a wood, but not just any old wood, it seemed to be very old, and there, was a swan. Aoi stared at it, and it lifted it's magnificent head. The beaded eyes shined a magnificent ebony colour with the gleam of moonlight, and it's beak was a golden yellow colour. She stepped closer, she was walking on water.

"_Excuse me... Huh? My voice? Why can't I speak!" _Aoi cried out into her head, the swan blinked, then glided across the waters towards her, closer as she watched it.

"_Don't you remember? Swans only communicate through their heads. Normally, we don't speak with humans, but, you were once a swan, and even after you're gone, a new swan is born with your soul, although... You're Aoi Hyuuga, and you will be placed into the tree, won't you?"_ asked the white swan as Aoi gave a small nod, and stared at him. She held out a hand, and he held his head low so she could pat him lovingly.

"_So... I still speak swan? Who are you, then? Why am I in a painting of the wood?" _Aoi asked as the swam blinked, then looked up at the sky.

"_I am Mizuki, the unborn child who instantly turned into a swan. Aoi Hyuuga, this is no ordinary wood, of course. Only my mother would instantly recognize it. This was the old wood in which burned to the ground in a castle fire that contained the family of Yuka Azumi, a young princess who fell in love with Reo Mouri, her enemy who wished for power and to rule all of Alice." _he explained as Aoi stared at him, wide eyed. The wood where everything perished, thought Aoi. That must have been so sad.

"_In this wood, there was once a swan that Yuka loved dearly, but she died, along with another, younger swan. It was later found out to be her unborn sister, and her eldest sister, Mitsuki, whom I named after in honour of her. Yuka realized this after she became cursed with the swan. She had met her sisters who she never knew from childhood, and recreated the forest in their honour. Yuka painted the forest when she was little, and put her sister in it, not knowing whom it was. But, after that terrible fire, Yuka's sisters souls were gone forever. She never saw them again, then after a miscarriage, she saw me."_ Mizuki explained quietly as Aoi stared at him, then knelt down on the water surface, her reflection smudged together in watercolour.

"_So... This painting is her real forest, the one she grew up with?"_ Aoi asked, and earned a nod from the handsome swan. He stared down at his reflection and sighed.

"_Yes, she also painted a picture of the palace she lived in, but it burned down. You see... This painting also burned, but, somehow you came into the painting within your dreams, which is almost impossible for someone who is not related to my mother. You see, your mother had a bond with my mother, creating a sisterly affect between the both of them. They held magical powers, but Yuka was weak and let her powers fade. Before hand, she created a blood bondage to be close to Reo when she was a child, which made her a part of Nina and Reo and Risa. You are not related to Mikan or Yuka, only Nina and Yuka have a bond, which makes you liable to enter the painting within the memories of Yuka."_

_"The painting no longer exists, Aoi, but Mikan could also enter the painting at any point, but you were chosen this time round. I guess it's because you're the next spirit of the life tree. You're Mikan's protector and half-sister. You know you are going to die soon, I presume?" _he asked, Aoi gave a small, sad nod.

"_Hai. I do not want to leave Mikan or Natsume nii-san, but, I know I have a duty to do. I can't let Mikan or her unborn baby die!" _cried out Aoi, the swan stared at her.

"_She's going to have a baby? How strange... Yuka or Nina-san must have told you, right. Aoi?"_ he asked, Aoi gave a small shake of her head, she smiled wisely and nicely. She had found out herself.

"_No... I had a dream one night where I saw Mikan holding a little baby, she was happy, everything was good. Except... That baby seemed familiar..."_ mumbled Aoi as Mizuki stared at her, then put a wing on her shoulder gently, she stared up at him.

"_There's a possibility that the baby is a reincarnation of one of our aunts, your mother, my mother or me. That's how you would know. It is not so likely it will be my aunts, as you do not know them at all."_ Hamulin said as Aoi smiled, and laughed silently.

"_Of course, but I want it to be the reincarnation of Mizuki-kun, because you haven't seen day or experienced the human life."_ Aoi explained. A tear rolled down Mizuki's feathered face as Aoi smiled warmly and sadly.

"_Arigatou, but Aoi, sometimes life will not work like that at all. I would be glad to become the human I never was, then I would be able to see my sister and Natsume. I would experienece new things. Although if I stay as a swan, then I don't mind, I can watch over Mikan and her baby."_ Mizuki said, and Aoi stared at him, clutching her hands into small fists,. She wanted to cry.

"_Oh, and Aoi, if you become the life tree, then that means you cannot become a reincarnation, so that's even more impossible for my aunt. A part of the life tree means you love someone so much you would die for them. My aunt loved Yuka so much, even thought they never knew each other. I have part of my aunts memories in my mind, though, I was made with them when I became a swan. Do you... Wish to see them?"_ he asked, and Aoi gave a small nod as the swan closed him eyes.

"_Close your eyes, Aoi."_ he said, and Aoi did as he instructed, and, she found herself floating away to a different place, the picture reformed, a castle was suddenly created where remains once were, and, she was in the room of a sickly young girl.

**"I want to see my sister!" screamed out a females voice as Aoi snapped her eyes open, and saw Mitsuki trying to run to the door in her night dress as her grandmother pulled her away roughly.**

**"No! You cannot see that wretched girl! She's the one who put the curse on you! She should be the one locked in here, dieing!" snapped the grandmother, Aoi's eyes widened, the grandmother was very cruel. She hated the woman already, and it seemed that Mitsuki did, too.**

**"No! She's my sister and I love her! Yuka!" cried out the girl who looked exactly like Mikan, but her eyes were a different shade. She had tears brimming in her teal eyes and her wavy hair was flying about as she struggled with the grandmother, who was scowling.**

**"You will stay here! She deserves no love from anyone!" yelled the grandmother loudly as Mitsuki let her tears drip with rapid pace.**

**"She deaserves no hatred! She deserves love! She's a human, too! My sister is no monster! Can't you love her you wicked old woman! Yuka is my sister, it wasn't her fault I was born first and her last! Why am I so important!?" yelled Mitsuki, tears spilling onto her palms, feet and carpet. The grandmother shook her violently.**

**"Can you hear yourself! You are a deluded child! You are the heir to the throne! That brat is taking it all away from you! She is killing you because of the curse! She drove your parents to kill themselves because you were dieing!" snapped the grandmother, Mitsuki slapped her hand away coldly,**

**"I don't **_**want**_** to be a stupid queen! I want my sister!" yelled Mitsuki as the grandmother growled, and pushed Mitsuki back into bed as the teenager struggled.**

**"You don't know what you want you little idiot! That girl killed your parents and now she's killing you! How do you think I feel!" screamed the old woman as Mitsuki scowled.**

**"What about her! She's lost her mom and dad and then she's going to lose me! Next it's the old bat and her husband, then everyone else! Yuka's got nothing, NOTHING! She doesn't even **_**know**_** me or our parents! She thinks she's a curse!" cried out Mitsuki as the grandmother smirked coldly, and took a key from her pocket.**

**"She **_**is**_** a curse, idiot. She is no family of mine or yours, remember that." snapped the grandmother coldly, walking out and locking the door as Mitsuki screamed and punched her coves and pillow, tears falling as she yelled loudly.**

**Downstairs, the grandmother saw a little girl, painting at her small table as she hummed and smiled, splashing paint around happily. She glared at her, and Yuka looked up, beaming proudly.**

**"I love you, granny!" she cried out cheerfully, but the grandmother scowled and walked away. She hated Yuka, she would never love her, never. The girl was a fool for believing that people loved her...**

**That same night when everyone was asleep, Mitsuki finally escaped her room with a picklock she had created, and ran towards her little sisters room and stared at the sleeping girl sucking her thumb. She stared at her. **

**"So... You are Yuka, my baby sister... You look... Just like she did, you know that?" she whispered, tears in her eyes again as she smiled, and remembered her mother and father, she clenched her hand tightly.**

**"Mama..." she whispered gently, and sat on the bed her sister slept in, and put Yuka's head on her lap, smiling as tears fell down her cheeks and she kissed her sisters forehead, hugging her tightly.**

**"You must have papas eyes. He had hazel, mama had a beautiful teal colour. Then, papa had redish hair, and she had... Chestnut. Daddy was the Azumi, you know, mama was a Hijiri, the only girl. She never had silver hair, she had chestnut... Demo... You remind me so much of her... That little girl... you don't look like mama like they say you do, mama was different." whispered Mitsuki as Yuka slept soundly, and Mitsuki whispered to her.**

**"I remember when... They died..." whispered Mitsuki, and she started to remember that terrible day...**

_**"Mama! Where are you and papa going?" asked the little girl with pigtails as her mother turned and smiled, happily. She kissed her daughter.**_

_**"Mama and papa are going to go into town to find something out, okay? Mama might be giving Yuka and Mitsuki another sister-chan!" she said happily, and Mitsuki gasped, smiling.**_

_**"Does that mean Mitsuki and Yuka can be sisters forever with the new sister!?" cried Mitsuki, and her mother smiled.**_

_**"I always wanted you two to be sisters, Mitsuki, but grandma won't let you, but always love Yuka and the new baby sister. Look after Yuka while mama and papa are going to find out if sister is on her way!" cried out her mother, then smiled and walked off to the carriage as Mitsuki smiled and waved goodbye. Yuka was still a baby then, barely able to crawl.**_

_**Mitsuki wanted another sister, but her grandmother forbade her to even look at Yuka. Mitsuki could hardly wait!**_

_**While her mother and father where gone, Mitsuki went to the woods that were in the castle grounds, she had never been there, but she found a beautiful clearing that was almost dark by the tree's, and some rays of sun streamed down through leaves and gaps. Then, there was a large pool of water right in the middle, she stared at it, in awe.**_

_**A few minutes later, a small young swan appeared, staring around wide eyed and amazed. Mitsuki stared at it.**_

_**"A swan?" she asked herself, and it stared at her, swimming closer and closer as she stared at it. It then started to echo words as Mitsuki gasped.**_

**"Look after Yuka, Mitsuki. Mother wants you to be near her all the time. She loves you both so much, she says goodbye, but one day... The wind will take you back to her and papa. Mitsuki... Papa drove mama and he into a river."**_** the swan said sadly, crying, and Mitsuki instanly knew that the swan was sent to her to give her the message, the last one her mother would ever give her, then she asked the swan;**_

_**"Who are you?" she whispered, staring at the pretty female swan, she was crying salty silver tears.**_

_**"**_**I am your unborn sister. Yuka will die of the curse, but do not tell your grandparents. Tell Yuka one day, but, my name is Mikan."**_** the swan said, then glided away as Mitsuki watched her, then, started to run back to the palace, where her grandparents were yelling about Yuka and how much they hated her.**_

_**They had decided to think that Mitsuki and Yuka's parents commited suicuide because they couldn't bear the thought of Yuka being the heir and Mitsuki dieing. That was a lie, except, Mitsuki knew that her papa had killed them both, because he hated Yuka like his parents did. That made Mitsuki heartbroken. She loved Yuka, and always would...**_

**"Mama wanted me to love my little sister. It wasn't your fault that you put the curse on me, it's just the way things are, little sister. Mikan looks like you, she would have had your eyes... You remind me of a swan, Yuka, a pretty one. Mikan was a pretty one, too. Mikan's my swan, and when I die, she will take care of me, and when you follow me, when you die, you will also be looked after by me, I love you my little sister. Nothing can stop me from loving you." she said quietly, and kissed Yuka's forehead again. She was crying more and more. She dearly loved Yuka, but her sister would never know.**

**"**_**Mizuki and Mikan, they are your future."**_** whispered the girl, and she left quietly, almost like a ghost.**

**When Yuka woke up, she felt as if she had dreamed of an angel telling her stories about her parents, but, it was no dream, and what she saw next to her was a diary, she picked it up and stared at it.**

_**To my little sister,  
from Mitsuki, your ever lasting swan.'**_

"_Yuka's mother loved her? Why doesn't anyone know that but Mitsuki and aunty Mikan!" _cried out Aoi angrily, and the swan beside her shrugged sadly.

"_Every night Mitsuki visited Yuka, but my mom never woke up. Mitsuki truly loved her, and thought the world of her sister. Mitsuki granted her mothers last wish. She wanted Mitsuki to know Yuka, and to have a sister she could talk to. After Mitsuki died, she became a swan, but soon the forest died along with Mikan and Mitsuki. But Mitsuki soon came back, looking like her dead sister, Mikan, and then, the baby was named Mikan after Yuka's unborn sister."_ he explained, and Aoi listened to him silently.

"_Then, when I was born, I met someone along my passage to death, and she told me to love my sister like she had loved Yuka. I realized soon after that she was my aunt by the description my mother gave me when we talked alot."_ he explained as Aoi gasped, she clutched her fists, and stood up.

_"Will you ever see them again? Will Mikan onee-chan ever know?" _Aoi asked, the swan shrugged.

"_I have no idea, it all depends on fate, but Aoi, protect Mikan and her new baby at all costs. Oh, and before you leave your dream, I need to say something important about that Risa girl, she-" _he started, but he was cut off when a card came whizzing into view and Aoi gasped, as Mizuki ducked while the card stopped and floated onto the water surface, and once it touched the calm waters, everything broke as Aoi screamed, staring at the card as she woke up, sweat pouring down her forehead.

The card lay next to her, and her eyes widened as she stared at the picture of Six of hearts, which was her friend Garet, six spiked chains wrapping around his whole body, his head hanging on one side as the spikes pierced his body...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, so yet another card comes in, except wait, what was the important thing that Mizuki wanted to tell her? Was it so important that Risa had to evade Aoi's dream and destroy his words? If it was important, Risa would want no one to know, right?

_**Adieu! Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	42. The Game of Chess! Locked in the Dream

Garet was introduced in the deck of Horror cards and his card is in the possesion of Aoi Hyuuga now. What will the seven of hearts be this time? Who will obtain it and what has Risa got planned? No one is safe now that Risa's made the rules harder. She can get into dreams and she wants Mikan to have the game over and make Natsume her king and become ultimate queen of games and Alice. Will Risa prevail or not?

This has turned out to be my longest story yet! WHOOOO! And once it was going to be a 10 chapter story, too! Thanks! DISCLAIMED!

Dedicated to the world and Tachibana-san and Tsuki-chan!

** Forty-Two  
The Game of Chess!  
Locked in the Dream**

"Mikan, Mikan stop that! You're kind of scaring me! Stop crying, woman!" snapped Natsume loudly as Mikan shook and cried, staring at her beloved husband as she shook her head. She was too frightened. All she could really do was cry and cry nowadays. Risa was threatening them and that last card had Ruka on it, what was next? Poor Hotaru or maybe even Garet? No one but Aoi knew about the sixth card, she was too scared to say anything.

But no one was as scared as Mikan was. She wouldn't sleep and she was barely eating anything. She was paper white, no, ghost white and almost ill. She would stay outside under the sakura tree unless it rained and she sobbed whenever she was alone or with Natsume. Mikan was vulnerable and very frightened of what might happen to her.

"Natsume, what if she kills you! i can't stop thinking about it! It's so horrible, why us? Why!?" she sobbed as Natsume held onto her shaking shoulders. Truthfully. he had been asking the very same question she just asked. Why them? Was it because Mikan ruled Alice? That was the reason for Reo, yes, and Risa wanted to avenge his death, but maybe she also wanted to rule the entire kingdom, maybe she wanted power to prove she was important enough.

But, she also wanted _him_. She wanted Natsume Hyuuga by her side and become her king. She always referred to herself as the queen of the games, chess, cards, anything. She would always win, she always had done. Risa never lost, not to nobody.

She was thinking about how she would win the game back in the old mansion she stayed in, the dusty curtains hanging limply as she stared out the dusty old window, and she snorted, arms folded as she closed them harshly, and walked towards Hamulin, who was sitting on an old table.

"I need to prepare the games, Hamulin. Those two will try their best to outwit me, so, we should begin with preparing the game of Horrors." she hissed, slamming a fist down onto the old table as Hamulin gave a nod, Risa smirked.

"That kid Aoi is a clever one, she was able to get into the painting that Yuka created, she would have found out some pretty harsh information if I hadn't cut in. Good thing she won't be around for long to find out about what the swan kid was going to say." mumbled Risa, walking around briskly as Hamulin watched her, he wondered what the swan was going to say.

"What _was_ he going to say that made you cut in?" he asked, Risa frowned.

"None of your business, Hamulin! What he was about to reveal is something you can't know! As far as I know, only he and I know about this. No one else has any idea, and I don't want them to find out! I mean, I only recently found out, but, at least I know now, right?" she asked as Hamulin gave a silent nod, then sighed and jumped off the table.

"My knight... I am going to give you an apprentice ship. I will up grade your demon powers!" Risa exclaimed as Hamulin gasped, watching Risa walk towards him, and suddenly, she kissed him, and a strange feeling swept through his entire body as she smirked, and backed away, watching with pure amusement as Hamulin felt something rip through his shirt, and, black wings grew as he stared, and fangs fell from his upper teeth and his eyes glowed red. Risa clapped.

"My demon! You have earned your wings, Hamulin. I am so proud of you. Now, as my loyal servant and apprentice, you will do all of my biddings, right? You _do _want to keep your powers, right? And the life you have that you wanted from the time you became dead?" she asked bitterly, and Hamulin gave a nod, bowing low as his wings fell into his back.

"Yes, mistress. I will do _anything_ for you." he said, speaking the truth as Risa cackled.

"Good, then, tonight I want you to evade into that Mikan's dreams, i will evade Natsume's and they will get stuck into the nightmare game I have prepared for them. They will experience the game of horror cards and Nightmare chess. Those brats won't know what hit them, and finally, I will obtain the Joker card at the very end of the game, signalling Mikan's defeat!" she laughed, her eyes shining dangerous red as Hamulin stared at her, and disappeared in an instant as Risa smiled knowingly.

"He'll do well, that demon. He would _never_ go against me, not after I gave him life. I guess my good self had that good point, bringing him back out of kindness. The stupid woman. She would be _nothing_ without me!" she crowed, and turned to her mirror, staring into it as she stared at Mikan crying and Natsume comferting her, she poked her tongue out...

Mikan was finally asleep, Natsume was thankful for that because her crying made him angry and sad, she would not shut up. He knew she was afraid, but she had to be strong, he sometimes wanted to punch the first person he saw who wasn't Mikan, but he didn't. He stopped himself, he needed to be brave for his wife, she was in so much stress.

He listened to her random mumbles and breathing as he hugged her, laying next to her but not sleeping, he felt the need to keep her safe and close to him. He wanted to do everything he could to protect her, but he didn't know when that Risa woman would pounce at her prey.

"I'll look after you, Mikan, I promise." he whispered as tears enveloped her eyes while she slept. She had heard him through her dreams, like her mother had once heard her older sister. Mikan wanted to wake up, but didn't.

"Natsume, I love you, I will die for you." she whispered in her sleep as he blinked, surprised. He then smiled gently and kissed her cheek as Mikan snoozed, clutching his hands that were around her waist. He knew she was there for him like he was her. She was reassured and so was she. Mikan wanted to stop crying because she was afraid, she needed to be brave like Natsume . Mikan needed to stay calm and be optimistic.

Mikan needed to be herself at all times, she just needed to hit everything bad away like a tennis racket hitting the ball, she thought as she slept. She needed to be like her mother and Nina. Brave, courageus and happy. But, would she ever become that?

_"Mikan, you're still ill? Silly noodle, you shouldn't have gone and stayed in the snow for hours on end like you did." Yuka said brightly as Mikan lay her head on her mothers lap, cold and shaking._

_"Gom... Gomen... Mommy..." she mumbled, her voice shaky as Yuka smiled, kissing Mikan's pale and icy cheek._

_"Mikan-chan, if you're brave, courages and happy, you can get through this and anything else. When I was ill, I got through everything by repeating those words in my head, and I was better in no time at all! When I was scared, I repeated those words and I was no longer afraid. They are magic words, Mikan." she said as Mikan opened her eyes weakly, staring at her._

_"Then... I won't die?" she asked, Yuka laughed._

_"You had better not, Mikan my darling! If you die, then where would my reason to smile be? I don't get up every morning for nothing!" Yuka said, beaming as Mikan stared at her, she was the reason her mother smiled? Mikan stared at her, then gave a nod._

_"Mommy... Will I find the reason I smile?" Mikan asked later on that day, in her warm bed as Yuka gave a small nod._

_"Of course you will, darling. From the day someone is born, they smile for one reason, my smile was for you, Mikan, and you will find your smile soon enough." Yuka said as Mikan stared at her, then beamed, repeating words in her head._

_"Yeah! I'll find my smie!" Mikan cried. Soon, she got better, she repeated those words, and she was smiling happily again, waiting for the reason to come, the reason that made her smile all the time._

_She never realised who it would be until she was older..._

_"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, shaking as a small Mikan stared at her mother, she sucked her thumb, she wondered why her mother was crying. Mikan had short hair then, only just past her ears, and she was clutching a pink bunny rabbit._

_It had been some months after her mother had finally accpeted her, but still, the child didn't understand at all._

_"I'm sorry for hating you for such a long time... It wasn't your fault that your daddy died... It isn't your fault for anything! I'm sorry I never smiled! From now on, mommy will smile because you are the reason for me to smile. You are all I have left, Mikan!" cried out Yuka as she hugged the tiny girl, who hugged back. Mikan dropped her bunny to hug her mother, she closed her eyes as Yuka sobbed._

_She would never let Mikan leave her like everyone else in her life. She would keep Mikan alive..._

Mikan woke up, everything a blur because she had been sleeping for so long, she stared around at everything, yawning until the blur became visible, it was her room, and she looked at Natsume, sleeping beside her, his arms around her, keeping her safe forever as she smiled. She had found her reasob to smile.

It was Natsume, he was the reason she lived. Mikan kissed him gently on the forehead then the mouth, and she gently unhooked his arms from around her, and silently walked out of the room. She was hungry! Mikan sighed, she hadn't eaten lately, but, she wasn't going to be afraid anymore, she thought to herself. She would be brave for Natsume and Aoi.

Thinking of Aoi, she thought, she would be back that day and Mikan was pleased, she always had loved Aoi and always would. Aoi was very special to Mikan like Natsume was. Aoi was like her daughter. Mikan sighed, she wished she did have a baby of her own, but Natsume wasn't so sure still, and her cancer had threatened her chances of ever having a baby. Mikan was sad, she would never get the child she wished for, would she?

Mikan held onto her tummy like she already had a baby kicking inside of her, she smiled, then got to the kitchen and started to grab random bits of food. She gobbled it all up in an instant, then ate some more. Mikan sighed, finishing her jam and bread then walking out. She needed to hear the piano next, she hadn't played in a long time.

Mikan walked into the piano room and sat on the stool, staring at the gleaming white keys, and she pressed one, smiling. Such a pretty sound, she thought to herself, and sighed, starting to play a sweet melody her mother had once played. Mikan sang along.

It woke her dearest husband up, and he looked around, finding his wonderful wife gone, so, he followed the angelic voice and instrument. He could tell she was happy and content, she was playing a nice lullaby. He walked into the room, and saw her there, smiling as she sang and played. She was beautiful with that smile. He walked towards her, and she slightly turned her head, smiling even more than she had done.

"Hello." she said, giggling as he smirked and kissed her cheek, she then moved so he could kiss her mouth and he did as she stopped playing. Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Thanks sweety. Did I wake you up? If so, sorry." she saidm he shrugged and leaned against the piano, hands in his pockets as his wife smiled radiantely. She had become happy quicker than he expected. He ruffled her hair playfully as she laughed and pushed his hands away.

"You don't have to be sorry, Mikan. If waking up means I can see you, then wake me up. I'm glad you're happy again, and you smell of honey. You've been pigging out." he said, tickling her as she giggled and hugged him.

"You know me too well Mr. Hyuuga. Hey, Aoi's coming home soon, should we get ready for oyur baby sisters arrival?" Mikan asked, and Natsume gave a nod, standing straight, ready to walk towards the door when Mikan whimpered cutely. He turned, and saw her holding her hands out lovingly, her eyes wide.

"I wanna be carried. I'm laaaazy!" she said sweetly as he rolled his eyes, and swooped her into his arms, he buckled under her weight, grinning.

"Whoa, woman. How much did you pig out on? You're heavy! I think I might fall and break my legs!" he joked, but, she was heavier, Mikan never noticed, though. She giggled and hugged him, arms around his neck. She beamed and winked.

"Liar! I don't weigh so much. Just put up with it and carry me towards the room so I can change!" she giggled, he raised an eyebrow, smirking as she blinked, why did she feel that he had other plans?

"That's not the only reason, my dear wife." he grinned, and her eyes widened as he smirked, and carried her to her destination...

Back at an old and dark mansion, Risa was waiting impatiently for Hamulin to report back to her, he had been gone for quite a while, she thought to herself. Her thought was tapping and she was growling madly. She didn't like to wait, normally, she had things brought to her on her diamond platter, not a tin one.

"Grr, where is that wretched man! He had better be here soon or those wings will be ripped from his back by me personally!" she snapped to herself, walking towards the smashed window as she stared at a reflection of herself.

Hamulin suddenly appeared behind her, wings spread out behind his back as Risa turned, and smirked.

"Are they asleep? Did you evade their dreams?" she asked, Hamulin shook his head.

"By the time I got there, they were both awake, and she's happy again, she's eating, she's healthy and smiling. He is also happy, mistress." he said as she gasped, and growled, punching the window as it shattered into a thousand pieces. She would have to do it herself, and to her, personal delivery was better.

Especially if it was a queen who delievered, and she was a queen, she thought to herself. She grinned as she looked into her mirror, an image of a sleeping Mikan and Natsume appeared. They had just started to sleep.

Perfect, she thought, and turned to Hamulin.

"You'll be entering their dreams, or nightmares with me, Hamulin my dear. They will be in for the ride of their lives. All of them. Garet, Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Mikan and my most prized possession of all... Natsume." smirked Risa as Hamulin stared at her, and suddenly, they both entered the dreams of Mikan and Natsume, the nightmares.

There they were, laying on a chess board, Mikan and Natsume, ready to battle as they lay there, Aoi a few distances away from them, and so did Garet, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Tsubasa. Risa grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"My chess pieces, except, they are the enemy chess pieces." whispered Risa, staring at them greedily. Mikan was wearing a long white gown, Natsume was in all black, Hotaru in a navy dress, Ruka in pale yellow, Tsubasa was in dark purple and Garet was in blood red. Youichi was in a black suit and Aoi was in a long black ruffled dress that touched the floor.

Mikan, she had angel wings. She was the only one, because the game and Risa expected her to die and become the angel. Her death was planned from the start of Risa's hatred. Mikan would never live, both she and Hamulin thought to themselves. Risa folded her arms, grinning fit to bust.She was pleased with what she had achieved.

Then, one by one, they all woke up, and Mikan gasped as Risa grinned, producing a card from thin air as everyone stared at her. Mikan was horrified, eyes widened and shaking violently as Natsume ran to her.

elcome, my pawns. This will be your latest game that I have created! As some of you know, I am Queen, or Risa Mikota! This game is life or death, and whoever has wings on their back will die in this game at the end and become the joker! You will get the game over, Mikan Sakura, and yet again, I will prevail in winning my games! Horror Cards and Nightmare Chess is what I play, and nobody can win except me!" cried Risa, suddenly turning into a demon as everyone screamed, and Mikan cried loudly, clutching onto Natsume tightly.

"Hmph, let the games begin you pitiful humans!" screamed out Risa, throwing the card she held towards Mikan, and it showed Hotaru, sleeping with six knives around her, and one knife in her hand as Mikan gasped, and buried her face into Natsume's chest as Risa cackled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm yes, Risa is evil. So then, it was bad, right? I don't really care that much to be honest, so, just hope you enjoyed.

_**Arigatou, Sayonara, Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	43. Horror Cards

Mikan, Natsume, Aoi and their friends have all been brought into Risa's nightmare world and have to play her games! Risa won't stop until she has finally won, who will live and die? Will Mikan become the joker and Natsume become Risa's king? How does this game end? Find out!

Me: Disclaimed, all rights to Tachibana-sensai.You know who I own, right?

** Forty-Three  
Horror Cards**

"I'm guessing you lot are wondering why I have sent my cards around to you. It was not just to scare you, Mikan Sakura, but they are also known as Horror cards, my game! I have two games and the first one is Nightmare chess, where the pieces are humans and they die when hit! This is my game and you all play by my rules, I warned you, Hyuuga brat, and my warning has expired! You are in my world of Nightmare where I always win, no one will escape unless _I_ get the game over, you hear, and, that's quiet impossible to achieve you pitiful humans." Risa said in a happy tone, smirking as they all stared at her, the card laying beside Mikan's feet as Risa grinned.

"Horror Cards is a game where the Joker is in play, and if you get the Joker, you get Game Over! But this game over is different, instead of going out, you will die and you become that Joker! Horror Cards is a gruesome game, and I decided that you would all be the players, except, in this world, if I kill the angel winged woman, the Joker is created and you will all die, except, the king and Jack. Ready?" hissed Risa as everyone stared at her, and suddenly, the chess board lit up and they all stood, horrified as Chess pieces started to form on Risa's side, and everyone stood on the side of the whites.

Everyone there had white clothes on. Mikan stared around, gasping as Risa grinned, standing in the place of the Queen, and the king was Hamulin. Everyone stared at them as they were placed. Mikan was placed as the Queen, Natsume as the King next to her. Tsubasa and Ruka were placed as bishops, Tsubasa beside Mikan and Ruka beside Natsume, then, Youichi and Garet were placed as the Knights. Youichi near Ruka and Garet next to Tsubasa. Aoi and Hotaru were the castles, Hotaru on Mikan's part and Aoi on Natsumes. They stared at each other. Aoi was shaking like it was the end of the world.

And she knew that soon it would be the end of _her_ world. She had to protect Mikan, and prove that she wasn't a child anymore. Aoi sniffed, thinking about it. She would have to leave Youichi behind, and Natsume, everyone she loved would lose her. Aoi hated that, but losing Mikan would mean even more grief and pain.

"_She knows I'm Mikan's protecter, that's why she put on the cards that I had to die. Risa knows what I am. Mikan isn't her first target, she never was. I am!"_ Aoi thought to herself, and Risa stared towards her, smirking as Mikan closed her eyes. Pawns appeared in front of them, and all of Risa's pieces appeared, Hamulin next to a Bishop that was painted black as Risa folded her arms.

"Oh yes, I need to bring a few people onto my board." grinned Risa, and suddenly, Reo and Persona appeared as the Knights, and Sumire also appeared as a castle. Everyone gasped as Risa grinned manically.

"There we go, this game will now be even more entertaining! If you hadn't noticed, my side has the dead on it, and your side has the living, but, we shall find out who is stronger... Life, or death!" snapped Risa, and everyone shook in fear, except the men.

"Normally, in your chess game, the white pawns enter first, but in Horror Chess, the black Pawns get first dibs because this game is far from nice! Some will die, others will live!" Risa cackled loudly as she sent the pawn in front of her two spaces forward for her first turn. Aoi stared at Mikan, who looked at Natsume, and he gulped. Mikan grasped his hand tightly, tears in her eyes.

"We won't all die, will we?" Garet asked her as she smirked, staring at him knowingly.

"Some of you may come out with injuries, minor or deep, I think I still need a few of you to play Horror Cards, and, I definately need to keep my special guest here until she becomes the joker, right, Mikan Sakura. You won't die until the very end. This chess board will be covered in your blood by the end of the game." hissed Risa as Mikan stared at her, looking at a shaking Aoi, who stared back at her.

"Don't worry," whispered Mikan, her whisper was shaky, she wanted to protect Aoi, but she had no idea what she was in for...

"We will move this chess piece forward two places!" snapped out Hotaru, her chess piece in front of her moving forward as Risa smirked. They were trying their hardest to keep safe, but no one was safe in Risa's little game of chess. She hoped that none of them would live to see the next day when they woke up. She just hoped that Natsume would live with her, if he decided against it, she would kill him.

"Good play, you losers, but I have a good hand here. In my realm, black is the new black, and I will always have one over you. Checkmate will come your way in no time, brats!" she snapped as everyone glared at her. Aoi stared around the surroundings. She wouldn't live to see past the next game. Aoi would die as the castle, she would fall, she thought to herself, protecting Mikan.

"I send the pawn in front of my knight forward two steps. Your turn, brats." smirked the woman as Mikan stared at everyone. Natsume decided to take a turn. He sent the pawn that Hotaru had used forward one step so that Risa couldn't get them. She smirked, they were doing good, but the game was only _just_ beggining.

"You think you're safe? Wrong, kiddies! I have the upper hand here, this is my world and don't you forget it!" snapped Risa as Hotaru yawned, she was by far the calmest, she was barely scared. Mikan stared at her dearest friend with wide eyes.

"How can we, you're always telling us that it is your little world. Man, you're so warped." muttered Hotaru as Risa's eyes blazed with anger, she hated people talking back to her.

"Enough you idiot! I don't like people who talk back to their superiors!" snapped Risa, and Hotaru smirked as she folded her arms. She was getting really cocky and Risa seemed to hate it.

"More like elder." said Hotaru, as calm and cool as possible, and Risa snapped.

"That's it, pawn to B 4!" yelled Risa, and her pawn moved forward one stop, it was now diagonal to the one that was in front of Hotaru, but they couldn't get to it, and Risa couldn't get to theirs, either.

"Natsume, what can we do?" Mikan asked, teary eyed. She wanted to cry even more now, and Natsume sighed.

"We have to play... Pawn to E 4!" Natsume cried out as Risa laughed, and Mikan gasped. Natsume was left open, but he had Mikan, the Queen, beside him, so she could try to protect him as much as she could. Mikan stared at him.

"Leaving yourself defenseless, my dear! How stupid of you! Now it's my turn you idiotic brats! I choose my pawn to go to... H 5! she snapped, and her pawn started to move towards where Aoi stood behind her pawn, she stared at the black object, and saw that it had a sword in it's hand. She shivered.

"We choose our pawn to go to A 6!" snapped Hotaru, but Mikan gasped loudly because she knew that if Hotaru did that, the Knight, Persona, could get the Pawn and prevail in one defeat. Then it would be one to nothing!

"No, Hotaru!" Mikan cried, but it was too late, as the pawn moved, Risa grinned. She would get this one and beat them. She would earn one pawn to her collection and would be one over. They would be at a loss and defenseless, she thought.

"Good move, but not good enough! Persona, my Knight, A 6! GO!" she cried loudly, cackling as Persona ran towards the Pawn in an L shape, and ook out a sword, slicing the helpless pawn in half as it let out a blood curdling scream, and Risa cackled as Hamulin smirked. But, Hotaru had a plan, she grinned happily.

"You fell into my trap! Castle to A 6!" screamed Hotaru, and Mikan gasped as Hotaru hurtled forwards towards Persona, who gasped, and suddenly, a knife slashed through him as he fell to his knee's, screaming. Risa screamed, too, because one of her knights was slaughtered, and she lost one piece of her most important chess players.

"No! You BRAT! she cried out angrily as Hotaru smirked, folding her arms.

"Next time, look!" she snapped loudly, just as a card fluttered down gently towards Hotaru's feet, and it showed Persona, tied to an eight spoked wheel, with eight knives thrown at him, and Risa screamed loudly...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa screamed loudly, falling to her knee's at the defeat she had endured. Hotaru had got one over her and destroyed Persona, thus making a card of him in the process. Risa had only defeated a stupid _pawn_ and that didn't do anything! She screamed, pounding the board as Hotaru glared at her.

Then, Ruka noticed something, and so did Hamulin, he smirked and stared at Ruka. It was Hamulin and Risa's go, and Hamulin knew what he was going to do, it was a pity that only Ruka had noticed and not his little wife.

"Bishop to A 6!" yelled Hamulin, and Hotaru's eyes widened as Mikan screamed, Risa grinned, and Ruka yelled when the Bishop diagonally moved towards her, and suddenly, she was gone, screaming in pain as Risa grinned, laughing manically, hugging her demon beside her as he grinned, and Mikan's eyes filled with tears. Everyone on the white side turned as pale as a ghost. Mikan was going to be sick, Natsume thought, but, she kept it in.

"Two chess pieces, haha! You had better get your act together, simpletons! A knight does not compare to your friend dieing! He was already dead so, no loss." Risa explained, smirking as Mikan stared at her, tery eyed.

"She... She might not be dead!" snapped Mikan as Risa frowned, shrugging.

"Boo hoo, like I care. If she's alive, she'll return to her slumber, if not, well, what can I say. Died naturally." she said, and Mikan growled, she seriously wanted to kill the woman. If only these things were so simple. Mikan sighed, and hugged Natsume tightly, her head on his shoulder as she sobbed. Risa frowned. Lovey doveyness certainly _wasn't_ allowed in her games.

"Pawn to D 3!" Natsume yelled, and the pawn moved one step as Risa rolled her eyes, it was now her turn, but, yet again, she wasn't thinking as she moved her pawn forwards.

"Pawn to B 3!" cried out an angry Risa, and then, Mikan suddenly sent her pawn to B3 and it went down diagonally, and smashed Risa's pawn to pieces in an instant, and the girl screamed loudly as it was destroyed and smashed into smitherines, screaming loudly and shrilly.

"Well, you idiots have left your king, queen and stupid Bishop free of space! I can get you whenever I want! Bishop to D 3!" snapped Risa as her bishop sailed towards the pawn in it's way, and attacked, piercing screams filling the air as Mikan gasped. The Bishop was straight in front of her, so, she could attack it.

"Pawn to B 4! yelled Tsubasa suddenly, but Mikan gasped, she was going to go and get the Bishop, but now she couldn't. The pawn moved as she shook her head, and Risa grinned at Tsubasa's idioticness, but the male turned to smile at his cousin as Mikan stared at him, wide eyed.

"It will help." he whispered as Mikan stared at him, then, gave a small nod, and stared ahead. He was protecting her, like Aoi wanted to. Tsubasa didn't want to lose Mikan, either, because if she died, it was game over and Risa won.

"How idiotic... Bishop to F 1!" screamed Risa as everyone gasped, and Ruka prepared for the worst. Natsume yelled the loudest.

"No, Ruka!" he cried out as Risa grinned, and Ruka found out that he had ended the game like Hotaru had. But would he live, and what about Hotaru? Were they... Dead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this rating has been changed to horror, I guess, because it is not pleasent. Ruka and Hotaru are pressumed dead, but, are they? Find out, and adieu!

_**Love from kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	44. Fall of the Castle!

Hotaru and Ruka have been taken out of the game, a new card was revealed to be Persona, but who's the Nine of Hearts? How will the game continue, will it be a blood bath!? Find out in the next chapter, bye bye!

Okaies, disclaimed, thanks for reading! You know whom I own kids!

Dedicated to everyone, all reviewers and family!

** Forty-Four  
Fall of the Castle!**

"No... No... NO RUKA GET BACK HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsume yelled loudly as tears fell from his eyes, and Mikan watched as he fell to his knee's. She knew how he felt, Hotaru had been taken as well, but, your best friends... It would hurt even more if Aoi was taken, but no one knew that Aoi was Risa's next target, not Mikan! Hotaru and Ruka would have been safe if they were'nt in the way.

"Oh, come on, we haven't got all day here, you snivelling brats! They died, so what? get over it, now play or you forfeit and Mikan dies in an instant!" snapped Risa as they gasped, and Natsume growled.

"King to F 1 to destroy your stupid Bishop!" Natsume yelled, and ran one step towards the Bishop. destroying the thing as it's shreik filled the air, and it smashed into smitherines as Risa laughed. It was useless for them, she thought, no matter how much they tried, she _would_ prevail.

"Pawn to A 5." she said in a bored tone as the pawn moved, she yawned, as Mikan stared at the pawns then at Tsubasa. She knew what his plan was. She smiled to herself, and sent her pawn forward one. Risa blinked as Mikan said it.

"Pawn to B 5." Mikan said as Natsume stared at her, and so did Youichi and Garet. Tsubasa knew that Mikan had found out the plan, and so did Aoi. But then Natsume and the others saw why Mikan had moved a space forward, not defeating the pawn diagonally. Risa blinked, thinking Mikan was an idiot.

"_What the... She should have seen that! The idiot should have take my pawn so that I could destroy her with my castle! Little brat! Well... I'll take my chance again to destroy her with Hamulin!_ I move my Bishop to D 6!" cried Risa as Mikan sighed, the girl was trying to trap her again. She smiled towards Tsubasa sadly, and he winked. Mikan didn't want to take any chances.

"Pawn to B 6!" Mikan yelled as TRisa stared, oblivious as she gasped. She was sure that Mikan was as blind as a bat, her plan was supposed to be _flawless_. But it seemed to have a flaw inside it. She had put a girl who knew chess in the game. But, she _would_ win.

"_She was supposed to capture the pawn so that I could get her with Hamulin or the Bishop! That idiot, how dare she out smart me! I am Queen and I NEVER lose!"_ cried out Risa in her head as she paled, staring at the board.

"Your turn, Risa." Mikan said as Tsubasa grinned playfully, and the girl growled loudly. She needed to defeat these kids, starting with Aoi and _then_ Mikan. She needed Aoi dead or the girl would surely find a way to protect Mikan. She wasn't going to get her pawn to attack Mikan's. What was the use? It was _nothing_ to her. Aoi and Mikan were something, they were her tickets to Natsume Hyuuga, her _king_.

"_Pathetic... They can NOT win!_ Fine... I choose to go to... E 7." she said, as calm as she could muster, and walked diagonal one step as Hmaulin watched her, and they all blinked. Why wasn't she taking their pawn? And, as if she could read their minds, which she could, she sighed and spoke up.

"A pawn is _nothing_ to me, you stupid twits. There are a few more important thinsg to me." grinned Risa as she showed her long pointed fangs, and everyone instantly stared at Mikan, and Natsume felt like running towards her, but didn't. Tsubasa took the next go.

"Pawn to B 7." Tsubasa announced as Risa rolled her eyes. Why were they using all their pawns and not their players, it was typical, she thought. She smiled, and stared at Sumire who nstared back.

"Sumire to A 6!" said Risa as Tsubasa punched an arm into the air, and Mikan smiled, clapping as Risa raised an eyebrow, staring at them like they were mad, and then, Natsume sent the pawn forward one more time, only then did Risa realise her mistake when Mikan explained something to her...

"Pawn to B 8!" Natsume yelled, and Mikan giggled as Risa glared at them all.

"If you don't remember, Risa, when a pawn from the opposite side reaches _your_ side, we can instantly exchange that pawn for another piece we have lost! So, come back to us Ruka!" yelled Mikan as Risa gasped, and Ruka suddenly appeared, healthy and alive as he looked around, staring at Hamulin and shaking as Mikan smirked, and winked towards Natsume who looked greatful.

Risa looked pretty much ticked off. They had out witted her again and she hadn't noticed anything! She glared at Ruka, who stuck his tongue out. Victory was too early for them!

"Grrr... You may have victory now, but I won't let ANYONE beat me! I will kill you, Mikan Sakura! I promise you that much! Pawn to C 5!" she yelled, and Ruka grinned, Risa's Bishop was open, dead ahead, and he was going to get it, but Risa didn't care, she only needed to get Aoi, and she would kill _ayone_ but Mikan to get to the kid.

"Bishop to D 6!" snapped Ruka, and ran towards hbis enemy bishop, which gasped, destroyed as it sailed off the board in a flurry, and Mikan grinned as Tsubasa slapped Garet a high five, but Risa needed to get all their pawns out of the way, if she wanted to win, she needed to make sure _no one_ could come back.

"Sumiee to D 6!" yelled Risa, and Sumire cackled loudly as she raced towards Ruka, who gasped, and suddenly felt something pierce his heart as Risa growled, then, she grinned. Mikan was straight ahead, and if she came to attack Sumire, then she was open for Risa to attack diagonally one space. This plan was good.

"RUKA!" Mikan screamed as Natsume gasped, wide eyed, then, saw that Sumire was dead ahead, and Risa just diagonal of her. He knew the plan, and wouldn't risk losing Mikan.

"Queen to E 1!" snapped out Natsume, and a teary eyed Mikan ran to the destination she was supposed to, right next to Natsume so that she could hug him. She was safe, Sumire nor Risa could get to her. Sumire and Risa glared at Natsume as he glared back, then kissed his wife's pale face.

"Very nicely played, idiots. My turn now, I will send my normal castle to H 6! It may be useless but I will do what I wish!" she snapped, glaring at Hamulin who gave a small nod, then sighed as Risa grinned, and her castle moved as Sumire raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Reo stared at Risa, too. He said nothing. He just wanted to kill something.

"Knight to A 3!" called out Tsubasa, and ran to his desired destination in an L shape as Mikan watched him and sighed sadly, what would become of them all, she needed to protect everyone, but, she had failed to do so, she thought, but, she never realised that they were all protecting her from Risa.

"Awww... Take a bigger chance, you whimps! Sumire go forward to D 1!" snapped Risa, and Sumire's eyes widened as she stared at Risa, she needed to NOT go on that square.

"What!? B-But Risa, no! You can't kill me off!" cried Sumire as Risa glared at her, then smirked.

"One less player to worry about, and this is MY game! You're already dead so don't cry about it! Go forwards, now!" snapped Risa as Sumire gasped, and felt herself run forwards, right next to Garet and Mikan who stared at her, and Garet smiled towards Mikan as Sumire shook. Payback time, Mikan thought. Mikan wanted to win the chess game, and, if she had to, she had to.

"Queen to D 1!" she called out clearly, and walked towards Sumire, who looked very afraid as Mikan suddnely slashed her with a sword, adn Risa cackled a new card fluttered down towards them, showing Sumire in a blood stained dress, nine dead doves littered at her feet and her eyes glowing red. The ninth card had revealed it's self...

--------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Sumire had died in the game as Mikan destroyed her, and Risa smirked. Her plan would work fairly well, she thought.

"_If I want to succeed then I need Mikan out of the way so that I can destroy Aoi! If she's too close to me, then I won't be able to win the game. My plan seems to be working well. Now... For the pawns to go."_ thought Risa, and she smiled knowingly as she folded her arms, and Hamulin stared at her. "Queen to H 4." she said calmly as she moved diagonally. No one decided to question it, and Risa smirked as Mikan decided to take her go.

"I..." but Garet cut her off.

"Bishop to H 6!" he yelled, and ran diagonally down the white squares towards the castle that was in his way, but, Mikan screamed at him to stop, so did Aoi and Youichi and Natsume, who hated the guy, but he wouldn't stop, he wanted to defeat the castle.

He never noticed the pawn diagonal to him, and Risa did. She grinned and stared at Hamulin who gave a nod as Garet destroyed the castle. One less player, but, Risa knew she would prevail anyway. She was happy with the move that Garet had foolishly made.

"Good play, but, not good enough... Pawn to H 6!" cried out Hamulin as Risa laughed, and Garets eyes widened as he was cut out of the game, quite literately, and his body faded away as Mikan screamed, another of her friends, gone like the wind. She shook her head as Risa laughed heartily.

"Poor little Mikan, losing all her friends and pieces. Oh well, too bad for you. I know, here's a deal... If you win the chess game, then I'll make sure your friends come out alive, but, if you lose... I get to keep Natsume all to myself." Risa said, as Mikan stared at her wide eyed. She couldn't risk it, because Risa was always going to win. Mikan clutched a hand to her heart.

"I... I can't promise such a thing! I have faith in my friends, they are all alive! Even if they are dead, they will be alive in my heart and I love them! I will not lose Natsume to a person like you! Tsubasa, go to square C 4 pronto!" Mikan snapped as Tsubasa gave a nod, and ran towards the square as Risa laughed heartily, she didn't know what Mikan was playing at but she didn't really care.

"Queen to E 4! I'll pulverise the pawn in my path!" snapped Risa as she ran towards her destination, and smashed the pawn in her square as Mikan gasped. She feared Tsubasa's safety, and sent him towards another square.

"Knight to D 6!" cried out Mikan, and Risa laughed.

"How funny. Trying to protect your dearest cousin, but it won't help, my dear, nothing can save you from my wrath! You failed to protect your gay friend and that woman who married a peasent, what makes you thing you can protect anyone else? Hmph, well, don't worry, he won't die yet. I have bigger fish to fry! Pawn to A 4!" cried Risa as the pawn moved forwards one space, and Mikan saw it. She didn't want to let Risa get her pawns anywhere near her side of board, she didn't want Risa to win the game like always.

"That's it! Queen to D 6!" Mikan yelled without thinking, and ran towards the pawn as Natsume gasped, and so did Tsubasa and Youichi and Aoi. Mikan was right in the path of Risa, but that wasn't what the woman had planned, she planned so much more...

"Nice move, Sakura! I move diagonal, to D 5! When I said I had bigger fish to fry, I never meant your little queen, white side!" cackled Risa as Mikan gasped. She needed to protect everyone as much as possible. She had failed Garet and Hotaru already, she needed her pieces on the other side! She needed to mover her pawns before Risa could attack them, but first, Tsubasa needed saving.

"Tsubasa to B 7!" Mikan cried out, and he moved as quick as he could, afraid as Risa smirked. Mikan was falling deeper into her trap. The girl was far away enough. Nothing could stop her now.

"_Hm... That girl could attack my side at any time, and Hamulin is in her line, too. I need to get him out of there to protect him, I don't want my king to fall at all!_ Hamulin, to D 8!" snapped Risa as he moved, he didn't understand, but, he knew he was in the right area to be attacked by Mikan, especially when Risa moved the pawn next.

Aoi then took the next go, she knew that it was her turn to go like the others. Tears welled in her crimson eyes as she stared at Mikan and Natsume.

"I-I'm so sorry, demo... I have to do this, to protect onee-chan... Pawn to G 4!" yelled Aoi as Risa grinned, and Mikan gasped like Natsume did. Aoi left herself wide open, and Risa cackled as she made her move.

"Queen to H 1!" she yelled, and ran towards Aoi as everyone, especially Mikan and Natsume, screamed. They didn't want Aoi to die, and they watched in pure horror as Risa grabbed Aoi by the neck, joyful as she laughed manically.

"Haha! Finally, it's your turn you simpering brat! You all thought I wanted to kill Mikan! Ha! It's this one who's been bugging me all this time! The girl... The girl with the ability to enter a painting that was burned, the girl who can still talk to swans even if her power has been destroyed when the curse broke! This girl was sent to protect Mikan Sakura so that she could _live!_ Well, you can't take care of her naymore, can you!" snapped Risa as tears spilled down Aoi's cheeks, and everyone gasped, staring at Aoi.

"I-It's t-true! But, Mikan will never die! She has to stay alive for... For her baby and her family!" cried Aoi as Mikan gasped. Everyone looked at her, she was pregnant?! Aoi nodded as Risa growled, shaking the girl, a knife appearing in Risa's hand.

"Your last words brat, what are they?" she hissed as Aoi sniffed, and stared at Youichi. Her lip wobbled, and she burst into more tears as Risa glared at her.

"I love you all! I won't be coming back, though! Never again! I am the spirit of the life tree! No one can bring me back anymore, but Hotaru, Ruka and Garet will return, I promise you that! Mikan... I met... Mizuki in my dreams. He was saying something when I recieved a card of Garet... I'm sorry I never told you, dmeo... Don't die!" she screamed, and suddenly, she was gone as Mikan screamed and Youichi screamed, and Risa cackled while Natsume yelled as loud as anyone.

His sister was gone, like his mother...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okies that was boring, right? Please forgive me! Well then, have fun with life, and hope you like _some_ of this story. Yes, Aoi's gone, I am so so soooooooooooo sorry! Love from me!

_**Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	45. Checkmate!

Aoi's dead! Natsume and Mikan are heartbroken, but will they win the game! Now Risa definately has the upper hand, but next to kill is Mikan Sakura Hyuuga! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out, and who's the ten of hearts today?

Me: Disclaimed! I own my characters like Risa and Hamulin! Adieu!

Dedicated to all my friends, family, pets and reviewers! love ya! Also to readers who hate reviewing, love you loads kiddos!

** Forty-Five  
Checkmate!**

"No, Aoi!" screamed Mikan as Aoi disappeared, and Risa sighed, her dagger disappearing. She was now board. All she had to do was kill Mikan and then poof, she had won. Mikan sat there in her place, teary eyed as Natsume fell to his own knee's. His little sister was gone, and she would never come back again...

"You shouldn't really cry over some stupid kid, Natsume my dear. It's worthless. Next to go is queeny and then... Game Over for you kiddies." smirked Risa, looking towards Mikan whom gasped, and Risa cackled, clapping her hands joyfully. She loved the game so much, she had destroyed what she needed to, and now, Mikan needed to be gone, as well.

"She was not a child! She waas our sister and you murdered her! Is this your sick idea of fun you demon!" snapped Mikan as Risa smirked, giggling like a child as Natsume glared at her through tears. REisa gave a small nod, laughing happily.

"Of course it is! And to me, this game is far from sick, Mikan Sakura! When I win this game I will finally gain control of Alice! Aoi was in my way, so I simply got rid of her, This is Chess, dimwit. You play by the rules of it and you win some, you lose some. Chess is no picnic, Mikan, it's a bloody war. Somethings in your way, you move the pieces to destroy others. You are in my way, I will destroy you. I have no regrets when I move and win. I _always_ get what I want." Risa said, smirking. Mikan was breathing heavily as she shakily stood up.

"You won't if you kill Natsume. If you destroy him, then you won't get your king." Mikan hissed as Risa smirked, glad that Mikan had pointed this out.

"Oh, contrare, Mikan Sakura. If I kill Natsume, I can simply bring him back to life. I mean, how do you think I obtained Reo, Sumire, Persona and Hamulin? They all died and so, I brought them back. Hamulin, my king chess piece, was dead for years until I brought him back. He needed light and day, he wanted to re-experience these things, so out of the goodness of my heart, he was revived." Risa said, smiling as Natsume glared at her.

"Goodness? Heart? There's no damned heart in you anyway! You're a stupid cow with no heart or love for anyone! You are evil you witch!" snapped Mikan as Risa smiled, looking at Natsume from the corners of her eyes, and then, she turned swiftly, and sent a card flying at Mikan who screamed, as the edge cut her wrist and blood slowly seeped out. Natsume gasped as Risa's eyes blazed red.

"You do _not_ try to offend me, you little idiot! If you do, there are sincere consequences. Just remember that I can change rules to my liking, and I will. I'll kill her right now if you don't shut your filthy mouth." hissed Risa as Natsume glared at her, then turned away as Mikan watched him, teary eyed, and stared at her bleeding wrist. She put her hand over it, and shook her head slowly and weakly as Risa smiled greedily.

"Good boy... We don't want Mikan Sakura going the same way that Aoi did now, do we. Well, she will be, but, not just yet. I'll torture you, Natsume, torture you until you finally realise that you have to be with me in order to avoid pain. When you're with me... You will be immortal and happy. Without that little cow near you, your life will be absolutely amazing." hissed Risa as Natsume paled. She was going to kill everyone but him.

She definately was sick.

Risa straightened up, smirking as everyone stared down at the board. It was bloodied with everyone's individual blood. Only Youichi, Natsume and Tsubasa hadn't endured being cut or slaughtered. Mikan's own red liquid was gently making a puddle onto her square and the next one, staining it as Risa grinned.

"Didn't I tell you that this board would be bloodied? Didn't I tell you that I would have no mercy. My heart is as black as the night, as black as coal. No one will survive, if you do, then you will probably become insane. No one here lives to tell the tale." hissed Risa coldly as she put a hand on her hip, and Mikan shakily stared into the puddle of blood that soaked her white dress. She was pale, her reflection was clear in the blood, and her eyes weren't the same. Scared and helpless, she saw.

Would she win this game, or lose it? She had no idea, but, they needed to play the game, she needed to live to see her baby, to give it life, she wanted to live to be with Natsume again, and Hotaru and Garet and everyone else. She would protect them. Mikan's wings unfolded, and she stood up, staring at Risa who looked at her, smirking.

"Your turn, Mikan." Risa hissed, and Mikan looked at Youichi, smiling.

"Natsume, you're in a check, so, quickly move to E 2." she said quietly, and Natsume moved down diagonally as Risa glared at Mikan. The girl observed well. Mikan grinned and stared at Natsume, he was safe. She wouldn't let him go so easily. She would protect him all the time.

"Playing safe, are we? You are far from safe. I don't mind you letting your king live but now it's my turn! I choose to go to H 2 and destroy your pawn so that you can't get to the other side!" snapped Risa loudly as Mikan watched. So, she wanted to destroy all the pawns and then the players. Mikan smirked.

Risa wouldn't win if Mikan could help it. Mikan needed Natsume to live, she needed them all to live.

"I should think that you would move your king, Risa. Hamulin is in a check with Tsubasa, he has been for a while, and I haven't said a thing. Move him before he gets taken, okay? But now, it's my turn," Mikan said as Risa's eyes widened, would Mikan take Hamulin away from her, no, she wouldn't dare. But Mikan had a plan. "I choose Youichi to go to the square F 3 instantly!" she yelled, and Youichi felt himself move in the L shape as they all watched. Mikan would play the game. It was now or never. She needed to win this, she needed to beat Risa, who glared at her.

"Well done, you wonderful, wonderful girl. But you aren't so wonderful, are you? You let your friends die, how could you? You have failed them all!" snapped Risa, but Tsubasa spoke up as Mikan stared, wide eyed.

"She has failed no one! We are protecting our queen, the girl who wnats to protect us! If she has failed us, then she would be dead! But she's alive and well, you haven't destroyed her! We all died for Mikan, Aoi died so she could keep Mikan safe, and the baby she knew about. Mikan is going to live for everyone! Mizuki, Hotaru, Garet, Taki, Aoi, Yuka... All of us! She will not die by your hands!" snapped Tsubasa as Risa gasped, and threw a fireball at him, snarling as Tsubasa grinned.

"No, Tsubasa!" Mikan screamed, suddenly her alice erupted and protected Tsubasa as Risa glared.

"You brat! How dare you nullify him! How dare you!" she yelled, Mikan grinned, her eyes blazing with hatred for Risa, who glared back. Her hatred flared far greater than Mikan's, because Mikan didn't hate anyone for too long.

"Oh, I dare, Risa Mikota. You hurt my family, you go through me! Now, let's play! Your turn, Risa." Mikan whispered as Risa growled, then stared at Hamulin, who gave a small nod.

"Hamulin to C 8! You won't be leaving this board as long as I can help it!" snarled a frustrated Risa as Mikan clapped, then stared at Hamulin sadly, who stared back at her. When Mikan saw him, she never saw those demon wings that escaped his back, she saw different. Mikan sighed.

"I will move to C 2!" Mikan cried out, and ran towards her destined square, a trail of blood following her as she clutched her wrist. Natsume stared at his brave wife as she stopped on the square, and sank to her knee's, faint as Risa snarled, and turned to stare at Natsume, grinning manically.

"I move to F 2! Check, Natsume. Get off your square or I could get you!" hissed Risa, destroying a pawn in her way as Mikan stared at Natsume, nodding as he sighed, ready to move.

"King to D 3." he said, moving diagonally from Mikan as she smiled sweetly, and held out a blood stained hand towards him as he smield back and kissed her hand. She giggled slightly. Risa felt like puking as Mikan stared at Natsume. She wouldn't faint, she couldn't. Natsume was with her and she would be concious all the way for him.

"Yuck, how gross. My turn now! I destroyed one pawn and the rest will be following! Queen to F 3!" she yelled out suddenly, and Youichi cried out as everyone yelled. Risa showed that she had no mercy as she slaughtered the child, and more blood spilled on the board as she stood where the child had been. Mikan felt tears in her eyes once again, they stung, but she knew he would come back, she knew deep in her heart he would. He was going to be okay, everyone was. Aoi would never come back, but she was alive in Mikan's heart. She sniffed, and stared at Natsume who looked at the board, shaking.

"Ha! This is all too easy! Your turn!" she said, it was almost like she was having fun as Mikan stared at her, then turned to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa... To... To square C 5..." she said weakly. She was losing blood, and Natsume clutched her tightly, ripping off his sleeve and wrapping it around Mikan's wrist as she smiled weakly, and lay on her square in her blood as she stared at him. She was getting so weak, but, she wouldn't die, not now, not ever. (how many times have I noted that she won't die?)

"Mikan, don't worry, you'll be okay!" cried out Tsubasa as Mikan stared at him, then nodded, and lay her head back down on her arm as Tsubasa watched her. She was weak. She couldn't move at all.

"King to C 7!" snapped Risa as Hamulin moved without saying anything. Mikan opened an eye weakly as she stared around her.

"Natsume... Get to another square. She never yelled check, but move, now!" Mikan ordered as Natsumwe gave a nod, and let her hand go as Mikan watched him, and he yelled his move to Risa who hadn't noticed the Check she had placed.

"King to C 4!" he yelled out, and ran there as Mikan smiled and Natsume met Tsubasa, who stood in front of him. They gave each other a nod, then stared at Risa, who would give her next go.

"Pawn to G 4!" Risa yelled, and her pawn smashed Mikan's as Mikan stared, then gave her next go to Tsubasa, who did as he was told.

"Tsubasa to... A 6..." Mikan mumbled, loud enough for Tsubasa to hear, and then she said 'check', but Risa didn't hear her, she growled, thumping a fist down as Mikan and Natsume watched her. They were losing more players, and Risa had more. Mikan had one pawn left, and Natsume, Tsubasa and herself. Risa had 5 pawns, a king, Reo and herself. She outnumbered them, but she never noticed the check.

And she called herself the Queen of games, Mikan thought to herself.

"Pawn to G 3!" snapped Risa, and the pawn moved next to her as she smirked, arms folded. Mikan's turn. Risa was trying to win more players back, Mikan thought. She destroyed Mikan's pawns just so Mikan couldn't get anywhere. Mikan stared at her pawn next to her.

"Pawn to B 4, now." she whispered, and it moved to where she had said, and sat there as Mikan nodded, and Risa stamped a foot. She couldn't get to the last pawn at all. Mikan had moved it twice deliberately. Mikan smirked towards the unhappy Risa, who glared.

"Reo to F 6!" snapped Risa, and Reo moved, glad that he could finally move as Mikan watched him, then sighed. Risa was trying to make a barrier to protect the king, Mikan realised. Reo would be the barrier, first.

"Pawn o B 5!" Natsume instructed as Risa watched, and scowled.

"Pawn to D 5!" she commanded, her pawn moved as Mikan watched, alongside Tsubasa and Natsume. She needed to instruct her next move. She stared at Tsubasa, nodding as he called out his move loud and clear. Mikan could barely make her voice audible anymore.

"Knight to B 8!" he yelled, running to the square as Risa finally moved Hamulin out of the way,

"Hamulin to C 6!" yelled Risa, not realising he was in another check. They couldn't call it out yet because Mikan was too weak and it wasn't time to yet. Natsume yelled out his go as Risa watched him jump to the square diagonal from him.

"King to D 5!" he yelled, attacking her pawn as it screamed, disappearing. Risa glared at him, she then sent Reo again to his next destination, he rolled his eyes. Finally, movement again!

"Reo to D 7!" she yelled, and he moved to his place diagonal from Hamulin as Mikan watched, blinking faintly as Risa smirked, folding her arms. She would move next, to protect her king from a check mate. She knew Mikan was way too weak to move anywhere else.

"Queen to C... 1" Mikan declared, and dragged herself up one square weakly as Natsume watched her. Her white gown was completely soaked in blood, her eyes drooping and her wrist bleeding as she dragged herself. Mikan was weak and helpless. He knew that.

Risa chuckled. Mikan was dying from blood loss. She was weak and her health was poor. She was proud of her handy work.

"Queen to F 6!" called Risa happily, and skipped to her location as Mikan mumbled that she was sorry for the bad things she had done and that she loved Natsume so much. No one could hear her. She knew her voice was weak and soar.

"Knight to A 6!" cried out Tsubasa, running as Risa smirked, and called out her next turn.

"Knight to B 6!" she yelled out as Reo moved quickly, right beside the king and Tsubasa. Mikan mumbled check, but no one heard her, Natsume yelled the next go, which indicated to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa to C 7!" called out Natsume, and Risa was none the wiser as she yelled her go, but Hamulin knew if he didn't move soon, he was done for. Mikan was caught up in her game to notice anything but where she was standing.

"Reo to A 8 pronto!" snapped the demon as Mikan watched them all, then decided to make her move, and went forward one as Natsume yelled her move. Risa smirked, arms folded.

"Me to D 8!" snapped Risa, running diagonally as Mikan watched her, she was stupid, this woman. Risa thought she knew everything about chess. Mikan cried check in her low voice, but it reached no one's ears. It was their sides turn, now.

"Pawn to... B 6." Mikan said, and only the pawn heard it's comman as Mikan gasped, and rolled onto her back in pain as she clutched her side which had erupted in an unspeakable pain as Risa smiled. She had sent Mikan into hurt.

"Queen to D 7!" snapped Risa, not noticing that Natsume was in a check. Mikan had no intention to move him at all, instead, she moved herself forwards two spaces, to C 4, and Natsume stared at her, as she looked at Hamulin sadly. He was trapped like a small puppy in a crowd of people. Mikan opened her motuh, and whispered sorry as Risa blinked.

He moved Diagonal, he was safe. Mikan blinked, he had avoided checkmate. He was good, she thought.

"King to C 5" Mikan mumbled as Natsume moved in front of her, and she gave a small nod as he kissed her gently, and Risa made her next move.

"Queen to C 8." Risa said, moving down diagonally as Mikan watched her.

"B 4." Mikan whispered, moving herself as Risa smirked, and moved Hamulin stupidly as he stared at her, so did Reo.

"King to B 4," Risa said, smiling as Mikan stared at Hamulin, he was in check yet again, he was always in check, but he would soon be out of it.

"C 4." Mikan said, and she moved herself back to her other square as Risa squealed her move loudly, and moved herself.

"Me to A 6!" she yelled, and bounced towards her destination as Mikan gave a nod,

"Me to... B 4." Mikan said, and she dragged herself yet again to the square. Hamulin paled as Risa grinned, and moved herself once again, not noticing the mistake she had made.

"Queen to A 7!" she cried, walking to the square behind her. Next she would move Hamulin to Natsume's square and destroy him, but then bring him back to life, then she would pulvarise Mikan! Except, her plan had a flaw in it. Mikan made her move.

"Queen to C 4... Check... Mate!" Mikan cried out, and Risa saw that what Mikan had said was true, anywhere Hamulin would go, Mikan would be able to get him. If he moved sideways, Natsume or Mikan would get him, if he moved up, Mikan would be in his way and attack diagonally, if he moved down, Mikan could always move sideways and go down, or go diagonal one then attack if he went diagonal himself. He was trapped.

And Risa had herself to blame. She had never noticed it at all. And she had cornered him with herself and Reo. She never wanted to move him in fear of losing, and even trying to protect him, she had killed him. Hamulin was already diasappearing, and Mikan crawled towards him, hugging him as Risa watched in horror.

"I forgive you for everything, Mizuki-kun." whispered Mikan as Risa's eyes widened. Mikan had found out! She had foudn out that Hamulin was in fact her brother.

No one but Mizuki's soul had known before. When Risa dug him up, she knew he had wanted light for a long time, but she had never realized that he wanted it so badly because he had never even experienced it. He had died in the womb, miscarried. And now, Mikan had realized, because she never saw demon wings, instead, she saw Swan wings. So did Aoi, because they were swans.

No one else had noticed. Not even Risa or Hamulin. Risa may have found out, but she had no intention to let Mikan Sakura know.

"Mikan..." Hamulin said, recoginzing his little sister as she cried, and hugged him, before he disappeared.

All that was left was a card, the ten of hearts that showed Hamulin's body, dead as 10 souls came to take him into the lake of death with haedes watching smugly, and also a tearful Risa Mikota in her human form...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg this took a while... well hope you enjoyed that one kids, please, have fun and don't play this chess, its not good for you! Adieu!

_**Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	46. Knave of Hearts!

Hamulin has died, with his card left behind, now all they need is the Jack, Queen and King, and also the Joker, which indicates a game over! Risa has lost Chess with a checkmate, can she afford to lose another game to Mikan?

Me: Disclaimed! All rights owned to Tachibana my idol! Read and be happy!

Dedicated to the world and my toaster.

** Forty-Six  
Jack of Hearts!**

Mikan was seething. Hamulin had lost, no, she had lost to the girl, and Hamulin had suffered by dieing all over again. Mikan sat there, the card in her lap as Risa screamed, falling onto her knee's on the chess board as Mikan stared at her, her strength seeping back to her as Risa screamed loudly, holding her head. Now it was just her and Reo. Mikan had Natsume and Tsubasa on her side. Risa growled.

"How _dare_ you checkmate me! I am Risa, Queen of games! You will not prevail, Mikan Sakura, just you wait!" snapped Risa, suddenly disappearing as Mikan and her family watched, and Reo disappeared, too. Mikan stared at Natsume and Tsubasa, sadly as they stared back.

"What now?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan stared at him, then stood up slowly, looking around. Slowly, the chess board was changing. Mikan looked at everything new. This time, it was a maze they were in.

"We play her game, that's what. Risa has this idea that life is a game. She thinks she is the Queen and we are the Alices stuck in wonderland. Risa doesn't understand that the Queen loses the game and Alice wins, because Alice escapes her dream before her head is removed!" Mikan cried as Natsume stared at his wife, good thing she read story books. He wouldn't be caught dead reading them.

Just as Mikan had finished her sentence, she realised that her dress had changed and she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, her wings still in tact, and Natsume wore the Mad hatters outfit, and Tsubasa was clad in a caterpillar suit. He blinked. He wasn't very happy, not one bit. Natsume grinned, wishing he had a camera as Tsubasa glared at him, almost reading his mind.

"Well, looks like she wants us to play it right." mumbled Mikan, walking forwards as Risa's head suddenly appeared in the sky, like the Cheshire cats, and she glared at Mikan who jumped backwards into the hedge.

"This is not Alice in Wonderland, when you play Risa Mikota's games, you play Mikan in Horrorland!" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at her, blinking. She stepped forwards, away from the prickly hedge.

"Hmph, so, head, what is the aim of the game?" Mikan asked, and Risa smirked.

"The aim is to get to the middle without dieing. In this maze is dangerous animals and things, if you don't die, then you win, if you do, then... Ha! I win. Get to the middle and you'll find me, the Queen of hearts! Adieu, loser!" Risa snapped, disappearing as Mikan watched, then turned to her husband and cousin.

"Well, I guess we had better start, then. Stick together, guys." Mikan whispered, walking down a small dirt path, and she turned a corner, then another as her family followed her.

They were walking forwards for a while, when suddenly a snake came slithering towards them, hissing as it started to coil it's way around Mikan, who gasped as it tightened it's self around her body, squeezing. It's pinky red tongue flicked out in seconds.

"Answer the riddles and I loosen up a little. What gets shorter as it gets older?" hissed the snake as Mikan gulped, she knew this one, she had told it to Garet once, and he never knew it, so she had to tell him.

"A... Pencil." she chocked, and, the snake loosened up a little. It agve her the next riddle.

"What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening." hissed the snake as Mikan paused, this was tricky, she knew her mother had said it before. Mikan used to have a book of riddles, she tried to think hard. Even Natsume and Tsubasa were puzzled for words.

"A... A... Oh, a man!" Mikan cried out, and the snake hesitated before un-foiling it's self more as Mikan beamed, one more riddle correct, and she would win. The snake hissed at her coldly, and said it's next riddle.

"Next one... Jack's mother has four children, one called North, one named East and one named West, what was the other one's name?" asked the snake. Mikan knew this one, the answer was withing the question.

"Jack!" she said, and the snake fell down at her feet, hissing as Mikan beamed, and walked on with Natsume and Tsubasa in two. Natsume hugged her because she was actually smart!

"Wow, you have a brain, I'm so envious and proud!" Natsume beamed as Mikan punched his arm lightly, then stopped to kiss him. Meanwhile, Risa was seething as she killed the snake that had failed her...

Mikan, Tsubasa and Natsume walked on and on for a while, until something else stopped them, and, it didn't help Mikan this time. It was her fear, lightning echoed around as Mikan screamed, and clung to Natsume who knew how afraid she was. He held onto her tightly as Risa grinned, watching from the other side. It was a good thing Reo knew Mikan's fear, or Mikan would have passed again!

"If you can pass through the lightning without screaming or uttering a word then you can pass through safely, if one of you screams, that person dies instantly." a voice echoed as Mikan blinked. That was impossible! She was always crying and screaming when the lightning erupted.

"Mikan, don't worry, you won't make a sound, right?" Natsume asked as Mikan stared at him, teary eyed. Natsume suddenly tore a sleeve off his shirt like he had done when Mikan's wrist was bleeding badly, and he tied it over her eyes as Mikan blinked behind the material. She couldn't see the lightning, nothing, then two pairs of hands covered her ears. The lightning was muffled. She gasped, and smiled.

Tsubasa and Natsume were guiding her through the lightning that she couldn't see or hear. She was saved! They were slowly guiding her as Mikan made no noise at all, and they all passed to the next level. Natsume took Mikan's blindfold off and kissed her as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled greatfully.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him back as he pulled her closer. Risa was stomping and screaming on the other side. Even Mikan's worst fear had failed to kill her. Risa hoped the next plan would kill Mikan for sure, if not, then Risa would have to kill Mikan personally.

They all walked on further into the maze as it became colder and darker. Mikan blinked around as tree's started to appear and they moved, grabbing at her hair. She gasped, flinging herself back towards the hedge, which also started to move. Mikan gasped, this was like something out of a horrible and gruesome version of snow white. The hedge tried to drag her back, but Natsume and Tsubasa quickly pulled her out. They weren't taking any chances.

"Mikan, come on, hold onto our hands." Natsume whispered as she gave a nod, clutching both their hands, in the middle of her cousin and husband. She looked around, frightened. The tree's moaned and swung their branches at her, hedges were ready to pull her in. Mikan whimpered in fright and closed her eyes shut tightly.

Then, she heard a snarl and a twig crack as they all jolted to a halt, and Mikan opened her eyes to see a deer, eyes red with hatred, large fangs protruding from it's foaming mouth, and it was ready to attack. Mikan gasped as it launched it's self at her, but it suddenly flew back into a tree as Tsubasa found it's shadow, which could barely be seen.

"He won't hurt us, not as long as I can find his shadow!" snapped Tsubasa as Mikan watched in horror, as more and more of it's allies appeared. Tsubasa wouldn't be able to hold them all off!

"We'll use fire and shadow. We'll protect you." Natsume whispered, a flame appearing in his hand as Mikan watched, and stood behin him. Tsubasa was launching the deer at tree's and Natsume blasted them with fire, while she watched, teary eyed. Risa too watched, and she wasn't happy yet again, because Natsume and Tsubasa were fighting her demon deers.

"How dare anyone interfere that brats death! The queen always wins because she rules! Hmph, they want to fight, then they will fight!" hissed Risa coldly, disappearing as Mikan heard a slight noise, and looked around. She saw nothing, but felt an eeries presence around her. It wasn't a very pleasent feeling, she thought to herself, but shook it off as Natsume burned some more deers and Tsubasa kicked a few out of the way.

"Yeah! We got them good!" cried out Tsubasa as he kicked the last deer away carelessly, and Mikan blinked. She had seen another deer hiding in the shadows, and she knew that tsubasa wouldn't be able to get to it. She bit down onto her lower lip, then felt her alice go haywire.

"Tsubasa!" she yelled as he turned just in time to see the deer fly away because of Mikan's alice. She gasped, she had went beserk by accident, but she smiled sadly, she saved Tsubasa at least. If he was gone, then she would probably lose all hope. She sighed and held onto Natsume's hand tightly, staring at him with her big, round hazel eyes.

"We need to go on. We have to find the middle of the maze and enter the Queen's dome." Mikan whispered as Natsume gave a small nod, and followed her, Tsubasa close behind them, hands in his caterpillar suits pockets. He mumbled about tacky clothing and Risa's bad taste in style, but, it was better than being dressed as a mouse, like the one that was always asleep, and the piglet, too. He hated the piglet. Well, not really, it just squealed way too much for his liking.

So on they walked, not knowing what challenges Risa had set for them, but the challenges she had recently prepared were abandoned, and she decided to go by a new plan; Split Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa up!

She would distract them all, making sure that Mikan had to leave both Tsubasa and Natsume behind to fight off something that was too strong to beat in an instant. Mikan would have to go on until she was trapped, and then, Risa would have Natsume all to herself, and Tsubasa would be chow mein. Risa loved her new plan, it just screamed success.

So, she watched through her mirror as Natsume and Mikan walked alongside each other and Tsubasa just behind them, looking completely board. Risa sighed, soon, mikan would fly away on her little angel wings and be on a cloud, watching helplessly as Risa and Natsume lived in Alice, together, and Mikan would be a weeping angel, sad and alone with no one to be there for her. Risa was a cold and cruel woman, and she didn't care.

She had made sure that every ounce of kindness she had left in her was destroyed, especially when Hamulin had died. As Mikan and her family made their way through the maze, Risa was perfecting her evil side, killing the happiness and love that she had left for Hamulin. But his death left her feeling betrayed and lonely inside, so she covered it with hatred and loathing for Mikan and Tsubasa, but not Natsume, she liked him way too much to be disappointed in him.

"My little fire breather... I will have you in my possession soon..." she hissed, referring to him as a toy and not a human, which Natsume would burn her for if he heard her horrible hiss. No one heard her as she stared into the mirror, then put it down and looked around the middle of her maze, she smirked.

Soon, Mikan would be there, in the lime light and ready to be taken care of. Mikan stood no chance now that Risa was stronger than the previous game. Horror Cards was going to be played soon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think Risa has up her sleeve this time?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged, he didn't feel like talking, but he was just as curious as Mikan was. They didn't know what Risa would conjure up, exactly, but it was most likely to be easy like the previous tasks.

She couldn't kill Mikan, so Risa would be ticked off yet again. Mikan clutched Natsume's hand tightly, swinging it gently as he watched ahead of him, and Mikan hummed gently to calm herself down. Being in her curren position was no picnic, Natsume knew that, but Tsubasa had never experienced being hated by someone twice, and both had unnecassary reasons, too. Well, other than revenge, of course.

"I think she'll attack with a giant Howalon that will gobble us up, but instead, we'll gobble _it_ up, right Mika?" asked Tsubasa, using Mikan's faveourite pet name as Natsume glared at Tsubasa, who grinned innocently as Mikan smiled. Howalons... How she wished she could have one now, she could alreayd taste it...

Her daydream was soon cut short when suddenly, out of nowhere, a monster came out and Mikan gasped, ready to scream as it hissed and growled loudly, glaring at them all. Mikan shuddered. It was gigantic and scary, she quivered even more than she had done previously.

"You can't escape me, I am the shadow king! Only two will escape while the other stays on and fights me! I am fire proof so be warned, do not attack me with fire or you will die within one touch." hissed the shadowy figure as Mikan squeaked, and Natsume held her hand tightly while Tsubasa paled. It was a shadow demon, so, if it had shadows, Tsubasa could somehow beat the thing and bag Mikan some time. Mikan needed to get to Risa quickly in order to win the game, or Mikan would get a game over and lose her life.

"Mikan, you and Natsume go on while I distract this thing!" snapped Tsubasa, but Mikan tried to protest.

"Tsubasa, you can't-" she was cut short as he stared at her, and grinned, he gave his little cousin a thumbs up as she stared at him, sad because she had to leave him behind to fight the Shadow King.

"Mikan, I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it. If you don't remember, I have the alice of shadow manipulation and I can beat this shadow jerk in no time. I'll be in the middle of the maze before you know it. Go on, and Natsume, look after her." snapped Tsubasa as Natsume rolled his eyes, and pulled Mikan closer towards him, hugging her as she blinked, staring up at her husband.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that. I know what I'm doing, after all, I _am_ her husband, and you're not. We've been through worse, so, Mikan, let's go!" said Natsume as she gave a nod, then waved to Tsubasa as she ran with Natsume, and Tsubasa smirked, knowingly.

"I guess that fire kid's not... _so_ bad. But he de-flowered my poor little cousin... He'll pay one day!" said Tsubasa, being over-protective as he started to tackle the shadow demon by making it kick it's self, but it was un-harmed. He gritted his teeth. This would be a tough battle...

Mikan and Natsume were going through the maze again, they were lost a few times due to dead ends and winding paths and some cross-roads, but that didn't keep them from going. Theirhands were clasped tightly, and they walked through the maze as the sky darkened and Mikan grew cold.

It was getting late, she realized. The full moon was out and she was sure she could hear the distinct sound of... Howling? Mikan shuddered, the only howling she knew was from a wolf, and didn't wolf's come out on a full moon... She jumped as Natsume stopped, and stared at her. Mikan was also scared of wolves, however, she had never seen one before.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mikan. Stop jumping, okay?" whispered Natsume, when suddenly, something started to rustle in the hedges, and Mikan screamed as a figure came out, and Natsume stepped in front of her, protecting her as a flame rose in his hand and Mikan closed her eyes tightly.

But the body thumped to the ground, and Natsume saw through his light that it was not a wolf or any other kind of monster, in fact, it was Reo, and he was as good as dead, and the Jack of Hearts rested on the back of his head, showing a picture of Reo with R.I.P carved into his forehead, and blood was dripping from his hands.

Mikan just screamed even more than before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear, what will Risa do to get Mikan away from Natsume? And what's the plan for Mikan, hmmm? Find out, in the next chapter!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	47. Queen of Hearts

Me: Disclaimed, Tachibana owns her own work and creations, and I thank her for it.

** Forty-Seven  
Queen of Hearts!**

_But the body thumped to the ground, and Natsume saw through his light that it was not a wolf or any other kind of monster, in fact, it was Reo, and he was as good as dead, and the Jack of Hearts rested on the back of his head, showing a picture of Reo with R.I.P carved into his forehead, and blood was dripping from his hands._

_Mikan just screamed even more than before..._

Risa smirked, and quickly disappeared, the knife in her hand suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke as she left Reo's body where it was, and Mikan's blood curdling scream drifted into the night sky as the evil woman disappeared, and Natsume held onto his sobbing wife.

"Mikan! Mikan, calm down! He won't hurt us, I promise! Mikan!" Natsume cried as she fell to her knee's, shaking as Natsume stared at her. Mikan sobbed, banging her fist into the dirt as he looked down at her, and she stared at him, her face all muddy as rain began to patter onto the ground, and her tear tracks started to fade as she stared back at him. Her eyes were so sad and hollow. He held out his hand to her, but she shook her head.

"Natsume... If I die through this... Will you continue my dream and live happily in the countryside and have children?" Mikan asked as he stared at her, wide eyed.

"Mikan! What are you saying!? You aren't planning death already, are you!? This is what _she_ wants to hear! Mikan, snap out of it!" Natsume yelled as she stared at him, still weepy. She pushed her hand across her eyes, and sniffed, slowly rising to her feet, slightly wobbly.

"No, this is me talking... If I do die... You will do what I want you to, won't you!" Mikan snapped, and he looked shocked. Mikan was barely snappy, but she seemed set on this idea, so he gave a small nod, and sighed as Mikan stared at him, her eyes turning from angry to sad, and she gave a weak smile, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Thank you. Natsume... One day, you'll make a great father, and a grandfather, and an uncle or something..." she said, whispering the last part as tears spilled down her cheeks. They would never have nieces and nephews, she thought. Aoi and Mizuki were dead. She started to walk slowly, holding Natsume's hand gently as he walked beside her, watching silver tears mix with the rain. Mikan wouldn't speak, she just wanted to find Risa and meet her fate. Mikan didn't care about winning, she only cared about Natsume and his safety.

She stopped at a certain part of the maze, and turned to stare at the path that would lead to a dead end. She blinked, Mikan sensed that something was wrong. Ever since Risa had came into their lives, Mikan had started to be able to sense a few weird things, but only when she was in Risa's world of horror. Mikan looked at the hedge, it rustled slightly, and Natsume stared, too.

"Mikan... That's a dead end, come on, this way." he whispered, but she shook her head, frowning.

"Risa's made something that can follow us. Wherever we go, whatever we do... It's watching. Natsume, we'll have to fight it." Mikan mumbled as he stared at her, and then gave a nod. Mikan approached the bush, a hand held out, when suddenly, it snapped and Mikan screamed, her hand a bloody mess.

"Mikan! Mikan... Oh my... What the hell is in there!?" Natsume yelled, seeing her butchered hand as Mikan sobbed, shaking in fright as the monster soon emerged, snarling and snapping it's giant teeth stained with Mikan's blood. It licked it's lips. It looked pretty hungry, and Natsume didn't want to stick around for dinner at all! He grabbed Mikan by her good wrist, adn started to drag her away, running like lightning as she gasped, screaming at him, the bush monster running through the hedges, after them.

It was just as quick, and jumped out in front of Natsume, who didn't expect it, and he ran a different way, suddenly starting to carry Mikan, who's tears were running like a tap. She hugged him close, whimpering because of the wound she had been printed with. The bush Monster soon found them, and Natsume knew they had to fight.

"Natsume, put me down, we need to start attacking it before it gets to us!" Mikan sobbed as he stared at her, the rain falling hard on the two, soaking them to the bone as Mikan was put onto her feet, and she stood there shakily, staring at the monster, one arm fine and the other bleeding and useless. Mikan looked at Natsume. He was pale and scared stiff. Mikan then looked back at the monster, which was licking it's lips, edging closer, every tiny step was the path of doom for Mikan and Natsume...

"Christ, what do we do! I wasn't prepared for this! Riddles and demon deers are fine, but this!" Natsume yelled as Mikan stared, breathing hard as she thought. The rain plastered her hair to her face, her clothes soaked and she was freezing, but everything useless was put to the back of her mind, and she closed her eyes, starting to think.

"Mikan, this is no time to sleep!" he snapped, and the monster was ready to lunge at Mikan, who's eyes were still closed, when she remembered something Risa had said to her.

_"Horror Cards is a game where the Joker is in play, and if you get the Joker, you get Game Over! But this game over is different, instead of going out, you will die and you become that Joker! Horror Cards is a gruesome game, and I decided that you would all be the players, except in this world, if I kill the angel winged woman, the Joker is created and you will all die, except the king and Jack..."_

"The cards!" Mikan yelled, and Natsume stared at her, confused as she blinked, and took out the horror cards from her pocket. She had up to the Jack of hearts, she needed the Queen, King, Jack and Joker to win the whole game. If Risa got to Mikan, then Mikan would die and become the Joker.

"Mikan, what are you talking about now!? Be serious, woman!" Natsume yelled, and Mikan stared at him, showing him the cards as he blinked, staring at them.

"Natsume, I _am_ serious! I have never been this serious in my entire life! Risa said she had two games, Nightmare Chess and Horror _cards!_ She was reffering to these cards! We collect them, and we use them to help us win! If she gets me as the Joker, I'm a gonner, but we'll give it a try! Use one of the damned cards, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan yelled, being the dominant one for once as he stared at her, then took a card, it was Ruka's.

"Fine then, I'll do as you say, Mikan _Hyuuga_. When we get back to the real world, I can have my weirdo loud mouthed wife back and not this dominering woman who thinks she's the boss." Natsume smirked, as Mikan folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always the boss, Hyuuga. Now start playing the game properly!" she snapped, and threw one of the cards, the 10 of Hearts, at the Monster, which dodged the razor sharp blades that suddenly came out of the cards. He didn't want to chance it.

Natsume hit it on the arm, and the monster screamed loudly as green gloop seeped from the cut, and Mikan held her nose as Natsume stared in disgust. He looked at Mikan, who threw another card, and it cut off the demons legs.

She smiled and stared at Natsume, who grinned, giving her a thumbs up as the monster screamed in pain, and the screech filled the night. Mikan and Natsume were ready to throw another set of cards, when they saw something bad happen.

The legs had regenerated, adn the monster was fully healed! Mikan gasped, her eyes wide as Natsume stared in shock. One card burst into flames, and was thrown at the monster, snakes suddnely appearing from it, and dead souls came from Mikans. It seemed the Horror cards held the power it showed, other than blades. Mikan smiled, and threw another. It wasn't enough, though.

"Natsume, it's too strong!" yelled Mikan as rain batted her and Natsume stared at her through a curtain of hair. Mikan had more tears in her eyes, and so he ran towards her, not wanting her to cry again. He wrapped warm and comforting arms around her, and she fell against him, trying not to cry so much. He kissed her forehead.

"Mikan, we'll get rid of it, I promise! But, you need to get to the middle of the maze! I can't lose you to a monster like this!" yelled Natsume over the angry monsters roars. Mikan looked scared. She clung to Natsume, shaking her head.

"No! No, I can't leave you! Leaving Tsubasa was hard enough but I can not leave you, Natsume don't do this to me, you're my _husband!_" yelled Mikan as he stared at her, and held onto her tightly. The monster was getting impatient as tears formed in Mikan's large hazel eyes.

"And you're my wife, but Mikan, you have to listen! If you don't find Risa then what will happen!? You'll turn into a Joker card and I'll never see you again! See reason woman! You have always been stubborn and I have to put up with it, but god dammit, you will agree to this now or never! You are going to find Risa while I take care of this monster. You will save everyone and then... Then I'll live with you in the countryside and force that Tsubasa git onto the throne. I'll use a damned gun if I have to!" Natsume snapped as Mikan stared at him, gulping.

"Natsume, I... I just can't leave you..." she whispered, and he shook her, pushing her away gently as she stared at him. A fireball lit dimly in his hand as she watched it, her lower lip wobbling.

"You can, and you will! Mikan, go now, or I'll throw fire at you!" he yelled, and Mikan saw him crying. She saw how serious he was. He wanted her to go, he would do anything to save her. Mikan felt her heart beat against her chest, and she gave a small nod.

"I... I'll go, then... But I promise to come back to you! We'll be together before you know it!" she yelled, starting to run off as he watched her until she went round the corner, and he sighed, turning to the monster.

"Looks like it's just me and you, buddy." he mumbled, and grew a bigger flame in his hand, when someone suddenly pulled on his collar.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get going!" he snapped as Mikan stared at him, then smiled, and pulled him closer to her.

"I forgot something..." she mumbled, and gave him a mind blowing kiss right there, in front of the monster as it stared, in confusion as Mikan and Natsume had their moment. Mikan was the one to pull away, breathless. She beamed, and hugged him. "Natsume, I'll die for you! Because I know you would die for me... I love you!" she yelled, running off as he watched her, blushing hard. He then turned to the monster, grinning.

"If that doesn't give me confidence then I'm a gonner!" he yelled, and started to thrust the cards Mikan had given him at the monster. He soon noticed one card was missing. He sighed. Mikan had obviously taken it.

"Idiotic girl..." he mumbled, and kept on thrusting cards on fire at the beast as it roared, and regenerated arms, legs, heads and stomachs, while Natsume broke a sweat, feeling lousey and tired as the monster felt more and more alive with every new stomach or arm it gained.

Risa had planned her game a little _too_ well, Natsume thought. He just hoped that Mikan was alright...

_"Mary, Mary, quite contrary...  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells, and Cockrel shells,  
and pretty maids all in a row..."_

Mikan walked through the rose garden as she sang that, staring at all the roses on the bush's, some white, and some glistening red. Mikan had a slight idea that they wer eblood and not paint. She had read Alice in Wonderland, and the cards had painted the roses red, well, Risa painted them with others' blood. Mikan stared at all the roses, then saw one with lots of thorns. It was the only rose that was pure white, the others were blood stained or splattered slightly, but this one was as white as snow. Mikan picked it, staring at it.

She put it in her pouch on the apron she wore, that also held the Ace of Hearts card. Mikan thought she had a connection to roses, because in the picture of the Ace of Hearts, she was holding a black, wilted rose. She was surrounded by lots of thorns, too, so Mikan decided that the white rose would do perfectly, because it would turn black and wilted very soon...

She walked through the garden more and more, thick fog soon covering her as she shivered, staring around the landscape, wondering if Natsume was alright. She didn't know what Risa had planned, other than to get Mikan seperated from the others.

Risa's plan was much more devious than that...

"Finally! The brat's left them both! Now then, all I have to do is get Tsubasa and Natsume, then, I'll brainwash Mikan into killing herself! This is so easy!" grinned Risa, suddenly disappearing into her mirror as Mikan walked around the rose garden, and Tsubasa battled the Shadow demon, while Natsume tried to eliminate his horrible enemy, who was stronger than ever.

"Surprise!" yelled Risa suddenly, as Tsubasa looked up, and yelled, tripping as Risa cackled, and suddenly caught him, making him disappear along with her, as the Shadow monster disappeared, too...

Natsume was batteling the monster still, but he was getting weak. He was about to give up, when suddenly, the monster disappeared and he blinked, astounded. Someone came up behind him, chuckeling as he turned, and glared at Risa. He held up a Horror card for defense. She laughed coldly and loudly.

"Ha! None of your little cards will help you, Natsume Hyuuga, King of Alice. So, where's your little wifey? Has she run off in fright? Did she run home and abandon you and Tsubasa?" Risa asked, grinning as Natsume glared at her.

"No, she went to find you!" snapped Natsume, and Risa laughed even more loudly, the laugh ringing through his ears as she stared at him, and descended upon Natsume, who backed away. Risa glared, stopping him with her mind, He was stuck to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere, Hyuuga. Now nyou're in my clutches! When your little wife is dead and gone, you will be mine to toy with for however long I like... You should be pleased, I'm giving you a chance to live for a _long_ time." Risa said. Natsume spat towards her, missing her as she glared at him.

"I would rather die than be with you! My life is nothing without Mikan! No matter how much you hypnotize me, no matter what you make me say, my heart will _never_ love you!" snapped Natsume, and Risa suddenly sent a dagger piercing through his arm. Natsume groaned in pain as she walked towards him, her eyes glowing dangerous blood red as she stared at him coldly.

"I can always make arrangements to kill you, Hyuuga. But first, that Mikan Sakura, we need to get rid of her. I'm going to snap her like a twig, while you watch. She will be brainwashed, and then, she'll kill herself with my weapons. I will win, you will live and Alice will be _mine_." hissed Risa, grabbing his neck as he stared at her, coldly, and she smiled like a monster, her fangs pointed as they started to disappear...

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was walking around the rose garden until she came to a large door, painted with blood red hearts, daggers through the middle of them. She knew where she was. Mikan had reached the middle of the maze, and her destination was just through that door.

Mikan took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. She saw something she had never expected to see. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick as she stared around. There in front of her was a long wooden table covered in blood, numerous chairs around it. She saw the door mouse in it's tea cup, dead, the mad hatter there, with his head lolling on it's side, the Marche Hare, drowned in tea. Mikan saw other dead objects which made her feel sick. This wasn't Alice in Wonderland, this was Horrorland!

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura, to the Mad Hatters Tea Party!" grinned Risa, sitting at the head orf the table. She sat on a large thrown that was red cushioned and golden painted. Mikan stared at her, Risa and Mikan were the only living people there, but Mikan would soon be joining everyone, she thought. Mikan gulped, taking a step forwards as the doors slammed shut behind her, she gasped, hearing the bolts scrape against each other. She looked terrified as Risa cackled.

"No need to be afraid, this is only a tea party! You're in for it now, Sakura, you have finally arrived and now the party will begin! Tonights menu is Mikan a la fresco!" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at her, and ducked suddenly as a flaming jam tart raced towards Mikan. She stood again, as Risa smirked.

"You're better than I thought... Well, the real battle begins here, Mikan Sakura! But, first of all, do you want to meet two of your companions... In the flesh?" grinnedf Risa, pulling at a long rope that dangled by her chair, and suddenly, a large bird cage came crashing down, and Mikan screamed as she saw Natsume and Tsubasa laying in there, unconcious. Risa cackled.

"Natsume! Tsubasa! No!" she yelled, and Risa grinned.

"Oh, _yes!_ They got captured, and it's all your fault!" Risa yelled, pointing towards Mikan who gasped, her wings falling to the ground heavily as she fell onto her knee's, shaking with terror as Risa grinned. The game had just begun...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, Risa wants Mikan dead and Mikan will get brainwashed, but will she survive? Hope you enjoyed that,. I certainly didn't, lol, but I wanna try horror so here it is. Aurevoir dears!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	48. Earning the Queen of Hearts

Disclaimed: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own Risa and this idea, and yes, it has become very horrific. But, read on if you dare. Adios, chica's y chico's.

** Forty-Eight  
Earning the Queen of Hearts!**

Mikan screamed, again and again until her throat was sore and hoarse. Risa was beaming from ear to ear as Mikan stared at Natsume and Tsubasa, mistaking them for dead. Risa had beaten them pretty bad, blood was pouring from the cage's bars, wet and glistening like moonlight bathed in red paint.

"Like I said, Sakura, they got captured because of _you!_ You left them there, to die! How so very selfish of you, but quite typical. I always knew that queens were just like you, cold on the inside, cute on the outside, but, ha, you're not even that cute. The ugliness shows the blackness of your ugly little heart!" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at her, tears pouring down her face and then onto the floor, creating a small puddle by her feet as she stared at Natsume and Tsubasa, eyes closed and their bodies cut.

Was it really all her fault? Risa smirked, brainwashing was the best, she thought to herself. Mikan would kill herself through hatred of her own mind and body. She would destroy Mikan Sakura, Queen of Alice, the woman would go mad with grief, and plunge a dagger straight into her heart.

Risa started to walk towards Mikan, a look of smugness on her pale and horrible face as Mikan sat there, on her knee's in tears and trying to scream with her small, hoarse voice. Risa stopped when she was ten steps away from Mikan, smiling greedily.

"Aw, did you get hurt by my words? Well, everything I say is _true_. True as you and me, Mikan. You know, they _begged_ me to kill you, syaing that you ran away from the battle, using them as an excuse, saying you needed to find me."Risa said coldly, then suddenly put on a meek voice, imitating Mikan poorly, looking sad and confused.

_"Oh, my, I need to go and find Risa and destroy her, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll _die_ for you_... But of course, that's not the case, is it, Mikan!?" snapped Risa, walking towards Mikan swiftly and grabbing her chin, lifting Mikan's head, making the brunette look into her eyes. Risa grinned, her fangs and eyes glinting as Mikan stared, trying not to look, but Risa was too strong.

"You would never die for them, would you! All you wanted to do was run away and defeat me, then get back to your homey castle, see your handsome husband, and be a _queen!_ You don't desrve this, you little rat! If you would die for Natsume or Tsubasa, then why haven't you died yet!?" spat Risa, glaring at Mikan who's chin was released, and she fell to the ground, Risa kicked her.

"Huh!? I'm waiting for an answer!" she yelled, stepping back as Mikan lay there, sobbing into her arms as Risa smirked, she had got to her, she had got to the little queen of Alice, her rival. The girl would soon be out of her way, forever.

"I thought as much... You never have an answer, do you? Whimpering, scared and meek little Mikan! You know, you would never die for those two, even if your life depended on it. You would just let them die for you and then go back, be queen and be happy. You're not brave, you're a little ratty coward with no heart and no hope!" screamed Risa, throwing a flaming jam tart at Mikan, but it narrowly missed, and Mikan looked up, eyes brimming with tears, tracks down her rosy cheeks. She was speechless.

"I... I..." she said weakly, and Risa cackled at her words. Mikan felt humiliated and lonely. She whithered away under Risa's gaze. She was helpless and cowardly. Everything Risa said was right, Mikan gulped, and pulled her head down again.

"Ha! She can barely speak a word, and now she's hiding away! _PATHETIC!_ How useless and stupid, but that's you all over, isn't it, Mikan?" Risa asked in a harsh whisper as Mikan stared at the muddy ground she was laying on, tears splashing onto the mud, splashing onto her and creating a muddy face. Mikan sniffed. Risa kicked her suddenly, in the stomach, and Mikan felt the breath go out of her as she rolled over, onto her back, clutching her stomach.

Risa cackled happily.

"You know what... I actually feel very sorry for you, I mean, it's not everyday that you meet a heartless soul with no love. I mean, who abandons someone who would save you and die for you? Why would you abandon Natsume, anyway? It's kind of like how you abandoned Ruka, Hotaru, and... Oh, yes, Aoi! She was counting on you, she _doted_ on her big sister! Now, she's dead dead DEAD!" yelled Risa, sweeping cups and plates from the table, and they all crashed around Mikan and on her, cutting her as she wept into her arms.

"No, no! Aoi is not dead! She isn't!" Mikan croaked, and Risa put her hands on her hips, casually.

"Oh? So why was her body laying dead on the floor, crumpled and sad? She spilled the most blood on my beautiful chess board, creating a masterpiece. She was the cherry on top of the icing." grinned Risa, as Mikan stared up at her, sad and weepy. She looked towards Natsume, aying unconcious towards Tsubasa. Mikan sniffed, and roughly rubbed her nose and eyes with the back of her hand, she shakily got to her knee's, and put her hands on the ground, slightly slipping as Risa watched with amusement spread across her wicked face.

Mikan's arms shook from lifting all her body weight.

"Trying to stand? Let me _help_ you!" snapped Risa, suddenly dragging Mikan towards the table, and throwing her on there as Mikan gasped, closing her eyes as she skidded across the table, plates and cups smashing against her, teapots littering the ground, sugar bowls in shards, and Mikan fell off the other end of the table, as Risa ran towards the other end, and grabbed Mikan by the long hair that was messy, damp and limp. Mikan sniffed as Risa twisted her hair, tightly, gripping it as she dragged Mikan towards her throne, and laughed, a guillotine suddenly appearing.

"Let's keep up tradition, right, for old times sake? Shall I dare to say it? Yes, I will! Off with her _head_!" snapped Risa, cackeling as Mikan gasped, and struggled whilst Risa dragged her easily towards the guillotine, and grinned as Mikan gasped, kicking and pulling, as Risa's grasp tightened and Mikan yelped in pain.

"Stop your whining, little baby! This won't hurt a bit!" snapped Risa angrily, throwing Mikan's head into the guillotine, when Mikan suddenly yelled, and pushed away, throwing Risa back as Mikan jumped, and fell backwards onto her knee's, tears dripping down her face as she shook hard.

"Huh?... I knew it! You won't _die!_ You lied to him all along! Natsume thought he trusted you, and you said you would die for him but you won't! You're a heartless little rat who is selfish and cold, you only want Natsume for looks and popularity! Spiteful and disgusting!" Risa snapped, getting up as mud covered her dress, and she growled. Mikan stared at her, weakly.

"A-Aren't you the one who wanted him for looks?... For _money..._? You played with us, used us like chess pieces, you don't care about anyone!" Mikan cried, staring at her sadly as Risa turned to her, glaring and holding out a dagger. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Incompetent brat! I am not like you, I am better! I out-do you, I will recieve my rightful place as queen! You will just be this smudge of a memory like your dead, stupid brother and mom!" snapped Risa, and Mikan's eyes widened as Risa lunged at her, and Mikan rolled away as Risa glare dat her, screaming and scratching as Mikan gasped, rolling and crawling, but TRisa stabbed her in a few places, smirking as she pinned the young queen down to the ground. Mikan stared at the cold, angry face above her.

"You know what... He was glad when I came, he told me I was the best thing. We had an affair behind your sorry back, and then when you got cancer, he wanted you to die _so_ badly, because you always bring him down! He never wanted you, he always detested your guts. Natsume thought of you as a tiny, miniscule cockroach who needed to be squished right away. Natsume wanted you gone, he only pretended to love you because his dead mother wanted grandchildren with two good looking people, but, she picked the wrong girl." hissed Risa as Mikan stared at her, paling.

Mikan's eyes suddenly became colourless, all life gone from them as Risa smirked, then stood up, throwing the dagger onto the ground as Mikan stared at it, her body shaking as rain fell on them. Risa was grinning as she watched Mikan staring at it, like it was her only way out.

"I... I'm not... loved?" she whispered, and Risa gave a casual nod, her voice dripping with boredom as she leaned on a chair, arms over the head of it, her expression was a bored one, too. She was staring across the table at a chair, talking to Mikan like it was a normal old day.

"Yes, it is true. Not even your mother loved you, she despised you from the day you were born... Do you know why she was so sorry she ignored you? She pitied you, for being such a hopeless cause. All along she was playing pretend, saying that it wasn't your fault, but deep inside, she wanted to kill you for killing everyone in her life! You were a curse! Mizuki dies, then your dearest daddy, and soon, you were born! She sometimes wished you were dead, she still does, but she says you're going to hell and not heaven. She says you're a disgrace, you belong to the devil and Haedes. You will never belong to God." Risa said in her bored tone, and Mikan shakily picked up the dagger, standing as Risa turned abrubtly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's this? Are you giving in now, Mikan? Well, I would have never guessed, oh well..." mumbled Risa, picking up a cup as she held it out in her stretched hand and arm, grinning as she stared at the brainwashed Mikan, her goblet was brimming with red wine.

"One less person in this pitiful excuse for a world... Long live the Queen of Spades!" cried out Risa, ready to drink from the goblet as she watched Mikan raising her dagger, staring at it as her hand shook violently, and Risa smirked, the cup going to her lips as she closed her eyes, feeling happier than ever as Mikan plunged the dagger...

"What!" screamed Risa as the dagger tore through her dress, knocking the goblet from her hand as it fell onto the ground, the red wine spilling onto the mud like blood, and it absorbed into the ground as she stared, wide eyed, turning to Mikan, who suddenly caught a card that was whizzing towards her. Mikan frowned, staring at the card.

It showed a picture of Risa on it, with a golden crown on her head and a dagger in one hand, a golden goblet studded with jewels on the other side. Mikan stared at it longer, then showed it to Risa, walking towards her slowly as Risa stared at her in horror.

"You were supposed to die! I brainwashed you!" she screeched as Mikan walked closer, glaring at her, battered wings rising into the air from Mikan's back. Mikan tore the card in half, and left it on the ground.

"You can't brainwash me, not now! Everything you say is all a lie! Yes, I promised Natsume I would die for him, but he wanted me to kick your ass! I promise my husband many things and this will be one to keep!" Mikan yelled, and brought out the white rose as it pricked her fingers, and Risa smirked, snorting with laughter.

"A _rose_!? How's that going to help, Mikan Sakura!? A rose is as pathetic as you are! You're a waste of space, that's why you're going down tonight, here in this maze, and you will never be seen again, got it?" hissed Risa, a long scyfe appearing in her hands as Mikan stared at her, blinking her large hazel eyes, and smiling devilishly as Risa stared at the girl holding the rose that pricked her so.

"The littles things make a _big_ difference, Risa And if you hadn't noticed, roses seem to be my greatest power! A rose has many strengths. Though it may seem fragile and weak, the rose has ways of protecting it's self. A rose has thorns to prevent someone from harming it, it will prick the murderer until they bleed, then the blood is drenched onto the rose, giving it the blood red colour it has today! I am a rose, and I will protect myself with the thorns I have and my love for everyone around me!" Mikan yelled, her rose held out in front of her as Risa's eyes twitched.

"Oh my dearest lord... You're a nut job! No rose can protect you, nothing can, now." she hissed, throwing the scyfe at Mikan, who suddenly put a barrier around herself, and the scyfe bounced back as Risa screamed, dodging the flying scyfe, and it clattered to the ground, disappearing as Risa stared at Mikan, and her face turned into a horrible twist, and Risa snarled.

"I will not give up on winning! You will die, and don't you forget it! Natsume will be mine!" she snapped, lunging at Mikan who gasped, starting to run...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, short, I know and I don't really care, but hey, at least I did it. Well, wait for the next chapter, I'm tired now, bye bye!

_**Love you lots, Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	49. Risa's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Swan Princess or Alice in wonderland, I own what I own. Thank you!

Mikan earned the Queen of Hearts and has torn it up, and now she has to beat Risa at her own game and earn the King of Hearts and the Red Joker, but what if she _is_ the joker? Can Mikan beat Risa for once?

** Forty-Nine  
Risa's Tale**

Mikan started to run as fast as she could around the table as Risa threw herself at the queeb, and Mikan gasped with breath, tyring to escape Risa, who was angrier than a crow that had it's eggs snatched. Mikan tripped, but got up again as Risa ran towards her.

"Get back here, you coward! Come and die like you're supposed to!" yelled Risa as Mikan gasped, suddenly rolling onto the table and falling off onto the other side, but standing again and running, her skirts tearing and her face and hands muddy, swaet trickeling down her forehead and tears down her rosey red cheeks.

"What, you're still crying you baby! You're such a sore loser!" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at her, and roughly wiped away the tears, then ran faster than before. trying to outrun Risa who started to teleport towards wherever Mikan went.

"What the hell are you playing at, keep still!" snapped Risa, grabbing ahold of Mikan's long hair as she whimpered, and Risa smirked. Mikan felt the hold tighten on her hair, and she gasped in pain as Risa smirked, and held the dagger, this time, she would be the one who killed Mikan Sakura.

"Look where you are again, Sakura, and this time, you won't get away from me. I'm done with stupid brain washing and useless mind games, this time, I will finish you and be done with the game, I will earn the Joker and then win my game." hissed Risa, raising the dagger as Mikan slightly turned her head, and saw the glint of silver, and her pale reflection on it.

"But... You can't win until the last card is played." Mikan mumbled, but Risa ignored her saying, and brought the knife down with great speed, but Mikan quickly moved her head and neck away, gasping as Risa sliced through her hair and cut Mikan's shoulder, and Mikan cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, her shoulder bleeding heavily and her hair cut to her shoulders as Risa held onto a clump of newly cut hair, then grew red with rage, burning the hair in her hands.

Mikan stared at the cround, her hair's pigtails were gone and now her hair brushed against her wet cheeks, the blood dripping onto the ground as Mikan shakily stood up, and turned to Risa, who stared at her in shock, and stamped a foot.

"Why don't you _die_! What's so important to you that you must _live!_" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at the ground, then put one hand onto her bleeding shoulder, and sighed. She then smiled, and turned to Risa again, who hated the smile Mikan showed so lightly and warmly. Mikan took a step closer to the enemy in question.

"Everything. Everything is important to me, Risa Mikota. Natsume, Tsubasa, Hotaru... Everyone. They'll be waiting for my return when I win this game, or if I lose. No matter what, I'll beat you... I won't give up, I won't give up on my country or my Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan whispered as she stared over at the cage they lay in, and she saw the slightest flicker of Natsume's eyelid, and she gasped, realising they were both alive, they were just unconcious, she couldn't believe it.

"What, so you're saying if there was a fire in your stupid Kingdom, you would stay behind to try and save one of them? How pathetic." Risa remarked as Mikan stared at her, nodding.

"Wouldn't you? I know Natsume would, and so would Tsubasa, he would do anything for his wife Misaki and his family. Why do you seem so against the idea of rescuing someone you love so much?" Mikan asked, and Risa stared at her, turning her head away, not daring to look at Mikan who sighed, shaking her head gently. Mikan took another step forward, but Risa glared at her and threw a dagger next to Mikan's feet, and Mikan stopped, staring at Risa sadly.

"Because... No one saved me!" she snapped, and Mikan stared at her, and sighed. Mikan retrieved the dagger from the ground, and it suddenly turned into gravel and dust in her hands. Mikan gasped, and stared at Risa, who looked at her, her eyes red with rage. Mikan stepped back to be extremely safe.

"Is that why you're a demon? You died when no one saved you?" Mikan asked as Risa stared at her coldly, nodding angrily.

"How would you no! I wasn't cared for! My dad didn't know who I was, my mother hated me and loved my prince of a brother but detested his other lady who had Nina! She hated me because I wasn't royalty! No one wanted me! No one you idiotic brat!" snapped Risa as Mikan blinked, hurt at her words. Mikan hadn't seen Risa so sad before, Risa seemed to hate the fact no one had liked her.

"I mean... You've never been loathed! Your mother had finally accepted you and Natsume fell for you!" snapped Risa coldly as Mikan walked closer, and kneeled beside the sitting Risa, who stared at the ground. Was this somehow the kinder Risa that Hamulin had fallen for? Was she the one who had kept a demon away inside of her? Mikan didn't know who she was.

"Yeah, me? Natsume hated me for a long time, and my mother did hate me for a while, 3 years of my life. How long did you feel left out?" Mikan asked, and Risa stared at her, and grumbled.

"14 years of my damned life, you idiot!" snapped Risa as Mikan stared at her, then sighed and got up, walking towards the cage where Natsume was, and crouching beside it. Mikan put her hands through the bars, and slipped her hand ito Natsume's, staring at him sadly, her wings falling droopily.

"And you want me and Natsume to suffer what you did, just to make you feel better?" Mikan asked as Risa stared at her, speecheless. No one had ever said that to her, out of all the prince's and princesses she had killed, they had all just begged for mercy, some ran away to another country, but she had killed them all. She didn't get it, why did Mikan insist on staying to be near Natsume? Why didn't she just beg for mercy or run away? Mikan looked up and stared at Risa, still holding onto Natsume's hand.

"I'm not going to run away from fate, Risa. Even if I die today, well, everyone has to die, and I'll be with my mom and Nina, we'll be together again, with Aoi and Mizuki. I'll still be watching Natsume from the heavens. I'll be happy wherever I am." Mikan said as Risa stared at her, then sighed and shook her head, standing as she looked at Mikan with interest. Her good self was returning to her.

"They never wanted to save me... I jumped off a bridge when I was 14 years old and nobody cared for me, they never even came to look for my damned body." she mumbled as Mikan stared at her sadly, then, Risa started to remember her death...

_"I'll just go die then because I am not the little princess you wanted!" yelled Risa as she stomped out of her house, and her mother threw a hard leather shoe at the closing door, and it narrowly missed Risa, who stomped down the driveway, holding her dress skirts as she looked around, crying._

_"Nobody wants me! Mama thinks I'm useless, she would rather have that Reo than me! Just because he's a royal kid!" cried Risa as she ran down the pathway, and towards the town as people watched her run, but ignored it, thinking she was just a regualr kid who had a fight with her mother, but Risa wasn't a regular kid, she was running away, and she wanted to die._

_She didn't like being compared to a prince of a special country, the Voice Pheremone Country where he ruled. Risa stared at her reflection from a bridge, and her shoulders shook as she stared at herself. She hated her face, her hair her body... Everything. She wasn't princess material._

_"No one wants me! My dad hates me, mama hates me..." she mumbled, and then suddenly, she fell into the water, letting herself die as she fell to the bottom of the lake..._

_"__**Do you want to live again?**__" asked the devil as Risa stared at him, nodding. She was just a sould, transparent and pale. Risa had forgotten her life from the world she had once knew. Risa stared at her master, the devil._

_"Yes, anything to be able to walk on the earth again and avenge the people who drove me to madness and suicide! Give me this chance!" cried out Risa as the Devil smirked, and granted her wish. She became a fully-fledged demon, and then she created the Horror Cards and Nightmare chess to make people play._

_At heart, she was still a good person in a demon body. Risa the learned to kill people, she had to in order to keep her body and to live on the earth, and she grew fond of Horror Cards, and killed many people, including her father who had never known her. Risa found a woman one day on her walks, and saw her with slit wrists. She didn't know who it was, but it was her mother, and a blood stained letter lay on her stomach. Risa picked up the crumpled paper, and read it._

Forgive me, my daughter, I never meant to hurt you. Come home  
and bury me in the garden where you played alone with the roses.

_Risa had raised her eyebrow, and let the letter fly away in the wind like her hair and the womans. It was obvious the woman had been dead a few weeks or so, the stench was horrible. She didn't find out who the woman was until a few weeks after, when she realized who Reo was..._

_"Reo's my brother!? He's a prince! The same guy who my mother loved more than me!" snapped Risa, then remembered the woman laying on the ground, the note she had read, the garden she had once played in when she was younger. She gasped, and her eyes widened..._

_After that, Risa brang Hamulin to life. He had no gravestone, he was just in a grave made by someone. She never found out his name so called him Hamulin. Risa knew he loved her, but a demon could never love._

_Then, her heart turned as black as coal and hard as a stone. She was a full demon with no love for anyone..._

"If she wrote that letter, then wouldn't she have loved you? She wanted you to go home and play again. She wanted you to forgive her." Mikan said, but Risa stared at her, coldly, and suddenly, hit Mikan in the face as she screamed, and flew back against a tree trunk, falling in a crumpled pile as Risa glared at her, eyes dangerous red and monsterous.

"That letter was just pity, and pity gets no one nowhere you spineless cow!" snapped Risa, descending upon Mikan, black, pointed wings pouring from Risa's back as Mikan stared at her, wide eyed.

"You'll die here, crying for Natsume and Tsubasa. You will never live to see your baby's birth, swan princess." hissed Risa, raising a long, sharp sword above Mikan who stared at it, then turned her head, tears in her eyes as she waited for the blow, and Risa smiled, glad that Mikan had given up. Finally, she would avenge Reo's death...

"Oh no you don't!" yelled a voice, and suddenly, Risa screamed as someone side tackled her, and the sword flew out of her hands as the same person ran towards Mikan, picking her up and running away from the flying sword that soon hit the ground where Mikan had layed, and he rested her on a new patch of dirt, breathing heavily as she stared at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god Natsume, you idiot! That was so dangerous, you weird man! Oh, thank you!" she cried out, hugging the breath out of him as he smirked and kissed her, hugging her back as she cried.

"Oi, stop crying, you baby. And hey, I can save you all I want, I'm not letting you die so easily, polka-dots. You're my wife and you'll live till the cows come home, so there! Now listen to me, right, you will not die here, not in this dump! You'll die an old lady in my damned arms." he said, and Mikan started to laugh, and he stared at her, she thought he was joking.

"Oh, Natsume... Silly. I'll die when it's time. You thought I would let her kill me? Well... I was going to, demo... I was going to die for you, to save you!" whispered Mikan as Risa gasped from the other side, getting up and staring over at Mikan and Natsume, who were talking and hugging. She blew up with rage, and her fangs suddenly grew larger and her eyes redder.

"I'm serious, Mikan Hyuuga. You'll die in my arms, sleeping. You won't get away from me that easily." he whispered, and suddenly kissed her as she blinked, then kissed him back, but pulled away, pressing her lips together as he stared at her, eyebrow raised slightly.

"No time for romance, sweet heart, that's when we win this. Oh god, I'm so happy you're alright!" she said, hugging him madly as he grinned, and kissed her forehead, holding her close to him as she beamed, then pulled away, looking around.

Risa was nowhere to be seen. Mikan felt nervous, where was she? Where was Risa!?

"Natsume..." she said, in a shaky voice, and he too noticed that Risa was nowhere to be seen. Mikan bit down on her lower lip as she looked around for Risa, who was probably in the shadows somewhere, but Mikan felt panicky.

"Where is she?" Mikan whispered with desperation as Natsume stared at her, and shook his head. He didn't know, but he held onto Mikan tightly, hoping to protect his wife from Risa, if she pounced at anytime, which was her plan, to surprise them, and kill Mikan.

"Mikan, don't worry..." Natsume said, his voice shaking, but he was nervous, too. He didn't want Risa to hurt Mikan. She had already tried to brainwash her, and now she was going to pounce and kill her! Risa was screwed in the head, that's what she was, and she damned well knew it!

"_I won't let her get away! I wn't! She killed my brother! She's the Queen of Alice! I can't let her escape! I'll kill her, even if it means killing Natsume_!" thought Risa, who was breathing heavily from her hiding spot as she watched Mikan and Natsume closely. She would attack, any second, she would attack...

"Huh? Natsume... This card... It's reacting." Mikan said, bewilered as she took the torn card of the Queen from the ground, staring at it as Natsume blinked, for some reason, the Queen's eyes were darting to a particular space, the space where Risa was! Mikan gasped, realising each card reacted to it's designated owner. Mikan stared at the spot the card was signalling to, and paled. Risa was right there, where the card was indicating.

"She... She's there." Mikan whispered, pointing a finger towards the ground where the card was looking at, and Natsume paled, it was right in front of them, just far enough to get Mikan and Natsume, in the bargain. Natsume quickly picked Mikan up, and jumped away towards another part of the ground, as Risa gasped, then growled. Her stupid cards had given her away!

"_Argh! I'll have to kill her in a different way_!" Risa yelled in her mind, and suddenly, emerged from the ground as Mikan gasped, while Natsume held onto her, glaring at Risa who glared back.

"Oh, how _dare_ you find me! This isn't Hide and Go Seek, Mikan! It's cards! But if you wanna play, then we will! And I'll make sure _no one_ finds you, you hear me!" yelled Risa loudly as Mikan stayed in her husbands arms, tears down her face, her dress bloodied and muddy while her wings drooped.

"A swan always finds their way home, Risa. We fly south, and we find our homes. Wherever Natsume is, I'm home." Mikan whispered, as Natsume hugged her close and Mikan closed her eyes, feeling weak as the blood drained from her body.

"Not if that swan is _dead_, Queen of Spades!" snapped out Risa, as Natsume glared up at the horrid demon who hated them so much.

"Mikan is not the Queen of Spades! She is not the type to set off a stupid fight or a war, unlike you! Mikan's the Queen of Hearts, not you, Risa!" yelled Natsume as Risa growled, and bared her horrible, long fangs, that seemed pointier.

"I was the one who created this realm, Hyuuga brat, and so I claim the right to become Queen of Hearts!" yelled Risa loudly as Mikan gasped, feeling pain in her heart as Risa smirked. She was inflicting pain upon Mikan as she sat there, and her life was draining away, slowly and painfully...

"Ah, looks like your little wife is dieing. Thanks to moi!" cackeled Risa as Natsume gasped, staring down at Mikan who was weak, her eyes closed as blood seeped from her wound and onto Natsume's hands. His eyes widened, and he stared up at Risa again, with a cold glare as Risa grinned, her arms folded while daggers started to float around her.

"You evil bitch! Stop hurting her, now!" Natsume yelled as Risa rolled her eyes, and sent one dagger flying towards Natsume and Mikan. Natsume quickly rolled away as the dagger hit the ground, then turned into smoke.

"Every time you insult me, Natsume my dearest, a dagger will come plummiting towards you and your wife, aiming for the heart of a pure blooded human with an alice." Risa said calmly, her arms still folded as Natsume glared at her, growling.

"You little bitch, I'll kill you!" he yelled, when another dagger came plummeting towards them, and Natsume gasped, rolling away with Mikan in his arms again as the dagger hit the ground, and turned into gray smoke.

"Ah, ah ah, Natsume-kun. Didn't I just say? If you insult me further, these daggers will follow you everywhere until it catches one of you, and lets your dirty blood cover the ground. I will take pride in watching one of you die, Natsume." hissed Risa as he kept silent. Risa smirked, and her arms loosened a little as Natsume stared at her coldly, and she grinned, her red eyes shining dangerously.

"Good little King, now then, while your wife dies slowly in your arms, I'll give you the choice to Live, or to die? If you live then, well, I get to be the Queen of Alice, alongside you, of course, but if you pick the latter... You spend time in Heaven while your dirty wife lives in Hell, walking on the coals of Haedes while souls drag her down and Grim Reapers slit her back open." Risa said in a low hiss, as the image filled Natsume's head, but he didn't let it get to him, he knew Mikan was an angel...

"Shut up! I don't care what you say! Mikan won't go to hell! You will!" Natsume yelled as Risa's eyes widened, and she sent a dagger flying towards him at rapid speed as his eyes widened, and his pupils dialated.

"Shut up! I've been there once, and I won't go again! Shut up!!!" yelled Risa as the dagger followed Natsume wherever he went, while Risa glared at him as he ran from it, trying to protect Mikan, who's arm started to fall to her side, lifelessly. Natsume's eyes widened, she was dieing, Risa was winning...

"_Natsume! Use the rose!"_ cried a small voice as Natsume blinked, and saw a rose clasped in Mikan's hand, it's thorns making her palm bleed slowly as he stared at it, running from the flying dagger that followed them both.

"_What's a rose good for!?"_ he cried to the voice,

"_A rose is a powerful thing. It's thorns protect it's heart, the bud. Those thorns will prick the murderer until they bleed and their blood sprinkles over the rose. Use the rose to stop Risa, and revive Mikan!"_ cried the voice loudly as Natsume sighed, and took the rose from Mikan's grasp, and threw it at Risa, who gasped when the rose hit her in the stomach, going through her as she screamed, and the dagger, before disappearing, sliced Natsume's arm as he fell in pain, blood seeping through the cut as Mikan's eyes opened, and she gasped, sitting up and staring at Natsume as he lay there, holding onto his wound.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan yelled as Risa stood in the air, clutching her stomach as her eyes turned black. She watched as Mikan cried over Natsume, who's blood was spilling on the ground. Risa felt the hole in her stomach, then growled as it sealed up, her eyes still black as she turned to stare at Mikan and Natsume, when suddenly a card zoomed towards Mikan, and stuck in the ground at the corner. She gasped.

The King of Hearts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made up for last chapter, kychaa! Okies, I hope you all enjoyed, yes, this is horrible, but, I am trying to see if I can do Horror. Yes, maybe I can, but I dunno. I hope you liked it y'all! Bye!

_**Love Kelly-chan**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	50. King of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Swan Lake or Alice in Wonderland. I own this idea, it's kind of based off of my Alice in Horrorland/Lord Thief. Hope you enjoy!

Mikan was slowly dieing, but Natsume threw the rose and it hurt Risa, but Natsume had a wound inflicted upon him. Mikan found out abouit Risa's past, and they earned the King of Hearts, the newest card. Now all they need is the Joker, but who will it be. Risa, Natsume, Mikan, or Tsubasa...

** Fifty  
King of Hearts**

Risa stared in horror at the King of Hearts beside Mikan, sticking out of the ground and facing her as she stared at it with her black eyes in horror. There on the picture was Natsume, his eyes closed while a crown of thorns lay on his head, the thorns poking into his forehead, droplets of blood dripping down his face as she stared at it. His face was pale in the picture, and two hands were above the crown, as if they had just placed the circlet of thorns there on his temple. Risa's eyes widened in horror.

Then Mikan, through her tears, saw the card next to her and picked it up, staring at it with a pale face and tear filled eyes. She then looked up at Risa, and gave a long, hard glare before standing on her two feet as Natsume watched her, and Mikan dropped the cards, it was inches away from his face, with razor sharp edges. Mikan's head was hung low, and Risa stared at her, coldly in return to Mikan's glare.

"I... I... I _hate_ you, Risa!" yelled Mikan, suddenly lifting her head to show red eyes that tore through Risa, who gasped as Mikan flew up towards her, beating her large angel wings as Risa dodged Mikan quickly. Mikan had broke, and a part of the demon came out from her heart because of Risa.

Risa had accidentally put some of her demon inside of Mikan's heart when she was inflicting pain upon her earlier, before Natsume had thrown the stupid rose at her. Mikan growled, flying fast towards her enemy as Risa threw daggers at Mikan, who dodged them all, and threw them back when she caught them.

Natsume, watching from the ground, turned to stare at the rose that was in the ground, the stem holding it upright. He saw that it had gone from a deep blood red rose, to a black, wilting rose that was dead. He stared at it, then realised it looked like the rose Mikan had held in the Ace of Hearts. His eyes widened...

If Risa could help it, she would make sure Mikan died, looking like the Ace of Hearts, and she would make sure she looked like the Queen of hearts in her picture on the card. Natsume felt sick. Mikan was going to die if Risa didn't, and he couldn't stop them from batteling.

Or could he? He stared at the card in front of him, showing his picture with a crown of thorns on his head, making him bleed. He wondered if his card would come true, like Risa's or Mikan's? He wondered if any of the cards would seal their fate? He knew Sumire's, Hamulin's, Reo's, Nina's and Yuka's all showed the truth, they were dead, and would never return. But what about Mikan and the others? Would he ever see Mikan again, or Aoi? What about Ruka?

Would he see any of those people again, or would the cards kill them. He didn't know, Natsume didn't have the answers to any of his questions. They would all reveal themselves in time, when the battle was finally over.

And it would reveal who won, and who became the joker. Natsume took the card with his picture from the ground, and clutched it tightly. He would help Mikan win, he didn't care how weak he was, he would help Mikan.

He watched as Mikan threw the daggers at Risa with a straight aim, but Risa attempted to dodge them all, and succeeded until one hit her in the arm, and so she sent two daggers, one after the other, straight at Mikan, who gasped as a dagger hit her left wing, and it stopped fluttering. Risa then threw another and it hit Mikan's other wing.

Mikan was suddenly pinned to the wall with multiple daggers as Risa smirked, and flew towards her, staring into Mikan's eyes, that were turning from red to hazel.

"Ha, you're already losing, little girl. This battle has gone on for long enough. I'll win it, with Natsume watching as you die. Once you're gone, he will be mine and I can brainwash him into loving him, and don't start spouting things about how much he would hate me, or that it won't be real love! I don't care!" screeched Risa, a dagger in her hand as Mikan stared at it, her eyes darting after the dagger, this way and that, this way and that as Risa yelled at her, while Natsume crawled towards the cage which had held him, and was only occupied Tsubasa.

"So, any last words?" hissed Risa, as Mikan stared at the dagger, then at the evil Risa.

"You say that far too much." Mikan growled, and suddenly, she kicked the dagger out of Risa's hand, then kicked the same hand, and Risa gasped as Mikan took the daggers from her wings, and flew away from Risa, who followed in hot pursuit as Mikan gasped, and quickly batted her wings as more daggers appeared around Risa, and she sent them towards Mikan, who gasped in a loud squeak, and ducked, dodged and looped out of the way of the smokey daggers, which faded away after some time.

"Get here, coward! Hopeless little Princess!" yelled Risa, throwing her daggers as Mikan swivelled out of the way, and glared at Risa.

"I'm the Queen, if you forgot! So, get it memorised you idiotic wannabe!" Mikan yelled, and threw a dagger back towards Risa, who quickly flew out of the way, and watched the dagger hit a tree, then disappear in a puff of the whispy smoke as Mikan glared at her, arms folded. Risa smirked, then laughed throatally.

"I'm not the wannabe, Mikan! You though, will become the wannabe when I win this battle, kill you and get Natsume in the bargain!" laughed Risa loudly as Natsume stared up at the two women, then, started to shake Tsubasa awake, who didn't want to awaken from his lovely sleep. (he's dreaming of Misaki)

"Oi, shadow idiot, wake up! Mikan's in trouble!" hissed Natsume as Tsubasa growled in his sleep, then opened one eye.

"Leave me, I'm dreaming." he mumbled as Natsume sighed, and rolled his eyes. Drastic times called for drastic measures, and a fireball arose in his hand as Tsubasa slept soundly...

"Ow! What was that for, are you trying to freaking kill me!?" yelled Tsubasa, holding onto his scorched butt as Natsume gave an irritated sigh, and stared at Mikan's lazy cousin, and he pointed towards Mikan, who was being attacked by needles and daggers of all kinds.

"See that!? My wife is up there, risking her neck, while you sleep! I'm bloody wounded and you, well, you're fine. Mikan needs our help, Shadow. If you don't help her then I might just kill you with my bare hands and sacrifice you to the sun god!" snapped Natsume angrily as Tsubasa looked up at the sky, seeing his loveable cousin dodging the sharp weapons that a screaming Risa threw at her, then, they both watched as Mikan screamed, a dagger cutting the side of her neck, blood falling onto her feathery wings and forming a puddle on the ground, as Risa laughed manically.

"See!? Now get your lazy ass out there and help her!" Natsume snapped as Tsubasa crawled out of the cage, followed by Natsume, who was clutching his shoulder tightly, while Tsubasa watched as Mikan and Risa battled it out.

Natsume shoved him forwards, and looked up to see Mikan clutching her wound, tears spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall as Risa laughed and yelled insults at her, telling Mikan she was weak, worthless and not wanted. Mikan winced at each word, and more tears splashed down her face as they echoed through her mind. Natsume and Tsubasa had to save her, before Risa got to her completely.

"Give up yet, your _highness?!_ Or do you want even more pain and suffering? I would have thought you would give up by now, but you keep on springing these little surprises on me, saying you will never give up! Well, when death reaches your ladder, Mikan, I'm so sorry to say that you give up then!" laughed Risa as Mikan stared at her, teary eyed.

"Is that what happened to you!? You gave up on everything when death reached the top of _your_ ladder! You just let yourself be taken in, Risa, you just let yourself die, temptation rose to your heart, the temptation to take revenge, to see blood! You gave up!" cried out Mikan as Risa growled, and threw another dagger at Mikan, then, the dagger turned into a long, pointed blade that gleamed silver.

"Oh how _dare_ you! Never comapre yourself and I to each other, brat! I never gave up, I kept going on, but you won't! I had the power and will to go on while you just whither away in your little coffin!" snapped Risa, going crazy as Mikan watched her, then looked down to where Natsume had been laying.

He was nowhere to be seen. Mikqan panicked, and didn't dodge in time to avoid a large large sword coming her way!

Risa cackled manically as Mikan fell down to the ground in a heap of feathers and blue dress, her wound on her side as she gasped in pain, and Risa descended upon the fragile Sakura girl.

"How does it feel to bow before your true master, Sakura girl? Wonderful, or pitiful?" smirked Risa, a long sword in her hand with rubies encrusted in the gilt handle, and she slid it underneath Mikan's chin, making Mikan look up at her, into her horrible smokey black eyes.

"No answer? Well, then, I'll just slit your throat here and now, pitiful, stupid, little Sakura girl..." hissed Risa, the knife drawing closer to Mikan's neck as she closed her eyes tightly, and awaited the pain Risa was going to bestow her...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" the scream filled the air, and Mikan gasped as some blood dripped from the cut in her throat. It wouldn't kill her, she just had another cut to go with her collection, but Natsume and Tsubasa had together pierced the heart of Risa, or whatever heart she had inside her.

Together, they had fashioned a crossbow with one of her swords which hadn't turned into smoke, and they aimed it at her, and in the process, pierced the black heart within her. Mikan gasped, looking at the whithering Risa, while Natsume and Tsubasa ran towards Mikan and helped her up. Mikan had one arm over their shoulders, and they all stared up at Risa as she cried in pain, trying to take the dagger from her black, bleeding heart.

"Come on, we have to get going before she gets any of us. Ready, Mikan?" Natsume asked as she stared at him, tears in her eyes all over again as he sighed, and hugged her close.

"I seriously thought I was going to die back there, Natsume." she whispered, and put her head on his shoulder as he kissed her head and she cried, while both Natsume and Tsubasa carried her towards the large wooden door as Risa hung in the air, they just hoped she died soon enough...

They were all going out the door, and just left it's last step when suddenly, all the doors around them slammed shut, and Mikan gasped as the sky turned dark and the wind blew colder than ever while the rose bushes rusteled violently in the hazardous breeze, and suddenly, Risa ascended from the ground, her clothes bloody, her eyes black and cold, hatred flooding her entire being, and the most horrible thing of all was that she was bony, her hair stringy and her fangs were longer, while all the cards, other than the Joker, formed around her, and started to circle the rose garden, their eyes swiveling this way and that, then staring at Mikan, Tsubasa and Natsume.

"**You dare to run away from me, from this battle! You dare to even live! You dare to breathe in this realm of darkness! You **_**dare**_** to even set your horrible eyes on me you ugly, dirty humans!" **screeched Risa loudly, all the cards staring at Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa, no, almost glaring. Mikan stood next to Natsume, shaking as he held onto her firmly.

"Leave us a bloody lone!" Natsume yelled, hugging Mikan as Risa screeched.

"**Never!" **she screamed, and started to fly towards them as Natsume gasped, and Risa went through them, showing she was a ghost, she wasn't solid anymore, the demon woman was almost invincible.

"Eurgh! Don't _do_ that!" Natsume yelled, feeling weird after she went through them again, grinning as Mikan shook violently from the coldness of the ghost, she also shivered from fright as the wind howled low in the dark, cold night.

"**I'll do what I want to, Natsume Hyuuga! I won't give you the chance, now! You will go to Hell All of you!!" **screeched Risa as Natsume glared at her, shaking his head as Mikan clutched him tightly, tears pouring from her eyes, blood dripping from the wound in her side. What would happen to her baby? Would it die...?

"I won't freaking go to hell, you idiot!" he yelled, clutching Mikan tightly as Risa cackled, hands on her hips.

**"Whatever, your **_**majesty**_**! Get ready to die, my cards will shed your blood on this ground and even God can't save you! Prepare yourselves for Hell!" **she yelled out as Mikan covered her ears from the horrible screeching that was Risa's voice, and suddenly, she found herself caught in something, and it pierced into her as she gasped, screaming while Risa cackled.

"What? Mikan!" Natsume cried as both he and Tsubasa turned to stare at Mikan, paling because thorns were wrapping around the girl. They were around her neck, her arms and her legs. The last of the thorns were wrapping around her waist, the thorns cutting into her as she struggled, gasping when they pierced into her neck. Risa grinned, bearing her teeth.

**"Struggle all you want, little miss perfect, because this will be your last one for sure! These thorns will pierce into you and slit your throat, kill the pitiful baby inside of you and send you to hell! You believed you were the rose, but you're not! Now you're the dead one!" **screeched Risa as Mikan stopped struggling, tears falling from her closed eyes as Natsume watched in horror, the thorns cutting deeper into her as a black rose was thrown at Mikan, falling into her lap as she kneeled on the ground, her wrists held by even more thorns that were appearing from behidn her. Natsume watched in horror as Mikan shed red droplets of blood onto the ground, making tiny pools in her lap and on the ground.

"You little bitch!" Natsume yelled, running towards the ugly ghost as she cackled, and disappeared behidn him, confusing the fire caster as she went through him, shrieking with pleasure as he shuddered.

"**There's no escaping me, your majesty. No one can escape from Death! It follows you everywhere you go, no matter how much you try to out run it! In the end, Death always wins!"**she screeched, sending flying leeches towards Natsume as he widened his eyes, and started to run for his life while the horrid ghost cackled, her hair flying around her head as Natsume stumbled, the leeches disappearing, but instead daggers appeared as Tsubasa ran as well, trying not to get killed.

As they were running, Mikan tried to free herself from the thorns, but nothing would help her. They tightened aroudn her whole body. Her wrists, neck and stomach. She was in danger of the thorns cutting a vvein. What if it did? She would surely be a gonner, then.

That's what Risa hoped. Mikan was a helpless pawn in the dreadful game that Risa had created. She was the one everyone had to try and kill. It was a fight against good and evil, but Risa wanted evil to prevail.

Mikan watched with tears in her eyes as her cousin and husband ran for their lives, stumbling and slipping, trying to make sure no daggers came near them. Risa didn't care anymore. Natsume was in love with Mikan and that meant she would never have him, so she had to kill him in order to win her stupid game. Mikan felt weak suddenly, and gasped for breath as the thorns pierced her even more.

"**Run Rabbit run rabbit run run run. Run far away from the Farmers gun!"** screeched Risa as Natsume stared at her with hatred in his eyes, and Risa glared back, the coldness running through Natsume as the daggers edged towards him, ready for the kill of the day.

"That's a stupid song for a stupid person!" Natsume hissed, throwing a dagger at Risa which he had caught, but it merely turned into smoke and dust when it reached her, and she produced more of the daggers, her hands on her hips.

"**Oh contrare, Hyuuga brat, it seems like you're the stupid one here. No matter how much you try to stop me, I'm invincible! I have the Devil's power, and he will help me to create Earth into another Hell, where Heaven is never an option!"** Risa yelled, sending Daggers, flying forks and shards of glass towards them. Mikan found herself being sliced with the glass along with the thorns that captured her.

She was a prisoner who would never escape for sure...

_"Mikan's in trouble." Yuka said to Nina who stared at her friend, then looked into a mirror that showed what was happening in different worlds. She gasped when she saw Mikan was dieing slowly, and that her son and Tsubasa were running for her lives._

_"Demo, we can't help them, can we? We can only enter dreams!" cried Nina as Yuka sighed, staring at her helpless daughter._

_"I want to help her so, so much Nina... But I can't. My only living child will be lost for sure!" cried Yuka as Nina held onto her friends shaking shoulders, hugging her when Mizuki walked in and stared at them._

_"Mother... Mikan's strong, even if she does die, she can stop Risa before it's too late, right?" he asked, but Yuka shook her head._

_"No... Not this time. Mikan's far too weak and Natsume can't stop Risa all by himself... If Risa kills Mikan, it's the end to all life on Earth, and Hell will surely rise and take over both Heaven and Earth. If Mikan can't escape, then everything is doomed..." Yuka whispered as Nina gasped, and Mikan's mother walked off, crying..._

"**Give up yet!? You know, not many people have the will that you guys have. They just give up and die. Normally I promise them a life if they kill a loved one, and they follow my plan but they die pitifully in the end of it all. But you... I don't understand you at all, Natsume Hyuuga. Why won't you sacrifice Mikan Sakura?" **she asked coldly as Natsume glared at her. Risa had given up on throwing daggers at them. It had been fun, but she was bored again.

"Because I damned well love her, and she's a Hyuuga, just like me!" he hissed through his teeth as Risa cackled, a hand to her mouth.

"**Love!? I always hear the same excuse, darling Natsume1 Love does nothing. Look where it landed young Hamulin? Look where it got Yuka when she fell for my stupid brother! Love gets no one no where... But when I decided to go against love and give up my life... Well, look at me now. A powerful and invincible woman who is going to rule earth and hell!"** she laughed cruelly as Mikan watched her, her eyes drooping while Natsume glared at Risa, adn Tsubasa growled as Risa went on laughing manically.

"Love can conquer everything!" Natsume said, and Risa folded her long, boney arms.

"**Oh really? Your little girlfriend once said that, didn't she? You know, it's always her spouting something about love, what nonsense, what a nuissence. Love doesn't conquer anything at all. It doesn't turn your tears into smiles or whatever. It just makes you grieve, you pathetic sap! Look where love has got your girlfriend! Wrapped in vines, ready to die!" **hissed Risa as Natsume threw a fist towards her, but his hand went through the cruel girl as she laughed, then grabbed him by the throat and made him look into her black eyes.

"Go to Hell!" Natsume hissed as the woman grinned toothily, her teeth yellow and crooked.

"**I've already been there, darling, and I have no intention to go back. If I do, it will be when Mikan's there, whithering away as the Grim Reapers slit her open!"** she cried, and threw Natsume towards Mikan, who watched weakly. Natsume fell in front of her, and he gasped in pain. He then got up again, and ran towards Risa, ready to keep on fighting. Mikan then saw something laying in the pool of blood by her knee's. It was the King of Hearts. It had returned to Natsume, Mikan realised that it had left the circle that was staring at them and circling the garden.

"T-the king of... h-hearts..." she whispered to herself, staring at it as Natsume tried to destroy Risa, but to no avail. Risa just cackled, no one noticed Mikan at all. Then it happened.

As Natsume and Tsubasa fought Risa, they never noticed that something had started to happen. Whilst they ignored Mikan, her head suddenly fell, her hair covering her face and neck. Her body became limp and cold, she was still, and her final tear had been shed. It fell into a pool of her blood as the thorns stopped piercing her, feeling her body die by their touch.

She was dead...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now we know what has happened, but this isn't the end of the story, oh no! There are two more chapters to go, but what will happen to Risa now that she has won the game? Will Natsume avenge Mikan and kill the evil woman, or will he fall to the same fate as his wife did...

_**Lots of Love, Kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	51. So Much for my Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Yes... It's disclaimed! (holds up certificate to verify that it is in fact a disclaimer)

Now that Mikan is dead, does that mean Risa has finally won? Evil has prevailed over good and now Natsume is left all alone in the world. Aoi and Mikan are gone, so is Ruka. The Angel is dead...

** Fifty-One  
So Much for my Happy Ending**

_As Natsume and Tsubasa fought Risa, they never noticed that something had started to happen. Whilst they ignored Mikan, her head suddenly fell, her hair covering her face and neck. Her body became limp and cold, she was still, and her final tear had been shed. It fell into a pool of her blood as the thorns stopped piercing her, feeling her body die by their touch._

_She was dead..._

The only ones that noticed Mikan's fate were the thorns and the cards that stared at her with their swivelling eyes that shined in the darkness of the night. No more blood was shed, only the blood that dripped down her arms as the thorns loosened around her, letting her go. Mikan's body fell to the ground with a thump, and she lay there, pale and cold as ice.

Her hand lay on the ground, her fingers slightly closed, her other hand was across her stomach and her hair was strewn across her face while blood dripped from the wounds the thorns inflicted. It had seemed a vein had popped.

She was laying on the King of Hearts which Natsume had dropped when Risa had flung him towards where Mikan had been held captive. No one noticed that she had left them for good, they didn't even hear her body fall onto the ground as the vines let her go. Risa was too pre-occupied with trying to destry Natsume and Tsubasa, and Natsume and Tsubasa were trying to get rid of the self proclaimed 'Queen'.

_"Yuka! Yuka, where are you!" cried Nina as she ran out of the room to find her friend as Mizuki followed, seeing his younger sister laying dead on the ground. It worried him. Was Risa really winning?_

_Nina found Yuka, she was sitting on a rock in a wood that she had created herself. It was a replica of the woods she used to love. Nina ran towards her, gasping for breath. Yuka looked up at her best friend._

_"Yuka! Come quickly!" cried Nina as Yuka stared at her sadly._

_"What's happened?" she asked, still worried despite trying to stay calm as Nina gave her a worried glance, then pointed towards the door which she had come out of. Yuka knew something was wrong with Mikan instantly._

_"Mikan... She's dead!" cried Nina, and Yuka jumped up, gasping and shaking her head like it couldn't be true. She ran into the room and stared into the mirror that showed Mikan laying on the ground, dead, and it also showed Risa batteling Natsume and Tsubasa._

_"No... Mikan!" Yuka whispered, tears filling in her eyes. She ran back out of the room again, crying as Mizuki and Nina watched. Yuka ran towards the lake in which she had also created from her memories, and she fell onto her knee's, staring itno it as she cried._

_When she looked at her reflection, all she saw was her crying face. Then, one of her tears hit the water and ripples started to come over the face, and soon her reflection returned after minutes of ripples, but she gasped when she saw Mikan's face instead of hers._

_Why was Mikan's reflection in there, and not hers. She turned around, seeing if Mikan was behind her, but she wasn't. Where was her daughter then? In the water? No, she couldn't have been._

_Why had Mikan appeared in her reflection? Was she sending a message that she was coming into the after life? Yes, that was it. It was true, Mikan was dead, and Risa had won. But that never stopped Yuka from praying that Natsume and Tsubasa would win the fight..._

"**Once I'm done with you fools, that little princess is next in line to death! Then I will prevail and conquer all!" **cackled Risa, and Natsume stared over at Mikan finally, and saw to his horror, that she was actually dead.

"No! Mikan!" Natsume yelled, and both Tsubasa and Risa turned to see the crumpled state of Mikan on the ground, her breathing was lost and her skin was pale and cold to the touch. She was limp and no more tears spilled from her eyes. Her wings had disappeared, leaving her back bloodied and scarred from where the wings had appeared, her clothes torn. Yet, she still looked peaceful as she lay there.

"Mikan! God, please! Mikan!" Natsume cried, running towards her as Risa gasped happily, grinning from ear to ear. She had won, she had finally won! Mikan was dead, the Angel was gone and that left Risa as the winner.

**"As I said before, God can not help you now! She's dead, and now Hell will become mine along with the Earth!"** cried Risa with deligth as Natsume snarled, he then held the limp Mikan in his arms, tears in his own eyes as he held onto her. Then he saw something in her pocket, and took it out. He paled. The Joker card.

On the card was a picture of Mikan holding the rose that was black and wilted, her eyes closed and she was wearing a black dress. Her hair was limp and her head was tilted to one side. Blood was dripping from small punctures across her arms, neck, face and legs. There was a baby cradled in her other arm, and angel wings forming from her back.

Even in that she looked truly peaceful. Natsume then let his tears fall as Mikan lay in his arms, and he put his head on her neck, crying as Risa grinned, her pointed fangs gleaming while all the eyes on the cards turned to stare at Natsume crying with the dead woman in his arms.

"No... Mikan, please, don't die... You can't die..." he whispered, then put his hand in hers as Tsubasa felt tears in his own eyes, and he fell onto his knee's as Risa cackled, the sky turning crimson red, like blood. The clouds in the sky disappeared, there was no sun, and Risa was having fun.

**"Words can't save anyone now! She's gone, and good riddance! Now it's time to make my debut as the new ruler of Hell! Heaven and Earth will be destroyed now that I have the power of all the Heart cards in my deck!"** yelled Risa as Natsume hugged Mikan, shaking his head while her head tilted back, lifeless as a porcelain doll.

"Mikan please wake up... I'll take over the throne for you, you can live in the country side... You can't let her win!" whispered Tsubasa as he stared at Mikan through his tears as Natsume hugged the girl close to him.

**"This is taking far too long! Joker, you're mine now!"** screeched Risa, holding out a hand as the cards flew towards her, and Natsume gasped when the sky started to swirl in a mist of black and crimson. Risa cackled as all the cards started to fly around her, blurring as she tilted her head back and laughed manically.

**"Now I have enough power! Along with the cards of Spades, Diamonds and Clovers, I complete the deck with my Heart cards and the last Joker! Now I can rule the earth and destroy man kind! I will bring all evil to this ground!"** she yelled as her hair flew upwards while acid rain fell towards the ground, burning all the plants and grass. Destroying everything good in it's way as Natsume watched from underneath a rock he had taken his dead wife to so that no rain could hurt her.

"My princess... Sleep well." he whispered, kissing her forehead soundly, he then lay her down and ran out into the open, and threw a large rock at Risa, who stared at it as it hurtled towards her, fire encasing it.

She hit it away like it was a tiny speck of dust. Natsume's eyes widened, and Risa descended upon him, grinning from ear to ear, showing her ugly rows of teeth.

**"You're powerless against me! Not even God himself could defeat me! I weakened him, his barrier's gone! i killed the only protection on earth! First it was her pitiful father, then all I had to do was destroy her and I was finished! There is no more protection in the stupid world! The last Nullification Alice is finally dead!"** screeched Risa, and Natsume stared at the crazy old witch.

"You... Killed her father?" he asked, and Risa stopped laughing horribly, and glared at Natsume with a twisted grin to her mouth.

**"Me!? No, I wasn't even born then you idiotic fool! I wasn't the one who killed him. To be frank, it was none other than my darling brother! I guess it is right to guess me, we are after all from the same blood line, but so is your pitiful mother... Good thing we weren't related."** she hissed as Natsume paled, hearing Risa took poorly of his mother.

"Reo killed Mikan's father!?" he cried, and Risa smirked.

**"Why do you act so surprised, Natsume darling. You knew that your darling half uncle was a blood thirsty train wreck! He loathed the man for taking his crown, for taking away Yuka. My brother hated them both. He never loved Yuka, he just needed her to be the Queen. She was the pawn in his little game, but he lost at it. He then took his revenge by brainwashing the King and then the idiot made him comit suicide. He's killed many people in his time, did my darling brother... One of which was your grandfather!"** snapped Risa as Natsume stared at her, feeling hatred flare up inside him.

"If you hated him so much... Then why do you act like him!?" he snapped, and Risa threw her head back, laughing.

**"Why? WHY? Because, you pitiful King, I want to show him what real power is all about. He's already died twice, he's just too weak, like your little wife. I am also like this through revenge towards him. He was the one who took all my mothers love because he was the dark prince! We may have been born to different fathers but we are still the same, yet she treated me differently!"** snapped Risa, growling and hissing venom as Natsume let his fist clench, and he gave Risa a cold look.

"You sick woman." he hissed as she shrugged.

**"I am a sick woman, am I not? But look where all my mistakes got me? I'm powerful now and the queen of Alice and the world! All I ever wanted was to prove mother wrong, and then I could one day show her my true greatness. Too bad the scum bag is dead! She can't see what her darling daughter has become! HAHAHAHAHA!"** she laughed loudly as Natsume hung his head low, feeling tears in his eyes as his fists tightened. Risa took no pity on him at all.

**"Why do you cry? Because I killed half of your family? Like little Aoi? It was at both mine and Reo's hands that your family are dead. Reo killed your stupid mother, I killed Aoi, Reo killed your grandfather. I wouldn't wish to be in your shoes, darling boy. You seem to get all the misfortune, and now your wife has died at my hands? Oh, what a wonderful life!"** she said, clapping her hands together a few times as Natsume glared at her, wiping his tears away and breathing deeply and heavily as Risa stared at him, then at all her cards which were swirling around her with a buzz.

"It isn't wonderful, you evil bitch!" he yelled, and ran towards her, ready to punch her as she laughed, and Natsume went through her, falling to the ground in a heap, shaking as Tsubasa watched, hugging his cousins cold body...

_"Yuka! If Risa keeps this up, she's going to turn heaven into Hell along with Earth!" cried Nina as Yuka sat on the rock, shaking her head and crying into the lake as imaginary swans swam there, they were her images of Mitsuki and the sister that was never born. She sighed, and wrapped her arms aroudn her knee's as she brought them to her chin._

_"I don't care anymore... Mikan's dead. She's never going to come back..." Yuka whispered as her tears fell from her face and her wings drooped low while Mizuki put a hand on her shoulder, and closed his eyes._

_Why did his little sister have to die, why did Natsume have to be given such grief? It was too much to bear for both the Sakura and Hyuuga families. No one could have had more trouble than them. First the curse of the swan towards Nina, and then the death of her father. Then Yuka had been given a life of ignorance from her grandparents whom blamed her for her sisters curse, and then she lost another sister. Then as she grew, her grandparents died at the hands of her first love. Worse to come, her first child died of a miscarriage, and then her husband left the world. Yuka had the toughest life._

_She never wanted Mikan to follow it, but it seemed History enjoyed repeating it's self, but it became worse for Mikan, instead._

_"Crying cleanses the soul, you know. It makes your heart pure so... Keep on crying." came a soft voice, and Yuka looked up, staring at a new comapnion, who smiled when she looked up. Both Yuka and Mizuki gasped, staring at her wide eyed as the new angel smiled._

_"Nice to meet you again." said the girl in a bubbly voice that sounded like Mikan's. So, she had finally come to heaven. Yuka put a hand to her mouth, and shook her head._

_"Mikan! No! You can't be here! This isn't right!" cried Yuka as Mikan stared at her blankly while Yuka sank down otno her knee's, crying heavily as Mizuki ran to get Nina._

_"You can't be here! You can't, not now." cried Yuka, repeating herself as Mikan stared down at her sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head, then she opened her eyes again and smiled._

_"I have to be here... Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" she asked dimly as Yuka shook her head, and Nina stared at the girl, gasping. It was true, Mikan was really dead. She had become an angel._

_"Don't cry. I never liked it when you cried. I know it cleanses your heart, but tears never dwell well in the waters of a pure lake, do they, Yuka?" Mikan asked as Yuka stared up at her, crying her eyes out and shaking her head._

_"W-What do you know about my crying in the lake, Mikan!?" cried Yuka as Mikan smiled and put a hand on Yuka's head._

_"You know, you really do confuse me, silly little girl. She's so much like you! But I always looked like you. We all looked the same! But it took you the longest to get here. I was waiting for so long!" cried Mikan happily as Yuka stared at her, and Mikan wiped away her tears, then stood up straight, still smiling her sweet smile._

_"Wh-What are you talking about? You just died, mikan!" cried Yuka, and Mikan shook her head._

_"No... I haven't just died. I've been here for over 40 years or more, Yuka. I didn't think I would see you again, not after that horrible fire. I missed you, big sister." Mikan said, and Yuka's eyes widened, suddenly realising that the girl in front of her was one of the swans. Her little sister who had never been born. She looked like her daughter so much..._

_"What... So where's Mikan?" she asked as her sister stared nto the lake, shrugging._

_"Her soul is probably still on the earth. Risa won't let her get away, you know. She wants her to stay and watch up front, not from the heavens that will soon be destroyed. Did you really think I was your daughter?" she asked, turning to Yuka with a sad look in her eyes, and Yuka gave a nod, wiping all the tears from her eyes as Mikan gave a saddened smile._

_"I guess she has to. She's my reincarnation, after all. But... I never expected her to have my name. I guess you remembered it from what Mitsuki-chan told you? She saw you every night and loved you very much..." Mikan said as Yuka stared at her, and Yuka felt more tears prick in her hazel eyes._

_"Oh... You have papa's eyes... And mama's hair, too! You were the one who looked alike the most..." Mikan said, wiping away the tears as Yuka stared at her, then noticed that her sisters hair was actually a silvery chestnut colour, and not just the chestnut shade Yuka and Mikan had._

_"Mama really wanted you to have a sister, Yuka. She wanted another child, and she wanted our grandparents to love you, and not just Mitsuki. Mitsuki hated them because they hurt you and abandoned you." Mikan sighed, turning back to the lake and putting a finger on the water, and she watched it rippling._

_"If only you had seen Mitsuki's face when she saw you... She told me her eyes lit up when she saw you. I was a young swan then, and she told me all about you, and she said I looked like you. She said you were our parents combined. Wind and water." she said, swirling her hand in the cool water, then bringing it out again, water dripping from her palm as everyone watched her._

_Then someone walked up behind her, and she turned, smiling._

_"About time! You know that everyone who loved you won't be happy with your departure!" Mikan said as Nina gasped, seeing the familiar face while the person chuckled._

_"Don't worry, they won't mind... I mean, I died twice to save everyone... In that game if you die twice, you can never come back." the person said as Mikan smiled, nodding and taking his hands in hers, then sighing and turning to everyone._

_"Hotaru's gonna kill him when she gets into Heaven... Right, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked as he grinned._

_"Only __**if**__ she gets to Heaven." he laughed..._

**"It's been ages! Why aren't the Horror Cards forming Hell!?" **cried Risa in a panic as Natsume stared from the ground, and saw Tsubasa hugging Mikan's body close, crying. It was no time to get jealous, but he hated the idiot for hugging Mikan. But she was gone... How could he be jealous? Even if she was dead, he still loved her to bits. But he needed to kill Risa before he killed that Shadow dude for hugging his wife.

"Maybe they don't wnat you as their ruler!" snapped Natsume. Risa glared at him coldly, but turned back to her cards, screeching with rage.

**"This can't be! The Horror cards obey whomever has every part of the deck! This isn't a mistake, it can't be! These cards... What is wrong with them!?" **screeched Risa, tearing her hair as Natsume watched, then looked at the cards himself. Even he didn't understand it. He had seen Mikan's card! She was the Joker!

"_It's because all the cards are not in play!"_ cried a voice, and they all stared around, wondering where the voice was coming from. Who was it? Where were they coming from and why did they know that all the cards weren't in play.

**"Who are you!? Show yourself!"** screamed Risa, and the person laughed.

_"Gladly, Risa Mikota."_ the voice said, and Tsubasa stared in shock as Mikan suddenly stood up, her eyes half open as she groaned in pain, holding onto a bleeding arm. Her large wings spread from her back as Natsume stared in disbelief and Risa looked on in absolute horror.

**"What!? But you're dead! I have the Joker with you imprinted upon it! This can't be, you're dead!"** screeched Risa as Mikan gave a weak half smile, shaking her head.

"On the contrare, Risa... I'm alive as day. And as I said, not all of the cards are in play." she repeated her words, and Risa paled, making her almost invisible as Mikan stared at the cards, then pointed towards them.

"Observe." she said, and the cards started to slow down, showing each picture of the card. Risa stared and stared, then realised that the red Joker was in the Ace of Hearts place!

**"What did you do!? My cards, you tricked me!"** she screeched as Mikan smirked, nodding.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? I'm guessing you must have forgotten one tiny detail in your Horror Cards game, Risa... The cards will go to their owner. I saw it happen with Natsume's card when he fell at my knee's..."

_Natsume fell in front of her, and he gasped in pain. He then got up again, and ran towards Risa, ready to keep on fighting. Mikan then saw something laying in the pool of blood by her knee's. It was the King of Hearts. It had returned to Natsume, Mikan realised that it had left the circle that was staring at them and circling the garden._

"I just saw it laying there, and realised that if you're in trouble your card will willingly leave even the circle to aid you in your time of need. So, I called my card and changed it! These cards can manipulate their state! You forgot all of this because no one has done it before, I'm right, aren't I!?" Mikan yelled as Risa stared in horror, and took steps back as Mikan limped towards her.

"You... You didn't remember anything because you were so caught up in being a murderer. I changed my card into a Joker to trick you, then I feigned my death. I stopped breathing long enough to make your thorns believe they had killed me. Once I was on the ground, I scratched my skin where a vein was in order to make you believe a thorn had popped a vital vein, then I lay there, limp and cold. It didn't take my husband long to find the card, showing that I was dead. But it fooled everyone... I beat you, Risa. I actually beat you." she whispered, and Risa shook her head.

**"No... No. No one can beat me, no one!"** she screeched, but Mikan shook her head. She held up a hand, and her Horror card flew into her palm, showing her Joker trick.

"Jokers were always the tricksters, and it looks like I am one, Risa... But this trickster will always win." she whispered, and threw the card at Risa, who screamed a horrible loud and long scream that made them all hold their ears. The card sliced through her, and she started to disappear, screaming that she would have her revenge. And then, before they could blink. She was gone...

---------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------

"You are alot smarter than you look, Mikan... And I'm so proud of you." Natsume said as the couple embraced while Tsubasa watched, smiling as Mikan sighed, tired and weak from the long battle that she'd had to endure. She gave her husband a small smile.

"I try to surprise you alot, don't I...? You did good, too." Mikan whispered, then spotted something on the ground, and picked it up.

"What's that?" Natsume asked, seeing her stare at it. Mikan turned the card to show him, and he sighed. It was the last Horror Card. The Red Joker. It had a picture of Risa on it, laying dead on a floor with her goblet of poison on it's side, leaking blood. Natsume took it, and ripped it in half.

"That's enough play time, Mikan. We need to get you home." he whispered as she stared at him, smiling as her arms wrapped aroudn his neck, and he picked her up. She felt like a bride all over again, but more like a corpse bride.

"Home... I like the sound of that, Natsume... I want to be home, where all our friends and family are." she whispered, her head laying on the crook of his neck as he smiled a little, then indicated to Tsubasa to follow as he walked towards the double doors, and into the maze.

It was silent for a while, but then Mikan's silent, weak voice came out and she spoke to Natsume.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she whispered as Natsume carried her through the maze that was safe now. He stared down at her, and stopped for a moment as her head came up, and he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"For what?" he asked as Mikan weakly closed her eyes, then tried her hardest to wipe the tears away.

"I... I couldn't protect Aoi... I was there, and I could have died for her... But she... She died instead of me." she said sadly, tears splashing down her pricked cheeks as Natsume held her close, shaking his head. He too had tears in his eyes.

"Mikan... This was Risa's fault, it wasn't yours..." he said, but Mikan shook her head as violently as she could.

"No... I did this... Risa came because of me. I would rather die than have Aoi taken away... She was my baby." Mikan whispered as Natsume sighed, kissing her forehead gently, then he wiped away the both of their tears.

"She won't regret dieing, Mikan. Aoi was never the one to regret." he said, then looked up and saw some light shining at the end of the maze. It was their gateway to their palace. He smiled, then stared down at Mikan who had fallen asleep. He then walked into the light, followed by Tsubasa, and they returned to Alice...

In the maze, all that was left were the Horror cards, but when Mikan left, they suddenly turned into Holy cards, showing Angels on them. And the Jokers disappeared. The Ace of Hearts showed Mikan Azumi, Yuka's little sister, smiling as she prayed happily...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Chapter 51 ended! Next chapter is the last chapter! Sayonara!

_**Love Kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	52. Yes, This is my Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Moo... We know the drill, right?

Reviewers: RIGHT!

Me: Moo...

Mikan was really alive, and she tricked Risa at her own game. She defeated her enemy and has finally left Horrorland, but she regrets being alive. Will Mikan's baby live? And is there a Happily Ever After in this story after all?

** Fifty-Two  
Yes, This is my Happy Ending**

Mikan was laying in her bed, asleep and safe as the doctor checked her over, and gave back a positive result to her health. Mikan was going to be fine, and her baby was safe, too. Natsume couldn't have been happier.

"I'm glad she's safe. i was worried sick about her." Tsubasa said. His wife, Misaki, had come to see Mikan. So had Garet, Taki, Youichi and Hotaru. Natsume had found out only some time ago that Ruka would never come back, and neither had Aoi. Aoi had been destined to die, and Ruka had already died twice. Hotaru made it plain and simple that she was going to rip his head off when she got to Heaven because he died.

"_If_ you get to Heaven." Natsume corrected Hotaru, who took her sadness out on the crab she was eating. Tears were in her eyes, but she wouldn't let anyone see her cry, especially Natsume Hyuuga.

"Of course I'm going to Heaven! I'm an angel all year long!I don't do anything mean, I'm kind, considerate, sweet natured and loving!" she snapped as Natsume rolled his eyes. Hotaru was a liar. A good one, but a liar all the same.

"And he leaves me at the time when I get pregnant, too. He was always useless..." mumbled Hotaru, mentioning for the first time that she was pregnant. Natsume's heart sank. Hotaru's child would have to grow up without a father. Hotaru sighed, and stared at a picture of Ruka she kept close to her heart.

"I'm gonna miss him..." she whispered, then left to go to her room to have a good cry as Natsume watched her, sighing to himself before leaving to go and see his wife, who had been resting for a few days.

He sat beside her bed, and put a hand on her temple. Her temperature was fine, and her breathing was steady and even. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He smiled, and went to kiss her forehead, when her hazel eyes fluttered open, and she stared at Natsume.

"Pervert..." she mumbled in her weak voice, and Natsume jumped a little. He didn't know she was awake, but hearing her voice and seeing her smile made him kiss her straight on the mouth. Mikan tried to kiss back, but she was still fare too weak to do so.

Natsume, truth be told, wanted to go tell everyone tha she was awake, but he also wanted to keep it to himself so that he could have some private time with his wife. He kissed her again as she smiled, staring into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, and Mikan gave a small nod, lifting a hand and placing it on Natsume's face. He helped her to sit up. She felt pain serge through her back, but didn't complain. Once she was in a sitting position, the two embraced and kissed.

"I have back pain, Natsume-kun..." she mumbled, and he smirked, kissing her again.

"Well duh, we were in a battle and you're carrying a baby." he said. Mikan gasped, a hand falling to her stomach suddenly as Natsume smiled, and he kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled.

"I still have my baby... But Risa slit me at the side." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as Natsume wiped them away, and gave her a tissue. Mikan shook her head, then hugged him close again.

"We're just lucky, I guess." he whispered, and Mikan gave a small smile. She kissed Natsume tenderly, then felt something. She gasped. It happened again. She put a hand on her stomach, then beamed up at Natsume.

"It's kicking. My baby's kicking!" she cried, and she put his hand on her stomach, and he felt tiny kicks. Mikan was so happy, and so was Natsume, he leaned in for another kiss, when they were disturbed by Tsubasa, who thought Mikan was still asleep.

"Is she awa-- EVERYONE MIKAN'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH NATSUME SHE'S AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" he yelled, and suddenly, to Tsubasa's agony, Mikan's annoyance and Natsume's delight, Tsubasa's backside started to light up in flames. Natsume didn't like disturbances. Mikan gave him a hard stare.

"You're mean, Natsume Hyuuga. He's my darling cousin." she said as he shrugged.

"I don't care. He's annoying, and he's my cousin in law, so I can kill him if I want to... Now, where were we?" he asked, and Mikan placed her lips on his, smiling as Tsubasa ran around the palace, screaming as Misaki threw water on him, then hit him on the head...

**8 Months Later...**

"Gosh, Ruka never fainted. Sissy boy." Hotaru said as Natsume glared at Hotaru, holding an ice pack to his head. He really wanted to burn Hotaru, he really did, but she was his best friend's wife, so he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Shut up! He watched animals being born, I never did! This is new to me!" Natsume snapped as Hotaru rolled her eyes and gave a snort. Natsume sighed, Mikan was in labour and he just _had_ to faint through it.

Plus she was crushing his hand, so he blamed it on Mikan entirely. She almost cut off the blood circulation to his wrist and had probably broken three or four fingers and his thumb. At least he could move them...

"Natsume! Get in here!" cried the doctor, and Natsume ran in. He hoped he wouldn't faint again, but luckily, it was over and done with. Mikan was laying in the bed, holding a bundle in her arms and smiling.

"Natsume. It's a baby girl!" she said happily, her normal, bubbly self as Natsume grinned, and walked towards his wife and new daughter. He kissed Mikan's forehead, then stared down at a yawning baby that had it's large hazel eyes open.

"Wow... You did good, honey." he said, and Mikan smiled.

"Wish I could say the same for you." she said smugly, and Natsume felt like setting fore to her hair, but restrained himself from setting fire to anything near his new daughter. She looked alot like Mikan, but when she coughed, a cloud of black soot appeared. Natsume grinned even more.

"She's got my alice!" he said, and Mikan rolled her eyes.

"My gosh, don't be proud of it, darling husband. I hope she turns out like me, then at least she will be sweet, kind and caring..." Mikan said as Ntasume coughed, calling her a liar as he coughed. Mikan smiled, and patted his cheek before kissing him.

"Shut up, you're no better. You know... She looks like her so much." Mikan said as Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom?" he asked, but Mikan shook her head and kissed the baby. Her daughter started to get sleepy, so closed her eyes and sucked her baby thumb as Mikan hugged her close.

"No... She looks like Mitsuki... My auntie." Mikan said as Natsume stared at his daughter, then smiled and kissed the babies forehead before giving Mikan a kiss on the lips, when they were interupted by everyone. Youichi was the first one in.

"Wow... That's the thing that made you fat?" he asked, and Mikan glared playfully at Youichi, then ruffled his hair, which Youichi did not like.

"Yes, and you made your mommy fat, too. But I bet you were a fatter baby." Mikan said childishly as Youichi turned red, and shook a fist at Mikan as Natsume grinned, picking up his favourite friend.

"She's fatter! What's her name, anyways?" Youichi asked as Mikan smiled, and let Hotaru hold the baby.

"Her name is Angel, because that's what she is, my Angel." Mikan said, and Youichi pulled a face, just like Natsume, which made Mikan laugh.

"Angel!? What kind of a sissy name is that? Natsume, you had better not let her do this to your kid!" Youichi cried, and everyone laughed at that because Youichi was taking charge instead of Natsume.

"Yeah, Mikan... Angel's a bit much..." he said, and Mikan sighed, shaking her head firmly as Hotaru passed the baby back to Mikan, and Natsume's wife cradled the child lovingly.

"I'm her mother, you weren't the one who had to go through birth, get pregnant or whatever. I get to choose her name... You can choose the babies name when you get pregnant, darling." Mikan said, meaning she got dibs on every single name when they had kids. Natsume sighed.

"You're a little crow at times... But I love you." he said, and kissed Mikan as she smiled, and Hotaru started to shove people out.

"Okay, okay get outta here, these people need some privacy, come on!" Hotaru said, and placed Angel in her crib before leaving. Mikan and Natsume were slightly suspicious, then suddenly spied camera's hidden in the ceiling.

"Sneaky witch." Natsume said, and burned the camera's as Mikan smiled, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again as he kissed back, very passionately...

_"She's very brave, your Mikan is, Yuka." Mikan said as Yuka smiled at her sister, then stared into the mirror, looking at her grandchild, silvery tears falling down her cheeks._

_"I know she is... She's my angel, my soul." Yuka cried as Mikan hugged her older sister._

_"I know, and you were Mitsuki's rock, too. She thought the world of you, and will never forget you. And neither will I." whispered Mikan, and Yuka blinked back her tears, staring at her sister._

_"Wh-What? You're not staying in Heaven?" she asked, and Mikan shook her head._

_"I've finished my un-finished business, Yuka. There's no need for me to be here. I'm a swan and I have to fly away, go south. I wanted to meet you, and I did." she said, then kissed Yuka on the cheek as her sister started to cry again._

_"__**Aw, don't cry, yuka, you were always the happy one." **__came another voice, and Yuka looked up, seeing her older sister smiling next to Mikan. She gasped, staring at her as Mitsuki waved._

_**"Surprised? I missed you, Yuka. I finally get to see you one last time, don't I?"**__ she asked, and Yuka gasped, running into her older sisters arms as Mitsuki let small tears fall from her eyes._

_"I finally get to see you..." whispered Yuka, seeing the teal eyes that were her mothers her hair, too. She looked like her mother, Mitsuki was the one who resembled their mother._

_**"I always wanted you to wake up for me... But you never did, little sister. At least we met."**__ whispered Mitsuki as Yuka cried into her sisters chest, and Mistuki held her close, then pulled her away._

_"Yuka, big sister... Mikan's children are free from the curse that we had as children. Her daughters will not die from having a younger sister. You freed Mikan of the curse when she became a regular Alice again. Mikan is sure to have a happy life." Mikan said as Yuka smiled, when Mizuki ran towards them, staring at his aunt Mitsuki._

_"Wait!... You were once a part of the Life Tree..." he said, and Mitsuki gave a nod. Mizuki continued. "Then why... Why is Mikan's daughter your reincarnation." he asked, and Mitsuki smiled, putting a hand under her nephews chin._

_**"She isn't my reincarnation, Mizuki. She's yours."**__ she said, kissing his cheek as he gasped, and before they knew it, Mitsuki and Mikan were gone. Yuka knew they would never return to see her again, but she was happy._

_She had finally met her older sister..._

**10 years later...**

"Natsume! Natsume get here! Natsume where are you going... Hey!" Mikan cried as Natsume ran off with their son, Tai, who was grinning from ear to ear as Mikan laughed, running after her husband who was stealing their son in a game of cops and robbers.

In 10 years, Mikan and Natsume had lead a peaceful life together, and had more children. They had their oldest daughter, Angel, who was 10 years old and really lived up to the opposite of her name. She was a mini Natsume in a Mizuki body, and loved to flick fire at her sisters because they annoyed her alot.

Then there was their other daughter, Star, who was 8 years old and a very sweet little girl. She was always playing in the garden and like flowers alot. Garet also loved her, adn they were like the best of friends. She was also a shopaholic. She looked like Mikan and Natsume, but she had the Alice-thief alice.

Natsume got to name the second kid, Freya, who was 7 years old and a half. She looked like Aoi and Nina rolled into one. She was like Mikan in personality and very angelic, unless it included boys, then she was the toughest girl and was always in fights. She had the Fire and nullification alice.

Then there was Sora, Freya's younger twin who was very energetic and ready to stick up for her sisters. She was a weak kid but she liked to act tough. She looked like Youichi in many ways. She had his eyes and his silver hair, but she actually had some of Mikan and Natsume's personality inside of her. She shared the same Alices as Freya did.

Lats of all was the baby, Tai, who looked like a mini Natsume but he had all of Mikan's personality in him. He was slightly stupid, ditzy, clumsy and happy go lucky. He was 3 years old, and his Alice hadn't shown up yet, but no one really cared.

Mikan soon caught her husband, and he pulled her in for a kiss while Sora and Freya made 'Ewwwwwww' noises, and ran off as Angel rolled her eyes, and Star just smiled. Star was a daydreamer and already dreamed of romance.

But she had a super huge crush on Garet, despite his sexuality.

"Hey, watch it honey, I don't want to squash Tai." Mikan said, plucking the toddler fromher husbands grasp, and setting him down on the ground, kissing his black headed head as he beamed, and crawled off aimlessly in search of random things to do.

"That's a little better." Mikan said, and started to kiss Natsume again as he wrapped his arms aroudn her waist and she wound her arms around his neck, making small 'mmmm' noises as they kissed. (omg what did i just write???)

"You look very cute when you run after me." Natsume said as Mikan smiled, kissing his lips again then his cheek.

"Oh really? May I ask if my skirt flew up again, because that was the reason for the last time." she said, one hand on her hip and the other around his neck as he grinned, kissing her neck.

"No... But I can change that." he said, and Mikan gasped, running off again as Natsume ran after her while Sora and Freya rolled their eyes, then skipped off to get away from all the lovey doveyness. Angel just sat there, throwing fire at a dart board and getting a bullseye each time.

Natsume and Mikan were running for some time when Hotaru turned up with her two kids walking after her, one grinning madly with an invention in her hands and the younger one following shyly behind.

"Oh, you brought them round, goody!" Mikan said happily as Natsume sighed, then picked his son up. He felt left out because they were the only guys there, and his son was so much like Mikan that he knew that he would never have a manly conversation with him.

"Mikan, me and you neede to get another son." he said as Mikan smiled, blowing him a kiss and waving. She didn't mind how many kids they had, as long as her husband was happy, she was happy.

"How are you then?" Hotaru asked as Mikan smiled.

"I'm fine." she said, and sat down on the fountain edge as Hotaru sat beside her, and they btoh stared up at the sky.

"I miss that idiot so much... I see alot of Ruka in Falia, you know?" Hotaru said, referring to her second daughter, who had Ruka's alice and personality. She was a sweet child, and she looked like Ruka, too.

"Yes, I do know. I bet Ruka's watching her right now. He'll be smiling, and telling you that he loves you. He can't wait to meet you in Heaven." Mikan said, turning to her friend who had crab in her hands. Mikan wondered where it had come from?

Her fountain?

Nah.

"Yeah, he'd better... But I won't forget the promise I made to myself... I'm gonna rip his head off when I see him again." she said as Mikan laughed nervously, then stared at the skies and the cloouds as they moved slowly across the sky.

Yes, everyone was watching over them. Weren't they...?

_**The End**_

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tis' the end of all that's jolly, falalalala lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Okay, shut up Kelly. Ahem, thanks for reading, yet again my computer is STILL dead and so I used my friends computer instead to upload this. Thanks and yes, the end.

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	53. My Message

**My Message**

Finally I have finished _The Two Differences!_ It has been hard to keep this story going because of my computer, but finally I managed to get it to the end! I hope you all enjoyed it and ARIGATOU for reading and reviewing!

Sorry for all of my spelling mistakes etc and the corny story line, but hey, who cares!? It went from Swan Princess to card and chess games! Haha! Oh well, it's a good combination of what I love. Cartoons, the ballet and cards and chess. I'm such a kid! I feel so lucky to have a account and reviewers! Anyways...

Originally _The Two Differences_ was going to be a 10 chapter story, can you believe that! (I can't) I was only going to do it for the Swan Princess role, but I seemed to get into it, and now it's my longest story yet! Anyways, thank you for reading and hope to see you soon! Chow!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
